Tori x Cat 4 years Later
by snacdaws
Summary: it took Tori 4 years to save money to take Cat and the gang to Hawaii, secrets and twists inbound, crime fighting family of gifted individuals Some lies are present, see if you can spot them
1. Chapter 1 a new begining

**A/N: this occurs 4 years after Undisclosed desires (unfortunately I had to assume what grade they were in to do so but hey (read it twice but felt it deserved a follow up)**

 **Chapter 1**

Tori:

 _Ya ya, this internal monologue is annoying it me too but I can't wait to propose to Cat, I had to wait 4 years to save up the money for a ring, longer than I was hoping, better get back to reality people are starting to notice_

Hey Cutie. Says Tori

Oh, where have you been lately, I've missed you, says Cat.

Oh yeah that, sorry I've been busy making money for something. Says tori, she doesn't know about the ring yet, how can I keep such a secret from her, I don't think I can for much longer

"Oh, that secret thing again, I thought we were a team and were supposed to tell the truth to each other" says Cat

Well ya that's true but I wanted to take you on a trip and make it a surprise but I guess the cats out of the bag now. Says Tori

"Why would you put me in a bag, I hate being in bags you know this" Says Cat _She knows I hate bags …. oh, I get it now it's a joke_ "Sorry Tori I got confused there for a minute "Says Cat

"It's ok Cat I understand do you want to hear where we are going" Says Tori _I almost forgot she doesn't usually understand my off the cuff jokes_

"No, I trust you, besides anywhere with you is fine with me hehe" Says Cat

"Hey what are you guys up to" Says Jade _Man Cat looks soo cute in that dress, wait is she staring at me did I just ruin a moment, maybe I should leave_

"Oh, hey Jade how are you today, we were just headed to lunch with Beck, Andre and Robbie, did you want to join" says Cat _oh wait I forgot Jade broke up with Beck a year after high school, I still wonder sometimes why they broke up_

"Ugh why did you invite Beck, you know we haven't talked since we broke up" Says Jade _Does she not remember, she has been so focused on Tori for the past 5 years that maybe she didn't realize we broke up, surely Tori told her_

"I invited Beck, Jade not Cat, she was the one who insisted we invite you, she noticed how down you were last week" Says Tori _I really hope she says she will come, Cat will be soo upset she had this whole thing planned out to cheer Jade up_

"I guess I can come but don't expect me to talk to Beck ok" Says Jade _I know how much Cat plans things and given what Tori said she must have something planned, its just a matter of how long I can stand being around Tori and Cat_

"YAY! Let's go then they are waiting for us" Says Cat _I'm glad that Jade said yes considering how much bad blood is between Beck and Jade, not to mention that Jade and Tori don't get along well either_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N A.Y.P just got back to me, i'm required to mention if it wasn't obvious this isn't A.Y.P's work it is entirely my own**

"Hey guys how are ya" Says Tori _wow Beck hasn't changed much in the last year_

"Great, you" Says Beck _oh great cat brought jade, I was afraid of this_

"Hey Andre" says Jade _at least I can talk to him, I wonder if Tori has gotten the ring yet, she told Andre that she was close to getting it, maybe I should ask her_

"oh, hey Jade" Says Andre unenthusiastically _why did I stay in touch with her again, oh ya that's right she was envious of Tori and Cat and I had to keep her away from them at first_

"Hey Tori, did you get the ring yet" Whispers Jade to Tori I hope I didn't say that too loud

"No Jade, I didn't I'm 500 dollars short after planning the trip to Hawaii" Whispers Tori to Jade _why does she have to say things so loud, I really hope Cat didn't hear us_

"Hawaii?" Says Cat tilting her head questioningly _I have always wanted to go there but I never said that to her, how did she know, the only person I told was Beck…._

"oh, great she heard me" Says Tori _I thought she was too caught up in talking to Andre_

"Wait, Hawaii wow that was expensive I'm sure" Says Jade _I wish I could go, I know I haven't been that nice to Tori lately but maybe I could ask_ "Hey Tori can I come" Says Jade

"We will see" Says Tori _wow really sounds like she wants to go, luckily, I planned for this when cat asked if Jade could come to this Luncheon_ "I have to talk with my parents first" Says Tori

"Ok but I know they don't like me, I was mean to you all throughout high school, and even after that I envied your relationship with Cat, it is the main reason why Beck and I broke up after all" Says Jade _I can't believe I said that last part out loud_

"… How am I supposed to react to that Jade? Says Tori _wow I never knew that, considering I never saw her much after high school I just assumed she left our group because of the breakup with Beck_

"Hi cat…" Says Robbie sort of scared like _wow I haven't seen her in years, I mean I was avoiding her but still_

"Hey Robbie, oh where is our table by the way" Says Cat _why does Robbie sound so scared, I mean its not like…. Oh, wait he did have a crush on me, then we dated, sort of, I mean I just wanted to be normal, but that didn't work out so well with him_

"Oh, we made a reservation for 1pm, we didn't know jade was coming" Says Beck _its almost one and did cat just question Hawaii, oh yeah that's right she doesn't know_

"oh…. That's fine I'll leave you guys to have lunch then, I was really hoping to catch up with everyone but that's ok" Says Jade _well this sucks_

"We have to make room for Jade, she has been depressed this past week and I wanted to cheer her up" Says Cat starting to cry

"No No its fine Cat we can make room for her, right guys" Says Tori

"Yea lets up the reservation by one person, we can't let Cat cry right now, not yet anyway" Says Andre to Beck

"Yes, I guess it'll be fine" Says Beck _even though Jade hates me_

"are you guys sure, I wouldn't want to intrude on anything" Says Jade

"Yes, we are Jade now let's go eat" Says Tori _lets just hope beck doesn't say anything that makes Jade leave, while I don't agree with Cat's plan to cheer Jade up, I have to trust her_

 **A/N: wow what a read, what could be Cat's plan to cheer jade up and why would Tori be against it, I will let you decide that for yourselves until it is revealed next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: have you made any guesses yet on what Cat's plan is to cheer Jade up, well here we go for a fun ride.**

"Wow this food is awesome, how did you find this place Tori" Says Jade

"I have been working as a temporary chef here for 6 months while the normal chef was away on her honeymoon, she got back yesterday and wanted to know where I got all the great ideas for deserts for and I said my girlfriend Cat is an amazing desert maker" Says Tori

"Wait so this is where you have been for the past 6 months from 8 till 8 every day?" Questions Cat

"yes, cat and when they heard that you were the mastermind behind these treats, they wanted to hire you right away!" Says Tori

"Could you bring out some of the treats I showed you yesterday please" says Tori to the waitress

"of course, right away Ms. Tori" Says the waitress

"Wait did she just call you Ms. Tori, I thought you hated being called that" Says Cat and Andre

"Well let's just say I have gained some respect from my "former Colleagues" Says Tori

"here they are Ms. Tori, if you want more just let me know" Says the Chef

"You didn't Tori, there is no way you made this recipe from my notes" Says Cat

"indeed, I did Cat, and you know what else, it's been a hit so far, selling over 2,000 dollars worth in the past 3 days alone, the price is only three fifty each" Says Tori _I may have lied a bit as it has sold over 5,000 dollars worth but I didn't want cat to faint as this is her favorite recipe_

"wait it sold how many in 3 days …. No way…..." Says Cat as she hands something to Jade "open it Jade" Says Tori

"wait Cat are you serious, you had a crush on me but I was always mean to you, Tori how could you allow this to come out…. I thought, oh never mind what I thought" Says Jade slightly blushing _I mean I had kind of felt she liked me and I kind of liked her too but after Tori got in the picture, I had to hide it, then Tori got with Cat and I was happy for them but it was then that I knew I had to hide_

"wait a minute here Cat liked jade?" says Both Beck and Andre

"that explains a lot" says Robbie

"first of all, Jade, I was against it all the way but Cat can be persistent, you know this, and second I never thought i'd say this but you needed this" Says Tori motioning to Cat

"Cat, what was your pl—" Jade says as Cat stops her by kissing her _it was at that moment that I resent not diving in with everyone else 5 years ago when they started dating_

"3, 2, 1, Cat don't make me pull you away" Says Tori _actually this is kind of funny to watch Jade look so confused and excited at the same time, almost like she doesn't know what to do_

"ok fine" Says Cat _this is the only time I'll ever get to kiss jade but at least she looks happier_

"woah cat that was amazing, so I guess your lips are off limits now then" says Jade _at least I'll always have that kiss, best 2 minutes I've had since beck and I dated_

"now who wants to hear why I've been working here for 6 months" Says Tori

"ME!" says Robbie, Beck, Jade and Cat _Cat was definitely the loudest since she knew Tori already said she was planning on taking us all somewhere and she had already heard Hawaii but didn't know what it meant_

"Well everyone here is going to Hawaii" Says Tori, "maybe you can help me find a ring within my budget since Cat is basically forcing me to bring you" whispered Tori to jade _got to make her extra plane ticket fee worth something_

 **A/N well wasn't that amazing twisty chapter, I bet you didn't expect Tori to allow cat to kiss jade, we'll see how that turns out while they are in Hawaii, I can guarantee some twists and turns also the desert was the worlds first healthy brownie cupcake using only natural ingredients, she always wanted to try it but no one would taste it for her so she never got to make it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N this episode contains dialogue from mostly Cat and Tori and occurs 2 days after chapter 3 there will also be only a few mentions of Sam Carly and Freddie in this Story unless you want it**

"So, when do we get to go to Ha-yay-ii?" Asks Cat _I wonder why Tori is taking all of us_

"its Monday today so the flight is ready for Friday, but its special as three of your favourite people will be there, well besides me anyway" Says Tori

"wait a minute, the only people more special to me than you are Carly from iCarly but she is in Italy, and Sam is in LA and Freddie is in San Diego" says Cat

"Nope not anymore Carly is picking them up and bringing them to Hawaii, her father just got stationed at the base in Hawaii and invited them to stay there for a year" Says Tori "you know how I love you, right, you are the only reason I stayed at Hollywood arts, you deserve this" Says Tori

"You saved me from many things when you came to Hollywood arts, and you were there when I needed it most, I deserve nothing more than you" says Cat

"that's kind of my point Cat, and I want to show you how much I love you, also is Sam a lot like you or Jade" Says Tori

"Sam is more like Jade, but she is more about pranks" Says Cat questioningly Has she never seen the webcasts, and if she hasn't then how does she know about her father being a Captain in the Military

"this will be fun then yay, and no I haven't seen the Webcasts what about Carly and Freddie" Says Tori _at least Sam is pranks not outright mean_

"Carly is more like you, Freddie is a Buff Sinjin" Says Cat

 **Meanwhile at Trina's House**

"Ya hey I'd like to make a change to the living arrangements for Cat and Tori, I'd like to upgrade them to the Honeymoon Suite" Says Trina

"that will be 200 Dollars more than what she had discussed with us, will you have the money for us when they arrive" Says the Concierge at the Shay Hotel

"I'm not going personally but I will make sure you get it" Says Trina

"ok then bye" Says the Shay Concierge

"hey Jade, so I heard that you got to go to Hawaii, I need you to come pick up 200 Dollars now, it's for an upgrade to Cat and Tori's suite I did, I upgraded them to the honeymoon suite and I need you to give it to them"

"Wait when did you start investing in Tori's life and on my way" Says Jade

"Since just before Tori and Cat got together, I was home when they did things that I promised not to talk about" Says Trina


	5. Chapter 5 Hawaii

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N Finally headed to Hawaii Get ready for some twists**

"Let's get on the plane guys" Says Jade _I just realized that this isn't a normal plane, is that Carly waiting for us, oh my Cat is going to go insane_

"… Carly?" asks Cat _Tori said they'd be meeting us in Hawaii "_ I think I'm going to faint" Says Cat as she faints

"did Cat just faint, oh yeah I remember Sam saying something about that" Says Carly

"So you are taking us to Hawaii then I guess" Says Tori _having fun already, I guess this means they already had their first show_

"well come on we don't have all day now" Says Carly

"wow the view from up here is amazing" Says Cat who just woke up

"Just wait till we get to our hotel" Says Tori

"oh yeah Tori I was supposed to give you this" Says Jade as she hands an envelope to Tori

"What is this for" Asks Tori

"Trina upgraded your Suite to the honeymoon Suite" whispers Jade

"Well I'd agree with Trina since I had to setup that room special for you, how's pink for ya" Says Carly

"considering how much Cat loves Pink things it's perfect, though I'm more into Purple" Says Tori

"well good, because I have Purple Sheets, Pillows and your choice of drinks on me while you are here" Says Carly

"Wow, you didn't have to do that, do you know where I could get a ring for cat?" Asks Tori hopefully

"Got it all covered for ya, I got the ring size from Beck when he talked to me last week, seems as how you are keeping this a secret from the rest of them, I assume you told him, we can discuss it more when we land." Says Carly

"How does Beck know her ring size?" Asks Tori questioningly

"I asked the same thing, apparently him and jade used to get her Ring Pops of all things and she would put them on her ring fingers because apparently Ring Pops have to go on the ring finger so I was able to get an approximate size" Says Carly "also I know that you need some more money for the ring so I was hoping that I could pay you, Jade, Cat and Andre to sing once a day to entertain my hotel while you are here, and maybe appear on my webcast taking place every day this week" Asks Carly Hopefully _if they don't perform then I'm done working at the Hotel, I've tried getting 4 people to perform here and all said no_

"I will ask everyone but I won't force them" Says Tori

"ok but I brought a few Music Producers hoping that you would perform" Says Carly

"wait what…..., ok I will let them know, if we do when is our first performance?" asks Tori

"did I hear something about music Producers" Asks Andre

"yes Andre, Carly wants all us to perform while we are here, I said I wouldn't force you guys" Says Tori

"Well I'm in" Says Andre excitedly

"So am I" says Jade and Cat as they eavesdrop on the conversation

"Awesome, your pay will be 200 each per performance, well we just arrived so I better let you guys settle in, tori I will take that envelope for you to the front desk while you settle in" Says Carly _I hope they didn't hear anything about the ring_

 **Now in the Hotel**

"wow this room is awesome Tor, how did you get it?" asks Cat

"apparently Trina did us a favour, she apparently called before we left and upgraded us to this awesome room" Says Tori _how she got the number however is what intrigues me the most_

"let's take a nap for a few hours hehe" says Cat

"fine let's "Study" first" Says Tori

"have fun" Says Beck as he sneaks up behind tori

"hey I thought you were checking out your room, and don't sneak up on us it's creepy" Says Tori

"I was, just wanted to check up on you guys to make sure you guys didn't forget to lock your door before Studying" Says Beck

"Thanks for the reminder, I almost forgot where we were, I'm just so focused on Cat lately" Says Tori

"Bye Beck, going for a nap" Says Cat _Sooo pink and purple in here I could just die_

 **A/N: Well that was an awesome chapter review and I may take some of your ideas**


	6. Chapter 6 the Carly problem

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N 4 hours later**

"so, Cat fainted I assume" says jade _I know they Studied, it's so weird thinking this_

"yeah she got tired and had to take it all in, honestly I didn't think she would have lasted this long" Said Tori

"Studying" asks Beck jokingly

"Pfft No, why would you say that" Says Tori _for real though she lasted longer than usual_

"ok that's more than I wanted to know" Says Andre "so when do we perform our songs" Says Andre

"in an hour Andre I wanted to let you guys have a rest" Says Sam "Carly needed a rest, she is currently

"studying" for an exam that I am taking as well, wait where is cat" Said Sam

"she will be ready soon, maybe we should check up on her Jade" says Tori

"Lead the way" Says Jade

"Hey Cat you up?" Asks Tori

"y-yes in here" Says Cat

"I got this Tori" Says Carly

"what are you doing in our room Carly, you are supposed to ask to come in here" Says Tori as she tries to keep her storm under control

"its ok Tori don't get mad, I just took a shower and I slipped and Carly was walking by and heard my scream, then she asked if I was ok, I said I needed help and she came in and was about to help me get dressed" Says Cat

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't here Cat, when did this happen?" asked Tori worriedly

"about 15 minutes ago why, do you not trust me" Asked Cat

"no, I do but, oh never mind" Said Tori trying to keep things cool "how is she Carly? Asks Tori calmly

"Fine just a minor ankle sprain, she will be fine singing tonight but I will get the on-staff doctor or nurse to come look at it after the show" Says Carly "do you want a nurse or doctor also twenty minutes till the show" Says Carly

"Nurse" Says Cat

"ok I will let her know" Says Carly

"oh, there's Cat" Says Andre _I wonder what took so long_

"The show was supposed to start 20 minutes ago" Says Sam

"sorry Sam, Cat slipped and fell getting out of the shower and hurt her ankle so she had to take longer to get ready, but when have we ever been on-time for iCarly" Says Carly "hey Freddie you ready, we've got a fun show tonight" asks Carly

"good point Carly" Says Sam

"always, also Cat hope your ankle feels better" Says Freddie

"wait, we haven't picked our songs yet" says Cat and Tori "and thanks Freddie" Says Cat

"I've got it covered Tori, we are doing our classics from H.A" Says Andre

"Oooh Classics night Awesome" Says Cat

 **After the Show**

"we had over 2 million people watching" Says Freddie

"h-h-how many …." Says Cat suddenly scared

"it's ok Cat that just means we rocked it tonight" Said Tori _honestly, I was kind of scared when I heard it too but at least it doesn't show_

"let's go see the nurse cat and get that ankle looked at" says Tori

"ok Where is she Carly" asks Cat

"she will see you in your room, I will let her know you are ready" Says Carly

"thanks Carly and sorry for misjudging the situation earlier" says Tori

"it's ok Tori it happens" Says Carly

"At the end I said stay tuned for tomorrow's show, hopefully more people show up" Says Freddie

"let's see the metrics on that Freddie" says Sam and Carly

"woah it started real low at 20,000 then suddenly jumped to 500,000 then 1.5 million then just barely broke 2 million at the end" Says Freddie

 **In Tori and Cat's room 10 minutes later**

"is it broken" asks Tori

"Luckily no, how hard did you slip and fall, need it for my notes for this injury report" Says the nurse

"I got out of the shower and slipped but somehow missed my head, I couldn't stand up no matter how much I tried until Carly arrived, should I try standing on it by myself" asks Cat nervously

"thanks for the info, by the looks of things we forgot an anti-slip mat, I will have to talk to Carly about that, and no I don't recommend standing on your ankle just yet, maybe in the morning I will have Carly come and check in on you guys and check that ankle" Says the Nurse as she gets ready to leave

"no, I can talk to Carly, we need to talk about the performance schedule anyhow" Says Tori

"ok then" Says the Nurse

 **In Carly's office**

Hey Carly, apparently you forgot an anti-slip mat in our bathroom, what distracted you? Asks Tori _if she did this on purpose, I will hurt her_

"Sorry I was busy studying with Sam, it must have slipped my mind" Says Carly defensively

"oh please, Cat and I use the word studying too often so I know what you are referring to, you had Sam say it was for an exam didn't you so no-one would suspect that you two are going out" Says Tori angrily as her eyes darken

"Carly Run" Says Cat as Carly gets backed in a corner

"Cat what are you doing here you are supposed to be lying down" Says Tori

"I know when you get mad Tori, I can see it in your eyes, you think you hide it but not from me, and I had Jade walk me down, because I didn't want you to regret what I knew you could do if you let the storm take hold" Says Cat

"Sorry Cat, yes I know I just couldn't control myself, I'm sorry" says Tori apologetically

"Let's go for a sunset walk on the beach Tori it will help you calm down" Says Cat hoping the distraction will calm her down

"wow that was close Huh Carly" Says Jade

"you have no idea" Says Carly

"oh, I do actually five years ago Cat clocked me a good one almost knocked me out, I honestly didn't think she had it in her, but being serious I deserved it, I made fun of her one too many times and she did what Tori almost did to you, next time call her when you find Cat hurt while helping her"

 **A/N: well wasn't that a trip Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Beach Party part 1

**Chapter 7 Hotel Beach Party**

 **In Carly's office**

"Hey Sam" Says Carly

"Yes Carly" Says Sam

"Tori knows about us" Says Carly

"How, did you let it slip" Asks Sam cautiously

"I didn't, apparently you didn't convince her with the whole studying for an exam thing, then because of me and you, I forgot an anti-slip mat in their Suite so cat slipped and now Tori is on guard and is watching my every move" Says Carly

"wow you really got yourself into this one didn't you" Laughs Sam

"We can't focus on that now, I do know they like the beach, so we are now having a beach party twice a week" Says Carly

 **In Their Suite**

"hey Cutie you up" Says Cat

"yes, and you know I hate being called that" Says Tori

"Don't get angry, was only trying to lighten the mood after what happened last night" Says Cat

"That's fine cat, I appreciate it" says Tori hearing a knock at the door

"oh, hey Freddie, what's up" Says Tori

"Beach party today, enjoy" Says Freddie running away right after as he had heard what Tori almost did last night

"Who was it?" asks Cat intrigued

"Freddie but he ran away right after he said what he needed to" Says Tori _I really hope he's not scared of me now, if he is, I have to fix it_

"we need to figure it out" Says Cat _I know she is worried that news of her rage last night will scare everyone_

"well we better get to breakfast, they will be wondering where we are" Says Tori

"right behind you" Says Cat

 **In the dining room**

"hey there are the sleepy heads, breakfast started an hour ago" Says Robbie

"hey guys, did you hear what happened last night" Says Andre not realizing that it was Tori not some random visitor that threatened Carly

"Never speak of it" Says Carly as she sneaks up behind them

"Agreed" Says Tori in agreement

"I just walked into something didn't I" Asks Andre

"indeed, you did, now let's drop it" Says Carly _I never want to be around Tori alone again_

"hey Carly can I speak to you alone please" Asks Tori quietly

"Sure, hey Sam can you come with me" Says Carly

"I said alone" Says Tori

"after what happened last night, I prefer to have someone with me as a bodyguard at all times" Says Carly beckoning to Sam

"right away Carly" Says Sam as they walk away from the group

"I know I scared you last night Carly but I realize I was out of control, Cat talked me down and told me I should apologize" Says Tori apologetically

"while I accept your apology, I'm still cautious, oh and so you know today's iCarly performance is Country so let everyone know to prepare some songs, we are expecting a big crowd tonight" Says Carly "oh and by the way i run this hotel with Sam and my dad so I have the authority to dole out punishments as I see fit, let's hope I don't have to" Says Carly _I really didn't want to have to do that but I felt I had to_

"will do" Says Tori as she walks away

"hey guys" Says Tori kind of scared

"What did she want" says Jade _Carly said something to Tori that scared her, I have to tell Cat_

"hey Cat can I see you for a moment" Says Jade

"don't get involved Jade" Says Tori

"kk one-minute Jade!" Says Cat as she kisses Tori then walks over to jade

"Carly said something to Tori that has her wigged out, I think we need to talk to Carly and straighten things out" Says Jade

"you mean like tell her why she did what she did" asks Cat

"yes, and your history so she knows how to deal with you, just in-case you can't control it and Tori isn't around" Says Jade

"ok if it will make Tori feel better and relieve this stress between them" says Cat

 **In Carly's office 10 minutes later**

"what did you say to Tori" asks Jade

"what does it matter to you Jade" Says Carly

"it matters because she is now in her room crying, this was supposed to be special for Cat and Tori" Says Jade

"Wow I didn't think she was so soft, all I said that I accepted her apology then explained the theme for today's iCarly, then I said that Sam, my dad and I run this place and I had the authority to dole out punishments" Says Carly

"you said what, you realize that if Cat heard that you would be in a hospital right now, she was supposed to be here but is currently comforting Tori!" Yells Jade

"ok maybe you should tell me what you want to tell me and I will see if I was too harsh" Says Carly scared by Jade's tone

"in their last year at Hollywood Arts, Tori wanted to understand Cat so she could help her make her jokes at least more understandable to us, but Cat was told she was weird too many times and just wanted to be normal and tried dating Robbie but Tori got jealous, and things ended bad for Robbie, I got punched in the process like I said before, then Cat would get angry by people calling her stupid and would go into a rage and only Tori was able to stop her, Tori gets the same way but usually out of concern for Cat or one of us" Says Jade calmly

"so, when she heard I forgot the anti-slip mat in their bathroom and then I said it was because of me studying with Sam" Says Carly a little worried

"exactly she figured it out and got angry and then came to see you, you are lucky that Cat saw this coming when the nurse said that you forgot the mat, she saw rage and anger in her eyes and warned me and I came to get her to see you and that we got there in time" Says Jade

"ok so maybe I was a little harsh, I should apologize shouldn't I" Says Carly

"yes, but not right now and not while Cat is hanging around Tori, find a reason to get tori away from Cat, then explain why you are apologizing, so if she gets angry, she will take it out on me, they don't like talking about it, they are all about the future and not focusing on the bad things that happened" says Jade

"hey Jade, are we ready to tell her" asks Cat nervously

"I got it covered sweetie" Says jade

"you promised me we would do it together Jade" Says Cat angrily as her eyes darken

"get the Nurse on standby please Carly, I'm taking cat back to her room now" Says Jade "I know sweetie, lets go see how Tori is doing ok" Says Jade hopefully _crisis averted I hope_

"ok, but I'm still mad at you, now please take me to Tori quick before I do anything" Says Cat as they walk away

"wow that was close, I didn't know that was what had happened, I mean beck said that something happened when I first talked to him when he got here but I didn't realize it was that bad, now I have to find a way to get Tori away from Cat and apologize to her" Says Carly

"Hey Carly" Says Beck

"Wait did you follow Jade here, cause she is already gone" Says Carly

"yes, I did but I need to apologize for not warning you about how you word things around them, they get very touchy about certain words, Cat gets angry and can't control it when she is called crazy, stupid or ugly, they are her trigger words but she hasn't had an incident in 3 years, now tori is harder to explain as she can be unpredictable but be more careful around Cat and her and always choose your words carefully and make sure to not mess up next time" Says Beck

 **A/N: I know it was long but it was necessary to resolve things and move the story forward**


	8. Chapter 8 Beach Party Part 2

**Chapter 8 Beach Party part 2**

 **A/N: Back for part 2 of Beach Party huh, well enjoy, things will calm down after this chapter also this happens 3 hours after the last chapter so it's approximately 3pm**

"hey Tor ready for the beach party tonight" asks Cat

"yes, can you believe that Carly would be so mean to me over something I can barely control, I was just worried about you" Says Tori getting angry again

"Tor calm down your eyes are stormy again, jade talked to Carly, it was supposed to be both her and I but I was here with you and when I got there I almost broke because she said we were supposed to do it together but then she said she took care of it and told Carly to get the nurse on standby in-case I hurt anyone" said Cat

"so, she broke a promise then, the only reason that she would go see Carly to sort things out is if she intended to tell her about the past, which we agreed that she would never reveal, they all promised" says tori getting mad as she storms off to see Carly

"you need me tor?" asked Cat carefully _I can see Tori is angry so whether she needs me or not I'm going with her_

"No, wait yes, actually it's probably better you stay here" Says Tori trying to keep her cool

"ok then" Says Cat _I should probably get Jade, beck and Andre down there now in-case she needs them, but I'm headed there now_

 **In Carly's Office**

"what are doing here Cat, I told you I was talking to Carly alone" Says Tori annoyed

"I was worried about you; the rest of the gang is coming here in a few minutes" Says Cat scared

"why would you bring them all here" Says Tori about to lose control

"guys hurry up I don't think I'll be able to hold her this time" yells Cat scared as Carly walks in

"and I've poked the hornet's nest haven't I, Sam get in here" Says Carly talking into a walkie talkie

"Don't even get me started on what you have started Carly" Says Tori barely able to keep it cool

"Tori Stop" Says Jade, Beck and Andre as they hold Tori's arms behind her

"tori if you need to be mad at anyone be mad at me" says Jade

"oh, I am trust me" says Tori

"What's wr-, oh dear" says Sam _I don't think I've been this scared in a long time_

"Don't worry Sam we got it" Says Andre and Beck

"all I want to know is what and why Jade told you about Cat and I's past" says Tori starting to calm down

"she saw that you were scared when you went back to them, when we had our talk I didn't understand what happened when you were in high school, I had remembered that beck had said that something had happened but he refused to say what, then when Jade heard what I said to you she freaked out and yelled at me and then I said that it's probably a good idea to tell me what happened, she then explained it and I realized that I was in the wrong, I would have come and talked to you sooner but I was afraid of what you would do" says Carly

"I was only trying to keep you both safe, cat understands, but she was supposed to be with me, but when I heard what she said to you I was afraid that Cat would have gone berserk like what she did to me, so I was glad that Cat didn't get here till after Carly and I talked" Says Jade

"ok thanks for trying to protect me, I'm sorry Carly for having to witness my rage" says Tori now that she has calmed down "I think I'll sit this party out for now, I need to figure things out" cries Tori

"actually, Tori so will I, we got off on the wrong foot, this will give us time to talk and find a special something for a special girl" Says Carly relieved that the situation is resolved

"hehe" giggles Cat

 **At the Party**

"hey everyone, Carly is busy tonight so we will be running the show tonight" Says Sam and Freddie

"tonight is Country Night on the beach so enjoy the show, also Cat is filling in for Carly tonight, please give her a big round of applause to welcome her" Says Sam as applause and cheering rise to an almost deafening level

"Yay" Says Cat

"Let's get this Party started with some Random Dancing" Says Sam as everyone gets up and dances to the music the gang is putting on

 **Meanwhile with Carly and Tori**

"I'm really sorry I got out of control and that you had to witness me like that" Says Tori

"I imagine that if you owned a hotel and the same thing happened because of Cat studying with you that Sam would be in a similar position, you are lucky that you have such good friends to help, I don't think I could hold Sam back by myself, Freddie would be little help in that situation" says Carly

"let's go find that ring" says Tori

"ok" Says Carly cheerfully

 **10 minutes later at the jewelry store**

"wow this one is awesome, wait no this one I can't decide" says Tori excitedly

"well you need one for both the proposal and the wedding right, not that I know anything about that" Says Carly

"well ya but I can't pay these prices and be able to afford both" Says Tori defeated

"I have a plan for the proposal ring, just choose your wedding ring" Says Carly

"ok, I choose this one" Says Tori confused as to Carly's meaning

"wow that is a beautiful one, she will love it, now choose your proposal ring" Says Carly

"ok this one, how am I supposed to pay for both" asks Tori still confused

"hey Ring these up will you please, make sure to put them on separate bills and please use my Owner discount please" Says Carly

"Wait What…" Says Tori

"here they are Miss Shay, how will she be paying" asks the Jewellery store clerk

"one will be on my bill, the other one will be payed by Tori here, you have the money tori?"

"of course here it is, wait how much is it? Asks Tori

"5,000 Tori" Says the Clerk

"ok here it is" Says Tori _I finally have the rings yay, it only took me 4 years and 8 weeks to actually get here but its so close_

 **After the party**

"we had 5 million Viewers, everyone seemed to enjoy it, I just wish that Carly and Tori were here" says Freddie

"f-f-five million …" Says Cat as she faints

"trust me Freddy we all do but they needed this after what happened" says Sam

 **A/N sorry for another long chapter let me know if you like the longer chapters or if you want them a little shorter**


	9. Chapter 9 the Carly talk

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: this is almost a 3 days Later**

"hey Carly" says Tori

"oh, hey Tori" Says Carly still a little afraid

"are you still scared of me or something, all I wanted to ask is if we could extend our "vacation" longer, I kind of want to marry Cat here, and maybe live here, the only issue is that I had a commitment and Cat had a job interview" says Tori

"I talked to them actually before I brought the plane to LA and they are willing to transfer your commitment to me and Cat's Job interview could be done from here, what was it for again?" says Carly

"Desert Maker/Consultant at a restaurant why" Asks Tori

"Well I have a proposition for you if you agree then you and Cat can stay in that suite for free as long as you want, My offer is twenty-seven dollars an hour for your services and for Cat twenty-five dollars an hour for her services in the kitchen making food and deserts on her terms for hours depending on what she can handle, oh and free food and drink are offered for all employees" Says Carly

"that's an awesome offer but our friends would have to go back to LA and we'd never get to see them, I will talk it over with Cat first before making a decision" Says Tori

"of course take all the time you need in the mean time feel free to use our dining room area for concerts at your discretion , you have my permission, I will even get badges ready for everyone, we need entertainment here and the last 4 I tried to recruit wanted thousands of dollars per night and we don't have the budget for that, we maybe have a budget for fifteen-hundred dollars per night but not three to four thousand per night" Says Carly

"I mean thanks, will talk to everyone about that" Says Tori

 **In the suite**

"hey Cutie" says Tori

"h-h-hey I heard a rumor that someone bought rings, was that you Tor? Asks Cat

"I promised your parents I'd marry you, I do love you so so much that it seems like the only way to show it at this point Cutie, I want us to officially be together forever" Says Tori

"well I'm not ready yet, I will let you know when I am ready, did you talk to Carly?" Says Cat

"yes, and she has a deal for us, we'd each get payed for working for her I'd get twenty-seven an hour and you'd get twenty-five an hour and in return we get free food as well as some other perks while we decide if we want to live here permanently or not" Says Tori

"what are the perks?" asks Cat _why does she get more than me, that's not fair_

"we have to get everyone together to discuss it" Says Tori

"ok let's go for lunch on the beach then, we can see the big island from a restaurant I like there, I heard the food is awesome" Says Cat

"What kind of restaurant is it" Says Tori

"I think it's a buffet" says Cat

"ooh awesome" Says Tori

"hey everyone, you ready to go to a buffet" Says Cat excitedly

"Yes" Says Tori, Jade Andre, Beck and Robbie

"before you go here are your all access passes to the hotel, with these you can do pretty much anything, use the stage for performances, and everything in-between, the only obvious exception is no access to people's rooms that aren't any of yours, yes jade that was generally pointed in your direction" Says Carly

"Awesome" Says Andre, Beck, Tori, Cat and Robbie

"why single me out" Says Jade

"I've heard some stories about you invading certain people's rooms without their consent" Says Carly

"I wonder who she means" says Tori sneakily

 **At the Buffet**

"wow this buffet is awesome, how did you know about it, Cat" asks Jade

"when my parents went away for 2 weeks last year, they stayed here at the shay hotel, they must have known that Tori was planning on taking us here and said I must try it, I didn't understand it until now" Says Cat

"yes, Cat I did tell them but only because they asked me why I was working so much and being away from you, they were concerned that I was leaving you" Says Tori _that would explain how Trina got the number, she must have asked Cat's parents_

 **On the way back to the hotel**

"Jade we need to talk" Says Cat quietly so Tori can't hear her

"my room tomorrow at noon" Says Jade _I have a feeling she regrets kissing me and I assume tori got the rings or she would have said it louder_

"ok Jade thanks" Says Cat a little louder than she should have

"why are you thanking Jade, Cat…" asks Tori

 **A/N I know, they said they were going to talk about the perks and they did but if I listed them all here it would have been too long a chapter Don't forget to fav/review**


	10. Chapter 10 Tori's plan

**Chapter 10**

 **In Jade's room at noon**

"so, what did you want to talk to me about Cat" Asks Jade even though she already knows what's coming

"I need to talk about that kiss, tori confirmed that she got the rings although vaguely, she said that she promised my parents that she would marry me, I didn't think that me kissing you would change me so much" says Cat

"Cat I know you saw me with a guy at the beach party the other day, and I no longer have feelings for you that way, I know this might hurt you but we could never be, when it comes to anger you and I are very much alike but I don't think I'd ever be able to stop you from hurting people like Tori can" says Jade

"b-but I thought you liked the kiss" says Cat confused

"I did, normally I'd take you away from Tori but I have a new-found respect for her that I dare not dis-honor or I know she will physically if not emotionally harm me, plus I never used to respect you the way she always did, no matter how much I try I can't match that" says Jade

"who can I talk to about my feeling then?" Says Cat randomly

"Carly or Beck at the moment, not Robbie I still don't trust him after what happened, not tori either unless you want her to know that you somehow renewed your feelings for me" says Jade

"yea your right she would just grow more and more mad, but I feel awful keeping this from her" says Cat

"trust me, if you have been distracted around me, she knows about it but is somehow staying cool, you don't want to make it worse do you" Says Jade

"no, I don't, dealing with the Carly debacle was bad enough, I haven't talked to Robbie since we got here, I want to talk to him" Says Cat

"are you sure that's a good idea Cat?" asks Jade seriously

"at this point how could I make it any worse" Says cat confidently

"I don't want to think about how it couldn't get worse" sighs Jade

 **In Robbie's room 1 hour later**

"h-hey Robbie it's been a while" Says Cat nervously

"hey cat, shouldn't I be the one that's nervous when you show up unannounced" says Robbie

"Well I just had a chat with jade about the kiss and how it's confusing me as I heard that Tori finally got the rings and I'm conflicted" Says Cat

"Well you came to the right place then" says Robbie

"how so, you were the one who hurt me 5 years ago, you helped cause my incidents by forcing me to be normal, while I wanted to be normal at the time, you were kind of forceful in how you did that and didn't want me to hang around Tori, that hurt my feelings and only drove me to her even more" says Cat

"when I didn't have rex I know I was different, I wanted to be normal too and I thought I was, at least everyone said I was, I feel bad that I made you feel that way but now I realize that you definitely belong with Tori , I'm sure Jade said the same thing didn't she, I bet she even said that she would love to take you away from her but doesn't feel she has the right to" Says Robbie

"yea something like that….." Says Cat feeling a little better

"see I knew you came to the right place, and as for where rex is, as I know that was going to be your next question, he's right here" Says Robbie as he seemingly pulls rex out of thin air

"how did you do that Robbie" Laughs Cat

"a magician never reveals all his secrets, also I think it's time you talk to Tori, I'm sure Jade has already told her what happened as I saw Tori looking suspiciously at Jade yesterday after we left the Buffet when you said thanks to her, I also saw Jade mouth some words to Tori, something like I will tell you later" Says Robbie

"….. ok thanks Robbie you helped me a lot" Says Cat

 **2 Hours later**

"Cat where have you been, I was worried sick, I was about to call Carly and have her sweep the building" Says Tori worriedly

"did Jade tell you anything" Asks Cat frightened at the answer

"she told me enough, so did Robbie" Says Tori calmly

"you're not mad?" asks Cat

"not that much no, you could have come to me about it but after jade and I had that exchange on our way back to the hotel I knew she would purposely mislead you to Robbie, telling you that she doesn't trust him" Says Tori

"wait so this was all on purpose?" says Cat confused

"yes, Cat I remember you saying one day before I left for work, that you wanted to kiss jade to get rid of those feelings, while I knew better, Danny is a good example of when I learned that lesson the hard way, then I noticed that you were acting weird around her vying for her attention during meals, I almost thought I lost you to Jade" Says Tori

"you know that I'd never leave you, even if I was unsure about getting married" Says Cat

"even knowing that fact Cat I was still concerned, but I knew that Robbie is a good listener and even helped me a few times when I was unsure of what to do or say around you, when you said thanks Jade I knew that you were finally ready to face those feelings head on and when Jade told me what you said I was a little surprised yes but I also knew she would direct you to Robbie" Says Tori

"wait so why lead me to Robbie and not Beck, jade said that Carly or Beck would listen and not to trust Robbie" says Cat still confused not noticing Jade and Robbie slowly walk in behind her

"Because Cat, Beck tends to tell you what you want to hear and I know you still don't fully trust Carly after what happened between us" Says Tori

"but why would I go to Robbie, he actually hurt my feelings by keeping me away from you, while i'm still confused about this situation, I feel better about marrying you Tori" Says Cat

"So, I see things are calm here, I thought I told you not to talk to Tori, Cat, though I know for sure that's exactly what Robbie told you to do, I also told you not to talk to Robbie didn't I Cat" says Jade

"Wait what are you guys doing here?" Asks Cat confused again

"I guess it's time to explain our plan isn't it Robbie and Tori" Says Jade

"Indeed, it is Cat we planned to misdirect you, knowing full well that you would go see Robbie after seeing Jade, we had it planned so that when you were ready you would talk to Jade and she would without a doubt tell you not to see Robbie" Says Tori

"Cat, I knew full well that you wanted to talk to me about the kiss, so when you finally went down to the stage to sing as we know that is where you go to sort your thoughts, Tori called me and Robbie to set up the plan, neither Robbie or I ever told tori what we would say to you cat so what we said was genuine advice coming from our hearts, however we also needed a way to purposefully send you to Robbie and not Beck or Carly" Says Jade

"that's when I told them that you had told me on the plane that you wanted to hang out with me after we landed but you never did because you had decided to settle in instead, and that I wanted to talk to you and clear some things up about how I knew what I did was wrong and that I was genuinely happy hear that Tori had finally been able to get the rings" Says Robbie

"Wait so you tricked me into thinking I was doing what you didn't want me to do" Says Cat getting a little angry

"Cat we did it out of love and knew that was the only way to get you to do it without us forcing you to do it" Says Jade

"ok I guess that makes sense, I know you guys probably knew that if you had told me to go to Robbie I definitely would have gone to Beck and we wouldn't be here would we" Laughs Cat realizing they tricked her into doing what she would have probably done anyway

"Oh, we certainly knew that Cat that's why we did it the way we did, but we are glad that you are finally ready, do you want to see the ring" Says Tori

"I guess" says Cat

"Here it is" says Tori as she pulls out a Ring Pop

"hey that's not a real ring" Says Cat as she takes it anyway

"I'll show you in the morning Cutie" Says Tori

 **A/N: well, did that turn out the way you expected, this is however longer than I wanted it to be but enjoy it anway**


	11. Chapter 11 the Forced evaluation

**Chapter 11**

 **In General Shay's Office two days Later at 8 am**

"but dad I know that it isn't Cat or Tori's pills they don't take any" Says Carly

"it was found near their table wasn't it" Says General Shay

"well yes but the cleaning crew had already been around and cleaned so it could have been moved" Says Carly _I know It isn't theirs but I also know he will not believe me and will likely force me to do a non-optional behaviour check-up_

"I need you to carry out a Mandatory Behaviour check on everyone here, including staff" Says General Shay

"I knew you would do this, you have to know that I will let Cat and Tori know ahead of time, I'm sure Sam told you of their outbursts" says Carly

"yes, I have been informed of that, while it I against protocol to alert people ahead of time in these Behaviour checks, I agree in this situation that in order to prevent any injuries, you have my blessing to tell only Cat and Tori ahead of time" Says General Shay

"you know you are retiring from the army right, you promised, also I saw a letter in the mail pile that confirmed your retirement from the army so could you please stop treating everything like you can actually force people to do what you want" Says Carly

"oh, you mean like you tried to assert dominance over Tori when she had her little incident" Says General Shay

"oh, you heard about that did you" Says Carly feeling ashamed

"you really think I'd approve of your relationship with Sam if I didn't have a reason to be able to keep tabs on you" Says General Shay

"wait so you don't trust me with Sam" says Carly wishing she could hurt her father right now but he's way too strong

"Now hold on I never said that, I said that I, oh never mind, I've lost the battle anyway so let's please drop it" Says General Shay

"wait your giving up, fine but I want an answer on Sam by tomorrow or I will cut your game short, I know you don't like them being here" Says Carly

 **In Tori and Cat's Suite 3 hours later**

"I tried to tell him that they weren't your pills, but he is forcing me to do a mandatory behaviour checks for issues that would call for the medication that was found by your table, he's forcing me to do you and your friends first" Says Carly

"what medication was found" says Cat nervously

"what does it matter Cat you aren't on any medications" Says Tori _unless she has been hiding something from me_

"well remember when you started going to work to pay for this vacation and apparently the rings as well, well I had some problems controlling my storms, and I thought that you were leaving me so I needed a substitute so I called my doctor and explained the situation and he said it was risky going back on the old meds so he said there was this new experimental medication that had been shown to help reduce anger breakouts like mine so I said it was worth a shot and it actually worked once I got used to them, I only had a few outbursts" Says Cat

"wait that's why the window was broken and changed a few times back at my house, I thought it was just your way of being creative and funny, if you had talked to me before you called the doctor we could have avoided all of this couldn't we, Carly do you have a picture of the pill" Says Tori

"here is the pi-" Says Carly before Cat cuts her off

"yes, that's it" says Cat ashamed

"more secrets cat really, now we have to be assessed because you were hiding this from me, when Carly talked to me earlier I said it wasn't ours because neither you or I took any meds, or so I was lead to believe apparently, now if Carly's dad hears about this he could throw me in jail" says Tori

"he doesn't actually have that power anymore as he is retiring from the army but he could eas-" Says Carly before Sam bursts in and interrupts them

"the doctor is here to see them in your office Carly" Says Sam

"oh come on guys let's just get this over with so I can get fired" says Carly Sadly as she walks Cat and tori to her office

"fine, wait what you could get fired for my mistake Carly" asks Cat

"possibly yeah" Says Carly

"Oh sorry" Says Cat _I wasn't trying to cause anyone to lose their jobs I just made a mis-_

"it's ok, I didn't like this job anyway, I only took it because I wanted iCarly back together and I love Sam, yes I said it, I don't want to hide it anymore" Says Carly

 **In Carly's office**

"hello Tori and Cat, you know why you're here don't you Cat, I spoke to your doctor and he said when tori was going to work you had some concerns about keeping your "Storms" under control, while he wouldn't give specifics, I have an idea what you were taking, it's very dangerous if you miss 2 doses how many have you missed" Says Jack Valentine

"Uncle how did you know, I may have missed two doses but only because I was keeping it from tori and each time she came up behind me and scared me and I dropped it" Says Cat

"are you ashamed or something" says Jack Valentine

"maybe, I thought she was going to leave me and I was having trouble keeping my storms under control" says Cat

 **A/N: this will have to be a two part chapter like the beach party one sorry**


	12. Chapter 12 the Bombshell for Cat and Tor

**Chapter 12**

 **In Carly's office 10 minutes later**

"that's no way to control your anger Cat, sweetie you know you should have come to me right, while your doctor is amazing, he knows not how fragile your mind can be, which is why he would allow you to try some crazy risky drug just so that you could prevent your anger bursts" Says Jack Valentine

"I know uncle but I didn't know you would listen to me and I didn't know if you would accept Tori being my fiancé but at the time, she was just my girlfriend" Says Cat

"oh cat I've known for a while that you had a thing for girls, remember you told me about Jade, well I could see even before that how you would look at girls when you were around them, I also spoke to my Sister and she mentioned your outbursts, when I first heard about your outbursts from her I assumed she meant your brother not you, but then I heard about what happened at H.A and I realized that your doctor's were wrong about your diagnoses, it's not Autism it's Asperger's Syndrome which actually explains all of your behaviour including the outbursts" Says Jack Valentine

"now to continue my evaluation I have some shocking news for you too Tori, you also have Asperger's but a mild form, where cat is worse and also why you could control your storms before you decided you had to learn more about cat and when she started dating Robbie to try and be normal you got jealous and the pattern hasn't stopped has it, I heard about your outbursts here and if I have to say you must love cat so much to have her be able to bring you down from your anger, I also heard from your parents and you didn't have many close friends at your old school but as soon as you started at H.A and somehow bonded straight away with my niece Cat and for the first time you had a close friend, is what I say a surprise to you or are you just shocked in general" Says Jack Valentine

"I-I-I don't know" Cries Tori

"uncle you may be right about me but I assure you tori is normal" Says Cat angrily

"now now cat calm down" Says Carly afraid that cat will punch both of them now

"Stay away from My Tori!" Says Cat as she punches her uncle and Carly as she storms out of the room leaving Tori there to call an Ambulance

"yeah there was an incident at the shay motel and two people are injured in Carly Shays Office come quickly" Says Tori as she confusedly runs after Cat

 **30 minutes later in their suite**

"I hope they don't call the cops on me" says Cat

"me too cat, me too" Says Tori

"what happened in Carly's office guys, I saw you go in as I was headed for lunch then 20 minutes later you both run out with tori on the phone about some sort of incident in Carly's office then 5 minutes after that the paramedics were here taking Carly and some Doctor to the hospital, Cat you didn't punch them did you" Says Robbie

"stay out of it please" begs Cat

"ok fine, only because I don't want to get hurt again" Says Robbie

"hey guys Carly's dad wants to see you in his office NOW" Says Sam

"oh great, let's go cat and see what punishment we get" Says Tori

 **In Carly's Dad's Office**

"They are here Mr. Shay" Says Sam

"ok Sam, you can go see Carly at the hospital now" Says My Shay

"ok bye, be nice to them they are our friends and you know Carly would disown you if you harm them or give them too harsh a punishment" Says Sam

"ok Fine, Now Cat and Tori, I heard what happened at the evaluation, however I didn't expect them to send someone related to Cat, however what happened in there was unacceptable, you know this right, if it weren't for Carly I'd put Cat in solitude but from what I gather here, It must be hard to control those rage outbursts, I gather that the pill was cat's, I've seen it before when I was in Italy and I've seen what damage they can cause to a soldier when they forget 2 pills, I assume since you had been fine till now Cat I assume you missed 2 pills" Says Steven Shay

"yes, but only because tori scared me both times, I take full blame for what happened, I kept the pills a secret from her, I started taking them three and a half years ago when Tori started working to take my friends and I here I started having problems controlling my anger and I was afraid she was going to leave me, I've always wanted to be here but to have been on iCarly was amazing and made it that much better, then Tori proposed to me then I was in heaven on earth and never wanted to leave" Says Cat afraid of the punishment

"well cat as much as I would love to punish you for hurting Carly and your uncle, my only punishment for you cat given what I assume was a good reason for doing so is to have Sam follow you around until Carly and your uncle get out of the hospital" Says Steven Shay

"ok Mr. Shay can I explain" Asks Tori

"of course, Tori if you have the explanation, I'd gladly take it and call me Steven" Says Steven Shay

"it started off calmly with Cat's uncle talking about things I don't totally understand, then he explained that he realized after hearing about the incidents at our high school that we went to that Cat has Asperger's Syndrome then he had a bombshell for me that I also have Asperger's but a mild form, then he went on to explain that it explains why I didn't have many friends at my old school before I went to school with Cat which confused me and when he asked if I was shocked at the information or just shocked, all I was able to say was I don't know then cat got angry trying to defend me and in the process hit both Carly and her uncle leaving me to call the ambulance then I ran off to calm her down the way I always do" Says Tori starting to cry

"don't cry Tori, I totally understand, I believe Carly also has a mild form like you Tori but out of fear I never had her tested, we can talk about this more later this week but I feel you both should go see Carly at the hospital, I will call Sam and have her come pick you up and explain the deal

 **A/N well that went better than I expect most of you expected**


	13. Chapter 13 the hospital visit

**Chapter 13 the hospital visit**

"Carly y-you up" Says Cat _I never meant to hurt them, I just meant to scare them_

"Cat she is asleep, she is in quite a bit of pain as is your uncle" Says Sam

"b-b-but I-I-I didn't mean to you know that right, I hope she knows I wasn't in control, it was like I was watching myself do it but couldn't stop it despite me trying so hard, I never meant to hit them so hard let alone twice" Cries Cat causing Carly to wake up and hear the rest of the conversation

"yes, we know that, Steven said it was because of the pills suppressing your anger then you missed two doses that caused that feeling of seeing yourself do it but unable to stop it, he said he had seen three people fall victim to the exact same thing, he said we should detox you from the medication and hand the rest of the meds to him so he can get rid of them" Says Tori

"ok, what does the detox involve" Asks Cat nervously

"We have to admit you to the hospital or have someone come to the hotel to administer the detox fluid, I don't even know what it is, but according to the websites I read it won't be fun for you and takes a week" Says Sam

"will you two stay with me while I get detoxed" asks cat

"I can but Sam has duties to perform, including visiting Carly unless Steven has said otherwise" says Tori

"Sam, you can't watch over me and Tori and Cat" Says Carly weakly

"Carly, how are you feeling, you know I didn't have control right…. right" cries Cat

"yes Cat, I know that but honestly I was expecting this after what jade explained but I didn't expect this to hurt so much, but the nurse says I should be fine in a week or so, your uncle tho could take two weeks to heal they said" says Carly as she falls asleep from the morphine again

"I can't believe I caused this, I'm a monster who can't control herself, why do you love me Tori, I feel that sometimes I don't deserve your love" says cat starting to cry at the pain she has caused

"we should probably have someone bring the detox fluid to the hotel Sam, I don't think Cat will last much longer before she falls apart and cries for days, and cat I will tell you later why you deserve my love and why I deserve yours" Says Tori

"I will have them bill it to the hotel, Steven has agreed to cover all costs given the situation, you two should head back now before she falls apart too much and won't leave" Says Sam

"but Steven said that you had to be with us at all times, what do I say to him if he asks why you aren't here, let's go cat" Says Tori

"b-but Carly she needs us" Says Cat still crying

"Sam ordered us to head back now" Says Tori ready to pick up Cat as she realizes it's now or never

"I'll let him know the situation and why I'm not there with you, I will take the heat from him, just head right in to your room" Says Sam

 **A/N well this was interesting, I wonder how Sam feels in all of this**


	14. Chapter 14 Carly's Question

**Chapter 14 Carly's Question**

 **In Cat and Tori's suite the next morning**

"hey cat, the nurse Is here to administer the first of 5 doses" Says Sam

"I don't want them anymore" Says Cat afraid of herself now

"well cat they have already been payed for so you don't have a choice unless, you want to explain your reasoning for accepting then rejecting the detox" Says Sam

"cat I haven't heard you like this since high school when you had your outbursts, we need to keep open communication, and if you can't do this for me then our whole relationship is worth nothing, I'm asking you to please do this for me please" Says Tori

"tor how could you say that, fine let her in I guess I have no choice" Says Cat crying

"cat I know it hurts you and you will be in pain but I need you to not keeps secrets like this from me ever again" Says Tori

"Fine alright ok you ha-" Says Cat as tori's phone rings and it turns out to be Carly

"Cat I have to answer this, we can talk later ok" Says Tori "hey Carly, how are you" asks Tori

"If cat is in the room getting her detox meds then could you just walk into my office for a second, I have a request for you" Says Carly weakly but slowly getting stronger

"ok I'm headed there now, Sam can you stay with Cat for the time being Carly wants to talk to me and apparently she wants me in her office to do it" Says Tori

"No problem Tori she already told me to stay by Cat for when she called you anyway" Says Sam

 **In Carly's Office for some reason**

"ok Carly I'm in your office, what did you want to talk to me about" says Tori

"well you know iCarly's ratings fell when you and cat couldn't show up right, well since you and her are hoping to move here once you marry, you do still plan to do that right, if you do then I'd like to keep you and cat on the show every week with Sam and I and help us with our show, my dad came by and told me everything that occurred when he talked to you including what cat said about being on iCarly and I was hoping to be able to pay you guys to be on the show" Says Carly

"I knew they dropped but I didn't know by how much, but yes as far as I know but Cat is unpredictable right now, she says yes then no then yes again every time I bring it up so I don't know for sure, I think she regrets coming here" Says Tori questioning her involvement in the high ratings

"we were up to twenty million by the end of the first week but then cat had some issues with us saying the numbers so both you and her left the others to hold up the shows but the numbers kept falling until they hit 5 million and stayed there for the rest of the shows but we had to stop because everyone was demanding Cat and Tori back, it's almost like your relationship became the backbone of the shows including not just iCarly but also the events we held on the island, the numbers kept thinning once you guys couldn't make it, we need you guys bad" Says Carly as she hangs up leaving Tori dumbfounded

 **Back in their Suite 2 hours later**

"hey Sam how is Cat, also did you know what she was going to talk to me about" Says Tori still dumbfounded

"cat is experiencing detox so she is ok considering, but I would consider bunking with someone else tonight, as for Carly all she told me was that she wanted to put the wedding on iCarly with your blessing, why did she not mention that" Says Sam trying to decipher Tori's expression

"no she neglected to mention that or maybe she decided against saying that to me, all she talked about was how the ratings were dropping because Cat and I weren't there and that the viewers were demanding us back, and mentioned paying us for appearing on every show to help you guys out and then as she said that you guys needed us bad she hung up, I assume she was tired or stopping herself from saying anything to me she may regret saying in-case Cat heard somehow" says Tori realizing the situation she put her and Cat in

"Cat will be fine tori maybe you should bunk with Andre tonight while she gets over her first 2 doses that she needs today then one each day till all five are used up, it's a two-part detox program which is why she gets two today then one every day after for 3 days" says Sam wincing at cat's high pitch screams of pain

"Fine I will let Andre know what he signed himself up for, I hope you don't destroy her will to love and her love for me, I need her to survive this or I'm done too and Carly can weep at the situation she and her father put us in, it should be me in the hospital not Carly" says Tori bitterly

 **A/N: I hope Cat survives as well as Carly ,oh who am I kidding you know I wouldn't kill off a character so near and dear to my heart**


	15. Chapter 15 the beach talk

**Chapter 15**

 **On the beach 4 days later**

"we have been here almost 2 months Cat and I feel you are farther away from me than ever, we need to talk could you please look at me not at the sand, although it is nice and white" says Tori _i just wish she would talk to me instead of looking at the views_

"come on tori just let me think, also we haven't been alone since Carly went to the hospital there was always someone around, how was bunking with Andre while I was basically going insane from the detox process, I can't believe how much quieter my mind is now, and you know I get distracted easily" says Cat distractedly as she notices how calm the winds are here at this moment

"after we have our talk we can go bring Carly out of the hospital for her final check up, she knows she may be waiting but knows we need to talk so she is willing to wait, I'm glad that the detox hasn't changed the way you feel about me Cat, I know you said some things that you didn't mean, you need to explain why you said them to me" Says Tori focused on how distracted she is and gets concerned _I haven't seen her this absent minded since Hollywood arts but to be fair that is the girl I fell in love with so I guess it's fair also is her hair turning into chocolate?_

"I don't know really, it was a daze of pain and anger and frustration, I do remember saying I wish Jade had killed me instead of me hurting her though and wishing we never met or that you weren't important to me, but I said every-one of those in my anger mode, I felt you had betrayed me by forcing me to go through the pain even though I knew full well it was for the best and was necessary for me to learn to control my anger without meds" Says Cat as she gets fixated on the pure white sand beach again that they have been walking on for three hours since they dropped off Carly for her last physical before being officially released

"ok, my next question is why your hair looks like it's turning into chocolate, I guess I got distracted by the calm empty beaches, it was like he wasn't even there, he never spoke to me directly unless it was to ask for music advice for the shows or advice on a girl he likes, man I wish it was sunset right now we always talk better when there aren't as many details to focus on because they get out done by the beauty of the sunset, so your uncle, how close were you when you were younger, he mentioned how he noticed you always had a thing for girls but I've only ever seen you with guys" Says Tori

"My hair is naturally this color, why don't you like it would you prefer I dye it back red?, oh so he was avoiding you then just like jade did, you remember when I stayed with jade right before and after the beach Party 2 weeks ago right, well she avoided me like the plague when we were in the room together but I know Robbie thought I was cheating on you but jade sorted that out real quick, I know Robbie had intended to tell you what he thought he understood that he saw, yes I know sunsets are the best, but then I get lost in your eyes or keep playing with your hair, as for my uncle, he was usually there to assess my brother and to prescribe meds, but when he did have time to spend with me, he always asked how I saw things, he never told me I was wrong or that it was this way not that way, he was always fascinated by how I saw things and now I know why, he must have known that it was Asperger's but I think my parents refused to let him assess me to make it official, because after a while they only let him talk to me when either my mom or dad was watching, I think they thought his reasons for talking to me in private were more devious than they were, he never touched me not once, as for the guys, who's to say I didn't pay them, I didn't want to freak you out with my stares, I figured you would think I was just day dreaming if I had "boyfriends", Danny was different though, I never had to pay him to be around me and I actually liked him but I would have preferred you which is why I got upset when I came out and saw you kissing him at the Kick-back" says Cat suddenly getting distracted by the perfect pavement on the way back to the hospital

"oh no I like your hair dark brown but I was just used to the red, and as for jade I knew you didn't cheat on me because jade and I set that up as you had been spending a lengthy time around me or Robbie but never went around Jade, Beck and Andre, she said she would avoid you to avert concerns of your feelings for her doing something you would regret, to be honest I get lost in your eyes all the time , as for your uncle, you certainly have a bond, I really hope he makes it through in one piece, I can't believe your parents thought that about him, did they have a reason to think that or were they just concerned" Says Tori concerned why her parents would have thought that her uncle would do that to her

"you know the marble on this hospital is really smooth, oh thanks for telling me that, it makes me feel better that you and jade help me out like that, I don't want to do anything I would regret or hurt you, as for my uncle no they had no basis for him, but had worried that about my brother after they caught him telling me to take my shirt off, see they kept good records of every where I went up until I could defend myself when I was thirteen, they had noticed that my brother kept sneaking me away and noted how long I was gone, every thing was fine till they notice the times he had me were over thirty minutes and while at first he just was curious about how I saw things just like my uncle was, he wanted to see how I thought and he did eventually get close to touching me but I always ran away before he got too close, but then when they found him telling me to take my shirt off he had locked the door so I couldn't run away, so being the smart kid I was, or at least hoped I was I left a note on the fridge quoting what I remember from a star-wars movie "you are my only hope" but I replaced Kenobi with mom and dad, they knew exactly what I meant and broke the door down, that's when they finally realized he had a problem and called my uncle who said it was a mental disorder he was unfamiliar with and called in a specialist" Says Cat noticing how cute tori looks in the sunshine in that dress, getting lost in her eyes again not realizing they had been gone for 6 hours and Carly's check up was only supposed to take one hour

"Cat you realize we have been gone for six hours and Carly is going to be mad that we left her waiting here for five hours" Says Tori only now just noticing Carly was walking their way and didn't look happy

"hide me Tori" say cat suddenly scared of how Carly was going to react noticing that Carly was within earshot now

"Relax guys, while I'm not happy you left me stranded for 5 hours, I see it did you guys good as I heard what Cat said during her insane detox, I figured it would cause a rift between you guys, but I mean you are holding hands so I assume you had a long talk and things are good again" Says Carly cautiously as she doesn't want to end up in the hospital again

"yes, Carly but Cat avoided the whole iCarly question, I think she wants to think about it some more while we study for the first time in what seems like weeks, we have a lot of material to cover Cat" Says Tori

"yea study hehe, I can't wait for us to be whole again Tori" Says cat avoiding confirming she was avoiding the whole iCarly question for more than one reason _I missed tori, I can't wait to study and get away from these distractions, I definitely want to think the whole iCarly thing over and talk about it some more and maybe talk it over with everyone tomorrow_

"man that laugh is so suggestive haha, I'm joking" Says Carly knowing what studying means for them but not letting Cat know she knows _man why is Tori looking at me like I just let cat know I knew what studying meant_

"did Carly just make a joke or does she know" asks cat seriously as she looks at the grains of sand and calms her down

"oh cat she knew right as soon as Trina ordered the upgrade to the honeymoon suite, and decorated it special for us" Says Tori trying to put the blame on Trina instead of admitting she was the one who slipped

 **A/N well that was longer than needed but my editor asked for more details about the surroundings, let me know if you like the added detail , I was intending this to be this kind of chapter anyway but would have split it up into two chapters but in this condition I felt it needed to be one**


	16. Chapter 16 the Jade conundrum

**Chapter 16**

 **1 week later**

 **Cat and tori as they head to the lunch buffet happening today**

"you know I never got to finish talking about my brother, I talked about where we started but not how we ended up where we are today" says Cat

"in a bit ok cat, I see Carly bringing jade to us for some reason" says Tori

"Jade wanted to see you guys, apparently she has been a mess this past week but was afraid to talk to you guys, I got to go do paperwork, please don't hesitate to let me know how this goes" says Carly intrigued as she heads to her office

"you know we are here for you jade, just like you were there for us when we started out, now talk" says Cat suspiciously _I really hope she hasn't fallen for me we just learned some coping techniques for our anger but haven't mastered them yet_

"well I met this girl and I think I might like her but she is throwing me off completely, I said I was straight but she said why does that matter" says Jade confused

"welcome to our world Jade" says Tori and Cat

"more specifically my world" says Tori

"so this is what you had to go through Tori, wow I envy your strength, I don't think I can do it alone" says Jade

"oh trust me I had little strength to keep my own thoughts in line let alone realize that I was in love with Cat yet still tried to convince myself I wasn't, it wasn't easy and I faced many storms along the way, but ultimately it was cat that got me through it all" says Tori

"If you want to head back to LA then we won't stop you but we have to stay here, my uncle is getting released today and I need to apologize to him, also we have to pick the wedding music, also because of who we are now we feel we should remove the stigma around the unappreciated like lesbians, gays, bisexuals and people with mental disabilities like Asperger's and show everyone we are normal people who just see things differently but it's not a bad thing, Carly was hoping to put our wedding on iCarly but we are unsure of a date for the wedding, but we told her that we wanted to do a fundraiser for people like us and she said it was an awesome idea but she had to get clearance from her dad first" says Cat

"no I think I need your help and if I have to stay here to get it than that's what I'll do, what music have you chosen so far" says Jade

"we have a few from H.A like best friends brother and a few other hits cat and I had been involved in, including the one from when we cheated ping pong, Andre's Christmas song that us 3 were involved in doing during secret Santa challenge that Sikowitz forced us to do, we haven't decided on the others yet" says Cat

"how about a twist on best friends brother, called best friends sister, implying that it represents you both without saying it outright" says Jade

"you know that could work, could you get Andre on that then, tell him I will pay him for it, Carly said there were a few music producers that liked his music but only when all 4 of us sang it, he apparently said he was going to get a contract ready but she hasn't heard from him in days, it was apparently for all of us to be a professional music group" says Tori

"I will see what I can do" says Jade hopefully that her idea works and tori likes the song she has written for her best friends sister song

 **In Andre's room**

"hey Andre I have a deal for ya, you help me finish this song and I"ll talk to the music producer that Carly mentioned to Tori and Cat" says Jade

"will you kiss me as well then" says Andre jokingly

"maybe, now let's get to work please" says jade seriously

"you know I was kidding right" says Andre suddenly confused by Jade's answer

"obviously but I wasn't, ok so I'm going through something similar to what tori and cat went through, now seriously let's get to work I promised her it'd be done by tomorrow" says jade wishing she didn't mention her emotions right now

"ok ok fine, cool your chiz girl I have an idea for the music if you have the lyrics" says Andre

"ok, and you know I always do right, I'm only doing this for them as I need to show them I care about their future" says Jade

 **Back in their suite 2 hours later**

"I wonder what jade has planned, I never expected her to like a girl, obviously neither did she, we need a game plan to help her along" says Cat shyly

"we could kiss her" laughs Tori

"no we can't go down that dark road again tor and you know that" says Cat sternly

"ok fine, tell me more about your brother" says tori changing the subject

"well once he was on his meds he was almost normal to me, he even apologized for his actions, even to this day he feels like he almost destroyed my life in the moment our parents caught him and I in his locked bedroom, but every year since I started officially dating you and moved out of my parents house he gets off his meds for 3 days each year, in order to access his ability to be good and calm but was ordered to stay somewhere that he felt calmed him down if he had an outburst, apparently that room is my room, I knew he'd visit my room every now and then once I moved out and told my mom and dad to allow him in there, I left my rainbows and unicorns on the wall for him to relive the good memories we had together, while they were few and far between they were nice" says Cat wishing she left out the last part _I need to keep some secrets about my brother so why do I feel the need to tell her every little detail_

"I wasn't expecting that much info Cat but it feels good that you still trust me after all that happened between us" says Tori

"so how'd it go with Jade, also may I come in" Asks Carly

"sure, also apparently she found out she likes a girl and it has her wigged out" says Cat

"that explains why she was talking to Ashley then ran away like she saw a murderer or something, Ashley is bisexual but definitely prefers girls, she tried to go out with me but I said I was taken" Says Carly

"so she got freaked out when Ashley said Jade was hot or something, I've never seen her this bad before" says Cat as her phone meows _that's Jade's ringtone_

 **3:00pm-Tell Carly she needs to hear something - Jade**

 **3:01 pm-in Andre's room – Jade**

 **3:02pm-kk – Kitty Cat**

"Carly look at this please" Says Cat As she shows her phone to Carly

"OK Kitty thanks, tell her I'll be right there, well duty calls Tori talk to you later" Says Carly as she stands up

"kk" says Cat

 **3:09pm -she is on her way – Kitty Cat**

 **3:10 pm –kk thanks Kitty – Jade**

"what was that about Cat, why did she call you Kitty" Asks Tori suspiciously

"Tor if I knew I'd tell you, Jade has been using me to talk to Carly for some reason, I guess they don't have each other's numbers" Says Cat

"oh why don't you give Jade Carly's number, or Carly Jade's number" Asks Tori

"jade only wants her number given to people she wants to have it" Says Cat

"wait so when jade was worried about you when we first started dating she wanted me to have her number, that makes no sense as she never texted me again after high school" Says Tori confused

"she told me it was for emergency situations, in-case I had a major meltdown and you couldn't stop me, I guess I forgot to mention that huh" says Cat

"yeah no chizz you forgot to mention that, and here I thought she just hated me again and didn't want me texting her, the question is how she got my number" Says Tori

"well I believe that is my fault as well" says Cat

"whatever cat, it all worked out in the end didn't it" Says Tori

" I guess it did Tor" Laughs Cat

"now who gets who's name, will we be the Vega's or the Valentine's" Asks Tori seriously

"why not both, wait, maybe we should let someone else like Trina or Jade pick for us, they will be impartial" says Cat quickly as to not offend Tori

"or maybe Carly, I heard she told her viewers that two of her special guests were a couple on her first show the night before she came to get us, apparently they immediately picked the two of us out of the group and asked if we were the couple she was referring to, after the show where we first appeared and they picked us out of the group, apparently she had Freddy create a poll for who's last name the couple deserves, the four options were apparently Shay, Puckett, Valentine or Vega, we should see if it's true and if it is declare the poll closed and see the results" says Tori

"wait so she included her and Sam in the poll, if I didn't already know they were a couple I'd have been suspicious" Says Cat

"I know right" says Tori

Let's talk to her tomorrow at the lunch buffet" Says Cat

 **A/N Not what you were expecting huh, well there are plenty of normal boy girl relationships aswell going on in the background Jade and Andre were hinting at it, and yes in Jade's state she was definitely thinking about kissing Andre, and Carly believe it or not is the reason this happened in the first place, I will explain more next time**


	17. Chapter 17 the Jade renewal

**CHAPTER 17 the Jade renewal**

 **A/N this chapter focuses more on jade and Andre and Ashley, I've said too much already but this takes place during the week before chapter 16 so you can get a feel for things**

"hey are you Jade" Asks Ashley

"yes why do I know you, do I need to care" Says Jade

"well not technically but dang you are hot gurl" says Ashley seriously

"you know I'm straight right, I can have Carly here in 3 seconds if you want to be escorted away you know" says Jade not even noticing that Carly is ten feet behind her watching them

"why does that matter, I just want to taste your hot lips" says Ashley

"I'm not that hot so please leave me alone" Says Jade noticing Andre about ten to twelve feet behind Ashley, using puppy dog eyes to tell him she needs help

"no I will not leave you alone" Says Ashley as Jade's phone starts ringing

"oh hey Andre, yes I have a song idea want to work on it right now, sure I can be there in one point five seconds" says Jade relieved that Andre got the message _I hate using my puppy dog eyes but I needed out of there fast_ "well I gotta go my music partner needs me" Says Jade _it's wrong that I find her adorable but I do, dang it I need to talk to Tori and cat soon_

 **In Andre's room 5 minutes later**

"what took you so long man, I was dying in that conversation" says Jade

"what I can't enjoy you squirming, just kidding, begging for help isn't your thing so at first I thought you were joking but then I realized you were serious and called you to help you get out of there" says Andre holding in a laugh

"not when it's a girl that I somehow find adorable" says Jade

"Woah, slow down since when did you become tori, that girl almost looked identical to Cat" says Andre

"I know, I've never seen her before but somehow I feel I need to understand her, maybe even kiss her, no what am I thinking I am straight, not _gay_ " says Jade

"Well maybe you need to talk to Carly about this, not me" says Andre

"shut up and let's just write some music, I'm sure this feeling will pass" says jade hoping it will pass

 **3 hours later**

"ok so we've done 4 songs so far, let's play them back, please" says Jade

"well I can tell you they are all love songs involving a girl so maybe not yet, but hey maybe Carly or Tori will like them" says Andre

"dang it Andre then just play one of them so this feeling will go away" yells Jade _why won't he just do as I ask, I even said please and he refused_

"no, now isn't the time jade you need to talk about it with someone who can help you through it, that person isn't me" says Andre hoping Jade doesn't hurt him

"fine then I will, then if you won't play them for me, please destroy them for me" says Jade

 **3 days later in Carly's office**

"What do you want Jade, can't you see I have a ton of paperwork to do" says Carly annoyed

"kiss me please, I need to know what kissing a girl feels like" begs Jade literally going crazy at this point from not telling anyone about Ashley and how she has affected her

"if this is about what happened on the beach there is nothing I could do that would change where your mind is going, I suggest talking to cat and tori" says Carly

"oh come on Carly just one kiss, I wanted to talk to them but don't want them to think I'm crazy, my mind is going nuts with dirty thoughts, I haven't been able to focus on my music in 3 days, Carly how do I stop this" says Jade

"by talking to cat and tori, Sam and I's relationship took years, it took me 4 years for me to realize I liked her that way so my mind wasn't as bad, but Cat and tori however they took the fast lane and did it in a matter of months to less than 1 year" says Carly

"if this doesn't go away by the end of the week, I'll probably need your help going to them" says Jade starting to wigg out _I doubt I'll even make it a week_

 **The end of the week in Jade's room**

"Oh my God my mind is going absolutely insane, I have to get Carly to get me to cat and tori" says Jade talking to herself as she picks up her phone to call Carly

"hey jade how are you doing" says Carly making Jade jump three feet in the air

"what are you doing here I was about to call you, also don't scare me like that, my mind is going insane, please take me to cat or tori, or maybe an insane asylum" says Jade

"let's go see cat and tori, they happen to be outside there room right now headed to the buffet today" says Carly grabbing Jade's hand so she can't run away

 **On the honeymoon suite floor**

"see there they are" says Carly

"yup, there they are" says Jade as she lowers her head in shame

 **A/N and this Is what happened during the week before and up to where I started chapter 16, don't worry chapter 18 will be what happens after chapter 16 and will be back on track unless I require a backtrack to explain things like I did here**


	18. chapter 18 Jade and Ashes

**Chapter 18 Jade goes insane well sort of**

 **A/N this is 2 days after chapter 16 for clarification**

 **In the dining room 2 days later**

"kiss me Cat" begs Jade

"no I refuse to do so, you don't even like me anymore, you said so yourself" protests Cat

"fine, what about you Tori, I need this so bad" says Jade

"jade no, if you want to kiss anyone it should be who you like not who you are crazed into wanting to kiss" Says Tori _cat and I both agreed to force her to talk to Ashley_

"Tori, Ashley and Carly are on their way" whispers Cat to Tori

"ok thanks Cat" Says Tori

"thanks for what" Questions Jade

"Ashley and Carly are almost here, you need to talk to her, before you hurt yourself with that knife in your hand, I'll take that" Says Tori taking the steak knife from Jade

"hey guys how are we today" Asks Carly as she walks up with Ashley sulking and avoiding the lustful glare aimed at Ashley

"H-hey Jade, I have been told that I've possibly changed your view on things but here we are being forced to talk" Says Ashley scared

"are you actually afraid of me Ashley, I know I said some things yesterday but my mind is going insane thinking about kissing you as well as a bunch of other dirty things" Says Jade not noticing that Carly, Cat and Tori have started backing away

"actually so had mine till I actually took my pills, but I still find you absolutely adorbs" Says Ashley not noticing it either

"wanna try and see if we have any chemistry then if we do, do you want to study anatomy" Asks Jade

"take me to your room then" Says Ashley seductively

"wow that is soo cute, follow me then" Says Jade

"is that ok Carly, wait where is everyone?" Asks Ashley looking around for Carly, Cat and Tori

"I guess follow me then, unless you have something to tell me, like that you can't do anything without Carly's permission" says Jade angrily ready to punch her but then Ashley's phone goes off

"oh wait what, apparently they are telling us to kiss and that I shouldn't Iive my life in fear of what my boss will think" Says Ashley confused but relieved that she may have finally found the one for her and that her boss no longer cares

"so let's kiss then" Says Jade _wait did she say her boss?_

"room first, if things go the way I hope they will then I don't think we'd have a chance to find a room fast enough especially with all the cameras in this room"Says Ashley as Jade leads her to her room

"you know you look almost identically like my friend Cat that was there when we were technically introduced" Says Jade

"wait that was Tori and Cat, I mean I think I look more like Tori than Cat but I can see it, especially if you want me to, I've always lived in Hawaii but I heard about Cat and tori from Carly's webcasts but they are way cuter in person, when Carly, Sam and Freddie did their first webcast together in years and mentioned she was bringing a couple to visit while they were on vacation, I was like no way she is bringing a couple here to Hawaii, that there had to be more to it but then she put up the poll asking a name for the couple but that was after cat and tori's first performance and everyone asked if it was these two people then the poll went up and it suspiciously had both hers and Sam's last name on it as well and when I asked her the next day she said it was a tech mistake and only two names were supposed to be on there, I didn't believe her because I could see the way Carly and Sam were together and it was more than just co-workers between them, is it true that Carly and Sam are a couple?" Says Ashley without running out of breath

"you are definitely more like cat, as for Cat and tori yes they are the only couple in our group that came here, while it is up to Carly and Sam to decide when they want to come out, yes it has been confirmed by Tori in private that they are indeed a thing but Steven doesn't fully approve of their relationship so you can't tell anyone I told you ever" says Jade as they get to her room

"Your territory your rules Jade, I am at your mercy" Says Ashley

"you are a smart bunny aren't you" says Jade

"I guess I am" Says Ashley as she winks at Jade

"oh now you have done it get in here" Says Jade as she opens her door and motions for Ashley to enter

"ok" Says Ashley

 **In the Honeymoon suite 15 minutes earlier**

"how do you think it's going for Jade and Ashley" Asks Cat

"we will find out in the morning I think, Carly is watching them from a distance, while on her phone with Sam talking iCarly, I think Steven finally approved our idea" says Tori

"Yay" Says Cat

"so wanna make-out kitty" Says Tori

"never call me kitty, that's Carly and Jade's thing, while I play nice with Carly I'm okay with it but when we are alone you need to come up with something different and more than just cutie, sure I will agree to making out though, Oh my LA boys yay another song for our wedding!" says Cat as she gets ready to make-out

"ok I see I struck a nerve there sorry, I will come up with something then, that song was awesome you made an awesome partner for that song" says Tori

"hey guys I was doing my room checks to make sure everyone was still ok, which everyone was by the way but when I got to Jade's room I knocked and they both yelled we are fine, go away" says Carly

"did you just forget to knock Carly, you know that is one of my triggers, thanks for the update but please get out NOW" says Tori

"ok sorry but I couldn't hold it in, I was too excited I had to tell someone" says Carly as she runs out of their room

"we were about to make out you idiot" says Cat as Carly left and closed the door she ran to it to lock it

"let's study, we've earned it today" Says Tori

 **A/N well that was intresting, the reason the wedding hasn't been set is because tori wants it on Christmas but Cat wants it on Valentine's day for obvious reasons duh but seriously Beck, Robbie are next for relationships, Andre is the odd one out for now but know it will happen eventually, I just have some plot lines to complete involving him first before it can happen. Ut don't worry I'm planning for a minimum 25 chapters so ya, yes I know that I classified this as a torixcat SamCarly but oh boy it's soo much more**


	19. Chapter 19 Carly's biggest Mistake

**Chapter 19 the sunset talk meltdown**

 **The next day at sunset**

"I love sunsets soo much don't you tor" asks cat as she gets captivated by the crystal clear water outside the hotel

"yes I do too cat, if you want to swim you can but we need to talk about something first" says Tori as she gets lost in cats eyes momentarily

"fine, what did you want to talk about" sighs Cat

"Carly, apparently she told her dad that the tension and mistrust between you two was too much and wanted to leave Hawaii for a few months to let it calm down" says Tori concerned for Carly's feelings

"now I feel bad, who would she leave in charge" says Cat

"word is she would leave Sam in charge of both the hotel and iCarly" says tori bitterly

"well then that puts you in a bad situation with Sam right" says Cat concerned that if Carly leaves that tori will lose it

"I guess but the techniques I've learned should help me keep my anger under control if it does happen" says Tori

"I know we wanted to see the sunset together but I need to talk to Carly right now" says Cat

"cat, can't it wait till the morning, I wanted to take some risky pics on the beach, I mean make out pics for our scrapbook" says Tori _why did I say I wanted some risky pics on the beach, I mean while I do this was definitely the wrong time to say it_

"not now tor, while I like risky pics and make-out sessions on the beach I can't right now I need to fix this now" says Cat as she leaves tori on the beach alone as she runs to find Carly's office

"Carly where are you, where are you" screams Cat as she runs around the whole hotel for hours then decides to sleep outside Carly's office after she checked it and she wasn't there

 **The next day**

"cat what are you doing outside my girlfriends office" asks Sam

"S-Sam what are you doing at Carly's office, I thought Carly would be here, I wanted to end the tension between me and her so she would not leave but I guess I was too late" says Cat balling her eyes out

"you know that Tori was looking for you all night right, it got to the point where she had Steven have all the staff on high alert in-case you showed up for breakfast but now it's almost noon and tori is crying in your guy's room, should I let her know you are ok" says Sam

"no I'll do it myself, if she kills me then I'm dead anyway, could you tell Carly that I'm sorry and if I don't survive that I feel really bad" says Cat still crying

"wait she'd actually do that to you cat, maybe I should come with you, and of course I'll tell Carly" says Sam worried that tori would actually harm the one person that could actually calm her down

"I don't know what she will do, but it's better I do it alone so no one else is at risk" says Cat

"I think we should tell jade Andre and beck in-case you need them" says Sam

"fine but don't let them in the room unless I invite you in or you hear me scream ok we clear on that" says Cat

"yes girly you were clear, this is your territory not mine so you are the boss in this situation" says Sam

"ooh if I survive, I'll have to tell tori that I like that one, may I ask when Carly left" says Cat

"last night, even though she wanted tori to tell you about it she knew she would tell you last night but wanted to leave before you could confront her because she didn't know if you would do so in anger or regret and didn't want to chance it now let's get something to eat first so we can see jade and Ashley" says Sam more as an order than a request as they walk towards the dining area

"wait so she was afraid of me hurting her or you, wait so are jade and Ashley official" cry's cat

"yes cat she was but she will be back just not for a while, as for jade and Ashley yes they really hit it off and I think it made beck upset because they were together for so long but now she is with a girl" says Sam

"h-hey guys" says Cat quietly as they walk up to the group and she noticed that both beck and tori aren't there

"hey little red where have you been we were worried sick, I know tori was, until she couldn't hold it any longer and is still quite angry at herself mostly for letting you run off but I would avoid her for a little while longer" says Andre

"if she needs me I need to go now" says Cat as she runs off before Sam could stop her

"you done messed up Sam now she will be knocked unconscious for sure, sweetie stay here" says Jade "oh and Andre you should really know by now not to say stuff like that to her" says Jade as she runs after Cat

"yes sweetie I will" says Ashley as she looks at Sam and Andre disapprovingly

"hey it was Carly's plan to avoid her not mine, I said she should have stayed here but she said it was for the best, wait till she hears that I was right, oh boy I wish I wasn't because if cat is unable to keep her calm for any reason then in a rage she will come after me then I'm in the hospital for a month, I mean Steven already left his post to go open up a Shay hotel in Canada so Carly and I were supposed to keep things calm here and with Carly gone even for a few months if I end up in the hospital because of this then Freddy would need someone to run this place with him" says Sam worried all of a sudden

"if you get injured Carly said I was to take over not Freddie and I have Jade now so I'd do a real good job with her around" says Ashley

"very well I've got to get ready to call an ambulance again yay" says Sam

 **At their suite**

"tori are you ok….."asks cat choking as she now finds herself in a breathless choke hold by tori

"you made a mistake running from me sweetie" says Tori in a bad state of mind

"tor how could you do this to me " says Cat becoming more and more light headed

"tori stop your killing cat" screams jade as she runs to free cat and beck runs in to isolate cat from tori

"she wanted to apologize to Carly, tori she meant no harm, when I found her this morning she was balling her eyes out, she was certain she was dead weither she let you kill her or if she let you cry yourself to death so when Andre foolishly said what a state you were in she ran here selflessly" says Sam as she walks in the door avoiding Tori's eyes and looking at cat, pulls out her phone and calls carly

"Carly get back here now as fast as you can, it was worse than I could have imagined but I was right, she was in front of your office after having obviously checked it and tori went into a blind rage and almost killed cat on sight" says Sam to Carly over the phone "nurse get in here now it's a life or death situation right now" says Sam into a walkie talkie

"is Carly on her way back" asks Jade scared

"yes, luckily she was in a private airplane so she was able to tell them to turn it around right away, they were almost to LA when I called, why can't I ever be wrong in these situations, why do I always have to be right, try and get her breathing again please jade " says Sam

"I'm trying to she won't budge it's like she wants to die, her heart is still beating somehow though" says Jade beginning to cry at the loss of her friend

"oh God what happened here, yes Sam right away miss Puckett" says the nurse able to see in Sam's eyes the regret but also the objective she needs to complete

"Tori are you back with us, I can hear you crying, if you are you need to hold your fiancé and heal the wound you created or she is a goner for sure" says Sam

"y-y-yes Sam I'm back, oh what have I done, I knew exactly what she would do when I told her but when she didn't return after a few hours I couldn't stop myself from becoming what you all saw, I don't know if even I want to live at this point" cries tori as she goes to hold cat In her arms but as she does she hears something

"tor is that you" cries cat weakly

"c-cat your ok….." cries tori and jade

"I was sure you'd kill me for sure tor because I know you and after what happened on the beach but I didn't think it would have been this ba—"says Cat as she falls asleep as she used up all her energy talking

"get her medicine NOW" orders Sam

"she lives to fight another day tori she will be fine, you have my word that if she doesn't survive I'll leave forever and maybe kill myself to even the score" says Sam sad that she knows she will die anyway if Carly hears that cat doesn't survive

"no Sam I'd kill myself if cat doesn't make it because it was my fault in the first place that caused the rift between cat and Carly anyway, then I caused this, I don't deserve a second chance unless she survives as she is the only one who can see my storms and prevent them, even though she walked right into this one knowing full well what would happen but she did it anyway, well here I go crying for a week as cat either dies or survives" cries tori as she lays on her bed and orders everyone out except the nurse who has set up a temporary bed for cat while she recovers and sets out the meds tori has to give to cat every day until she gets better

 **A/N : Well what a chapter who knew tori had it in her, we all like to think we know the cost of our choices, Cat definitely did however and she even told Sam to tell Carly she was sorry if she didn't make it to tell her herself, tune in next time for things to ramp up even more or ease back down who knows P.S YES CAT SURVIVES, but she is not the same cat tori fell in love with right out of the gate after she wakes up**


	20. Chapter 20 Jack is back and just in time

**Chapter 20**

 **At the hospital to get Jack released the next day**

"hey Jack how are you, I hope they treated you well, we meant to come pick you up 3 days ago but then chizz hit the fan and I ended up choking cat yesterday, she is stable thankfully but it puts doubt in my mind that we belong together if I can do that to her so easily" cries tori

"when you said you were coming they rushed my final physical up the schedule so I'd be done for when you got here, as for cat maybe you should explain more so I can help the situation" says Jack Valentine

"well it started because jade found a girl she liked and that ended well for them but then Carly wanted me to tell cat that the tension and mistrust between them was too much for her and she was leaving Hawaii for three months, knowing full well that it would put me at odds with Sam but she was confident that I'd be able to control my anger, Cat knew that Sam and I didn't get along since the detox debacle, so she wanted to apologize to Carly before she left but before I could tell her she had already left she ran off looking for her and was gone all night, then Sam found her in front of Carly's office and when she found her she was balling her eyes out, she figured I'd kill her because she was the only one who could withstand my anger outbursts directly, but I was already in a bad spot when she got to me so I ended up choking her almost to death but luckily jade and beck ran in and saved her just in time or I would have easily killed her then myself for what I did to her" cries tori upset about the whole situation Carly put her in

"how about we go check on her, I'm sorry to tell you but the techniques you were told would work for you, obviously didn't at all, I however have a method that I've taught many Autistic kids and kids with Asperger's and it has worked every time, I will teach them to you when cat gets better" says Jack as they head for the boat that takes them back to their hotel

"ok, I guess that will work as I don't see me having anger issues for a while now anyway" says Tori hanging her head low the entire trip back

 **Back in their suite an hour later**

"Carly your back already, tori said you'd be gone for three months" asks Jack

"Jack your all better, I assume your extended stay at the hospital was a result of this" says Carly pointing to Cat who was sleeping until she felt Tori and her uncles presence

"yes Carly, Tori mentioned that, who was the stupid doctor that trained tori and cat to control their anger as it obviously didn't work at all did it" says Jack

"u-uncle is that really you, you're really all better" says Cat weakly trying to not use up all her energy

"yes now don't talk, I have to talk to Carly for a few minutes, go back to sleep" says Jack

"ok uncle" says Cat as she cuddles Mr. Purple

"one second, I'll be right there Jack, I have to apologize for this situation as I put them at risk, just to save my own skin" says Carly

"fine Carly but only because I know you are attempting to clear the waters so that you aren't at risk from my niece anymore" says Jack as he walks to the dining room to get something to eat with Tori

"cat I know you hate Tori right now for putting you in that situation, but it was my fault, I knew that you weren't the best when you were around me, I should have trusted Sam's judgement but I didn't and because of that I put you at risk, if you need to hate anyone please direct it at me not Tori, again I forced her to tell you, she had wanted me to do it as did Sam but being as hard headed as I can be I ignored them both" says Carly ashamed that she allowed this to happen

"Carly thanks for that I needed it but I think I should bunk with someone else for the foreseeable future" says Cat falling asleep

"ok cat I'll see what I can do" says Carly as she walks away

"well she just requested separate living arrangements for the foreseeable future, tori I told her it was my fault by the way so I don't think she hates you anymore but I definitely think she doesn't quite trust you yet anymore like she used to, it could take weeks for her to return fully from this incident" Says Carly as she walks over to tori and Jack in the dining area

"thanks for that Carly but if I had learned the proper techniques then I'd have avoided this all together, I don't even think we will be able to do the concert on time for tomorrow or maybe at all, I think she needs someone better than me for her, I think I need to breakup with her" says Tori realizing that she should probably kill herself now and spare cat the trouble of dealing with her again

"tori don't say that, I know that we all have our bad moments but trust me when I say that you and Cat belong together, I can talk her down and out of almost anything, I'll talk to her, I've never seen anyone who makes her more proud and happy, well most of the time but this is a bad example" says Jack

"ok maybe I will hold off on any of my plans till I hear how you did with her" says Tori hoping that they didn't get the hint of suicide in her meaning

"ok I will talk with her in the morning, meanwhile she can bunk with me starting immediately, if I have your permission Carly I will take her to my room now" says Jack

"in twenty five minutes Jack, I have to escort all patients when they get transferred rooms as approved by a doctor, you in this case, I have to talk with tori about some things, You can prepare her for the transfer though" Says Carly

"ok boss I will do so" says Jack as he runs off to get cat ready for the transfer

"ok, Carly I know why you want to talk to me, you are afraid I will kill myself right" Says Tori

"yes I am I'm very concerned about you two but it was my fault that you two ended up in this situation and I will do anything and everything to help you guys as will Sam, I think you need to have a chat with Ashley about your current situation, she once wanted to kill herself as well but then she got a job here 6 months ago and had been doing better but she still didn't have someone like what you have with cat, a forever person who will love her for who she is not who her past girlfriends and boyfriends wanted her to be but then she saw Jade and fell in love, she idolized what she perceived your relationship was, now Jade and Ashley can't be apart for more than a day and she just told me she thinks she had finally found the one and was finally happy" says Carly

"wow I never knew that, I think I heard jade say the same thing yesterday as well, I will talk to her in the morning" Says Tori hopeful that Jade and Ashley can pull her out of this

"I will let them know you will be there and needs their help, jade may not understand but Ashley will without a doubt be able to help you" says Carly as she texts Ashley about the situation

 **2:50 pm – hey Ashley, tori is in a similar spot as you were six months ago and needs your help in the morning– Carly**

 **2:55 pm – ok Carly, I heard what happened from jade, she was really upset, I can't say I'd be any different in this situation, who is taking care of Cat then – Ashes**

 **2:59 – yes I know, Sam told me everything, her uncle is taking care of her and trying to get her back to normal, Cat is having issues trusting Tori right now and requested a change in rooming immediately – Carly**

"she has been informed, apparently jade was really upset about it, she was scared of you in that moment and it freaked her out" Says Carly as she leaves to help transfer Cat to her new room with her uncle

"ok I'll stay here for the night then" cries tori _I really don't want to be in that room either right now, if I am I feel I will harm myself Atleast there are cameras to watch me here_

 **A/N yes I know another sad chapter, even I cried writing it but it had to be done, more happy moments ahead after next chapter as it will be about their thoughts and why they did it the way they did cat with her uncle and tori with Ashley and Jade, I'd include Carly in that chapter but she already expressed why she did it and expressed guilt about it so she is in the clear**


	21. Chapter 21 The Resolution

**Chapter 21 the start of the resolution between cat and tori**

 **A/N these conversations happen within minutes of each other but I'll be splitting them up for continuity**

 **In Jack's room at 7 am the next day**

"cat you know she feels really bad and is feeling suicidal right now, when we were talking I saw it in her eyes, now tell me what was going through you're mind two days ago" says Jack

"wait what….. I thought she betrayed me, I thought I could calm her down, I had been able to do so until now, I ran in and got two words out before she got me in a choke hold, I am usually able to predict where she moves and how fast, but that time it was like she was invisible, I couldn't see her until she reached around my neck, one second she was in front of me looking at the bed, then the next thing I knew she was behind me with me in a choke hold" says Cat crying

"cat those techniques you were learning don't work on people like you they work on people like me and Sam but you guys need something different, she explained everything to me on the way back before we came to check on you, her head hung low the entire time, when we came to see you she couldn't be in the same room as she couldn't bear the pain of seeing you hurt like this, she stayed In the dining room all night, she couldn't be in that room without you, Carly told me that tori is going to talk to jade and Ashley today and that the reason she couldn't be in that room over night is because she was afraid she'd kill herself from the pain she remembers causing you and she had nightmares all night and jumped 3 feet in the air when Carly woke her up" says Jack

"b-b-but her and Jade aren't friends, I guess from what jade told me about Ashley and her past it scared me how similar it was to mine, but I could never see tor killing herself" says Cat feeling a pain in her heart

"well you changed Tori again cat, you underestimate the effect you have on others, while she handles pain better than you she still can't hold her own when you get hurt, you have seen this 3 times just here on Hawaii and you know this, this one is by far the worst I've seen out of her or you" says Jack

"well it seems that I've made a grave mistake requesting bunking changes then, and yes but each time I was able to stop her, I don't know if I have enough power over Tor to stop her from killing herself" cries Cat

"you know that is the second time in the past five minutes that you have called her Tor, All yesterday you just called her Vega, like what jade used to do, or so I've heard she used to do, you realize this right" says Jack

"no I didn't notice, I guess I was just upset yesterday, I usually always call her Tor, I really need a new pet name for her, I know she doesn't exactly like being called Tor but it's what I've always called her just like she always called me cutie" says Cat realizing the pain Tori must feel right now

"I know you don't trust her right now but we are headed to lunch to meet them when I get a call from Carly saying we are good to go" says Jack

 **In Jade's room at 7:30 am**

"hey jade may I come in" says Tori

"Jade's in the shower girly, come on in" Says Ashley

"wait did she take a shower because she is avoiding me or because you two studied?" asks Tori

"little bit of both girly she will be back in twenty minutes" says Ashley not believing how scared tori is right now

"oh ok then, did she say anything about the situation two days ago" asks Tori

"yes she told me what happened, but when I got a text from Carly explaining your state of mind she was worried about you but she was afraid she would say the wrong thing and push you closer to suicide so she said she would take a shower while we started off explaining my past and how you and Cat mean so much to her" says Ashley

"wait she actually said we meant so much to her, and Carly explained your past to me as it was the only way she knew to get me to agree to meeting you now" says Tori

"well then jade had little to worry about, but seriously I adored how you and cat were so open about your relationship, whenever I went out with girls I always said dinner and sleepovers never outright saying it although my parents knew after they caught me in one of my sleepovers and questioned me why I only kept the girls secret but not the guys, I said it was because I was afraid I'd get bullied at school, they weren't mad at me but helped me see that they cared" says Ashley

"I was adamant I was straight until cat kissed me, I thought it was for the play she and I were rehearsing for but it felt all too real for just a stage kiss and my mind went crazy for her, I could barely focus on school let alone focus on her, Cat told me she payed guys to "go out" with her while she was in high school to seem normal around me so I would think she was just lost in thought while she couldn't help staring at me but one boy she didn't have to pay used to be my boyfriend but things happened and apparently she wasn't upset about me kissing my ex in front of her but was upset that she thought she could never have me, now can we get on with our discussion, because I feel like killing myself right now realizing I just dashed her dreams forever" says tori

"fine fine, open communication is a great thing but some secrets are necessary for a healthy relationship, with jade I no longer have to worry about anything, you and cat are the same, she needs you the way you need her, and if you can't control your anger then you need to learn to do that if you care about her that much" says Ashley

"jack, cat's doctor uncle said we were taught the wrong techniques" says Tori

"Then I suggest you ask for private lessons from him before she gets better and you feel vulnerable again" says Ashley with determination in her voice

"ok I'll ask him, thanks for everything Ashley, I should get out of here before jade gets back" Says Tori but as she turn around jade is blocking her escape

"going somewhere girly, I need to talk to you too Tor, but from the look in your eyes I can see it can wait, lunch talk, Cat is supposed to be there too" Says Jade

"I'm not strong enough yet Jade I can't I just can't" says Tori as she drops her head again

"Jade how could you say that, you can't say that yet" scorns Ashley as she sees Jade run off probably to tell Carly what happened and that tori won't join them for lunch

"well I guess I have to see her don't I, especially if I want to apologize to her, I need her to be my rock again especially now" says Tori as she walks out of the room in search of Jack and cat

 **A/N well they don't meet at lunch for a whole week as tori kept backing out which is why this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be**


	22. Chapter 22 Tori and Cat back again

**Chapter 22 the resolution part 2**

 **A/N girly equals tori, cutie is cat**

 **One week later**

 **7:45 am – we need to see each other and fix us – girly**

 **8 am – ok when and where – Cutie**

 **8:01 am – Beach in fifteen minutes – girly**

 **8:02 am – I'm there – cutie**

 **At the beach at 8:30 am**

"sorry I took so long cutie, I was debating what to wear and if you really wanted to talk to me in person or if you were just being polite" Says Tori

"I've missed you, I regret not being able to calm you down, but I have realized thanks to uncle Jack that we both made mistakes, I for one misjudged how far gone you were for me to bring you back, I heard Beck calmed you down and that jade stopped you in your tracks from killing me, but it was you who brought me back from the brink of death" says Cat

"yea he is good at that thanks to his long experience with jade, remember all those times he saved us from her rage" says Tori almost laughing at the memories

"yes I remember all too well, however it didn't prepare us for this, not at all" says Cat

"hey guys wow I didn't expect to see either of you together given recent events let alone this early" says Jack

"hey uncle, I know we have avoided each other for a week but we couldn't be apart anymore, tor wanted to talk on the beach as it is where we are calmest" says Cat

"yes Jack we needed to sort this out and I owe it all to jade and Beck for stopping me when I was what I was and for you, jade and Ashley for helping us get back to where we needed to be, it helped when Ashley gave me a perspective I wasn't aware of" says Tori getting lost in cats eyes again for the first time in a week

"now this is what I like to see, you two back where you were, maybe even better than ever" says Jack as he sees cat and tori kissing then looks away to not ruin the moment

"you know I've missed this right, maybe a little too much, maybe we should study and cuddle before lunch" says Tori suggestively

"oh you know I love that about you right, let's just say I can't wait till you see the new techniques I've learned from Ashley this past week" says Cat

"wait she taught you what, oh never mind I'm just happy we are back to normal" says tori

"she explained some moves to me that I'd love to try, she knew that you were still nervous so she told me about some moves I just have to try that will help you and me get closer again, I don't want to explain them to you now but I will when we cuddle" says Cat happy that tori is back to normal and happy again as well

"well what are we waiting for then let's get to it and make up for lost time" laughs Tori as she picks up cat and runs her back to the hotel

"I don't really have a choice do I, Hehe" laughs cat not caring one bit that tor almost dropped her 3 times along the way

 **Back in their suite one hour later**

"wow, that was insane cat, I have to give you props for staying power on that one move, I enjoyed them all a lot, they don't need explaining so don't even try" says Tori

"you have definitely improved as well, who have you practiced on, I think the half the hotel heard us" says Cat

"would you think I was lying if I said myself, I hope they enjoyed the show then" says Tori

"well since you said you'd never do it back In high school and I doubt that had changed but maybe I'm wrong but yes I'd think you were lying to me if I already didn't know how to tell if you are fibbing to me" says Cat

"hey am I really that predictable" says tori

"yes but only to me" says Cat

"well then we better shower before lunch" says Tori

"right behind you girly" says Cat

 **In the dining room at noon**

"hey there they are, I wasn't sure if they'd make it given what I assume everyone could hear, I mean I could and I was on the complete other side of the hotel taking my shower" says Ashley as she sees cat blush and tori hides her face

"I know right I didn't think they had it in them but hey they are back to normal again" says Jade

"you know jade sometimes if I didn't know how you do it I'd say I'm surprised you aren't that loud when we study" says Ashley

"oh you know just your average pillows" says Jade as she hides her embarrassment in her hair and hands

"hey Carly want to join us please" says Cat

"I was going to say I have work to do but since you said please I can't resist, not now anyway" says Carly _ever since the incident involving tori, cat has been extra polite, trying to mend the tension between us but it's gone now, maybe she is trying to prevent something else popping up in its place_

"yay" says Cat happy that the tension is gone but worried about something else coming up

"hey can Sam make it" asks tori

"unfortunately no she is busy preparing for the concert, you guys are still going to do that right, she is free for breakfast tomorrow morning though" says Carly

"ok that works, I wanted to mend things before the show" says Tori

"yes we are Carly, don't worry, we just aren't sure how much money we will raise for our cause or if it's even worth it" says Cat

"Sam and I will make it worth it, my dad technically donated 1 million before he left for Canada but it was to match every dollar up to the 1 million mark, he said if we'd beat that then he'd match 2 dollars to every dollar raised after that, but it's more than 1 concert, it's actually 3 concerts in total, one a week" says Carly

"wow that's awesome, does your dad trust you with Sam yet" asks Jade

"well not to state the obvious but he said before he left that he always trusted us together but never alone but he said that with everything that has occurred when I talked with him on the phone last night and he said that while he was still unsure about the dating part he gave his blessing to announce it officially, he said he was afraid that we had been making love and that was the reason he didn't trust us alone but when Sam called him to face the accusations she said that while we wanted to that we weren't ready for that yet and we wouldn't do anything without his blessing, we do come from a family of military people so he said that he was honored but that he was now okay with anything they could possibly do but that he wanted at least one child in 3 years but we said we were planning to adopt anyway and he was proud of that" says Carly realizing Sam was behind her now to hear that story

"you left your walkie talkie on Hun so I was able to hear the whole thing, I already did a short 3 minute stream on the slap and told everyone that cat and tori were ready to come back and that they were planning a concert for the frowned upon in society and to bring their wallets, it got over 1 million views and counting" says Sam as she pecks Carly on the cheek

"when did you do this stream Sam" asks cat

"about 10 minutes ago why" says Sam

"no reason, we were hoping to give it to a new charity called Sara's charity for lesbians, gays, bisexuals and any other frowned upon group, they asked us to be the poster girls for it but I said what if we were a trio of poster girls for them, then they asked where we'd find two more couples to do it and I said I had two friends who would be glad to do it, I was Of course referring to jade and Carly but if you both want to back out I can tell them, but they said we'd get a thousand for every 5 thousand we raise and tori and I need that money to pay for the wedding" says Cat

 **A/N I'll leave it on a cliff hanger, will jade and Carly back out or will they agree, take your guess in the reviews**


	23. Chapter 23 Concert part 1

**Chapter 23 Concert number 1 part 1**

 **In the dining room the next morning at 6 am**

"you know everyone of our followers liked my post on the slap yesterday, they are excited you guys are back in action and really excited, we had 2 million views by 6 pm yesterday and as of twenty minutes ago we had fifteen million people view it, I think Steven might want to stop his match donation game at 1 million because if everyone were to donate a dollar that would be fifteen million even without him matching it and I set the minimum donation at five dollars and had a bank set up an account for the occasion" says Sam

"I wanted you here to say I'm sorry for hurting your feelings when cat was getting detoxed and when I said I'd rather kill myself than have you die, I mainly said the latter because I wanted at least one couple to survive this mess and if it wasn't us then I wanted both you and Carly and jade and ashley's relationship to survive" says Tori

"one Tori you didn't hurt my feelings either time I was avoiding you because I was angry at Steven because I had learned through Carly letting it slip that he didn't approve of me dating her so I confronted him and he put me on probation for three weeks so I was afraid to talk to you just in case I set you off but when Carly placed me in charge I had more confidence so I was more confident around you and that I would do everything to help you out in any way I could, and two Carly would destroy us all before she would let your relationship fail, and we have agreed to make our official announcement to every one of our viewers tonight at your first concert, even though that because Freddie snuck it in every one has already guessed in the poll because it was a 25% split between all four names, also everyone can hear both you and cat sing in the shower, I almost think she put a microphone in there but it also happens to be the only honeymoon suite without sound dampening" says Sam

"wait what she put us in the only suite without sound dampening" says Tori

"she didn't know, I only found out because Steven asked who was going into that suite and when I told him he told me to yell at Carly, while I didn't yell at Carly, let's just say she didn't take the news well but by the time I told her she had already set-up the whole room for you guys and she slapped me hard and we didn't speak for a week and a half" says Sam

"well I guess that I'm going to have to get her to sound proof it and that we should have been warned about that" Says Cat as she was behind tori for that last part

"cat this was supposed to be a talk between me and Sam, wait Cat since when are you up this early" Says Tori

"did I forget to mention last night that Carly is having a test run of the concert set at 8" says Cat lost in tori's eyes again

"oh yeah I also forgot, tori you better get ready that's in forty-five minutes, holy chizz means that I have to get ready to bye" says Sam as she runs off to find Carly so they can shower

"we better make-out….. I mean shower" says Cat

"why not both" says Tori

"ok let's go then we don't have a lot of time" says Cat jumping into Tori's arms

"ok then let's get going" says Tori as they barely make it to their suite _I swear this is her thing now I might as well accept it does get me going though for sure as she vibrates with excitement the whole time_

 **In the dining room at 8:30 am**

"sorry we're late guys, we ended up taking showers twice" says Cat knowing that they probably heard it all anyway

"speaking of, Carly we need our room sound proofed" says Tori

"Sam explained to me the situation and I've got another suite ready for tonight, I apologize for not warning you about that but by the time I had a chance you had already been mad at me once and I didn't want you to slap me into next week and considering the recent incident I was really scared" says Carly

"I understand Carly and thanks for the transfer we really appreciate it" says Cat

"yes really, really appreciate it, now let's practice, Jade your up first in the line up, then me and cat then Andre then Carly and Sam then it cycles backwards back to Jade, Jade feel free to bring up Ashley anytime during your performance" says Tori

"will do trust me tori I was definitely planning on it, you got the songs Ashley" says Jade

"yes Hun I do why do you ask, do you think I'm embarrassed to sing or something, cause I'm not I can belt it out with the best of them" says Ashley

"I never said that I was just doing my performance pre check because I didn't choose them so I didn't have them" says Jade

"oh well I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you, maybe I should sit out the first round of practices and wait till the end to sing" cries Ashley

"Hun come on, fine you can sit this practice out but if you feel up for it feel free to jump in with any of the other performances" says Jade ashamed that her first big real argument happened in front of everyone

 **A/N I know this was shorter but part 2 is longer but I had to end it on Jade's first argument with Ashley so that things can happen in part 2**


	24. Chapter 24 Concert part 2

**Chapter 24 The Concert Number 1**

 **Before the Show at 8pm the Same day**

"Can we talk Jade" Says Ashley

"I guess, let's do it away from the group please" Says Jade _I wonder what she wants to talk about_

"ok, so I wanted to first apologize for this morning, and I wanted so bad to agree to cat's idea, I heard that Sam and Carly were planning to agree as well and I really like cat's energy, especially given what has happened to her lately" Says Ashley

" I accept your apology, this is a new for us and I apologize for how I reacted but I agree that we should join Cat and Tori, and her energy has been so awesome lately it makes me want to hug her and I never want to hug her not just because she used to have feelings for me though so I don't want to confuse her" Says Jade

"fair enough, should I tell her we agree" Says Ashley as she walks over to Tori and Cat

"yes, please do" says Jade

"hey Cat, we have a deal, if the charity was still up for it" Says Ashley

"Wow I was sure Jade would say no, ok I will let them know, now we have to see if Carly and Sam are in" Says Cat excitedly

"hey Cat can we talk alone" says Carly

"sure, I guess" says Cat as they both walk away from the group

"I realize that Jade and Ashley joined you and I really want to too but Sam is sceptical about it, if we don't join you right now but decide to join later is that possible to do, Sam would like to talk with the charity to learn their reach and how they plan on using their money to help people like us and make sure people like us actually get it, yes she used to scam people so she knows how it goes but she wants to make sure that one-hundred of the profits besides employee paychecks goes to those who need it" says Carly

"yes I understand, I will talk to them, I asked if they could please watch the first webcast to see the people supporting them and the three possible couples representing their brand, they said that they had planned to from the beginning when I contacted them about using their charity to raise money and they actually wanted to come to the first show but said scheduling issues prevented them from doing so on such short notice, but that they planned to come to any more we put on whether broadcast or not" Says Cat picking up her phone and texting the charity

 **8:25 pm – hey I have me and my gf as well as one couple on-board but the last couple is sceptical and would like to contact you to confirm some things before jumping on board – Kitty Valentine**

 **8:30 pm – I know the show is starting in thirty minutes so I won't talk to them right now, but I will talk to them after the show if they aren't tired, I want to make sure they know our intentions are pure as I could tell that is what you were hinting at – Jessica Trino**

 **8:45 pm – I have let them know, thanks for reassuring them - Kitty Valentine**

"I just texted them and Jessica Trino is willing to talk to you and Sam at the end of the Show, she is not usually a publicity person but when she talked to Tori when she did her background check before she even agreed to do the Concert, Jessica agreed to be our publicity advisor but she is actually the Financial advisor for the charity" says Cat

"well if Tori did a background check then Sam shouldn't find anything suspicious then YAY" says Carly

"we should get ready for the show" Says Cat

"ok Cat EVERYONE PLACES" Yells Carly as everyone scrambles to get to their places

"hey Ashley do you have those handcuffs for my performance" says Jade

"no they are still on the bed" yells Ashley _why did I yell that, I mean its loud in here but I mean really why, oh man I'm doomed_

"why did you yell that, I'm literally only five feet away from you, trust me you won't live this down and I will do everything to embarrass you any way I can, the only problem is that despite being awesome in bed you tend to stay clean so it's going to be fun when I find something" Says Jade

"great, I just walked into one of your traps, this will be fun, you won't find much that most people don't already know"

 **Snippets from the concert**

"five-hundred thousand dollars and only thirty minutes in Oh my" says Sam as she gets ready to go on and announce their relationship live on the web

"Sam let's go we are up" Says Carly as she gets ready to kiss Sam on stage in-front of apparently twenty-five million people

"hey everyone here is couple number one" says Freddie as he motions for Carly and Sam to go on stage and kiss _Ashley and Jade already did an act but people are demanding to know the couples now so my hand was forced_

"Freddie why did we agree to this, I mean I love Sam so much but still, I don-" Says Carly as Sam kisses her to stop her from talking, surprised at first but then deepens the kiss

"Yes we are a couple guys don't think we are faking this for the concert" Says Sam as she pulls away and looks at the camera then continues to kiss Carly before Freddie kicks them off the stage

"we will be announcing how much we raised and revealing the two other couples every hour starting now" Says Freddie as it has been one hour now

 **At hour 2**

"Cat and Tori make your way to the Stage please for your couple reveal and your choice of Song"

"kk, and guys who are still doubting Sam and Carly dating we can confirm that they are we have caught them multiple times in the communal shower in the hotel so please stop judging them or saying that they are faking it" Says Cat as she and Tori walk up to the stage and many people exclaim "we knew it, we love them"

"hey guys-" Says Tori as Cat interrupts her and jumps in her arms and kisses her passionately

"We created a special song for this concert, Andre start the music" Says Cat

"yes, Girly you got it" Says Andre as he starts playing the music and they start singing

"You aren't doing this song without us, we helped a lot" says Jade and Ashley

"true come on up couple three, here comes Jade and Ashley, come sing with us, you too Carly and Sam" says Cat

"WE invite all three couples to the stage for the remainder of the concert's 3 more hours as we just hit four and a half million dollars and the viewers don't seem to be complaining" says Freddie

 **Hour 4**

"oh my gosh we just hit fifteen million dollars, Guys with one hour left we will only be accepting donations over twenty dollars" Says Freddie

"did you hear that guys You helped raise fifteen million dollars in four hours with one hour left" screams Cat and Tori

"wahooo" screams Jade and Ashley

"way to go Guys we knew you'd rise to the occasion" screams Carly and Sam

 **Hour 5**

"ok guys we have reached twenty and a half million dollars, we are closing off the Donations Now" says Freddie

 **30 minutes left**

"Well guys I think we are tired out from all the singing and dancing so even though we still have a half hour left we are shutting it down early, we apologize but we still have to negotiate wages for how much we earned today, I can assure you guys since this is for charity they offered to pay us we didn't request this, we would have done this for free, we didn't ask for that much, they offered us more but we said no we will take less but anyway we have to go" Says Tori as she notices cat starting to fall down every so often now unable to keep herself awake as she is now on the floor napping

"we really appreciate the donations guys, we managed to get one person from the Charity here tonight" Says Sam and Carly

"Come on out Jessica and accept your temporary check commemorating this event of the first of three concerts" Says Tori as she falls as her legs fall asleep and Jade has to help her back up

"hey guys the charity I work for is called Sara's Charity and it supports Lesbians, Gays , bisexuals and every person with a mental disorder, our goal is to end the stigma and hate surrounding the people we support and twenty million is a lot and will support us and the people we support for 6 years or more but there are two more concerts to come and we appreciate any more you can give but at this point it's not necessary, all I ask is that you spread the word of the awesome work the people here did to help thirteen thousand and counting people not including staff of our charity, we will devote all this money to the charity not the staff as we can wait one more week for that help, we are gifting the seven people here with one hundred thousand each as they deserve the respect they give for their community" Says Jessica

"well that's a wrap guys, cameras off" says Carly

"wait we agreed on two hundred thousand total, we don't need any more than that for our work here" Says Cat

"that was the deal when we thought you would raise ten million maximum, but since you doubled it and then some on the first night even, they requested that we give one hundred thousand each as a non-negotiable gift, if you want we can do less for the next two concerts" says Jessica

"yes please, we request two hundred thousand max for the entire group for the next two, and please tell them this time that it's non-negotiable, we accept the money this time but for the next two please abide by our set agreement" Says Cat

"well I guess I get to upgrade our equipment then right Carly" asks Freddie

"Indeed it would seem like that is a possibility but it also has to pay for your non business needs for the next year as it is already November" Says Carly

"deal" says Freddie

 **A/N we will discuss what happened next chapter which happens 3 weeks after this one so no more shows will be in it till after the wedding but at least Cat doesn't have to worry about how they are going to pay for the wedding anymore, that was one of the issues that cat and tori were having trouble with**


	25. Chapter 25 Tori and Freddie Concerned

**Chapter 25**

 **This is in between concert 2 and 3 for reference**

 **One and a half weeks later at noon**

"hey cat can we talk about something" says Tori

"surly girly" laughs Cat

"you have been falling asleep despite having six cups of coffee during Concert 1 and Concert 2 it concerns me" Says Tori

"it wasn't coffee, I prefer tea now but it has the unfortunate effect of lulling me to sleep, but man I love the taste, but if you can find me a coffee that tastes fruity, I'll gladly try it" says Cat

"but it was in a coffee cup" Says Tori confused

"yes, because they don't have any tea cups here, plus I get a fruitier flavor, I guess I can drink less of it if it will lessen your concerns" Says Cat

"no cat but I will be the one monitoring how much you drink now when we are performing, while Freddie and Carly will be looking for tea cups before the last concert, our practices will only allow for you to have three tea's max, one before, one during and one after but they will be filled to my level not yours Cat ok" Says Tori

"as much as it hurts, I agree to the terms, but yes I agree that I may have gone overboard on the tea on concert 2 but only because I really needed something to calm me down" Says Cat

"Why would you need to calm down?" asks Tori intrigued

"I was starting to get scared by the amount of eye's that were watching me, we had over fifty million on the second concert day, ten million I can handle but just barely but twenty million was just too overwhelming and fifty million had me outright scared I'd break and hurt someone, and while kissing you was helping, the fruity taste of my favourite tea really helped bring it down even more, and Freddie was announcing the growing numbers way too fast and that is the main reason I needed so much" says Cat

"well I guess you will have to kiss me more, and I will let Freddie know that if he stops announcing the viewership past ten million that you will be fine, he was concerned the most as it happened every time he announced the viewership numbers, I'm not sure what he thought but I will be happy to tell him his new restrictions when you are performing or there at all for that matter" Says Tori

"thanks Tor, I love you so much, I don't want to hurt anyone and I appreciate that Freddie was concerned, will you tell him that for me, I need a nap" Says Cat as she heads off to bed

"I will" Says Tori

"hey tori, were you talking to cat about her falling asleep during the concerts" asks Freddie

"yes but first she was flattered that you were concerned but the issue actually revolves around you, it was Fruit flavoured Tea not coffee and she was getting wigged out by the viewership numbers, she said that ten million is fine but twenty million was overwhelming for her but at fifty million she was afraid she was going to break and hurt someone, so what I said I'd tell you is that you need to stop announcing the viewership numbers at ten million, she didn't say she had any issues mentioning the Fundraising numbers though so you are fine there, unless we raise more what we raised on day one she shouldn't have an issue but as last week was only seven million I highly doubt it unless some big company donates a lot of money" Says Tori

"well noted, I will do as you suggest but I will be telling Carly and Sam the reason I will be doing so" Says Freddie

"I would expect nothing less from you, you seem to care about all three couples here without judging us at all, not something I normally expect and never happened a lot during high school, I gotta go see cat and nap with her, she doesn't ever like taking naps alone anymore" says Tori

"no problem, enjoy your nap" Says Freddie

 **In Carly's office 10 minutes later**

"why did you call us here Freddie we were in the shower making out" says Carly sassing Freddie

"tori figured out why cat was falling asleep for minutes at a time during concert one and two and it appears while we thought she was drinking coffee she was drinking fruit tea that calms her down when she is stressed but tends to put her to sleep and she only did so during the concerts because of me" says Freddie

"please explain fredward" Says Sam making fun of Freddie

"Sam No this is serious for Cat and Sam, please don't joke about it" Says Carly Sternly

"sorry Freddie, I miss making fun of you sometimes, but Carly is right it wasn't the right time" apologizes Sam for the first time since iCarly broke up 6 years ago

"I could tell by your voice that you were remembering when Carly left for Italy Sam, however you must realize that Cat is self conscious and that because I was used to boasting about our viewer count I didn't see an issue doing what I was used to but however I failed to take into account how she would respond, hearing ten million she can barely handle but she can indeed handle it but twenty million was overwhelming and we saw the result of that in concert one but oh boy fifty million she definitely can't handle it , she told tori she was afraid she would break and seriously hurt someone on while on camera and get put in an insane asylum or worse jail so to prevent this she was religiously drinking the tea in a coffee cup, one because we have no tea cups because and two she was protecting us" Says Freddie

"…Wow I have a lot more respect for her now, what were you instructed to do to prevent said harm to us all" Says Sam

"yes, please tell us Freddie" says Carly

"I was instructed to avoid mention of any growth in viewer count after ten million but tori mentioned that unless some big company donates and rockets us past twenty million dollars raised, and our money raised stays below twenty million she should be fine, at least as long as she doesn't hear or see the numbers" Says Freddie

"may we go back to our make-out session now" says Carly

"yes may we please" says Sam _I swear Carly is changing me to be nicer, I really have to ask her if she is doing It on purpose or if I'm the one changing_

"I guess, I have said what I needed to say so bye"says Freddie as he leaves Carly's office and hears the door lock and bolt lock as well, _I swear Sam is getting nicer not that I'm complaining though_

 **10 minutes later in the dining hall**

"hey Freddie, is Carly or Sam available, I saw you leave their office, I had a short nap" asks Cat

"unfortunately, not likely when I left they locked and bolted the door, especially since I apparently dragged them out of a shower make-out session to tell them about your conditions handed to me by Tori to have you on the show, or at the very least the concert, I don't see them being available for an hour or so" says Freddy

"ok thanks for that, they really like the shower don't they, I've caught them ten times and Tori caught them five times, but at least this time no-one can walk in on them, and thanks for being nice, we didn't always get that in LA, it's nice to have friends that care" Says Cat smiling for the first time today at someone other than Tori

"I completely understand, Sam always used to punch me, for the first time she actually said please to me not just to Carly or Spencer but actually to me, mind you it wasn't directed at me as it was about them continuing to make out but hey it's a start, and hey I am one of the nicer people on iCarly, Carly being by far the nicest, that is until I met you and Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie with jade definitely being like Sam but you and Tori are like Carly and Andre and Beck are like spencer, and I can't place Robbie on that scale" says Freddie

"yea Robbie is an odd duck but he has come quite a ways and has helped tori understand me even more by helping her act around me in a way that won't set me off because she did do that on occasion after we graduated but I mean that is the course for any relationship, you are always bound to say something wrong at some point but with tori and I it can have bad consequences if you say the wrong thing" Says Cat not running out of breath

"well I have to go shower" Says Freddie

"oh, me too I just wanted to talk to them about something but it can wait a week or so" Says Cat as she runs to their new suite to shower with Tori

"I swear she is hard to understand when she talks so fast but hey it's cute" says Freddie to himself

 **A/N I was going to make this chapter a 3 week gap but I mean you would have no back story as to why Tori was being so controlling over Cat's tea consumption or why they were kissing so much so I wrote a filler chapter I mean there will be no concert 3 chapter but there will be plenty of mentions of what happened though so it works out**


	26. Chapter 26 Robbie gets a girl part 1

**Chapter 26 Robbie gets a girl plus a surprise attack part 1**

 **2 weeks later, 3 days after concert 3**

"hey Robbie my friend Cassidy would like to talk to you later today at lunch or dinner" Says Freddie

"are you trying to set me up with a girl Freddie" asks Robbie

"no, not me but I can't guarantee that her intentions aren't to date you, actually I think she asked me specifically because I know you, she hasn't talked to me in years until now, but hey I don't judge" says Freddie

"oh well then I guess I better at least give her a chance" says Robbie

"indeed, she is very nice and deserves respect like you give your friends" says Freddie

"tell her I'll met her for dinner here as-long as I get to choose the desert, Cat makes awesome deserts, I'll pay for dinner" Says Robbie

"I'll let her know" says Freddie

 **11:00 am – he said yes as long as his friend makes the deserts - ifred**

 **11:05 am – deal so at the hotel then? – cass**

 **11:06 am – for dinner at 6pm -ifred**

 **11:10 am – does he care what I wear – cass**

"do you care what she wears" asks Freddie

"no as long as she is comfortable, if she likes me, I want to know the real her not what she wants me to see, our group has a thing about not putting up a façade or changing because the group finds you weird, boy I learned that the hard way" says Robbie

"ok I will let her know" says Freddie

 **11:25 am – he says be yourself, their group frowns upon putting up a façade or changing yourself to be something you aren't – ifred**

 **11:45 am - …... ok I guess I will pick my dress carefully then or maybe I have to pick a new one that fits me then – cass**

 **12:00 pm - shall I let him know you are ok with 6pm "date" – ifred**

 **12:30 pm – I guess, I kind of regret this I hope this isn't my biggest mistake – cass**

 **12:31 pm – it won't be just be the person I know you are and you will hit it off – ifred**

 **12:45 pm – if you say so, I think I really like him but have only seen him from a distance – cass**

"she agrees to the date but is concerned she is making a mistake" says Freddie

"…. ok please reassure her please" says Robbie

"I will, you can count on me that she will be there" says Freddie

"um guys we have a problem, and it's not tori this time but cat is really hurt, but she is away at lunch with Andre so she doesn't know about this yet but I think someone followed us from LA, I know Ryder has been following Tori around and had made a few threats, we should go see her now" says Beck

"Please lead the way, when did Ryder make these threats" asks Robbie

"Last year, she met up with me to discuss it, of which cat knew about and almost broke and wanted to hurt him so bad" says Beck as they arrive at cat and tori's room

"cat may we come in" says Freddie

"y-y-yes" says Cat weakly

"what happened here guys" says Carly as she walks up to Beck, Freddie and Robbie

"I think someone is after Cat and tori, we think it is someone named Ryder Daniels, he was in H.A with us but when we found out he was using girls to pass his classes by fake dating them then breaking up with them when he gets his grade, so tori came up with a plan to put him down so that he couldn't use girls that way ever again, but after he graduated he left them alone but when she and tori graduated he harassed them but tori had been able to push him away but then he started making public threat to them and that was the last straw and she met with me to put an end to it and i did for a few years but I knew he was following her and he must have followed us here to scare Tori and if she had been here I don't think he would have survived as cat seemed to have just let him punch her" says Beck

"wow that is unlike anything I've seen her do in a long time, like six years ago I could see it but not now, boy I was expecting her to fight" says Robbie as they all walk in to Cat and Tori's room

"Cat can you explain please so we can see if we can have him charged, my dad is on his way back for a check up and he will certainly do something about this" Says Carly scared by the massive bruises on cat's face and stomach

"well, I thought Tori was in the shower but then I remembered she was having lunch with Andre so I wasn't expecting visitors, so I said Tori is that you, he said no, but you have no where to run cat not now and tori isn't here to protect you, I thought he was going to rape me but he backed me into a corner and let the punches fly and before I knew it I was out cold and when I woke up I called beck for help" Says Cat

"how did he get in here cat the door locks when it closes there was no way for him to get in, on second thought everyone needs a pass to get into the hotel to begin with so how'd he even get in, I guess I'll have to look at the security cameras" says Carly

"well tori accidentally took both room passes so she left the door open in-case I wanted to eat lunch then head back to my room which I was planning on doing before he got here" says Cat tiredly

"well then beck can you stay here until tori gets back, I've heard how good you are at keeping Tori calm and she will need it given how bad cat looks right now, I will get jade and Ashley here as well, I will give her the day off given the circumstances" says Carly

 **1:08 pm – Ashley, cat got hurt and needs your help, beck will explain -Carly**

 **1:09 pm – wait what, when did she get hurt – ashes**

 **1:10 pm Tori was at lunch with Andre when it happened and she doesn't know yet so you need to be there with jade and Beck when she gets back – carly**

 **1:11 pm – ok but I have to work till four when does tori get back? – ashes**

 **1:13 pm – you don't have to work till four I'm letting you off early and I'll give you your full day's pay and maybe a bonus couple hundred if you can get some details for my father to tell the cops about Ryder – carly**

 **1:14 pm – ok I will clock out now and get jade and head up there now thanks carls – ashes**

"Tori will be back soon and Jade and Ashley will be here in moments and I have to meet my dad and let him know the situation that occurred today and look at the security footage, for some reason I don't have access to it in my office" says Carly

"ok thanks, I will keep cat calm" says Beck

 **15 minutes later as tori returns to her room**

"um… what happened to cat guys" says Tori scared

"do you have a picture of Ryder, Tori" says Beck bluntly

"wait Ryder is here and he did this to her, and of course I do I have to print out a new one every so often as I put darts through his head so much" says tori annoyed and scared

"now what happened to cat exactly so I can go kill him" says Tori getting angry

"tori no you can't retaliate here, Steven is taking care of it we just needed the picture so we can give it to him along with any descriptors you or cat can give us" says Ashley

"I thought you had come back as I wasn't expecting any visitors so I said, tori is that you, he said no and threatened me and backed me into a corner faster than I could get angry and knock him out cold, by the time I was backed up in the corner I thought he was going to rape me to get back at you but he didn't, he just kept punching until I blacked out from the pain and when i came to he was gone then as to not worry you I called beck and he came and iced my wounds then got Robbie, Freddie and Carly here and I explained what happened, if you were here with me he'd be dead and he knew he couldn't take us both on so he targeted me to make you feel bad" says Cat

"well there is a security camera in this room but it's only activated when the door is left open like what tori did before she left, if a security pass is used it stays off but since the door was left open it started recording and when the door was likely slammed shut by Ryder it recorded that too so if Carly can get the recording of this room we can have the cops launch an investigation and find him, if I know Steven he will ask for army assistance given how violent he seems to be and won't want anyone else hurt" says Ashley

"then we can be finally be rid of that mean jerk, he will pay for what he did to my friends" says Jade looking like she is about to kill him in her mind

 **3:00 pm – Carly if you are with your dad please look at the security cameras for cat and tori's room I think it may have recorded the incident – ashes**

 **3:01 pm - We just arrived at his office and that is where we will look first, I got the idea when cat said tori left the door ajar as I know that is when the camera records – Carly**

 **3:02 pm – thanks it will put their minds at ease – ashes**

 **In Steven's office 5 minutes later**

"oh my god he is huge, no wonder cat was scared of him, normally If someone did this to her they'd be knocked out cold in minutes" says Carly

"well there are the punches you said cat described to you and right there she falls down and he leaves just after she falls" says Steven angry that someone could do this willingly to someone else

"and there the door is still open so it keeps recording and there we have a frame of his face so we can officially confirm it is indeed Ryder that attacked cat, he was stupid to leave the door open" Says Carly "and there exactly twenty minutes later she gets up to get her phone, barely able to stand up, there is beck running in, ok we don't need to see any more, you will give this evidence to the cops right" Says Carly

"of course sweetie, I will even warn the army in-case he leaves Hawaii but I'm certain he will try and get tori alone to do the same, we need to stop him before he does anything more or gets worse and starts targeting anyone else" says Steven

"ok I want security guards placed at the entrance as well as their room and Cat and Tori are to be watched at all times when they leave their room, now I have to go see Cat and tori, Cat was supposed to cater for Robbie's date tonight, but given the situation I think they will understand" says Carly as she heads to see Cat and Tori

"you bet sweetie" Says Steven

 **A/N Well how was part 1, yes this gets resolved and yes there will be references to Concert 3 but this had to be said as Ryder was hidden in plain sight at Concert 3**


	27. Chapter 27 Robbie gets a girl part 2

**Chapter 27 Robbie's gets a girl part 2**

 **In Cat and Tori's room at 5pm**

"Robbie I can't cater your date tonight, I can barely stand maybe tori can I mean she made my brownie cupcakes perfectly so she has the skill, hey girly are you calm enough to take my place catering for Robbie's dinner?" Says Cat

"since when do you cater to Robbie, but yea I guess I can" Says Tori

"since I made a deal on the plane here that if he somehow by raw luck got a date, I'd cater for him, mainly because of his gluten/milk intolerance so I can adjust recipes, I can be on the phone if you need help, or you take me down there, I heard that Carly has us under protection when we leave the room" says Cat

"no I will have beck come up and watch you but I will ask if we can borrow two walkie talkies for this" Says Tori

"oh Robbie you better get ready for your date, don't bring rex to this one please" says Cat

"right ok bye" Says Robbie

 **5:15 pm – hey beck, I need you to watch cat while I take over catering for Robbie's date – torv**

 **5:16 pm – still can't walk huh – becko**

 **5:20 pm – not really, she can stand now though but her legs are still a little jelly though so not stable yet – torv**

 **5:21 pm – ok I'm on my way – becko**

… **..**

 **5:23 pm - hey Carly I was instructed to take over for Cat and need to borrow two walkie talkies – torvo**

 **5:24 pm – Of course they will be delivered to Cat and you and mine will be set to your channel in case he shows up, my dad is certain he will, Ashley offered to be the waitress for you, so her and Jade are getting a pair too, just in case – Carly**

 **5:30 pm – ok I will meet her down there – torvo**

 **5:31 pm – she is down there already – Carly**

 **In the kitchen getting ready for Robbie's orders**

"um Ashley what happened, was he here" says Tori noticing the one single bruise to her face

"you think I'm bad, you should see him, let's just say I kicked him in his pride and he ran off but he said he'd be back for you" says Ashley as she backs away from the door scared wide eyed

"oh look who is back wanting more pain, I thought my friend here hurt you enough for you to run and never come back" says Tori calmly before she turns around

"look I wanted to apologize for what I did back in high school" says Ryder

"you have a funny way of showing it by threatening us online then finding us here and severely injuring my girlfriend, you know she still can't walk, she can barely stand up, and you will pay for that" says Tori as she motions for Ashley to help her as she jumps two feet in the air and kicks Ryder in the chest

"I'm sorry for that, I really am i-" screams Ryder as he hits the wall, knocking him out for ten minutes

"Ashley get Jade and Beck here now before he wakes up and I will have Carly call the cops, then we need to get Robbie's orders ready" says Tori "Carly come quick" says Tori into her walkie talkie

"right away Tori" says Ashley surprised that tori remained calm the whole time and didn't rage once

"what happened here, is he dead" asks Carly as she runs in to see what occurred

"no just unconscious, I kicked him in the chest for what he did to Cat, can you call the cops please, he hurt Ashley but she held him off and he ran but came back when I got here and this happened, I was completely calm, he tried to apologize, and I would have accepted it but after what he did to Cat he doesn't deserve my time or respect" says Tori

"fair enough, they are on their way for him now" says Carly _I'm glad that she stayed calm especially with Ashley here in the room_

"Woah what happened here now, did you do this Tori" asks Jade as she walks in impressed by her ability to take on someone stronger than her

"ok now this was a long time coming" says Beck as he walks in and sees Ryder

"yes and yes, I stayed calm using Jack's method, Ryder confronted Ashley but he only got one punch in before she kicked him where it matters, then I came in and he followed me in, he attempted to apologize but after what he did to cat I wanted none of it so I jumped and kicked him in the chest, yes he is still alive guys" says Tori

"holy chizz you did this for me tor" says Cat as she is carried in by Robbie

"always cutie, he deserved it and now that he will be charged officially, he can't bother us anymore" says Tori noticing out of the corner of her eye Robbie's date as well as Ryder waking up

"we got this tori" says Beck and Jade as they get Ryder up and out of the kitchen and to the main doors waiting for the cops to arrive

"well I guess it's dinner time, what do you guys want" says Tori as she sees Cassidy walk up to them

"I'll have a side salad with some ravioli if you don't mind" says Cassidy looking beautiful in her gamer chic dress

"and for you Mr. Shapiro" asks Ashley

"I think I'll have the chicken alfredo please, with obvious changes" says Robbie

"it will be out shortly" says Ashley and Tori simultaneously

 **Dinner is served**

"you know that you are cute in that dress right" says Robbie

"oh, stop it please you are embarrassing me" says Cassidy as she sees their food show up

"for the gentleman, as per Cat's recipe the chicken alfredo and for the lovely lady her side salad and ravioli" says Tori

"why thank you Tori" says Cassidy

"wow so polite, you definitely won the lottery here Robbie, please take care of her" says Tori

"oh, I will that is if this date goes well and she wants another one" Says Robbie

"Well I have to prepare the deserts that Robbie has requested, do you have any allergies that I should know about because Cat is a master at adjusting recipes to remove allergy concerns, enjoy your meals" says Tori

"nuts, peanut butter and Chocolate chips but chocolate is fine somehow not sure how though" says Cassidy

"ok noted, oh cat just told me she, with my help will be bringing out your deserts when you are ready" Says Tori as she starts walking to the kitchen

"ok" says Robbie

"you know tori is awesome right, you have awesome friends, I really want to be apart of it" says Cassidy

"yeah about five years ago it was a different story, I went crazy without my puppet rex as he is an anger vent for me, I was a big jerk to all my friends but tori once she returned to normal helped me out as well, if you want to know I will tell you but only if you go on another date with me but only if you want a second date, I'm not forcing you to do so" says Robbie

"we will see how the deserts go first but I am definitely enjoying myself here, to be honest way more than I was expecting when Freddie said that your group prefers that we be ourselves because I don't generally show this side of myself so I wasn't sure how everyone would like me" Says Cassidy

"well I can say that tori likes you, I can tell by the way she complimented your politeness, and I think after dinner everyone is going to come out to meet you, don't be afraid to compliment cat and tori on their baking skills, I know cat especially is really good at determining what someone likes just by their description so I can guarantee that tori told cat your description and with ninety-five percent accuracy that you will love your dessert" says Robbie

"you ready for dessert, because you really got me hyped for it" Says Cassidy excitedly

"Sure, let's call them over, hey tori we are ready" says Robbie loudly so they can hear

"ok we will be a few minutes putting the finishing touches on" yells Cat

"well do you like me, I know they will ask so I wanted to know first" asks Robbie

"yes I find you adorable, but I need a kiss to know if we will work" says Cassidy

"well then now you have to decide if you want to kiss in-front of everyone or not" Says Robbie

"they won't force me will they" asks Cassidy seriously

"no of course not but they will ask some questions however so if you feel nervous don't worry cat is awesome and will tell everyone to move on" says Robbie

"well it's nice to know I have at least two people that have my back" Says Cassidy

"here they come" says Robbie

"hey guys how was your dinner, do you want your awesome dessert" says Cat

"yes please, Robbie got me really hyped about your deserts and your talents making the deserts, and the food was incredible" Says Cassidy

"yay Ashley will be happy, she made your meal, tori made Robbie's" says Cat

"How was my work Robbie?" asks Tori excitedly

"it was amazing, you did well especially since this is your first time having to cook for my issues" Says Robbie

"cat made it very easy it was just making sure that I followed her directions, it was actually kind of fun" says Tori

"well I know you want to ask some questions so bring Ashley out while we eat dessert" Says Cassidy

"of course, Ashley bring my masterpieces out please" Says Cat

"on my way, I really don't want to drop them" Says Ashley as she walks slowly to their table

"how did you know cat" asks Cassidy

"I'm sure Robbie told you about one of my gifts, the ability to find the perfect food for everyone based just on how they dress and look and I picked a dessert I haven't tried myself but I thought it might be your favourite" says Cat

"you know I haven't even told my mom that I love raspberry crumble bars, I have no idea how you guessed but man you chose perfect" Says Cassidy excitedly

"thank you I hope you enjoy it I usually get all my ingredients from a farmers market but there isn't one on this island only the big island or one of the other ones but not this one, as for Robbie I have my special cheesecake for him" says Cat

"yay" says Robbie

"now for the questions, do you like Robbie, do you like him enough to kiss him?" asks Cat

"mmm this is the best raspberry crumble I have ever had, I can't wait to try it with fresh ingredients, yes I like him maybe enough to kiss him but we will have to see where that goes, I am not comfortable with P.D.A so don't even ask that question next please" says Cassidy getting lost in her dessert immediately

"ok how about do you feel more natural with him around" asks Ashley

"yes" says Cassidy quickly so she can get back to her food

"How about showing him your natural side that you don't show anyone else" asks Tori as she knows this is the last question

"man you dig deep don't you tori, that statement can be taken two ways and I don't think I like how deep you are digging here but yes to the showing him my natural personality and a maybe to the as I heard you guys call it studying, but we have to kiss before I decide if we belong together before option two even remotely becomes a possibility" says Cassidy

"ok we will be leaving you two to do whatever occurs we will see how things go later this week but regardless of how things go we will be inviting you to events we hold for sure" says Tori as she gets ready to leave but sees Cassidy still wants to say one thing

"ok you mean like visit on iCarly or something, I really hope Robbie and I work out because I don't just want to be the person invited, I like the energy you guys put off, it's very nice and makes me happy, I definitely want a date number 2, maybe a double date with cat and tori, I really want to know your story" Says Cassidy

"ooh we will have to see about revealing our past, we still have some work to do to get past some trauma observed in our past but if we are in a good mood by the date you guys set, we can at least set the base of our story down and see how we do" Says Cat as she motions to tori that she needs to laydown

"oh ok, you don't have to tell us… I mean me until you are ready" says Cassidy _I guess some crazy stuff happened, I wonder if it has to do with the person that was escorted out of the kitchen, maybe I will ask Robbie_

"how about in two weeks, cat and tori still have to do some work to fully control their anger, the anger issues occurred because of things that happened five years ago, they are almost completely in control of their anger, there were some incidents that occurred once they got here that set them back a bit but the incident that happened today shows that they are currently in control" says Ashley as she leaves with the others

"I'll explain on our next date so Saturday in two weeks the-" says Robbie as Cassidy stops him by kissing him then deepening the kiss to Robbie's surprise

"how's that for confirming our date, at this point it could be a month from now and I wouldn't care, I just want to kiss you" Says Cassidy

"your lips are so soft, my room?" asks Robbie

"whatever, I caught the Robbie bug, as long as it is in separate beds for now I don't mind" says Cassidy

"right ok I am comfortable with that" says Robbie relieved she didn't want to bunk in his bed yet

 **A/N sorry for the long chapter you could say I wanted Ryder in and out of the story as fast as I could and you'd be correct but he is referenced a few more times but that is it, he is officially in the hands of the police now, when Steven eventually gets news of his other acts of violence he will certainly ask if anyone saw him at any of the concerts for the safety of every one of the currently confirmed "Lesbian" couples there are only 3 so it isn't hard to keep track of right now but I still have Beck and Andre to sort out, lets just say Jessica picked out Beck as the person she wanted to monitor the transfer of the funds**


	28. Chapter 28 Wedding Plans set into motion

**Chapter 28 calming techniques mastered**

 **1 week later in their suite at 9 am**

"you know I'm glad that we did the concerts, it helped us learn our strengths and our limits, but I'm glad they are over, beck has been on the phone a lot lately with Jessica, I thought the money would have been transferred already, all forty-eight million of it man that last concert was crazy" says Cat lying on their bed

"oh it had been for about a week, I think Jessica likes Beck, and yeah twenty-one million, ten of it from PEAR, I never thought that they'd donate to our cause, I guess some of their high up employees have ties to our cause, wait isn't Jessica older than Beck" says Tori as she gets ready for their shower as cat isn't fully back to normal yet after Ryder did his damage

"no girly she is actually one year younger than Beck" says Cat "help me up tor please, mornings are the worst right now but yesterday was worse but I don't trust myself in the shower alone yet, I'm still afraid I'll fall" says Cat

"no need to explain he is very strong, I was surprised my kick made him fly into the wall, I was sure he'd not move and start hurting me, as for the shower I was planning on us having a shower together anyways" says Tori

 **At noon for lunch in the dining area**

"oh my cat I'm sorry I wasn't here, Steven told me what happened and why wasn't I here to help, but I got called to the big island for a consult on a diagnosis" says Jack _oh she still can't walk fully on her own_

"by the Asperger's association, and I had my friends to help me, besides there would have been nothing for you to do but worry as he even out powered me in strength even if I was somehow able to use my anger to knock him out, uncle I'm alive that's all that matters" says Cat matter of factly

"yes cat, they had an autistic who had some illness and they needed my help as she was being unusually uncooperative and I was able to calm her down and determine it was a headache mixed with spinal pain so they got her x-rayed and found some kind of small growth, they are keeping me in the loop incase they need me again to keep her calm as she is in lots of pain and is refusing to listen to them" says Jack

"so how are your legs cat, I know they have been in pain as you have been forcing yourself to stand and walk most days" asks Ashley

"I know mornings are the worst but I can tell that tori and you had a shower together as you usually have them in the morning and she prefers them in the evening, except for Saturdays" says Jade

"how could you tell, you can't hear us anymore" asks cat confused as to how Jade could tell

"your hair kitty, both of your guys' hair is ever so slightly damp, you forgot to dry it" says Ashley

"oh right, and my legs are getting better, they were better than yesterday but I still can't trust myself walking alone, when I fell, I landed on my left hip so it may have caused some minor damage, maybe you could look at it uncle, it is the left leg that is the worst in the morning" says Cat

"oh of course cat I'd be glad to as long as tori is ok with what you have to do to show me, we can do it after lunch, what is for lunch anyway" says Jack

"as long as I'm there and it's only a medical procedure I'm ok with it, today is Italian tomorrow is Mexican" says Tori _he probably needs her pants off to check for twitches or something_

"of course I'd feel weird about it and I know cat would too if you weren't there" says Jack

"let's eat guys" says Cat nervously trying to change the subject as she realized what she needs to do and is obviously nervous

 **Back in their room 1 hour later**

"ok cat please change out of your pants please and yes you can use a blanket to hide yourself, my main interest is your muscles anyway and to make sure you didn't hurt your hips" says Jack in their bathroom with the door closed so that he can't see his niece getting undressed

"ok uncle I'm ready, you won't touch me right, only my hips" asks cat nervously

"of course cat, I'd hate to alienate you at this moment or ever, I love you I don't ever want you to change so yes I'm only interested in your hips and your leg muscles" says Jack as he leaves the bathroom to see cat completely covered up except for her legs

"we didn't want to take any chances but she trusts you here don't burn your only bridge to her mind here jack she would hate it if you did, I'm the only one who had made it this far with her and I want to watch what you do anyway so if you get too close know I will pull you away immediately" says Tori sternly

"Of course tori but I'm more into older ladies anyway not young ladies like Cat, and even if I was I'd never do that to a family member I'm not crazy" says Jack

"ok fine just get it over with it, I had to set the boundaries so she knew she was safe" says Tori

"thanks girly I knew you'd set him straight if he strayed too far, obviously he wouldn't" says cat no longer nervous

 **10 minutes later**

Well there definitely is some swelling and some muscle strain from your insistence to walk on it but otherwise it's fine, I'll prescribe some pain meds for a week and we will review the injury then if it still hurts but Cat please don't walk on it too much, but if you do have to walk on it have tori or someone else support your left side, now I have to do a check on your anger control, I have to see how slow your heart rate gets when you visualize what I taught you" says Jack

 **30 minutes later**

"well I'd definitely say you passed my test and because of that you can finally plan the wedding, I assume since Christmas is too close you settled on Valentine's day" says Jack

"we were planning on announcing it on Christmas to the ICarly viewers as well as everyone for a Christmas special and now that we have your blessing Jack would you walk her down the fake isle they are planning for the webcast, her dad won't be her till February first to see us anyway so he will be here for the wedding but not for the webcast" says Tori

"I'd be honored to do that for you Cat" says Jack

"really uncle you'd do that for me, the webcast is on Christmas eve, what do I wear it's only three days away, I don't know what to wear" says Cat

"well get dressed, I hear Cassidy slept over with Robbie the last few nights and is here today, I hear she is awesome at picking out dresses" says Tori

 **2:00 pm – hey Robbie is Cassidy still there cat needs some advice for the Christmas webcast where the mock wedding takes place, the real wedding is going to be on Valentine's day – tori**

 **2:05 pm – you know that she is and she has been dying to help ever since she was talking to Jade and she let it slip that you two are getting married, I will send her down now – rob**

 **2:06 pm – ok thanks – tori**

"she is on her way down, so get dressed, thanks Jack for everything we will call you if we need you" says Tori

"ok can you get something for me while I take one of the pills he left for me, he said the prescription will be ready later today and that these are a little stronger than what I'll be getting" says Cat

"no problem tori, I will be within reach of my phone as I have to check up on my consult again but know you can call me any time" says Jack as he leaves the room and heads for the boat to take him to the big island

"thanks uncle" says Cat

"ok so choose between option one or two" says Tori holding two options in her hands

"two please" says cat

"ok, wow you are getting dressed fast, I mean I guess you don't want Cassidy to think we were doing something else do you" says Tori as she hears a knock at the door

"may I come in please" says Cassidy politely

"one minute please" says Cat

"ok come in" says Cat

"ok, how are you today Cat, Jade gave me some info on your past with the guy that I saw her and beck escorting out of the kitchen last week and he seems like a real creep, punching you like that when you did nothing to him, that was way crazy, and stalking you and the threats, wow you must be glad it's finally over, although, I was at concert 3 and I definitely saw him eyeing you guys for ten minutes then he left" says Cassidy

"my uncle is a doctor and he prescribed me some pain meds but he had to give me some of his until its ready, as for Ryder I'd rather not talk about him" says Cat

"you know why you are here right Cassidy" says Tori

"yes, Robbie said you needed help with something, I assume you don't know what to wear, luckily Jade gave me some money and I have a few ideas, are you good enough for a walk Cat, it's just to Ashley's room now that she is staying with Jade, Carly is letting me stay there, I kinda made a few purchases for you" says Cassidy

"how do you know my dress size, and yes let's go see" says cat confused

"hey you have your gifts and I have mine but I rarely get to use it being as I outwardly changed myself to be what others wanted me to be, but with you guys I don't have to be that changed person so this will be fun for me" says Cassidy as they quickly arrive at Ashley's old room

"why do I smell my favorite tea" asks Cat

"hey I didn't want you too excited so I have some fruit extracts that I spread across the room to keep you calm but alert" says Cassidy as she opens the door

"oh my gosh these are all me how do I choose" Says Cat

"I mean you have to try them on first" says Cassidy noticing Ashley coming for a visit

"hey cousin how goes the dress tryouts" asks Ashley

"cousin?" asks Tori

"yeah you didn't know that" says Cassidy

"no I mean I guess it makes sense as you look very similar, so I should have guessed, but how close of cousins are you?" Asks Tori

"5th cousins but boy we were close, when Cassidy was born I was one year old but I was at the hospital when she was born and we hung out so much we feel we are basically sisters but I mean we have our moments where we fight but really we get along well, and yes Cassidy knows I am bisexual, she was actually the one who encouraged me to start dating how I felt not what I felt I was forced to" says Ashley

"So you aren't as against the idea as you led us to believe then Cassidy" says Cat as she emerges with the first of three dresses

"I never said I was, you guys don't discuss your past and neither do I, but if you want to know anything I am willing to tell you, but not today please, what do you think Tori" asks Cassidy

"I want to see the other ones before I decide" Says Tori

"fine I'll try on two and three" says Cat a little annoyed "Here is dress two" says cat as she sexily walks out a few minutes later

"oh wow that looks awesome" squeals Tori

"now to try on dress three" Says Cat as she changes into dress three behind a drawn blind

"here is dress three" says Cat nervously

"well it is a little more revealing but not too much to be bad" says Ashley

"I like dress one and two" says Cassidy

"I love dress two" Says Tori

"I like dress two and three, I think dress one looks better on Cassidy" says Cat

"well I can't deny it probably does, should I try it on" asks Cassidy

"yes please then I can get Robbie here for his opinion" Says Cat

"ok" says Cassidy as she hurriedly changes into dress one

 **3:50 pm – hey Robbie Cassidy something to show you – kitty**

 **3:51 pm – ok I will be right down – Rob**

 **A/N I had to end it on another cliff hanger as it was getting over 2,000 words, though the wedding will be longer probably 3,000 each and will be around chapter 30-32 and will likely be a 2 or 3 chapter arc**


	29. Chapter 29 Double date with a past twist

**Chapter 29 double date**

 **5 minutes later**

"well Robbie what do you think, I wanted your opinion, Cat says it looks awesome on me but I wanted your opinion for our date next week" says Cassidy

"…. Well I think it makes you look beautiful, even more than your gamer chic dress but honestly you could wear a suite and make it look sexy" says Robbie

"well I guess it's settled then I'll wear it for our date, or maybe I'll wear a suite" says Cassidy

 **Date night one week later at 7:30 pm**

"man you guys look adorable together" says Cassidy as they arrive at the Italian restaurant on the big island

"why thank you Cass, so do you guys" says Cat

"oh you trying to rival my politeness are you" says Cassidy playfully

"well I do have a tendency to copy people but it wasn't my intention" says Cat defensively

"cat she was playing, you know sometimes I forget you are different than the rest of us, while you are more similar to me, sometimes I say some things that can be taken the wrong way, well Cass just had her first round of it, I could tell by her tone that she was joking but I realize that you didn't get it I thought that Cass would realize" says Tori

"well I fell into that trap just like I did with my last of two girlfriends, did I really just have to says that now, man I hate speaking my thoughts sometimes" says Cass

"well that explains it then enough said" says Cat

"wait so you are bisexual just like Ashley" asks Robbie

"love does strange things Robbie that you can't always control, yes I had two girlfriends but only because I couldn't resist their charm and while they both liked me as well, they both ended bad and we don't talk, yes I am just like Ashley but I prefer guys, they are easier to predict but you Robbie have been an experience of a life time, so much so that I think I may be ready to study, not full stop but to start anyway we can make out when we get back to your room" says Cassidy

"well then how about we stop talking for a bit while we order and eat then we can talk on the way back" says Robbie suddenly blushing

"aww Robbie looks so cute when he blushes" says Cat

 **45 minutes later on their way back to the hotel**

"man that food was awesome, let's talk about our past girly, she was hinting at it all through dinner" says Cat

"If you want to know Robbie can explain a lot of it but we can explain a few things, I wanted to know more about cat because I knew there was more to her than she was letting us see, I thought I wanted our normal but I soon realized that I wanted her and her normal not ours, in the process cat and I were rehearsing for a play and there was a kissing scene that I was uncomfortable with but cat forced me into it and while I tried to convince myself it wasn't love or if she even loved me back I had to know if this feeling was real and it was, you want to explain your side Cat" says Tori

" well after the kissing scene I wanted to know more about tori but in the process I got caught up in wanting to be normal as everyone called me weird and Robbie was willing to help as now for some reason everyone had considered him normal, but all I really wanted was Tori but I thought I could only have her if I was normal, but then every time I got hurt by Robbie for various reasons he can explain I ran to tori where she said she couldn't stop thinking about the kissing scene and was as she put it horn-happy and confused, I knew right then that I didn't need Robbie anymore but he was very possessive of me and then he hit my last straw and it was over for him, the first time we studied technically Robbie and I were still together and we thought no-one was home but her sister Trina was and when I learned she knew I was afraid she would use it to make fun of me but she kept the secret until we were ready to tell everyone" says Cat only just barely out of breath

"little did cat know I was hers ever since she kissed me, she just had to say the word I love you too and we could have avoided the whole Robbie situation but because it happened cat and I are here now better than we would have been" says Tori

"remember I said I went crazy with out rex, who seems to like you I might add, well he didn't like cat who at the time I had a massive crush on, and when I tried to be normal, I left him at home and was very possessive of Cat and only drove her closer to Tori who she wanted to be with anyway, I felt something was different between them and tried to keep her from Tori and hurt her in the process leading to her breaking up with me" says Robbie

"what role did Ryder play in all this" asks Cassidy

"while we don't like to talk about it, he didn't play a role in our relationship, he played a role in how I viewed Tori, what he did was played with girl's feelings and fake dated them just long enough to get a good grades then dumped them and apparently it was Tori's turn to be hurt, at that point Robbie wondered why Ryder always got the girls and in the process dressed like him only to find out he played girls like cheap leather and when tori learned of this she created a song that basically exposed him and one line was I'll have you begging on your knees, Ryder didn't like that, and while he couldn't use girls anymore Ryder had a grudge against her and when we started dating against me as well but he knew he couldn't take us both so he made threats online which I would have killed him but tori had it under control and had beck deal with it which lead up to the incident where he was escorted out of the kitchen here, what happened is for one he scares me and when he entered tori and I's room I couldn't summon the anger to protect myself and he punched me like twenty times in the stomach and ten times in the face and when he was done I blacked out and fell on my hip causing my standing and walking issues as I landed hard on my left hip" says cat as they arrive at the hotel

"wow that was loaded, now I feel obligated to tell my story" says Cassidy

"you don't have to, really" says Tori

"no you said you didn't talk about your past, Ashley, Jade and Beck said to avoid the subject but you offered it up anyway so I have to return the gesture, when I first realised I was bisexual was when Ashley pointed out cute girls, at this point she was already established as bisexual but I was certain I was straight, but the girls she pointed out were definitely cute and they caught my attention and held it for a few minutes and man these girls were hot, almost as hot as you guys Cat, but for the most part I tried to hide my love for girls by paying the guys I "dated" but as I stated before I only had two girlfriends before I returned to dating guys for real but I mean I do get turned on by pictures of hot girls, it's one of my faults when I'm dating guys, I miss the girl time but they can be so unpredictable that I realized dating them was not for me but I certainly can swing both ways, hell if tori or cat were single I'd definitely have given either of them a shot but Robbie may be the one for me as he is the only one so far to share my love of tech and so far seems to understand me the most out of all my past dates and relationships, there's more but I feel Ashley should tell you, she's a lot more comfortable saying what I wanted to elaborate on but it's getting late Robbie we should head to bed, it was nice getting to know you guys better" says Cassidy

"we will send some of our pictures for you guys" says Tori

"we will have to find some of our tamer pictures for them, while I know Cass probably doesn't care I really don't want Robbie to see anything we wouldn't show him so bathing suits only and no risky pics for them to share" says Cat to tori as they head to bed

"yes it's already almost ten we can ask Ashley if she fibbed about paying the guys she dated in the morning, as that sounds awfully like how you described how you hid your affection for me" says Tori

"well there was an article that described how to do it discreetly but I didn't think that many people read that article but apparently I was wrong, it was on a site for closet bisexuals and lesbians like me and Cassidy apparently, at first I only read it because I thought it was interesting but then you showed up at Hollywood Arts and I realized I needed to put the things in the article into action" says Cat as they arrive at their room

"well then I wonder how many are coming out of the closet because of us now, I can only imagine we will have to do another fundraiser in a few years as I am not sure that forty-eight million will survive long or maybe we could do a fundraiser for another charity and spread the love" Says Tori

"don't get ahead of yourself girly we don't even have any numbers to back up your theory, we need to head to bed before we fall asleep outside our door" says Cat

"fine let's head in" says Tori

 **A/N finally gearing up as the last of the secrets bubble up and I hope you enjoyed Cassidy's background and ties to Ashley and their short history, now I have to basically re-write Ashley's backstory but I mean not really because i planned all this out, just for reference this happens on January second, I know my timeline doesn't exactly line up but there were moments where nothing happened and didn't feel like writing bland stories as filler mainly because I felt things were going so slow to begin with get ready for Sadie entering the scene, with only beck and Andre left I wonder who she will chose, the wedding is coming in the next few chapters which is why I wanted to accelerate the timeline a bit so there will only be one chapter covering January as a whole**


	30. Chapter 30 The Ashley issue

**Chapter 30 The Ashley fight**

 **In Carly's office after breakfast**

"That music producer wants to sign you guys today, in the agreement it says that it is for Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade and Ashley" Says Carly

"there might be a problem with the last two in that agreement, Jade didn't tell me much but she said that she was having issues and that they currently weren't together" says Cat

"well he said you guys had two weeks to decide but he didn't want to negotiate who joins and as he wants all of you or none of you, his rules" says Carly

"we will see what we can do to get Ashley and Jade back together but Andre will be crushed if this fails" says Cat as she leaves to talk to Tori who is trying to get Ashley to talk

 **In Ashley's room 10 minutes later**

"so, you too are bunking huh" asks Cat as she walks in

"yeah, Jade seems to regret some things, she said I was acting too much like you cat and was feeling guilty or something, like she was stealing you from tori" says Ashley

"Ashley I was trying to get you to talk for an hour and you wouldn't budge, why did you start talking when Cat walked in" Says Tori

"She feels like cat is a sister to her, she is still unsure where you fit in tori, she knows from how cat acts that she has had feelings for girls for years even before she started dating you, but Cat is your first girlfriend and you don't have as much experience" Says Cassidy

"well, I hate to break it to you Ashley but Tori is my first real girlfriend too, not that I haven't had feelings for other girls, Jade included but Tori is the only one I have felt comfortable actually acting on my feelings for, don't judge her just based on her experience please" Says Cat

"Sorry Cat I didn't know, and Tori I apologize if I seemed to be rude to you, I thought for sure Jade was the one, I'm right back to wanting to kill my self" cries Ashley

"ok I will talk to Jade right now Ashley and get to the bottom of this" Says Cat as she gets up to go

"I will stay here and keep you from hurting yourself" says Tori

"thanks guys, I don't know how to thank you if this works out" Says Ashley

"You helped us when I needed it most, think of it as returning the favor" Says Tori

 **In Jades room 1 hour later**

"Jade you need to talk to me or I will let my rage fly, You know you left Ashely in a state of depression and she is back where she started over a year ago, right back to wanting herself dead to destroy the pain she feels, it's not her fault she acts like me" Says Cat eyes threatening to storm over and let her anger loose

"Cat are you serious, she didn't say that to me, I always felt weird in that relationship, yes she made me happy but she looks too much like tori and acts too much like you and I felt like I was dating you and I felt bad that it made me feel like I was somehow stealing you from Tori despite knowing that she was a completely different person and I couldn't handle it" Says Jade realizing she should have just talked to them instead of hurting Ashley

"what if she changed her hair style and dialed down acting more like me, would that make you feel better" Says Cat _I know she will reject the second option but I wanted her to choose_

"I mean we have the no changing ourselves for others rule but I guess that the hairstyle change could help but I don't want her putting up a front for me just so we can be together so I hope the hair style change will be enough and hopefully I can deal with the acting like you part as I know that is the real her, I don't want her to kill herself because of me, next time I will talk to you guys if I'm having issues, you know you guys mean so much to me, you have shown me what it means to love someone, by accepting their faults and not trying to change them just because they are weird or odd to you, you just taught me another lesson about how to deal with issues the right way and that the way I was doing it just hurt the ones I love" Says Jade as she sees Cat jump on her phone

 **2:00 pm – Tori get Robbie down there, I know how to get them back together at least what jade agreed to, to get them back together – Cutie  
2:01 pm – How and he is on his way I had Cass text him, what did she say – Girly**

 **2:05 pm – she knows now how much she hurt Ashley and doesn't want her to kill herself because of her so I suggested having Ashley change her hairstyle a bit to make her as unique as she feels without changing who she is jade agreed to allow that if it meant they could be together again, I also suggested that we could have Ashley dial down her excitement so she would seem less like me but she shot that down and I knew she would, I will explain later – Cutie**

 **2:10 pm – ok thanks, you stay there with jade, we will see if Ashley wants to see jade again today or if we have to wait till tomorrow – Girly**

 **In Ashley's Room 10 minutes later**

"hey Cass, I know you have been down here comforting Ashley but I have been instructed to help Ashley" Says Robbie

"hey Rob, I know, but you also know I had to be here instead of with you but if this situation ends now, I will head back up with you so we can make-out" says Cassidy hoping that the situation gets solved _man I can't stand to be away from Robbie, this situation has been driving me crazy_

"how, this situation seems hopeless" cries Ashley

"Ashley, Cat confirmed that Jade still loves you but she feels guilty because you look and act too much like Cat and I so she felt like she was taking cat away from me, she doesn't want you to kill yourself because of her and made a deal with cat to get you back, she confirmed she misses you so much and you made her happy, possibly even more than beck ever could" Says Tori

"hey I resent that, I made Jade plenty happy but I agree that she seemed way happier with you, I've come at the request of Robbie to help" Says Beck

"ok then Ashley she said she would feel better if you changed your hairstyle, Robbie here along with Beck both have the gift of finding the best hairdo for everyone, I'll even get my hair done if it makes you feel better" Says Tori

"Actually, it would make me feel better if both you and cat got your hair done as well, but if Cat is comforting Jade then you will have to do for now" Says Ashely

"good because I wanted to adjust your hair in preparation for the wedding anyway" Says Robbie

"how exactly would you do that Robbie" Asks Tori nervously

"purple highlights, if cat were here too, I'd add back some of her red by adding red highlights" Says Robbie

"so, Robbie who does whos hair" Asks Beck

"I have Tori all figured out but I feel since you have the Jade connection you would do better with Ashley" Says Robbie

"yeah ok I can see that, but I refuse to be boiled down to the jade connection, and jade's bitterness is definitely a front to keep people at bay, I was one of the only ones able to break through it, so Ashley don't feel bad about the situation, she gets this way when she is conflicted, in this case wanting to be with you but also feeling guilty about who she actually felt she was dating" Says Beck

"oh, ok thanks for that insight Beck I feel better knowing that you know her so well as to know that about her" says Ashley felling better already

"no problem, shall we get started Robbie" says Beck as he pulls out his hair trimming scissors

"indeed, we shall tori we need to wet your hair first" says Robbie as he pulls out his scissors, hair dye and hair curler

"ok let's get this done, I can't wait to see how Cat likes my new hair" Says Tori as she heads to the bathroom with Robbie to wet her hair for the hair dye

"Wow this feels awesome" says Ashley

"ok now what" says Tori as they leave the bathroom with her hair dyed with purple streaks ten minutes later

"we have to wait thirty minutes for the next step" Says Robbie

Wait are you massaging her head Beck" asks Tori

"we were waiting for bathroom access, so I could wet her hair, plus it calmed her down, lets go Ashley, we need to get you ready for some Purple and blonde highlights" Says Beck

"wait what that sounds like something I would do, man you are good" Says Ashley as Beck leads her into the bathroom

"hey guys, jade decided to take a nap so I came here to see how my plan is going" says Cat

"it's going well actually however now that you are here, Robbie didn't you want to do something to Cat's hair" says Tori

"what does he want to do with my hair, my hair literally just returned to its natural color completely, please don't change it too much please" Says Cat scared

"don't be scared Cat, Robbie get her ready for the hair dye treatment, and he is the hair style apprentice where Beck is the master and Beck is busy with Ashley getting her hair done so you have to settle with Robbie ok" says Tori

"ok fine Robbie please be nice to my hair" says Cat still nervous

"oh, come on when ever have I hurt your hair, we need to wait for bathroom access to do anything so let's massage your head while we wait" says Robbie knowing they will be done soon anyway

"Sorry for the wait guys my hair wouldn't stay wet long enough it just wicked water like crazy so we had to soak my hair first, oh hey cat, I assume you were keeping jade company, she must have taken a nap for you to be down here again" says Ashley

"yes, she did, she kicked me out before she fell asleep, telling me she had to figure out how to make this work then as I left, I heard her fall on her bed and fell asleep, now I have to get my hair done apparently" Says Cat as Robbie leads her to the bathroom

"Thanks again for doing this Tori, it really helps" says Ashley

 **20 Minutes later**

"oh, is my hair done yet Robbie" asks Tori

"the dye is set yes but there is still one more step, curl time" Says Robbie

"ooh what color did you get girly" asks cat as her dye is almost set as well

"Purple highlights, Ashley got purple and Blond highlights, hers should be set as well" Says Tori

"oh, it is but I'm doing my trimming now before I curl it and show her as I want her to be blown away by how well I did" says Beck

"wow some confidence there huh Beck" says Cassidy

"my dad was a hair dresser for years before he lost his job and found a new one in publicity for charity's and stuff, I don't know what he does now but he really liked working on people's hair and my gift just grew out of that I guess" says Beck

"wow ok then maybe you can do my hair next, although Robbie seems to be doing an insane job with Tori's hair, oh shoot Carly just texted me she needs my help, I'll be back as soon as I can Ashes ok" says Cassidy as she leaves the room

"ok Cass see you in a bit" says Ashley smiling at the mention of her nickname

"why does she call you ashes, I mean I get that it's short for Ashley but there is meaning behind that right" Asks Cat curiously

"yes it does Cat, when I was seven and she was six she constantly caught me playing with the ashes from our wood stove whenever she was over but it was only because I liked how the warm coals felt against my hands but the nickname stuck anyway even after I told her I was playing with the coals not the ashes themselves, so I assume that the curling is happening now" says Ashley

"didn't it hurt though, coals keep their heat for so long" Says Cat concerned

"Yes Ashley I'm almost done" Says Beck as he notices Robbie is done with tori and she is admiring her hair

"Yes it did but it kept my thoughts clear, I got distracted a lot always getting lost looking at cute girls my age or older, I never understood why until I was thirteen, when I was eight my dad caught me and banned me from the living-room unless an adult was in there with me, I guess they were concerned about me losing a hand or something because of the heat, but I only kept my hands in there for two minutes at a time and always moved them around" says Ashley

"Well that explains a lot then, you should talk to my uncle, he is very wise, he may be able to help with your depression, he helped me with mine, hey tor you want a puppy, I wanted one for the wedding that we'd adopt before the wedding" says Cat as she realizes Robbie is done as well now and plays with her hair distracting her

"we will talk in the morning we are helping Ashley remember" says Tori admiring the purple streaks and curls in her hair

"All done Ashley, here let's go in the bathroom and look in the mirror to show you the full effect" says Beck as he leads her to the bathroom

"wow this is insane, way better than any salon I've ever been to" says Ashley completely blown away as she is lead back to the bed to sit down

"so Ashley are you ready to see Jade again she texted and said she couldn't sleep and needed you back as she always slept better with you" says Cat

"Not tonight, as petty as it might seem I'm not up to talking to her tonight but I can talk to her tomorrow, she needs to know I don't want to be treated like how she treated me, even though I know she is hurting, the things she said were what set me back over a years progress of therapy that got me this job, it hurt me so much, if it weren't for Cass helping me I think I'd be in the hospital right now as when she came back after an hour of helping Carly I had a knife to my arm ready to do it before she ran in and took it from me, then gave me this long lecture about how taking my life wasn't the right way to deal with the pain and I knew she was right but I really wanted the sting from her words to disappear and I couldn't find another way to do it" Says Ashley crying as Cassidy walked in

"what did you do to Ashes, I mean her hair is insane but I mean why is she crying" asks Cassidy

"Cass don't blame them it's my fault, all they did was mention that Jade wanted to see me and I said no not tonight then I told them about how you saved me from death last week and I couldn't stop myself from crying" Says Ashley

"well then if they didn't cause you to cry then I guess they are off the hook, Carly wanted you guys to know that the music producer that wants to sign you guys will be here in three days to see you guys, oh and by the way Ashes, Jade is outside the door crying" says Cassidy

"I guess can talk to her briefly but she won't be sleeping with me tonight" Says Ashley as she walks outside the room to talk to Jade

"I didn't think you would want to see me Ashley but I needed to be close to you, so why are you out here" says Jade not looking up to look her in the eye

"I need to tell you a few things, one look at me, two I didn't appreciate how you talked to me when you were feeling guilty, how and what you said took me back a whole year of therapy, I had a knife to my arm, I'd have bled out if Cass hadn't caught me before it touched my skin, three I know you are hurting but we can discuss things in the morning ok" Says Ashley

"…. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry to have done that to you but I need you real bad, I had my scissors ready to cut my hair, I can't cope without you, wow your hair looks awesome, let me guess Beck did that" says Jade as she looks up in shame to look Ashley in the eyes

"yes, and he did way better than any salon I've ever been to had ever done, I realize that, the hair cutting surprised me but knowing you I know you couldn't do it, that's why you are here right" says Ashley

"yes, he always did my hair, and you are right I couldn't do it" Says Jade

"I hope this conversation will last you until morning because Cass and I still have to sort things out before I feel safe around you and before you doubt yourself yes I still like you but those words cut deep and I need help healing them, Cass is helping tonight but maybe if you feel up to it you can help heal what is left in the morning" says Ashley as she walks back in to her room

"cat and Tori I think you should bunk with Jade for the night, she almost cut her hair the pain was so bad for her, she needs your help Tori" Says Ashley

"ok thanks we will take her to our room for the night" says Cat as she walks out and talks to Jade and starts walking her to their room

"Well you held together when you talked to her that is a step in the right direction, night guys" says Tori as she escorts everyone else out of Ashley and Cassidy's room

 **A/N let's keep this short and sweet, no I will not be revealing everything Jade said to Ashes because some were really hurtful and I don't like spreading hate, I will say if it hurt Ashley this bad they were really bad sorry for the long chapter but the wedding chapters that are quickly approaching will be almost just as long each so have fun**


	31. Chapter 31 Jade and Ashes talk

**Chapter 31 the talk**

 **8:30 am the next day on the beach**

"hey Jade" says Ashley nervously

"hey, Cat and Tori really helped me, they asked me what I said and when I did cat slapped me hard, while it hurt she explained that she did it because I needed to know that I was so very wrong and that if you hadn't been crying when I said it that you had a knife on you for work and that you would have hurt me bad, is what she said true" asks Jade nervously

"while I could have used it on you if I had had it but Carly saw I was having trouble with something, while she didn't know why or what, she had an agreement with my doctor that if something ever happened or I seemed off to take any possible weapons off of me the moment she notices, but I would probably have ended my life in that moment, you were lucky that she took my package knife off of me" says Ashley unsure she wanted Jade to know that little tid bit of info

"last night you mentioned you had been in therapy but I didn't know things were that bad, I really need a therapist right now, well maybe we can go together, Cat said she asked Carly to set up an appointment for me, I don't want to go alone I need you there please" says Jade

"actually, Cass did the same for me, she thought that I was at risk of suicide if she didn't, yes I will go with you, Carly told me that we are headed to the same appointment tomorrow at noon" says Ashley

"ok, you know I didn't mean I wish you weren't alive and I don't love you right, I know they hurt you, I could see it in your eyes when I said it but my mind was hurting, I had dreams where I was on a date with you but whenever you spoke it was Cat's voice, that was the dream that started my issues, last night I had a dream where you had killed yourself and you had wrote a note explaining how much I hurt you and that you couldn't take it when I read the note I called the cops on myself" says Jade

"well at least it means you aren't completely lost as you were obviously ready to take the blame for hurting me, I swear sometimes Tori and Cat's superpower is getting people to reverse the direction their mind is taking them especially if it's headed down a dark road of pain and suffering" says Ashley

"actually that's Tori's superpower, she saved me when I insulted Cat and she went crazy because she couldn't control her anger, meds, social aids nothing could contain it but somehow tori was able to punch through and stop her from hurting me too much, when I saw that I realized just how special Tori was, Cat's super power is bringing you back to shore when you have lost yourself, like when you change for another person to please them at the risk of completely losing yourself, she is the reason that rule exists because we saw what it did to them and we decided that we were ok with Cat being Cat and not changing her because we feel she is weird, she managed to bring Tori back to shore 5 years ago and she did the same to me last night but for Tori she had lost herself so much that it took three months for her to return to normal" says Jade

"you know Cass and Cat aren't that different, she will protect me at all costs, hell she stayed with me for a week and a half, putting her and Robbie at odds but apparently they had an understanding because of what Robbie did to Cat all those years ago he knew that Tori did the same for cat as Cass does for me, I may not understand their connection but it's definitely there, sometimes I don't appreciate the small things in life because I always seems to avoid them in fear of me getting pulled in and right back to where I started, now if we can only stay on our path Jade we won't ever have to deal with it again" says Ashley

"you know I think Beck should open up a performance barbershop where there are performances by people like us instead of just radio to listen to, meanwhile he styles their hair, that reminds me I have to get him to fix my hair, I really messed it up, I pulled several sections and cut them before I came and sat by your door but I was planning to do more than that but I decided to sit by your door instead of taking it farther" says Jade as she sees Carly, tori and cat walk up to them

"uh oh what have we done now, they look concerned" says Ashley

"guys calm down we just wanted to tell you that we are happy that you two are talking and ashes I talked to your doctor and explained the situation and he said that after what you went through, that after your appointment with jade and if he approves the relationship you don't have to consider him your therapist anymore, but you have to live with a doctor ready at any time so cat and tori brought up a scenario where all four of you live with cats uncle on one of the other islands after the wedding, they can have the house ready soon, it will be ready for may this year and is plenty big for all of you guys but is essentially three smaller houses joined together with three different entrances but the small houses are separated by a central kitchen that you guys would share and all rooms would have emergency buttons in-case someone gets hurt and then jack can get to that room quickly, what do you think" says Carly

"hmm are you thinking what I'm thinking buttercup, pranks and fun with two superheroes in the same house, what about Cass though" says Jade as she looks at Ashley and sees her smile agreeing with her statement

"well I guess we could add a separate house on the property for Cass and Robbie but we'd have to discuss it with them, if I interpreted your smiles correctly are you agreeing to the idea" says Carly

"yes, of course we'd agree, we enjoy their company and they saved us so we owe it to them plus pranks would be hilarious" says Ashley

"wait did you call us superheroes Jade, I mean we are special but I wouldn't go so far as to call us superheroes" says Cat

"that's because you don't see what you help us do because most of what you do changes stuff up here" says Ashley motioning to her head

"when I was ready to destroy my identity by cutting my hair off I remembered how you said you liked me and how it changed me when you kissed me, I wouldn't be here with Ashley now if it wasn't for you guys, you changed us, you reversed our minds direction when even the best doctors wouldn't dare try, they would just throw labels at us without actually solving the problem that caused it, well you guys did exactly what the doctors couldn't do I mean therapy does well but it fails in comparison to what you guys did yesterday, it doesn't even hold a candle to your ability to make things better, but it only works when you set a common goal like what you did yesterday it blew my mind how easily you guys did that" says Jade

"by the way did you guys decide to adopt a puppy or two as I can see them being held back by Robbie and Cass you know" says Ashley

"bring them over guys they want to see them" says Cat "meet cutie-pie and buttercup guys, oh and yes they are named after you and Cass, that was aimed at you ashes, but we also got a kitten named sparkles named after you Jade as you can be sparkly as well as be the spark that sets things ablaze, weither it be love or respect or confusion, Jade I hope you like your new home, you get to take care of the kitten, we figured you would need someone to help you if cat, ashes or I weren't here, we need to decide if we are taking that offer from that music producer or not, Andre already said yes but the deal is for all of us, it's one of the reasons we were so desperate to get you guys back to normal but the main reason that drove us to try and get you guys back is because we are a team and if we can't work as a team then we can't take that deal or be a group for anything" says Tori

"we are happy that fame and fortune wasn't your main goal, also tori I have a surprise from Andre and I to show you before the wedding it's a list of songs that I created in the three years after we graduated and after beck and I broke up with Beck" says Jade

"we can talk about it tomorrow, let's get lunch we're hungry" says Ashley

 **A/N yes, I know another cliff-hanger but it was necessary I promise the next one is at the end of January and everyone is on high priority getting things planned for the wedding in between this chapter and the next one so the wedding will happen in two to three chapters**


	32. Chapter 32 surprise visit

**Chapter 32 Surprise Trina and Sadie**

 **End of January at 9 am in the dining hall for breakfast**

"Morning Ashes, how are you doing today, how was your two therapy sessions with Jade" Asks Cat

"morning Kitty, I'm doing better, I only had one therapy session with Jade, he said Jade had to come back for an official evaluation to determine the severity of her issues, but he said he liked that I had friends that were able to help me, and he held his judgment of my relationship with Jade but he said that if I felt good in the relationship then he at the very least won't discourage it, he also wanted to meet you and Tori at lunch, it's not an evaluation he said it was to see how far you have come, he heard about your outbursts, apparently both your therapist and mine talked when he found out that you were coming here" Says Ashley

"ok as long as I'm not being evaluated, I'll let tor know he wants to see us" Says Cat as tori walks up

"oh hey guys what's up, did I hear something about a therapist wanting to talk to us, i'll only go if it's Ashes' therapist" says Tori

"yes it's my therapist, he heard about Cat being here and wanted to know how she went from barely containing her rage to bringing me back from the brink of suicide, apparently your story is legendary among therapists, your work with cat has changed the way they conduct their assessments, apparently cat went to the therapist shortly after you officially got together and she was amazed at the transformation and wrote an article about it" Says Ashley

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what that appointment was for tor, at the time I didn't want to go but my parents said it was my final appointment, they said they told her about you and how much you helped me and wanted to see it for herself because she didn't believe my parents, but when she saw me and tried to trigger me I was able to hold my ground, she was completely blown away, she actually went into my file and disproved all labels the other doctors said I had, but left autism on there with a question mark and told me she didn't believe I had autism but didn't have enough evidence and that I should talk to my uncle but he was so busy that I never got to ask him" Says Cat

"didn't he stay over a few nights at a time when he had clients that needed his attention when he was in L.A, oh but that's right he travels all over the world doing speeches and presentations, and was rarely home when he was there" Says Tori as she notices someone who looks like her sister walk towards them

"yes and he's making up for the time we never got when I was younger by only accepting jobs where he has to appear here in Hawaii and is currently applying for a job at a charity that got funding, I hear that they like his spirit, I mean it helps that he knows us but I mean still he is really trying to apply without my influence so he said if they call me that I tell them that he should be treated as a normal applicant and that I shouldn't have any influence in the process, and I agreed with him I don't want him to get a job just because they know I'm related to him, wait is that Trina…" says Cat noticing Trina seems to be walking their way

"wait is he applying to Sara's Charity, I heard they just opened up an office here in Hawaii and were looking for applicants for their publicity department" Says Tori

"yea he's looking to get the job for the mental health publicity job, I hear there are only ten people even applying, I know I'm not supposed to interfere but according to what Beck said that Jessica told him that he is definitely the best candidate for the job even ignoring his connection to me, apparently she said that his credentials and his work with kids with Asperger's and Autism was outstanding and even if he didn't apply the charity was definitely thinking of recruiting him to run the Hawaii chapter of the charity, apparently Jessica was requested to move to Hawaii to run the financials here, I bet Beck will like that" says Cat

"Hey guys, I hear a lot has happened since you got here, I heard that you all got signed to do music, I watched all the concerts by the way, they were awesome, apparently by the way I heard that pear is sending you something big, I don't know what it is but I heard it was expensive, the ten million was only to show that they had something in the works and that they supported your cause, or at least that's what I heard, there were rumors of a plane decked out in pink and purple being built in co-operation with the Canadian army, but why would the army need a plane with pink and purple interiors, what's for lunch" says Trina as it is 11 am now

"as far as I know it's pizza, but Tori and I have to meet Ashes therapist for some reason, I think we should get ready to go girly, we don't want to be late, where is he Ashes" Says Cat

"who is this, and he's coming here, he just texted me and said that the boat broke down and he's trying to find another way here, although there are two boats that go between the islands the one on the big island broke down and all but ours is in use, maybe jade or beck can run the boat" Says Ashley

 **11:15 am – hey do either you or beck know how to run a boat my therapist was coming to meet Cat and tori as apparently their story is legendary for therapists but the big island boat is down but ours is working but our driver is not here today – Ashes**

 **11:18 am – I'm headed to the shower but I asked beck and he is on his way – Jasmine**

 **11:20 am – Thanks – Ashes**

"so this is Trina my sister, she was annoying during and even before cat and I got together but she came around eventually, when I slipped and thought no-one was home when cat and I were together in secret she was indeed home but promised to keep my secret, she has changed quite a bit since then" Says Tori

"oh cool, and Beck is on his way, oh there he is" Says Ashley as she sees beck approach

"someone need a boat ride, I just spoke with Carly and she said it was ok, and if I ran it the rest of the day I'd get paid for it so lets get going, I assume I have to pick someone up" says Beck

"yes you have to pick up my therapist, he is psyched to meet the apparently legendary Cat and Tori, he is on the big island" Says Ashley

"ok I will pick him up now, please let him know" says Beck as he heads to the boat to get it started

"ok I will and thanks" says Ashley

 **11:35 am – hey Jamie, I got you a ride, it will be there shortly – Ashlie**

 **11:40 – Thanks, apparently the engine on this one caught fire yesterday, everyone here is stranded and the boat is down all this week so whoever you got will have to do runs for the big island all week – Jamie Stevens**

"apparently the reason the boat is down is because the engine caught fire yesterday so Beck has at least three to seven days of pay coming from this so he will be happy maybe we can sing to entertain the passengers or at least record some songs he can play" Says Ashley

"woah that would have been scary, I hope everyone was ok" Says Cat

"I think you should head up to your room guys I will bring him up" Says Ashley

"ok, and by the way the theme for the wedding is superheroines so get your comic on guys, I will be wonder-woman and Tori will be bat-girl" says Cat as she runs with tori to their rooms

 **Twenty minutes later**

"well there is Jamie, wait is that Sadie, I wasn't expecting her here today, I mean she said she used to go to Hollywood arts with Jade and now that I think about it jade mentioned her once, why didn't I put two and two together, she must be here for the wedding" says Ashley to herself as she runs over to meet each of them

"Ashes it's been what two years, wow your hair is insane, did you hear about Cat and Tori's wedding" says Sadie

"yes it has been three years actually, what took you so long, and yes I actually work at the hotel we are actually great friends, and you might recognize my girlfriend Jade" says Ashley

"wait how'd you get jade on your side everyone at Hollywood arts was afraid of her except Beck, wow nice hotel, and I took so long because I was wondering or not if I should tell Andre how I feel, I've liked him since he was in my ballet class but I mean he always had one girl or another and tori was always around him and I couldn't tell if they were dating so I just avoided him" Says Sadie

"well you know how they have the no changing yourself for others right, well I was fixated on her and freaked her out, wasn't exactly sure what I said but apparently both our minds were going crazy about each other according to what she said to me, I took my pills and it went away for me but I still found her exceeding cute, as for Andre he hasn't dated anyone here, several girls asked him out but he said he was waiting for someone to arrive" says Ashley

"well beck invited me back in November but I couldn't decide if I wanted to see Andre or Beck but then Trina came over two weeks ago and wondered why I was still here and I said I was unsure weither I wanted to see Andre or not but she said he was the reason why beck invited me, and basically forced me to come, so I've been bunking with her, man she is handsy when she sleeps, maybe you could tell Andre I'm here, wait is that him now, please hide me ashes" says Sadie

"hey Sadie I know you were avoiding me in high school, we need to talk" says Andre

"maybe later I need to get my stuff into Trina's room, hopefully it has two beds, we are here for the wedding so we have like week and a half to talk" says Sadie

"I'll leave you two to sort things out, I have to take my former therapist to see cat and tori, follow me Jamie to cat and Tori's room" says Ashley

"right behind you Ashes" says Jamie

"never call me that, only my friends can call me that" says Ashley as she leads him into the hotel

"sorry I thought after what I've helped you do I was under the impression we were friends" says Jamie

"no we aren't, maybe it can get there, with you and me you always said it was a professional environment not a friends environment, you were the therapist and I was the patient and since you are evaluating my girlfriend I can't consider you a friend yet" says Ashley as they walk up the stairs to cat and Tori's floor

"damn this is a nice hotel, and you have to know that with you I was ordered by your parents to keep it professional, with Carly I was allowed to act like a friend but your parents insisted I wasn't allowed to do that with you" says Jamie as they stop moving as they reach a room that he assumes must be the room he needs

"may we enter" asks Ashley

"one second please" says Tori

"hey ashes is this your therapist" asks cat as she opens the door

"yes, he can be pushy so don't be surprised if you find yourself getting angry, anyway I have to go see Jade and talk to her about some things, have fun cat" says Ashley

"ok come in, what's your name, I thought ashes would have told us" says Cat

"so you are the famous Catarina Valentine then, where is Tori Vega, my name is Jamie Stevens" asks Jamie as he walks in

"right here, we've already told our past so many times we won't do it again, so if that's why you are here to tell everyone our difficult past then you can forget it" Says Tori

"no, Ashley already told me some of it and said it was a touchy subject and not to go there, Carly said the same thing in her session last week when I asked how work was going, she confirmed you guys were here as no-one was sure where you guys went after the concerts, everyone thought you went back home to L.A and into the shadows but both Ashley and Carly confirmed that you want to live here and already made plans, I'm here to help reform the way we diagnose people like you and Cat so that we can help them better than we currently do, Cat's old therapist started the reform and asked me to continue, we are doing this because we realized that we aren't helping them the way we want to, we need your help to do that" says Jamie

"wait you are Carly's Therapist too, and ok right tor, if it helps people to tell the world how you helped then it's our duty to divulge so that anyone who needs help can be helped the right way" says Cat

"ok fine if it will help others but no digging past what we tell you OK!" says Tori sternly

"not a problem, I have to say though that the music producer that signed you wanted me to double check you guys for anything that would be bad for their image but I didn't know that until I was waiting for my ride here, so I will only glean info from what you tell me, I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to" says Jamie

 **A/N sorry but I'm going to have to delay the wedding one more chapter but don't worry it is ramping up especially since Trina is here now**


	33. Chapter 33 The Therapy Reform test

**Chapter 33 The consult**

 **30 minutes later**

"hey bring her in please" says Jamie

"who are you bringing in" asks Cat

"someone who needs to be diagnosed, we want to know how you helped cat so to understand we brought someone else in for you to demonstrate on, her name is Sandy, officially she has a bipolar and anger issues diagnosis how would you change that tori, I must add that she is nineteen despite her small size" says Jamie

"that's cruel and unusual punishment I'm not a doctor" says Tori as she sees Sandy walk in _she can't be older than fifteen_

"true but despite that you brought Ashley back from the brink she says it's your super power, Jade says the same thing both have said they experienced a calming feeling when you were around them when they needed you" says Jamie

"ok let me try something, watch her face, Sandy please listen to me, I'm Tori and I am here to revolutionize how people like you are treated and helped by therapists, I've been where you are, I need you to find your anger and show it to us please, the anger that they prescribe medicine to help you control, we need to see that please" says Tori as Sandy nods in agreement

"Look at her eyes watch as the pupil shrinks yet her eye still seems to be getting darker, that is what Cat and I call a storm, please release her, cat you may want to hide this looks like a bad one and she is staring at you, now Sandy please look at me, you guys said no one has been able to control it when she gets this bad right" says Tori as Cat goes and hides in the bathroom and locks the door

"correct similar to what Cat had actually but from what I understand she gets very angry and she runs to her room where she calms down, her room has pictures from space, I heard cats was pink with rainbows and unicorns, is that correct" says Jamie in shock at how tori can control and change Sandy's anger

"yes that is correct, except there is no room for her to run to so I have to control it for her, Sandy please look at me, look into my eyes what do you see, look at her hands as they clench and her jaw line tenses, now she is full storm let her go and see what she does" says Tori

"I have to disagree there but the whole point was so we could see what you do so I guess we have no choice" says Jamie as he lets go of Sandy and backs away

"she seems to be staring at me which is good as that is what I asked her to do, but she isn't moving, Sandy please move around the room like you would at home before you run to your room please" Says Tori as she sees Sandy immediately starts running around in a pattern like she is searching for something but can't find it

"wow how do you do that" Says Jamie as he notices Tori say something under breath then Cat is suddenly beside her

"Cat please try something to trigger her more, to show what I can apparently do well I need her in a worse state, Sandy please look at Cat please" says Tori as Sandy suddenly shifts her gaze to Cat and runs at her

"Sure, Sandy we hate you, we wish we didn't know you" Says Cat as she sees Sandy's eyes darken even more and shifts to her then back to Tori then nods slightly

"Sandy please understand that we are trying to help you so please as much as you hate it please understand we have control but we need you to lose control on one of us" Says Tori as she sees Sandy suddenly lunge towards cat

"I think you have proven your point now how do we stop this" says Jamie suddenly scared

"ok cat we need you to let her pin you for this, oh wow she already is, Sandy please listen to me, I know you are still in there hiding from us but we need the real you to show yourself again, we love you, we didn't want to change you with medication but we were forced to, they didn't know any other way, we are here for you, come give me a hug" says Tori

"thanks Tor I didn't know if I would have been able to move my arm anymore" says Cat as she sees Sandy suddenly staring tori in the eye

"she isn't coming out of it, Tori I think you failed" says Jamie suddenly thinking he made a mistake bringing her here

"no I didn't, If I did then she'd have me on the ground or in a choke hold, sandy hug me please, we miss you please come back to us and give us a hug" says Tori as she sees Sandy suddenly embrace her in a big hug

"wait it was that easy" says Jamie

"yes but look at her eyes they are still stormy, because I haven't banished the storm yet, Sandy look at me, we love you and we need you to lock away your storm for now please" says Tori as Sandy's eyes return to normal and she starts crying

"Sandy you know we had to do that right, we didn't want to but we needed to help change how people like you are treated and helped so that you don't have to take meds anymore right" says Cat as she gets ready to start her magic

"y-yes of course, Jamie said there would be a calming effect and it was definitely stronger than he mentioned to me, but when you asked me to go full rage I was like here we go, get ready to be uncontrollable yet somehow I was able to listen and carry out every request, no-one has ever been able to do that before, how did you do that" says Sandy

"easy, I had cat to practice on, she used to be just like that and I realized that word choice is key as well as using love to keep it in check, now cat do your magic work extracting info from her that even Jamie couldn't get out of her" says Tori

"ok so Sandy were you ever in a situation or relationship where they asked you to change because you were weird or odd to them but they said that if you changed that they'd accept you, that was a mistake that my friends learned the hard way" asks Cat calmly and with good intent

"as far as we know she never answered anything like this when we tried" says Jamie sceptical despite their obvious control and gifts

"yes actually one relationship and multiple friendships, and I changed for them so I could have friends, all through grades one to eight I had basically one friend the whole time so I figured the way I was acting or behaving was the issue" says Sandy

"well Sandy that was a big mistake, also how many meds are you taking" says cat

"well actually I am taking six different meds for my issues they were talking about upping it to eight before Jamie here heard that you were here and wanted me to meet you" Says Sandy

"well Sandy I recommend you show your true self the one you have been hiding since eighth grade and having Jamie lower your meds to four then bring it down slowly, that's how I got off my meds, with tori's help but that's why you and Jamie are here, he knew you'd be a challenge, or so he thought" says Cat

"wow why didn't you ever tell me those things Sandy" asks Jamie impressed by cats apparent gift

"it's their energy it's calming and makes me feel at home so I say things I normally wouldn't want people to know, if you had talked to me like they do, calmly and with obvious love and caring in your voice you'd have gained this info, but your voice is normal for a therapist, so professional and always poking and prodding that I grew to resist the poking and prodding, just like I assume Cat did" says Sandy

"yes I did actually I fought for control and tried to give as little information as possible and only answered the questions required for my session to end but once tori started attending my school I wanted to be respected and gain some brownie points so I started opening up more, I liked tori and I wanted to be with her but didn't want her to think I was weird and like my uncle for the most part she defended my random ramblings, the issue with the therapeutic technique that therapists use is they don't offer up some of themselves to gain trust and if we don't trust that you have respect for us how are we supposed to trust anything you say, or for that matter that you will handle our issues correctly, my uncle also never said that my view was wrong and was always interested in how I saw things and never tried to change it at all unlike my former therapist who always tried to get me to see things her way, my uncle gained my trust where my therapist didn't and I told my uncle things I didn't want to tell my therapist like that I liked girls or even which specific girl I liked or things that happened but as I was often questioned about things I only told him so I assume somehow the information was relayed to her, but it's all about gaining trust as quick as possible before we close up and for the most part most therapists don't do that and they also don't project love and calming feelings when they ask us questions" Says Cat

"well noted thanks Cat we will see what we can do, I will have a therapist come see you in a month to test out the new methods you taught me today, also may Sandy have your number" says Jamie

"of course if she ever needs help tori and I will be a tap away, just not on the fourteenth as that is the day we are getting married, but any other day is perfect, she can come to the wedding if she wants, what is your favourite superheroine from any comic, Sandy" says Cat

"you'd really invite me to your wedding, what if I lose control who will stop me, I don't want to ruin your big day, and my favourite superheroine is either Jean Gray or Rogue from X-Men, I can't decide which but I guess I have thirteen days to choose though don't I" says Sandy as Jamie motions to her that it is time to go

"it's time for you to go I guess, I will have Carly give you guys our number so if you need any help we will be at your service" Says Tori as Sandy runs over and gives her a hug

"let's go Sandy you can see them in fourteen days" says Jamie as Sandy and him leave

"may I talk to you guys about something" asks Sadie as she stands by the door

"when did you get here Sadie, did Andre or Beck invite you and of course" says Cat

"Beck invited me back in November but I wasn't sure that I was comfortable being around Andre, I really like him but I've liked him since he was in my ballet class but he always had a girlfriend when I was confident enough to ask him out but then when he wasn't he was always around you tori and I wasn't sure if you guys were dating on and off so I just hid from him until we all graduated then I hid from him any way I could, I said yes to beck inviting me but then I realized that Andre would be here, but then Trina wondered why I was still here and basically forced me to come help with the wedding and he did indeed stop me when I got here this morning when I was talking to Ashes, who I haven't talked to in three years" Says Sadie

"well I know for a fact Andre waited for you to arrive and he actually asked beck to invite you because he knew you'd never answer his texts, plenty of girls attempted to ask him out but he rejected them, by the way some of them by normal standards were very hot but he said he was waiting for an old friend to get here, he was actually sad for days when you never arrived, it took all I could do to even get Trina to want to be near you let alone force you to come here, she Is jealous of how talented you are but knew about your crush on Andre and knew Andre wanted to meet you to talk about it" says Tori

"wait you brought me here, well I have a new reason to dislike you but I mean considering what you guys have been through I'll let that one go, I'll talk to Andre in the morning, I hate that I let him down, yet happy he rejected other hot girls for me, thanks for helping me, you guys really are powerful when it comes to helping people out like what you did to Sandy there, I heard the whole thing I was outside your door, I wanted to come in before they went in but got nervous and waited outside the door listening to every question you guys asked and everything that occurred, don't worry I won't say a word about what happened" says Sadie as she gets up to leave

"ok thanks, be careful Andre has been in a bad mood since he realized you had been here for a week and had been avoiding him" says cat

"will do thanks for the tip" says Sadie

 **30 minutes later**

"oh hey guys how did the meeting go" asks Ashley

"actually pretty well, I got to test out my gift for the first time since cat and I first started dating on Sandy" says Tori

"wait you were able to control Sandy, but how, when she gets in a rage she can't be controlled, you usually have to wait it out" says Ashley

"yup we as a team helped Sandy and Jamie see that it's all in how you talk to them that either enrages them or brings them out of it, I asked her to find the rage that they need the meds to help her control and within minutes she was full storm, I was able to get Jamie to note several defining factors of a storm like shrinking pupils but the eyes get dark as well as some other physical indications like closed and tightening fists and clenched Jaws where the jawline is more visible but I was actually able to ask her to do things like push cat to the ground and show us how she acts before she runs off to her room to calm down, it looked like she was searching for something like say a plushy or something when I asked her to run around like she does before she runs off to her room" says Tori

"probably Ms. pinky her plush kitty as that is what she grabs before she runs to her room" says Ashley

"and I was able to get her to reveal things she never told Jamie, he didn't understand why she never told him the things she revealed with us, she then explained that it was how he kept poking and prodding and I said that we need to know they respect us by talking about themselves to get us to open up and that Tori and I use calming voices and a hint of love in our words and that is how we were able to control her anger when even the best meds couldn't touch it at all, he is sending a therapist in a month to see how well he understood our references and meanings" says Cat

"you know I would have loved to see that right, did you invite her to the wedding?" asks Ashley

"yes we did she is either going to be rogue or Jean gray from X-men she couldn't decide which" says Tori

 **A/N well what a display of sheer control, yet I can confirm that Sandy was indeed in control of her actions she was just so calm she had confidence in Tori's masterful words and was able to do everything on her own while obeying Tori**


	34. Chapter 34 Wedding from Tori's POV

**Chapter 34 The wedding**

 **Tori's POV**

 **8 am February 14** **th**

"What are you doing here Sandy, isn't Jamie supposed to be here, I also see you chose Rogue" I ask

"Well he said that you'd be out today and gave the ok for me to go alone, I have made a lot of progress, he said I should learn your anger control technique, I'm down to two pills by the way, he said I never had bipolar disorder, but it was my changed outward personality fighting with my normal personality, and with your help my normal hidden personality won out and am returning to normal, he says that within two weeks I may be able to get off the last two meds" says Sandy excitedly

"No way really that's awesome" says Cat as she walks up already in her outfit

"I know I was expecting a more gradual drop in meds but I mean that's awesome, well I better get my costume on then" I say as I head to our room _man Sandy looks adorable as Rogue, I'm glad we were able to help her_

"so, I have to get my black dress and my custom bat-girl mask" I say as I talk to myself for ten minutes

"um girly there is a slight problem with Sandy, Cat was able to contain her but she just went after beck and we don't know why, she is still in the middle of her storm" says Ashley as she walks up and scares me

"classic Rogue move by the way, ashes I'll be right down" I say as I motion for her to go back and help Cat

"ok what happened here Sandy, you were doing so well, why did you go after Beck, don't get lost on us sweetie" I say as I arrive on the beach to see beck hurt but not too bad

"I-I-I don't know maybe I should go back to Jamie and say I failed" cries Sandy _I was so looking forward to seeing them get married_

"tor it's the meds she needs to get off them now, like right now, remember me and my meltdowns and how fast it happened, same here, we were just talking about the wedding plans then I saw her look at beck for one second then she was in front of him full storm, luckily I responded fast and she only got one punch in" says Cat

"ok Sandy I need you to try something for me ok, I need you to hug me and lock your storm up but I need to know why you even looked at beck in the first place and why you lost control, Cat quickly get some of your tea please" I say hoping she will calm down

"he looked like my ex-boyfriend but I knew he wasn't, he was really mean to me, like slap me if I did anything he didn't approve of mean, but I knew he wasn't but I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to hurt him but by the time I tried to regain control I was basically huddled in the corner of my mind afraid of what I could do, luckily cat wasn't far away and pulled me away" says Sandy scared and crying

"I'll let Jamie know right away" I say as cat comes back with some of her soothing tea

 **9:00 am – yea you can't take two more weeks to wean her off those pills she needs off them now like right now – Tori V**

 **9:01 am – did something happen I'll be right there, she did say she would feel better if I was there but I said she should try it first alone without me – Jamie S**

 **9:05 am – cat has some soothing tea that she is having Sandy drink but she remembered her old boyfriend who used to hurt her who looked similar enough to my friend beck and she lost it, she is doing better now but may easily have another meltdown that is more extreme, Cat had issues that were just as bad when she was being weaned off her meds but was fine once she was off of them – Tori V**

"I let him know Sandy, Cat was just as bad when they tried to wean her off of her meds, it was a reaction to not having that same lock stopping you from losing control as the lock was left unlocked, I will let Jack know you need his help" I say as I get my phone out

 **9:20 am – Sandy needs you help now, like right now – Tor V**

 **9:21 am – woah that person you helped, I'll be right down, you're on the beach right – Jack V**

 **9:23 am – Yes and yes, I will explain when you get here – Tor V**

"He is on his way, we will have to take you in to his room to teach you, it can be nerve racking doing it out in the open the first few times, we have to stay here and help set up the wedding, but we will be just a tap away if you need us" I say as I see Jack coming into view

"so, this is sandy, didn't I hear she had anger issues and bipolar disorder, I can tell right away that that isn't the case, she is so much like cat it's almost like they are actual sisters but I know that isn't true" says Jack as he leads Sandy into the hotel and heads to his room

"we will talk to you soon Sandy" says Cat

"ok guys this needs to go by the water, that needs to be there and the arch needs to be right here" I say as I point in the direction of where each piece goes

"tor sweetie we got this neither of you should have to set up your own wedding, we already got a crew coming here in ten minutes so go relax, cuddle with Cat as this day will change things forever you need to spend every last moment before you officially tie the knot" Says Ashley as jade, Carly and Sam walk up

 **1 hour later**

"hey cat do you really think things will change for us once we get married" I ask _I really hope they don't change that much but then again, we will be living with Jack, Ashley and Jade but what difference does that make from right now they come and visit like every four hours like they want to do something and hope we aren't here_

"oh I know they will, did you ever want kids, I do I wanted at least three but with me liking girls there was really no way for me to have what I wanted until I met you and my dreams came true, hehe" Says Cat

"well we could adopt, we could ask Sara's Charity to look for little three or four-year old's with mental problems like autism, Asperger's or something like that" I say with certainty _I always wanted kids but now we can officially change the world by passing on our gifts of acceptance and appreciation_

"ooh I like that, I want to talk to them right now so they can start looking" says Cat as she pulls out her phone

Man I wonder how much things will change and if Jade and ashes will adopt as well… wait have I really been thinking that over for two hours how weird can I possibly get I was literally just imagining Jade actually happy with Ashes with two kids of her own I don't know why I was fixated on it so much, now I realize that they will be living with us in that crazy mess….., oh great now cat is forcing me to pull out of my thoughts

"Tor can you hear me" asks cat

"yes why" I say annoyed

"you have literally been in your own world for five hours, while I have been trying to get your attention for the last hour" says Cat concerned

"sorry I got fixated on if Jade and Ashley wanted to adopt and how cute it'd be, you want to cuddle until they come get us" I say

"sure and wow that would be cute, I forgive you, Sara's charity said they had eight kids no one had wanted from the local orphanage because of their disabilities, so we have our choice" says Cat as she cuddles into me

 **6 pm wedding has arrived**

"Hey guys, it's time for your wedding" says Sandy

"ok we'll be right down" I say

"Jade and Andre are the DJ's right" asks Cat

"yes, kitty they are so lets enjoy this" I say as we walk down to the lobby

"Okay!" says Cat as she basically drags me to the beach then stops dead when she see's our parents

"didn't you know they'd be here kitty, I mean I didn't expect them to dress up as Greek gods, not our theme but hey it works, I mean Andre isn't dressed up at all but everyone else looks amazing even if they didn't stay entirely within our restrictions it just means this will be a night to remember" I say as I lock my fear in

"boy the beach looks awesome even with the red carpet, and yes I was expecting them to be here, it just dawned on me that I forgot my breathing and my anger management routines to keep my anger under control, hey Sandy would you like to walk up with me" says Cat

"no I'll walk up with tori, it'd feel weird walking up with you, almost like id be the one marrying Tori and I can't do that, ooh there is Jamie see you in a bit" says Sandy as she runs to talk to Jamie

"Oh, ok, I should go talk with my dad, my nerves are getting to me and somehow he was able to calm them" says Cat as she walks over slowly to see her dad

"well I guess I better go over to talk to my parents as well" I say to myself as I walk over to my mom and dad

"hey sweetie, this is what you want huh, are you sure, I know that once you got here there were some things that happened that changed your relationship with Cat, does she know about your issue" asks Holly Vega

"yes she knows, not the full extent but thanks to her uncle we have it under control, and how did you find out anyway, and yes this is what I want, we have been able to change hundreds of thousands of lives for the better and have shown people we just want to be accepted and treated like anyone else, we shouldn't be hated just because we aren't understood" I say slightly annoyed

"did I say something honey, I saw the concerts and donated one hundred each time, as for how we found out, Sam found our number in becks phone after she asked him of course but she was concerned and wanted us in on the situation in-case something happened, we were lucky that nothing happened, does she know about everything else, you know we love you right, we heard that you helped save someone else just like you did to cat" says Holly Vega

"have you decided on who's name you are taking" says David Vega

"we don't have time to discuss everything but she does know about everything else, we decided to hyphenate it, and yes Sandy is here she made a lot of progress since we helped her at the end of January but still has a way to go before she can be considered stable" I say as I head to the red carpet and walk down it

"Ok sweetie" yells Holly

"you know it sucks that I don't get to walk my daughter down the isle, I was really looking forward to that" says David

"oh she has a plan for that just wait" says Carly as she walks up behind them

 **Ten minutes later**

"awe she looks so cute as wonder woman, Robbie did an awesome job on her hair, I can't believe we are finally here, it couldn't be more perfect, Freddie set up multiple cameras for the webcast so they could get multiple angles" I say to Sandy as Cat walks up the red carpet towards her

"wait so I'm going to be on video, I really hope none of my old friends watches" says Sandy

"yes, but when she gets here, I'm going to cartwheel down so my dad can walk me down the isle as well" I say

"that sounds awesome" says Sandy as cat nears them

"indeed it will be fun" I say as Cat reaches me and bows and I cartwheel back to the front

"what was that for" asks Holly

"my plan to allow dad to walk me down the isle" I say stating the obvious

"well this isn't a normal wedding by any stretch of the word so I don't know what I was expecting" says David

"so will you walk me down the isle already so I can get married" I ask annoyed that it's being drawn out

"fine at least you are marrying someone who I can respect even if we make her nervous, yes we saw her stop dead in her tracks when she saw us, now maybe it was because of how we decided to dress but I feel there was something more in her eyes than just surprise that we were here" says David as he takes her arm and starts walking towards the isle

"Yes she forgot to do her breathing techniques this morning, because she doesn't take any meds without my input because of how it can change her, it was her idea to stay off meds not mine, my stipulation that if she needed meds for something that she include me in the conversation so I can help her make the right choice" I say as we approach the red carpet

"ok then" says David winking at Cat as we approach Cat at the Alter

"What was that winking for" asks Cat

"I'll tell you later, oh and by the way we have to delay our honeymoon, the music producer wants to take us on tour with Kesha, the iCarly team will tag along and do short twenty-minute webcasts before every show" I say as the wedding ramps up and I get lost in my thoughts

"why would Kesha do a concert tour with unknowns anyway, but ok I guess we can delay it a month" says Cat as the music starts

"ok let's get this wedding rocking, the song before the proceedings start is let it shine, we wouldn't be here today without the mysteries of the stars, singing will be Ashley who insisted she be the one to sing it" says Jade as Ashley starts singing

"did you know she was this good, even at the concert she was more reserved, she seems to be just showing us her talent that is hidden under all that hurt" says Cat

"you know I heard her sing once like this before, at her last therapy session, she insisted I listen to the song at the time I didn't know why but boy a voice like that just blows everyone away" says Sandy

"you know even I didn't know she was this good and I was her therapist, Jade really seems to be bringing out the best in her" says Jamie

"so who is our priest" asks Cat

"maybe you recognize me" Says Spencer

"… no way….. , man you really know how to make the connections don't you girly" says Cat

"I may have pulled a favour or two to get him here, but I mean I guess he missed his sister more than anything as they haven't seen each other in years" I say

"I mean how could I not meet the people who taught my sister a lesson in moderation and helped her accept who she is" Says Spencer

"your sister taught us more than we taught her though why are you giving us such high praise" asks Cat

"that's because you don't see what you did, everything you did you did up here" says spencer pointing to Cats head "she is so much happier, I understand that so much has happened here and you don't always see how easily you change people, but trust me you changed Carly more than anyone could without medication, the reason she and our father moved here is because she refused to take her meds, she was made fun of in Italy for liking boys and girls, mostly by adults who refused to accept modern times when it came to who people are allowed to date, but when she brought Sam and Freddie here, let's just say Sam confessed that she liked her, but said if she didn't take her pills that she'd have to go to therapy, as you can imagine she didn't want to do either one but chose therapy as the least amount of work, unfortunately she was very secretive when it came to her feelings and they never got very far, that is until you contacted her asking if you could bring your friends and Cat here for a vacation, she smartened up real quick as she heard about how good you guys were at singing, let's just say you helped her see the light at the end of the tunnel and it motivated her" says Spencer as Let It shine just ended

"ok now let's get this wedding on wheels and rev it up now so we can get to the reception and play more music" says Carly

"I'll be informal and just have you guys say your vows" says Spencer

"when I first met you cat I didn't know why but I always felt this pull to you but I decided to act like I didn't feel it until I just couldn't hold it anymore, I was afraid of rejection among other things, I also didn't think Jade would be nice to me ever no matter what but she has come to be my friend, when you kissed me I didn't know what to do but I figured it out and here we are at last, able to say we love each other no matter what life throws at us" I say as I slip my ring onto her hand

"well how do I top that, oh I know, when I kissed you it felt real but I didn't know for sure but you were always there for me but when you confronted me about how the kiss made you feel, before you said anything I was like here we go back to the friend zone, but then you said that you couldn't stop thinking about it, it caught me by surprise so I said what I said back then to make you feel better, to answer your long unanswered question yes It was a part of my life but only because of you but now I don't need it because I have you forever now, also I realized I forgot my ring in the room so unless someone wants to run up and get it I have something funny to take it's place until I can get it" says Cat as she pulls out a ring pop

"of course you'd have one on hand" I laugh

"you may now kiss the cat" says Spencer

"meeeow" says Cat as she leans in to kiss me

 **A/N: next will be Cats pov but there is less filler and I'm only doing it because in order for things to make sense they have to be at the same point but the third**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Cats POV of the wedding**

 **A/N:the conversations will be slightly off for the morning section of the chapter because Tori wasn't fully listening so she didn't hear everything cat said, the morning events follows cats pov way closer**

 **7:30 am on the 14th**

"good morning girly we should get up and have breakfast we have a long day ahead of us" I say

"fair enough don't forget your ring" says Tori as she gets up and gets dressed

"ok I have to get a few things so I will be back in a bit" I say

"don't let me hold you back" says Tori

 **10 minutes later in the kitchen**

"hey Jacob don't forget the deserts ok, I want the reception to be perfect, all natural ingredients remember" I say

"yes miss Cat don't worry we got it all figured out, raspberry crumble bars, apple pie, as well as milk and gluten alternatives for the sensitive guests" says Jacob as he continues work

"ok thanks" I say as I head out to the beach to see who has arrived and who hasn't

"hey Sandy, where is Jamie" I say as tori goes to get dressed in her costume

"oh he let me come alone because you guys would be able to help me if I had any issues that occur, you really are superheroes you know, I don't understand why you can't accept it" says Sandy

"because Sandy we aren't that special when it comes to that kind of thing, how don't you see that, we aren't that different from everyone else" I say

"how can you not see what you do to help us, you change our lives you make us better, how can't you see that you and tori are one superheroine not two, I don't know how I can get you to see that, I mean you even helped Carly and Sam, even Jamie rarely ever got through to Carly and when he did she pushed him away, you got through that barrier without any training or anything, how did you do that" says Sandy as she sees someone walk into her field of vision

"we didn't help Carly at all, we didn't change her and if we did we never did anything intentional to do so" I say not believing what Sandy is saying

"Brady….." says Sandy as she runs to beck suddenly full storm

"Sandy no it's not who you think it is" I say as I pull her off of beck "Ashley get tori please quick" I say scared

"what happened, why are you restraining me" says Sandy confused

"do you know who that is" I say pointing to beck

"yea that's beck why" says Sandy still confused

"you went full storm when he walked by you and you punched him" I say still unsure how it happened

"all I remember saying is Brady then asking why you were restraining me" cries Sandy

"what happened here" asks tori as she runs toward us

"the meds tor remember my outbursts when I was getting weaned off my meds, we were just talking about wedding plans and she said Brady but doesn't remember leaving my side, the next thing she remembers is asking what happened" I say as tori gets out her phone "what meds were the last two for that you haven't stopped taking yet" I ask concerned

"these pills here, they are for my anger issues why" Says Sandy concerned

"imagine a safe full of gold being locked but then suddenly the lock is switched out but is weaker so is easily broken, that's what happened, they aren't doing what they are supposed to be doing or at least a poorer job, so when you saw beck some memory was triggered and that lock was broken in an instant" I say

"so I've failed the test, do I have to go back on all the pills again?" says Sandy crying

"cat get some of your tea please" says tori

"ok" I say as I run up to the hotel and up to our room

"ok so my tea where did I put it, oh yea that's right I let Jade borrow it" I say as I run over to Jade's room

"yes, what do you need" says Jade before I can even knock

"my tea, Sandy had a meltdown, she punched beck but I was able to stop her" I say

"wait what, I'm sure he will talk to me later about that" says Jade as she hands me the tea

"wait when did you start talking to Beck again" I ask

"remember when you helped ashes and I" says Jade

"yea… what does this have to do with beck" I ask not understanding her point

"well I know he told you about the barrier I put up in those situations, he came to me when I was crying the day after, it was after we had our talk on the beach about the house and the music producer, I didn't think I was strong enough to be safe and not hurt ashes, he said he was happy for me that I found someone I can show my true self to that I don't have to hide behind the barrier anymore as he knew ashes really liked me and that he was here for me if I needed it, I cried for hours, I apologized for how I treated him all those years we were together, I confessed that I self harm when I am in pain and he said that ashes needs me as I need her, he was always good at breaking through my barriers no matter how hard I tried to stop him" says Jade

"I want to tell you that tor and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for how you were in high school, he encouraged tor to act on her feelings, he also calmed her down when she was full storm when even I couldn't do it, that was all because of you, you may feel bad for how you treated him but he knows as well as I do tor and I wouldn't be here together if it weren't for you, now I really have to get the tea ready for Sandy, who knows if tor is able to keep her calm right now" I say as I walk towards the door but Jade stops me

"I want to thank you for everything you have taught me, I'm a better person because of you, I didn't think I'd ever think of tori as a friend but when you got together with her everything changed, but you have to go so I'll tell you the rest later" says Jade as she opens the door

"one last thing I need to say Jade is that I know I scare you sometimes as does tor but your quick thinking has saved us more than once and I thank you for that" I say as I run out the door with the tea bags and down to the kitchen

 **2 hours later (11 AM) in their suite**

"did Tor just slip into her own world, she doesn't do that often maybe it's the jitters, all I know is I have to talk to Sandy more, she should be done with uncle Jack now" I say as I walk out of our room and head to the dining room

"oh hey cat, I thought you were staying in your suite till the wedding" says Sandy

"I was going to but I mean tori gets lost in her thoughts sometimes, This is one of those times, also who is that over there talking to Carly, he looks familiar but I can't place it" I say _there is no way its spencer he has that business in LA why would he come here it's not like Carly is getting married_

"oh ok, I don't know but he's been talking with her for two hours now, I really don't see how you don't think you are superheroes cat like really, what you and tori were able to do with me was incredible, Jamie couldn't stop talking about how he swore that was impossible and he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, being able to command me and my willingness to comply with no resistance, it sounds like mind control but that is impossible tori didn't even want to show us, if she was willing out of the gate I'd have been scared that they knew something Jamie didn't" says Sandy getting annoyed that Cat won't believe her

"for the last time Sandy, we don't want to be superheroes we are just trying to be normal and fit in, the choice for the theme of the wedding was purely a coincidence" I say firmly wondering why tori couldn't be here right now

"why won't you believe me, I know Ashley and Jade told you the same thing and you didn't believe them either, do you really want to fade into the white noise that badly that you would deny your gift" says Sandy backing me into a wall as her eyes darken

"look Sandy I'm sorry but I really don't think I'm that special, tori is the special one not me" I say scared as I see Ashley running over to see what's going on

"Sandy look at me please, what happened here sweetie" says Ashley looking at Sandy intensely

"she won't believe me when I say they are superheroines, Cat thinks that tori is the only special one and that she doesn't do anything to help tori's gift at all" says Sandy looking at Ashley tears in her eyes

"really cat you are still denying that you are special and that you did nothing but follow tor's order when you helped Sandy here, you didn't follow anything tor said when you guys helped me you did it all yourself, you provided tor with the info she needed to help me, tori did basically nothing that day and you know it!" says Ashley intensely

"what is going on here Ashley why does cat look freaked out now, if you scared her you will get hurt and there is nothing I can do" says Jade as she casually walks over to assess the situation

"m-m-maybe I should just head back up and snuggle with tor this is scaring me" I say trying to get out of there

"she refuses to accept that she helped us so we could be together and work through our issues, she insisted that it was all tori and she was just following directions, but tor never gave her a single direction that day when it came to helping us, mind you calling them superheroines may have been going too far but I mean how else would we describe it" says Ashley blocking my way out making me feel completely locked in and that's not good for me at all

"cat come on you know tor never said for you to do anything that day, only when she was helping Sandy did she ever ask you to do anything, if we drop the superhero stuff will you at least consider the possibility that you are special and that you do have a gift" says Jade calmly

"m-maybe now may I go, you know I don't like being forced into these kind of situations and how it usually turns out bad for you Jade, I don't have to remind you do I how you made fun of me and what happened next do I" I say trying to get out of there as I can feel the frustration and anger rising in me I can only imagine how my eyes look right now

"yes you may go, no you don't have to remind me, guys let her go, her eyes are starting to storm over guys we need to lay off the superheroine praise and insistence" says Jade as everyone backs away from me and I bolt it to the door but still within earshot of them

"Sandy you should have been more careful about that, you didn't see cat when she was in one of her storms she is worse than you, you should be more careful about it, also since Tor will be there I think you should get them when it's time for the wedding" says Jade as she looks at me for that last part seeing that I'm calmer and I nod to her confirming her statement

 **10 minutes later outside**

"is what they say really true am I really that special, I was just doing what I thought would diffuse the situation, I didn't think it was that special, with Sandy I could see how they get that Impression but with Ashley and Jade I just followed my gut" I say to myself as I see Carly walk up to me but I really don't want another tense situation so I start walking away

"cat stop please I need to say something please" says Carly in her best pleading voice

"fine" I say as I stop but ready to run at any moment

"I can see you are stressed so I'll keep this short, I saw the whole situation unfold, when I saw that you were getting scared I asked Jade to watch the situation, other than tori, Jade is the only other person who really understands what you are going through, when I saw she got you out of there I was relieved, also there is something tori is still hiding from you, I was getting ready to clean your old suite up for sound proofing last week and I saw something that shocked me, It wasn't there when I set up the room, it was well hidden I assure you, don't tell her what you find please it was likely right after she almost killed you and mentioning it right now would be bad" says Carly

"oh ok, I'll head there now, also thanks for letting me know you were supervising the situation I just wish Jade had acted sooner, I was afraid of really hurting ashes" I say as I head to the old suite

 **10 minutes of searching later**

"… how could she hide this from me, how could she make a noose out of some of her clothes, Jack's words make more sense now and why he said she didn't want to be in that room without me, she made the noose but couldn't go through with it, wait is this a knife under the mattress, was that what she was looking at when I walked in before she choked me, I better take these but hide them from her till after the wedding, how could she hide this from me after all we've been through" I cry as I wrap up the items in a bag that was also there probably left by Carly

"I don't understand" I say to myself as I hurriedly hide the items where tor won't see them

 **Reception time at 8:45**

"where is Sandy I wanted to speak to her about earlier" I ask Jade

"oh I don't know maybe the only one huddled in the corner over there by the kitchen, she got real spooked" says Jade

"I think I know why" I say as I take a quick look around and spot someone who looks like beck but I know what he's wearing and this isn't beck

"tor come here please" I yell above the music as my eyes darken

"yea what is it" says Tori

"that definitely isn't beck so I know who it is and he isn't welcome here not after how he treated Sandy" I say as I walk up to him barely under control

"so Brady is it, I don't remember putting you on the guest list" says Tori

"well I've been staying here for a few months so technically you can't kick me out of the hotel also who are you" says Brady

"we are tori and cat" says tori as she motions for security

"so you are the ones who put my friend in jail huh" says Brady as Carly walks up

"and you let him in so you are an accomplice so yea, we are arresting you" says Carly as the security guards arrive and detain Brady

"well finally that situation is done, now to talk to Sandy" I say

"why do you need to talk to sandy" says Tori

"she said some things earlier, she insisted we were superheroines, at the time I wasn't ready to accept it but I need to apologize, I only saw things my way I didn't realize how I helped people, I was certain it was all you but recent events showed me that I played a major part in all of it" I say hinting at earlier today before the wedding

"do you not remember how you helped me, and it was your plan to help jade and Ashley not mine, yes Sandy was mostly me but you were my anchor just like I was yours when you had to confront Robbie, remember" says tori

"with you I was helping someone I loved, with Ashley and jade I was following my gut, and with Sandy I was just following your directions, I couldn't see the full picture but now I do, now I really have to talk to Sandy" I say as I walk away towards Sandy

"d-did I just see you confront brady" says Sandy looking up at Cat surprised

"yes Sandy tor and I did but that's not why I'm here" I say

"why are you here then I thought you'd avoid me, I'm sure you haven't told tor about the incident earlier" says Sandy

"I'm here to apologize, you and Ashley were right, I just didn't have the perspective to see it, after you, Ashley and Jade talked to me I spent an hour reflecting on what you guys said, but not before I was notified of something tor still hid from me during the time Carly left and I didn't return to tor that night, she almost killed me, I will explain it tomorrow but I need someone to help me so I can discuss it with Jade, Ashley, Beck and Carly, I was hoping you and Andre could take tor out for lunch so it can be discussed" I say

"I'm happy you finally see your gift, that's ok you don't have to explain it, jack mentioned she was feeling suicidal at the time, I can only imagine what you found" says Sandy

"let's just say she was so close to either hanging herself or cutting herself so she would bleed out, I will say she couldn't follow through and it's the only reason we even found the items" I say as I cry for a minute

"don't cry, I'll do it, your marriage won't be strong enough to stay together unless you bring this up, it has to be dealt with in a sensitive way but knowing Carly I know it will" says Sandy as she gets up to hug me

 **A/N I know it ended on a sad note but I've been trying to find a way to bring this to the surface since said incident, let's just say wounds will be ripped open then healed, Cat isn't the sensitive type when it comes to this kind of thing especially not when it comes to Tori**


	36. Chapter 36 The Confrontation

**Chapter 36 the confrontation**

 **10 am two days later In Jade's room**

"so what are we here for" says Ashley

"for this, Carly found these items last week when she was getting ready to sound proof our old suite" says Cat as she pulls out the items

"why would she do this to herself, I mean I saw the signs but I thought I helped" says Ashley

"she never went through with it, the knife was under the mattress, which is exactly where she was looking when I walked in before she choked me" says Cat

"never the less we need Cass here she helped ashes when she needed her" says Jade

"I've been trying to contact her but she isn't responding" says Carly

"I think her and Robbie may have studied for the first-time last night, she has been spending more and more time with him I just hope she doesn't get addicted to him, she wasn't even at the wedding and she was psyched to be here for it" says Ashley as Robbie enters

"this is about tor and the items found right, someone leaked it, tori won't leave the room, also Carly, Cass knows you have been trying to get in touch with her, she was at the wedding but had heard the possibility of items found regarding tori and she may have had a few too many drinks and when she tried to get to Tori's room to get her out of there so you could set up the confrontation she may have twisted her ankle, jack is looking at it right now, someone needs to get Tori out of her room she is becoming very nervous, Jade maybe you could do it" says Robbie

"ok thanks for letting me know rob" says Carly

"I'll be right back guys, keep discussing how you want to play this" says Jade as she runs out of the room and over to Tori and Cat's suite

"tor I need to talk to you" says Jade as she walks into the suite

"you're already here so I can't stop you, this is about the items that Carly found in our old suite right" says Tori clearly crying

"yes and no tor, you need to get out of this room, you know she thought for sure that you had no secrets from her and was hurt when she found out and found the items, she wants to rip this wound off and heal it properly, can you at least tell me about if it goes farther back than that incident" asks Jade concerned

"… she never even asked me, I knew that Jack knew and knew he'd mentioned my suicidal state but she never asked me anything, yes it goes farther back, all the way back to elementary school but I could never go through with it" bawls tori

"dare I ask if you were bullied, I was at least until I started intimidating people like I did to you when you first started at H.A, I actually went through with self harm but knew people would ask so I always hid the scars" says Jade as she goes over to hug tori

"yes I was bullied, I think I have a bit of OCD because I always had to do things a certain way but wasn't bad enough to get a diagnosis, it's the reason I felt suicidal in elementary school but my one friend always had a way to talk me out of it, there you have my reason now I want to have lunch with Sandy but not Andre but they are apparently both waiting for me so heeding your advice I will go meet them" says Tori as she hugs Jade then leaves

 **5 minutes later back in Jade's room**

"wow you actually got her out of there, I wasn't sure you would be successful" says Cat

"I mean we left the door open so she knows we are talking about it but I mean we can head there now so let's go" says Beck

"not yet I need to explain what I learned, plus they will be gone for an hour and a half so we have time" says Jade

"wait she told you something" says Cat surprised

"yes I asked if she was bullied, I didn't actually expect a response from her but she said she always had to do things a certain way and she was made fun of for it, she was laughed at but I also explained that I was bullied too and actually self harmed because of it, she said her ONE friend always stopped her from going too far" says Jade kind of crying

"ok now let's go, we need to plant everything perfectly" says Cat as she leaves with the knife and noose

"we better follow her" says Beck

 **45 minutes later in their suite**

"Sandy just texted me, tor was getting emotional and wanted to head back early so they are on their way" says Cat

"ok guys where is Cass she needs to be here" says Jade

"they are on their way, it wasn't as bad as she thought, jack had a splint for her so she can walk on it at least" says Robbie as Cass shows up in the doorway

"sorry I wasn't here for the talk guys but tor is down the hall walking down slowly, she must know what is coming" says Cassidy as she eyes the items on the bed with fear

"yes she knows" says Jade

"who leaked it, this is such sensitive info" says Cassidy

"I don't know but I intend to find out, I just hope it doesn't get leaked to the papers, on another note my dad is at the airport awaiting the arrival of a special something for tor and cat" says Carly

"…. So the rumors were true then" says Cat as her mouth drops open as tori finally arrives at the door

"I-I-I can explain" says Tori completely afraid of the items she sees on the bed

"Jade already explained it to us tor but I need to know how we will work if you keep this kind of thing from me, you could have confided in me you know that so why didn't you" asks cat on the verge of crying

"I didn't know how to explain it, so much had already happened I didn't want to put more on your shoulders" says Tori as she drops to her knees then cries as jack shows up

"tor you know when it comes to you there is nothing on my shoulders, I'd hold the world up for you, hey Jack maybe you can help tor see my side" says Cat

 _ **Flashback**_

" _cat you know she feels really bad and is feeling suicidal right now, when we were talking I saw it in her eyes, now tell me what was going through you're mind two days ago" says Jack_

… _._

" _b-b-but her and Jade aren't friends, I guess from what jade told me about Ashley and her past it scared me how similar it was to mine, but I could never see tor killing herself" says Cat feeling a pain in her heart_

 _ **End flashback**_

"as you no doubt figured out, I told cat about how I knew you were feeling suicidal and how you felt so close to actually doing it, when I said that you were feeling that way believe me she was shocked, when she realized that she couldn't bring you back she felt like you betrayed her, she was willing to die, she didn't say that but I could tell from the look on her face that it was what she was thinking, you both have shown incredible strength, the fact that Cat is handling it this well shows her strength, she will be here for you when you need it most" says Jack as Jade suddenly realizes the full extent of cats feelings in that instant

"tor talk to me please" says Cassidy

"only if everyone but you and Cat leave" Says Tori

"fine they know what to do anyway" Says Jade as she pulls everyone out

"cat, my dad hopes you two can make it to the airport tomorrow , I will update him on the situation" says Carly as she waits for cat's response

"it's not a plane is it, Trina said there were rumors about it" says Cat as she sees both tori's mouth drops open and Carly's expression go blank

 **Flashback**

" _Hey guys, I hear a lot has happened since you got here, I heard that you all got signed to do music, I watched all the concerts by the way, they were awesome, apparently by the way I heard that pear is sending you something big, I don't know what it is but I heard it was expensive, the ten million was only to show that they had something in the works and that they supported your cause, or at least that's what I heard, there were rumors of a plane decked out in pink and purple being built in co-operation with the Canadian army, but why would the army need a plane with pink and purple interiors, what's for lunch" says Trina as it is 11 am now_

 **End flashback**

"no, no totally not he has a different surprise" says Carly totally mentally cursing Trina and her stupid big mouth

"ok bye then, we will be there" says Tori as she glares at Carly

"ok I will let him know you will be there, he wants you guys there for noon ok" Says Carly as she quickly gets out of there

"ok" says Cat before Carly is out of earshot then closes the door

"girly can you please explain why you had these items" says Cassidy as she envelops Tori in a hug

"I was starting to doubt that Cat and I should get married or be together at all, especially after that incident, I was afraid, I didn't like how easily I broke when cat wasn't there so I bought a knife and made the noose, and without anyone to sanity check me I felt like cat would be better off if I was dead" Says Tori

"tor…." Says Cat both confused and sad and grabs Mr. Purple

"girly, you should have come to one of us, how do you think cat would have reacted if she saw you hanging or bled out" says Cassidy

"I-I-I-I" says Tori completely unable to fathom how cat would react

"tor I would kill myself and you know that full well, I battled the same things when I put my uncle and Carly in the hospital, I was tempted to kill myself but with tor visiting so often when I was detoxing, I knew she would catch me and would make everything worse" says Cat

"Cat were you really tempted to kill yourself" Says Cassidy unable to imagine cat actually considering it

"yes there were a two times when I felt like it wasn't worth living anymore that was one the other was the whole Danny thing, I could barely deal with the stress when I was on those stupid pills but after I hurt Carly and my uncle I saw myself as a monster not deserving of anyone's love but tori and Sam proved that I was not a monster in the end" says Cat

"when did this start girly, when did you feel like it wasn't worth the effort to keep living, Jade mentioned it was around elementary school, I feel like it's more than that" says Cassidy prodding for information

"… Cat how didn't I catch that, I should have caught that" says Tori

"look tor you hid something bigger from me, mine was situational and in a time of extreme physical and emotional pain, now answer Cass" says Cat

"For starters the friend I mentioned to Jade was a girl named Annie she was very cute, we were in grade 5 and I always had to do things in a certain order and I was laughed at for three years, Trina didn't help not really anyway, in grade 6 it didn't get any better but Annie was always there to keep me calm, in the same way Cat does now anyway me being laughed at essentially killed my self esteem and self confidence, then Annie had to move in grade 7 but then I met Danny and he helped me a little bit but then we broke up and I was unsure of how I'd handle everything which is why I didn't want to take Trina's place in the big showcase as well as going to school at H.A" says Tori

"wait did you like Annie?" asks Cat seriously

"I couldn't tell, did either of you know who you liked in grade 5, and besides she was the only one who even tried to be my friend so my view may have been coloured yes, I haven't seen or heard from her in forever, I'd love to tell her how well I'm doing I think she'd be proud" says Tori

"I mean you hid things from me and you had a knife and a noose, I don't think she'd be entirely proud of how you are handling things" says Cat

"I mean it was great until everything went wrong…" says Tori lowering her head in shame

"if I showed you a picture could you confirm if it's Annie, also girly it wasn't your fault if you had learned the right techniques the whole Carly incident could have been avoided and it didn't help that she ignored your plea for her to stay and she knows it's her fault not yours" Says Cassidy as she shows Tori a picture

"yes that's her, wait how do you have that picture" says Tori

"she does look very familiar, she was here two days ago at our wedding, she was with the setup crew" says Cat

"yes she was, she had moved here the same time I did two years ago, she mentioned how she missed her friend but she didn't think she would remember her or even want to see her, if I remember correctly she runs the wedding planner business here in Hawaii with her dad" says Cassidy

"….. Does she still sing, she had an amazing voice similar to cat's and Ashley's, maybe we could visit her today" says Tori hoping they can

"wow you really perked up, I don't think she does sing much, I'll see what I can do" says Cassidy

 **2:00 pm – hey Annie I know we haven't talked much but I have someone here who wants to see you if you aren't busy – Cassie**

 **2:15 pm – it was Tori's wedding right, does she really want to see me, no I'm not busy I can be there in 10 minutes if she really does want to meet me – Annie S**

 **2:16 pm – yes she really does, can you really sing she was saying how you have an amazing voice – Cassie**

 **2:18 pm - ok I'll be there asap, yes I can sing but she helped me open up and when I was unsure about my talent but when I moved and didn't have her to reassure me so I stopped – Annie S**

"she is on her way, I wonder how she will react to you being married to cat" says Cassidy

 **15 minutes later**

"TV, I didn't think you'd remember me considering I was forced to leave ya when I know you needed me" says Annie as she runs toward tori on the beach

"TV?" asks cat confused

"tori Vega, she was always finding ways to shorten my name in funny ways, she once called me VV for Victoria Vega" says Tori as she hugs Annie

"This is my wife cat Valentine, sing a song, show us your strong voice please" says Tori expectantly

"oh I don't know Victoria I don't know if I can out here, also I knew you liked her, when I moved out to new York I was sad for weeks, missing how you always encouraged me to sing any chance I got, when I finally got to come back it was only because my mom and dad were hoping to find some unknown to join the wedding planning business so they heard about the big showcase and when I saw you nervous to get up on stage I knew instantly why, my dad said isn't that your friend Victoria, I said yes it was but I didn't expect you to look right at me and raise an eyebrow, my hair was so different I didn't think you'd recognize me" says Annie as she sees tori perk up at being called Victoria

"yea I wasn't sure if it was you, you had auburn hair when I saw you last but when I saw you at the big showcase you had blonde with red streaks so I didn't really understand but I recognized your parents, now please if you don't want to sing out here come into the hotel and sing in our suite, I may or may not have slipped on my promise to you to stay away from suicidal thoughts but unfortunately I couldn't control it" says Tori lowering her head in shame as they lead Annie to their suite

"what do you mean you may have slipped…." Questions Annie as they pass Carly and Carly tilts her head slightly

"you will see when we get there" says Tori as she runs ahead then stops dead at their old suite cries a little then heads to their new suite

"why did you stop dead at that room V what happened there, is that where these items were found" says Annie concerned

"yes that is where it happened…..." says Tori crying at the memories

"what is this it she is referring to, please someone help me here" says Annie as Carly walks up behind her

"it's where I forgot the shower anti-slip mat that started her dangerous slip and fall down this path as well as where because of Me she almost killed cat here, which is when she created the noose and bought the knife" says Carly

"….. So, you let your protective nature take hold then as well as let your anger loose" says Annie

"it turned out that she needed to be protected from me not me protecting her, basically I gave into my anger too easily and because of that I created mistrust between cat and Carly because she wasn't used to dealing with me she made a wrong decision on how she thought would help me keep it reigned in, but Jade saw me upset and scared and confronted Carly to set the situation straight, but it doesn't stop there I during a certain situation that cat needed to be detoxed I told Sam bitterly that if cat didn't make it through and still love me that I'm done and Carly can weep and that I should have been in the hospital not Carly, creating friction between me and Sam but then Carly decided that she couldn't handle the tension between her and cat so she wanted me to tell her but that she'd be leaving Sam in charge for three months but Cat didn't know when I told her that that Carly was already gone so she went searching for her all night to mend the pain she caused and felt, but when she didn't return I kinda broke and when cat finally came to see me because Andre and his big mouth decided to tell cat what kind of state I was in I was too far gone for her to bring back and I almost killed her, luckily Jade and beck came and saved her from me and beck having dealt with Jade for years knew exactly what to say when I was in that state to pull me out of it" says Tori

"so basically this is all my fault because I didn't force my parents to let me stay with my cousins so I could help you cope" says Annie a little regretful

"no A, it isn't it didn't help but it wasn't your fault, it was everyone who made fun of me in elementary school's fault, I have to accept the result of my actions though, it is my fault that I let it get to me, I shouldn't have let Carly's honest mistake make me mad, there are many things I did wrong that I should have done better, now can you please sing, your singing always did wonders to calm me down back then" says Tori

"fine what do you want me to sing, Faster than boys perhaps" Says Annie

"how do you know that song, it never left Hollywood Arts" asks Tori

"you really think I wouldn't have a way to find awesome songs to sing, also I know people in the music Business as well as some teachers at Hollywood arts, you remember Shaun Quincy, well he may or may not have contacted me around that time you met him, lets just say my parents have a far reach when it comes to Singers and music producers" says Annie

"I actually really liked that song tor I really want to hear her sing it" says Cat

"ok, Carly do you know that song" says Tori

"I've heard it once when Andre and Jade were helping pick out the songs for the wedding, when Jade wanted me to come hear something she would text cat instead of me so cat would have an inkling of what was going on" says Carly

"so am I singing it or not I don't have all day here Victoria" says Annie

"yes please" says Tori expecting Carly and cat's Jaws to drop

"ok then here goes nothing" says Annie as she starts singing

"tor I think she is better than all of us combined" says Cat as her jaw drops in amazement

"yea definitely better than Jade but really butting up there with Ashley for sure" says Carly as Jade and Ashley drop by in awe

"the thing is this isn't even her at full strength this is basically her when she started singing, she could literally blow people away with the power of her voice back in elementary school" says Tori

 **A/N this is longer than I was expecting but just imagine someone better than cat, tori and Jade when it comes to singing, did you like the background of tori here, I know I was fishing but hey its never mentioned how exactly she meets Danny so I figured I'd find a way to do so while having a way to explain why tori had issues and where they started**


	37. Chapter 37 Gift Day

**Chapter 37 gift day**

 **11 am the next day**

"tor we are gonna be late the boat is running off schedule today, why did we decide to sleep in today" says Cat

"why did we agree to go again, I know it's something big but do you really think it's a plane" says Tori as she gets dressed in a pretty purple dress with her standard shoes

"I don't know what to expect if it is a plane why would they give it to us we can't yet afford to do much of anything when it comes to filling up a plane let alone find a way to pay someone to fly it" says Cat

"well we better rush down there, also what did you think of Annie yesterday, I wasn't expecting her to be here in Hawaii let alone be the person that had set up our wedding" Says Tori as they rush down to the boat

"I think you have an awesome friend in her but I could tell she doesn't like working in the wedding business, we should have her meet with our producer" says Cat as they just miss the boat

"wait are they heading back for us, I could see that too but she hasn't asked us so we can't offer" says Tori not noticing Annie walk up behind them

"hey Annie how are you doing today" says Cat as tori spins around to see Annie within feet of her face

"not bad, I may have told my parents I'm done working with them, I was hoping you knew someone who could maybe help me get a job in the music industry" says Annie hopefully

"I mean how far does your parents influence reach, we know a few but I mean I'm sure your parents have a connection to them" says Tori

"pretty far but one they refused to work with was the record company who signed you just because they had a ranging genre of artists" says Annie as they get on the boat

"I can ask her but I can't guarantee a meeting will happen" says Tori as she pulls out her phone

 **11:15 – hey I have a favor to ask, my friend is the daughter of the owners of the serenade wedding planners but she reconnected with me yesterday after 10 years and she said she was done, she is an amazing singer and wants a shot – Victoria**

 **11:18 – of course, any friend of yours is welcome here, I hear you are headed to the airport, I actually have a Rep there right now that I can tell them to talk to her about a deal if I can have a recording of her voice, if I remember the story correctly she didn't sing much after the move to NYC – Jess**

 **11:20 – how did you know that, I will see what I can do – Victoria**

 **11:22 – I'll tell you later Hun it's not a nice story – Jess**

"apparently Jess has a rep at the airport and wants a recording of your voice, no formal meeting needed, because you know me apparently, also apparently she knows you didn't sing much" says Tori

"I recorded her singing yesterday, I can send the file to her later" says Cat as Annie looks at her terrified and shocked

"wait my aunt Jess signed you that's a huge deal to have her personally sign you, yea she was around when you were there when we'd have singing parties, her and my mom had issues and didn't get along well, she kept in touch with me after we moved to new York, where I bluntly said I missed my best friend and that I'd stopped singing, she was very sad to hear that I'd stopped" says Annie

"wait are you two tori and cat, you guys are amazing, may I have your autographs" says a random passenger on the boat

"I guess, why do you want them" says Cat as they almost arrive at the big island

"your work in the mental disorder community not just with Sara's charity but also helping therapists realize their mistakes, I heard that they have already gotten a ton of information from their patients that they never told them before, you are doing amazing work I just think that you guys are awesome" says that passenger

"fine, thanks for the compliments" says Tori as she signs Victoria Vega as cutely as possible

"well we have to go, now come on Annie let's get going" says Cat as they arrive at the dock on the big island

"ok let's get going" says Annie

 **30 minutes later at the airport security area**

"hi we are here to meet Steven shay he said he had a surprise for us" says Cat

"names please" says the security guard behind the desk

"v… tori Vega and Cat valentine" says Cat as she sees the guards mouth drop open

"he is waiting for you on the air field along with others I'll lead you there" says a second guard that just walked up

 **10 minutes later on the airfield**

So it was a plane then" says Cat

"yes it was, it was Carly's idea by the way" says Steven taking no responsibility for creating the idea

"why Carly, we can't afford this how are we supposed to use it" says Tori as the Rep and Annie walk up

"Victoria Vega-Valentine come on did you really think I wouldn't have solved that issue, Jess really wanted Ke$ha to ride with you for the concerts, also after what you have done here for ashes and Jade as well as Sam and I you deserve a Reward, Pear has the gas handled for the next 3 fill ups, let's go in and take a look, Annie you too" says Carly as she sees Tori's eyes just brighten at the mention of her full name

"why, also Victoria can I talk to you for a sec" says Annie

"sure, we'll be right in cat you go ahead" says tori

"Jason, your cousin is coming to visit you today, he should be here shortly, he only said that Jamie sent him" says Annie as they head to the awesome custom painted private jet

"I haven't heard from him in years, I heard he wanted to be a therapist but I mean why" says Tori As they walk up the stairs of the jet

"….. This is crazy, pear sponsored all this that's insane, Jess what are you doing here, why is cat and Tori's group here" says Annie as she scans the room

"come on serenity do you really think I'd miss the chance to sign you, I've Been waiting since you were in tenth grade to sign you and thought you quit singing entirely, they are here to hear you sing, a recording of your voice just doesn't do you justice Hun" says Jess as she notices Annie putting the puzzle together

"wait is that why you called the company serenity records because of me, I'll only sing if Victoria sings with me" says Annie flattered but embarrassed

"of course I will Serenity, I'll gladly sing with ya, what genre do you want to do" says Tori as she takes Jess's cue

"wait one sec, who is that in the pilots seat, Nonna is that you" says Cat as she heads to the front of the jet

"of course cat, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me, sorry I couldn't make the wedding, I couldn't get a way here that would let me bring my awesome meatballs" says Nonna as cat embraces her in a big hug

"do u have them here now!" asks cat really excited

"yes of course, could you hand them out please cat" says Nonna

"right away, you guys have to try Nona's meatballs" says cat

"um I don't know sweetie I don't really like meatballs" says Annie

"but these are different, please just try one" says Cat as tori takes one and her eyes widen in enjoyment

"they are really good A, trust me you know I don't normally go for meatballs either but these are to die for" says Tori as she grabs one for Annie as well

"I guess it's worth a try" says Annie as she takes it from Tori's hand and immediately realized what meatballs should taste like

"what is in the meatballs cutie, is it cream cheese or something, they are awesome" asks tori

"I'm not allowed to tell, it's Nona's secret recipe, I don't even know what's in it, she used to say I'd get the recipe when I get married, wait so do I get it now then Nonna" says Cat

"yes you do, I'll give it to you when we get back to the hotel, someone is waiting to see you guys, now please sing tor and Annie the anticipation is killing me" says Nonna

"R&B or old school country V, which do you want to do" says Annie

"R&B please, maybe you can do your Johnny cash impression later when we get back to the hotel" says Tori _R &B will show off her skills more_

"well let's get going then, and it's not an impression Victoria" says Annie as she starts singing and everyone but Ashley mouth drop

"ok ok fine" says Tori as she waits for her turn then immediately starts belting it out

"why don't I recognize this song" asks Jess

"Annie mentioned their singing parties to me last night and how her and tori created songs from R&B and Pop, this appears to be one they created by **themselves** " says Carly

"so that's what you guys were talking about when I walked by your office" says Cat

"yes among other things like explaining how awesome a singer you are as well as what I was told about how you got together" says Carly as she finds herself starting to dance to the music that tori and Annie are singing

"come on guys let's dance our way out of the jet so we have more room, we can sing another song when we get down there" says Annie as she waits for her turn to sing her part

"ok guys let's boogie outta here" says Ashley as they start to file out of the jet

"well what do you think tori, I heard you voice plus what I can assume is Serenity's impressive voice, so is she signed Jess" says Steven

"it's impressive but we aren't done yet, now it's cat's turn to sing with Annie" says Tori

"wait are you serious tor, you really want me to sing with Annie….." asks Cat

"yes sweetie, I wanted you to sing with me too, as payback for recording me in secret" says Annie jokingly as she sees tori suddenly look at cat with a worried expression

"oh ok I guess, that last part was a joke right?" says Cat

"how could you tell she was joking cutie, you usually have a hard time with jokes like that" says Tori surprised

"well I mean I had figured I made it quite obvious when I was recording, remember when I said ding doing that is when I pressed record though I'm guessing Annie didn't see ashes and Jade standing in the doorway when she started singing" says Cat

"I had heard someone walk up-to the door and stop but I was enjoying singing too much to really care, something I haven't done in years which is when I decided to leave the wedding planning business" says Annie

"yes, Steven I will write the contract when I get back to my office, you were amazing serenity, Kesha would love to have you appear on her tour as an extra special guest" says Jess

"really wow I'd be honored" says Annie as they head out of the airport and back to the boat

"ok I'll let her know" says Jess

 **2:00 pm – hey kesha, she said she'd be honoured to be your special guest – J Sanders**

 **2:05 pm – oh ok awesome, I thought you said she didn't sing any more, I'm on my way, should be there for 10 am tomorrow – Kesha**

 **2:08 pm – she did when she was young thanks to tori, then she was forced by my sister to move to NYC and she lost her confidence but she is gaining it back now again thanks to tori – J Sanders**

 **2:10 pm – she seems to rely on Victoria for her strength doesn't she, it's not bad I guess being ripped from your friends has that effect, well I have to get ready so I'll see you tomorrow so we can talk more – Kesha**

 **20 minutes later back at the hotel**

"hey Jason I was told you were coming, let's bring Jade and Ashley to my suite and you can show us what you have learned" says Tori as she walks Jason to their suite

"you know you have definitely changed in 10 years, I remember Annie coming over to sing with you, you were always so nervous but now look at you, getting ready to tour around the world and married to an adorable girl, you are living the good life" says Jason

"hey what about you Mr. therapist, don't you have a boyfriend" says Tori as she playfully punches his arm

"I mean technically yes but up until recently he was in the closet, your concert helped him see everything isn't all bad and that there is a light at the end of the tunnel" says Jason

"wow I had no idea" says Tori as they reach her room and Jade is there waiting

"where is ashes" says Tori

"she has a headache, I think the power of Annie's voice was too much in that private jet, so you've got me" says Jade as Cassidy comes running down the hall

"I'm taking ashes place" says Cassidy

"well then let's get this party started" says Tori

 **20 minutes later**

"ok Jade please bring your rage out, can you feel that energy" says Jason

"what is it with you and your cousin tori both of your calming energy is very similar" says Jade as she can feel her anger rising

"oh I feel it too, his energy was never once this strong like ever" says Tori as she starts to see Jade tense up

"ok now can you please lunge at tori but only pin her down don't hurt her" says Jason as he sees her hesitant for a second then complies

"ok Jason you have mastered that aspect now for the information retrieval part of it" says Tori barely able to say anything with Jade pinning her down

"ok Jade release Victoria now please, lock up your anger, I have some questions to ask" says Jason

" Jade please let me go" says Tori as Jade finally gets up to walk over to Jason as her anger disappears

"well you still have some work to do there but overall your command was great, with more training maybe by me you will be great" says Tori

"tori I'm sorry I didn't release you when Jason asked, I just wasn't able to until you asked me to for some reason" says Jade

"it's ok Jade tori has more experience than I do, it's not your fault" says Jason as cat enters to evaluate his command of information

"ok Jade time for you to reveal some things, don't stay on just one topic Jason" says Cat

"got it, Jade do you love Ashley on a scale of one to ten" says Jason _Ashley asked me to ask that one I wonder why_

"definitely a fifteen" says Jade as tori and cat look at her in amazement

"are you currently taking any pills to keep your anger in check" says Jason

"no not for my anger but I'm taking one that Jamie prescribed for my self harm to keep it in check" says Jade

"and how long do you need to be on them" asks jason

"only for one more week" says jade

"how do you feel towards tori, I know you had a bad start, just because she accidentally spilled coffee on Beck's shirt but it was only her first day" says Jason _I have a feeling I know why tori asked me to ask this question_

"I see her and cat the same because they are the same, they are special, I didn't see that back then not until she saved me from cat, at this point I wouldn't be here without them" says Jade

"ok Jason you did really good, I'll let Jamie know what needs to be worked on but otherwise you did better than I expected" says Tori

"thanks, maybe I'll come visit after the tour and try again" says jason

"that would be interesting but I'd like that" says tori

 **15 minutes later after Jason leaves**

"tor I have something awesome to tell you, you remember the song that you and Andre made for Trina's birthday" says Cat

"yea I heard Beyoncé bought it why" says Tori annoyed that this is being brought up again

"well Jade and I explained how it was yours and Andres song and that Trina sold it without your permission, she agreed that it was not nice of Trina to do that and she offered 250,000 to you for royalties as it was one of her most profitable songs" says Cat as tori looks dumbfounded

"what about Andre" says Tori

"he will be getting 250,000 as well, her lawyers just have to verify everything, they will be contacting you and Andre during our tour with Kesha" says Cat

"wow and here I was thinking you had bad news for me, how did you pull it off and when" says Tori

"I told Jess the story and she gave me Beyoncé's number and it was after the wedding" says Cat

"why hide this from me" says Tori

"I still had to deal with confronting you, I didn't want to put more worry on you, also what I said about me holding up the world for you, I was hinting I had something to tell you, but I really would hold up the world for you" says Cat

"I'd take bullets for you, I'm strong enough now because of Annie being back and finally choosing something she can do for herself instead of what her parents want" says Tori

"you know she wouldn't have done that without you right, you give her confidence and strength just like you do for me" says Cat

 **A/N for those wondering how Annie knew about faster than boys, one of her connections to Hollywood arts is the music teacher from The Bad Roommate, she thought someone should hear it, the next chapter will be the first concert but will focus on Annie, Annie really wanted to go to Hollywood Arts so when she was forced to move she connected with lane and it grew from there**


	38. Chapter 38 First concert

**Chapter 38 concert tour start**

 **A/N this will be the only concert in this tour that makes it in other than maybe the one at the end in Italy**

 **8 am the next day**

"hey kesha how are you doing" says tori

"Victoria right weren't you at that home concert I did years ago" says kesha

"yes me and my friends along with my now wife cat we are all here" says Tori

"right I remember now your sister creeped me out, where is Annie I want to speak with her before the concert" says kesha

"she is almost here, she had to go with Jess last night to finalize the contract as well as tell her parents the news" says Tori as cat walks up

"hey kesha how are things" says Cat

"not bad I can't wait to go on tour with you guys, I see you married Ms. cheekbones here, you must be happy" says kesha as she sees Annie walk off the boat

"does she look sad to you guys and she makes me happier than you could ever imagine" says Cat

"a little but I mean imagine telling your parents you were signed by a relative who they don't get along with, I imagine her dad was mad but I think her mom would be happy for her" says Tori

"oh hey guys" says Annie almost in tears

"I'm guessing your dad yelled at you" says Tori

"yes, how did you know, he was mad I was abandoning the family business for a career in singing, while my mom and aunt didn't usually get along they were calm, my mom gave me her blessing" says Annie

"come on sweetie do you really think I forgot how controlling your dad was, I remember he used to always ask what we were doing in your room and why we couldn't do it out in the living room, then you would always shoot him down by saying that I was nervous about singing and that I needed a private area" says Tori

"how did you remember that after all these years" says Annie as she noticed kesha waiting to speak to her

"I mean I remembered that song we created in 5th grade without hesitation, what makes you think I'd resent you as a friend when you moved, you are the sole reason I'm married today, if it weren't for you I don't think I'd still be around" says Tori

"I mean you have a point, I better talk to kesha" says Annie

"hey girl, I want you to be the headliner for my concerts then Victoria's group will come out after you" says kesha

"those are some huge shoes to fill I can't do it alone, I need either Victoria, cat or Ashley to sing with me" says Annie as Ashley walks out to hear the conversation

"how about we rotate who you sing with" says kesha trying to find a middle ground

"wait you really want me to sing with you, I'd be honored but why me" says Ashley

"Carly compared me to you saying we have similar voices and said we might mesh well together" says Annie

"oh ok cool, I was certain you were better than me but if you want I will do it" says Ashley

"great you two will sing the first concert opening, now I have to go call Jess and confirm everything" says kesha as she walks into the hotel

"that is a huge honour serenity, she only let's people open for her who are objectively as good as her or better" says Cat as Annie cringes at being called serenity

"listen ok my nickname started because of how tori helped me ok, I prefer to be called Annie or Frannie, I only let Jess call me serenity because she is the one who coined it, my parents made me hate it because they always said it in a mocking tone" says Annie slightly angry

"your vocal range is amazing even better than mine and I surprised a lot of people at their wedding so serenity is a great name for you, don't let your parents change who you are Annie, you are a force to be reckoned with when you sing" says Ashley as everyone else walks out of the hotel and gets ready for their first concert

"that was powerful, thanks I needed that, my dad has never really been supportive of my singing, I guess I'll let you guys call me serenity but only in private ok" says Annie

"so what song are we doing" says Ashley

"I mean I have one in mind that tori and I created before I moved that would be perfect, it was called unbreakable, you remember that Victoria" says Annie

"how could I not it was basically a love song but I mean I could teach ashes my part, the part I liked most was your line "our bond is unbreakable"….." says Tori

"wait it was a love song, tor you said you didn't know if you liked her" says Cat

"it wasn't a love song sweetie, what V here was referring to was the emotional aspect of the song, we created it just days before I moved, she cried when she found out that I was moving so the song was a way to say we'd always be friends no matter what, when she never texted me I thought she found a new friend and forgot me" says Annie

"oh so you had no one to help you tor until you met me then" says Cat

"yes cat like I said Danny helped a little but not much so basically I was alone when we broke up" says Tori

"wait you dated Danny, he was always trouble, always found ways to kiss his ex's when his girlfriend wasn't around, I only know because I saw it happen twice" says Annie

"well then we need to get ashes ready for the concert, she happens to be a quick learner but we only have three hours till we have to be on the big island for the concert" says Tori as they all run up to Jade's room to teach her the song

 **2 hours later**

"I have to say Ashley you sing pretty well, but I can tell you are holding yourself back just like I did, you need to let yourself go and sing at your best especially for the concert, we have rehearsal but that is the last chance or I'm going to have to sing it with tori" says Annie

"we still have ten minutes before we have to get ready to go right let me try one more time please…." Says Ashley

"fine one last chance before we have to go" says Annie they sing the song one more time

"well then we may have to open some windows" says Jade as she actually dances to the song while wincing at the loudness

"she was definitely better this time, I definitely approve but Annie has high standards and a slight ego I may have to temper it for her" says Tori

"well that was way better Ashley, but could be a little better st-"says Annie as tori stops her mid sentence

"A, you know she is good enough, I won't be taking her place, do I want to yes but only because this was an emotional song for us but this is your time to shine not mine, Ashley is rocking that song" says Tori as she sees Annie lower her head

"I'm sorry I guess I just wanted to sing it with you" says Annie a little upset with herself

"I can sing with you at the next concert but we really have to go for rehearsal or we will be late" says Tori

 **Concert time 5pm**

"welcome everyone, I'm going to be running this a little different than my usual concerts, I have a brand new musical group of really talented singers as well as a solo artist who will be coming out first, singing with Ashley, a local resident here in Hawaii who is a part of the new musical group, without further delay let's welcome serenity to the stage" says Kesha as Ashley walks out on stage with a reluctant Annie behind her

"come on Annie we got this" says Ashley as everyone cheers

"I don't know why I agreed to this but we're here now we don't have a choice" says Annie

"hello everyone Annie here is a little shy because she just got back into singing after over ten years of self confidence issues so please be nice" says Ashley as she winks at Annie who is glaring at her right now

"hello everyone the song we will be singing is called unbreakable, a song that my friend tori and I created around ten years ago, I hope you like it, it means a lot to me" says Annie as they begin their song and Ashley starts singing too

"wow absolutely incredible voice, I know right it blows me away" whispers the crowd as they listen in awe

"see I knew they'd love her" says Tori to Jade and kesha

 **5 minutes later**

"more we want more" says the crowd

"do we have time for one more kesha" says Annie

"why not" says kesha

"Bring tori out" chants the crowd

"well I can't deny the crowd can I" says Tori as she runs out to hug Annie

"do you want to hear that song again or would you like something more up beat" says Tori to the crowd

"more up beat" says the crowd

"faster than boys Annie you want to sing it with me and give Ashley a break" says Tori

"of course" says Annie as Ashley runs off stage and hugs Jade and Cat

"ok here we go, this is a song me and my friend Andre created 6 years ago called faster than boys, it's a short song but it's funny so I hope you enjoy it" says Tori as she starts singing and Annie takes her lead and does it R&B style

 **3 hours later as the concert finishes up**

"I wasn't expecting to actually sing with Kesha" says Annie

"I think they liked your Johnny cash songs too, you do an awesome Johnny Cash Annie" says Cat

"thanks kitty, I enjoyed this a lot, I can't wait to do it again in two days" says Annie

"can I get your autograph Annie" says a couple in line for merch

"I don't know, what do you think kesha, this is all your merch here but they want my autograph" says Annie unsure of what to do

"do it I can tell you will sell a lot of albums when you create your first one, people will be dying to get your autograph, but it will be this couple who will be the first to get it" says kesha

"do you live on the big island atleast" says Annie

"yes we own a memorabilia shop but we'd never sell this to anyone, and even if we did we'd make sure to get you some profit from it" says the couple

"ok and if you do sell It wait until my first album drops and don't give me the money, donate it to a charity like jack or Sara's charity please, all I require is a photo of the donation slip" says Annie as she writes Serenity Sanders, with hearts and everything

"thanks maybe we could get a autograph from everyone else here too" says the couple

"sure why not, the same conditions apply though" says Cat and Tori

"of course we'd have it no other way" says the couple as Jade, Tori, Cat, Ashley, Andre and kesha sign one big picture

"thanks guys, can't wait to see where your career takes you, we'll be waiting for that first album guys" says the couple

 **1 and a half hours later**

"wow I wasn't expecting to sign so many things for people" says Annie

"I know neither were we, kesha barely sold any merch without the fans having us sign it" says Tori

"well I've already hit my peak when it comes to concerts, I'm mainly doing this one to help you guys, I was going to stop doing concert tours but then Jess asked a favour and I can't ever seem to turn her down, this time I'm definitely **not** regretting doing this tour" says Kesha

"how far back do you and Jess go" asks Tori

"many, many years, she was there when I had doubts about my career and I was there for her when she heard that Annie had stopped singing all those years ago" says kesha as she sees Annie tilt her head slightly

"did you like her like I like tori" asks cat curiously

"no Hun I didn't and she was married even if I did, we were like Annie and tori, always there for each other, blurring the lines between friends and family, we came to be like sisters" says kesha

"oh well we should head back to the hotel so we can be up in the air tomorrow, besides Carly hasn't yet told Cassidy that she will be running the hotel with spencer and Robbie while she is gone" says Ashley

 **30 minutes later as they arrive at the dock by the hotel**

"hey Andre are you going to invite Sadie on the tour, Jess said we can bring one person with us" says Cat

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it, I was hoping to though ya" says Andre as Cassidy comes outside and spots cat

"well I better go see what she wants, I'll be back in a bit tor ok" says Cat noticing that Cassidy is staring at her

"no problem kitty" says Tori

"I'm getting frustrated with Robbie, we've been together for almost three months and this is the longest I've gone without making love, I'm starting to think he doesn't like me that way" says a frustrated Cassidy

"Cass calm down ok, he told me in confidence that he does want to but he doesn't want to do to you like what happened with me, he doesn't want to be forceful, would you like me there to talk to him, we have to get on the jet at noon tomorrow so I can't do it tomorrow it has to be tonight" says Cat

"oh… so he was trying to be nice and take things slowly, yes I'd like you there, you can see both sides, why don't you head up with me now, he's probably taking a shower or talking to Freddie" says Cassidy

"ok let's go to your room first, for some reason I feel he is there taking things hard" says Cat as they both run there

"hey cat how was the concert, hey Cass" says Robbie

"it was awesome, Annie did really well, but that's not why I'm here Rob" says Cat

"then why are you here" says Robbie

"to fix you guys obviously, I mean you can't run a hotel with spencer while we are gone if you refuse to talk about things, Rob, Cass doesn't understand why you don't want to make love, she was starting to think you didn't like her that way" says Cat as their mouths drop

"wait hold on a second, Carly is trusting us with spencer to run the hotel…." Says Cassidy

"yes now back to the issue at hand, Robbie can you please explain to Cass why you were waiting" says Cat

"I didn't want to push you away, I also had doubts I'd do well when we did make love" says Robbie

"oh Rob why didn't you just tell me this, I know Ashley is afraid I'm getting addicted to you but really I could never judge you on such a thing as our first time Making love, you should have seen my first boyfriend after I went back to dating guys, he was an absolute mess but I liked him so I gave him a confidence boost and told him he did well, I mean he did but I could tell he definitely didn't think he did, I have a tendency to put too much thought into how I answer questions in times like that, but ultimately I don't judge" says Cassidy as Robbie instantly perks up

"so tonight then, you want to "study", it should be fun" says Robbie as cat runs out with her hands over her ears

"I guess she didn't want to hear specifics" says Cassidy

 **5 minutes later in Jade's room**

"hey Ashley I have a surprise for you" says cat

"oh yea does it have to do with why Cass wanted to speak to you earlier" says Ashley with a knowing smirk

"yes, she was frustrated because they hadn't made love yet she was having doubts that he liked her that way" says Cat

"rob came to me last week asking for advice, but I said Cass usually comes to see me when she has an issue but that her and cat have him as a connection so she'd probably go to you for advice, I'm assuming you fixed the situation" says Ashley

"yes I did and Robbie usually goes to tor or beck for advice, Carly may have told me to tell them that they are running the hotel with spencer while they are gone, she needed some well deserved alone time with Sam before they come with us for the tour, we have a plan to encourage the adults who mocked and we're mean to her in Italy come forward and apologize" says Cat

"can you elaborate" says Ashley curious as she didn't know that Carly was essentially bullied in Italy

"nope I've already said too much now I have to go pack" says Cat as she runs out of the room

 **A/N how was that for a chapter, there will now be a 6 month gap for when they arrive in italy, which is also where cat and tori wanted their honeymoon to be but that would literally leave everyone stranded in Italy for a month but they don't mind**


	39. Chapter 39 Italy at last

**Chapter 39 Italy at last, aka Carly's revenge  
**

**A/N there is the occasional Italian in this one, beware I had to use google translate so it may not be perfect**

 **6 months later at 9AM**

"I heard the president is going to be there, I can't believe he's going to be there, you ready for the plan Carly" says Cat _I contacted him but I didn't actually expect him to answer or actually come to the concert_

"I guess, do you really want me to do this kitty" says Carly

"yes, if you truly want closure, they need to be outed and they need to apologize" says Cat

 **2 hours later before the concert as they get ready to rehearse**

"wait is that the president headed our way" asks tori

"indeed it is, let me do the talking" says Carly as he heads straight for her

"Eccellenza, siamo felici che tu possa farcela" says Carly surprising everyone but Sam

"Posso parlare inglese se vuoi che anche Cassidy mi abbia detto il tuo piano attraverso tuo padre, li ho nel mio ufficio adesso" says the president

"what did he say" says Cat _I only know some Italian_

"someone snitched our plan, but he said that he has them in his office so our plan isn't needed now" says Carly

"I may have mentioned something to Cass but told her that she was to tell no one unless she thought you would break down in tears but hey maybe your father snitched on them when you lived here" says Sam

"indeed he did Sam, you are definitely lucky to have Carly, I was waiting for you to come back to confront them, I did implement a zero tolerance policy on bullying of any kind, this incident is a stain on our acceptance of the LGBT+ community" says the president

"indeed I am lucky, have you heard of cat and tori" says Sam referring to the concerts

"yes I did hear of them, they are a powerful couple, I assume you are referring to the concerts that happened back in late October and early November, I rebroadcast it over the tv so people with bad internet could watch it, if I remember correctly Italy donated 3 million for each concert, now I will be at the concert but I must go and do some paper work but insist you come and see me in my office later after the concert, I assure you they feel terrible for what they did" says the president as he gets up to leave

"Non li hai obbligati a scusarti, vero?" asks Carly

"No, non l'ho visto, hanno visto il tuo concerto in ottobre e si sono sentiti male, in realtà sono venuti a parlare con me, hanno detto di aver commesso un errore e volevano scusarsi, ho detto che dovevano aspettare che tu tornassi" says the president as he walks away

"what did he say" asks Sam _I understood most of it but I want to know what he said_

"I asked him if he forced them to apologize, he said no they came to him, they apparently saw the concerts, I assume they noticed cat defending me and wanted to apologize for their big mistake" says Carly _not sure why cat defending me would make these mean adults apologize, especially since they are pretty well off money wise_

"huh, interesting" says Cat knowing the reason after hearing that

"well we better practice for the concert, Cat it's your turn to sing with Annie" says Tori as she pulls cat aside and everyone else heads to the stage

"what?" asks cat

"it wasn't Cass that told Steven was it, also what song do you want to sing" says Tori

"hey why do you always assume it was me, I mean my Italian heritage may have some influence but I guess the jig is up, yes I called him specifically, the president that is, I speak fairly ok Italian but not enough to be consistently fluent in it, the other reason I wanted Italy to be the last stop on our tour was because I know you have always wanted to visit, so we are here for a month while our house gets finished up, I figured that the others could use a break and they will be getting passes to visit anywhere in Italy while they are here" says Cat

"wait I wanted Hawaii to be our honeymoon because you always wanted to visit it, so you basically returned the favor while also helping Carly, you know you really do have an awesome heart, very selfless, also who over here knows who you are and your heritage" says Tori

"now that is a loaded question, he does for one, did you notice how when Sam brought our names up he looked at **me** for a second and then nodded, also some very powerful people consider me a royal princess" says Cat avoiding eye contact on that last fact

"which very powerful people think that kitty, I need to know if you really are a princess" asks Tori her interest piqued

"my family heritage is of utmost importance here, while we aren't considered royal any more, did you know my full name, Catarina means pure in Italian, I don't like the name that's why I prefer being called Cat, Catarina is an old name of the princess of Italy nearly 600 years ago who never married, so when people learn my full name they treat me like royalty but I do not encourage it, my bloodline is so broken when it comes to Italy but enough remains that my family earned a castle here that used to belong to Catarina's brother after her death, apparently according to legends he vowed to bring it back to her, it was vacant for years before I was born, now Italian blood runs on my moms side but my dad not knowing the legend of Catarina decided to name me Catarina because he considered me pure" says Cat

"how do you know this" says Carly as she walks up

"it's my bloodline Carly, why did you hear about the legends, we really should get ready for the concert" says Cat

"yes it was a big deal while I was here, they said Catarina the great was back, mentioning you by name as well as tori's somehow" says Carly as they walk up to the stage to prepare for the concert

"it was probably after we got together, my family went for a trip here to check out the castle, without me or tor, but they didn't mention tor by name but I guess since they knew where I went to school as they did leak that info they found me and tori, remember the Italian comments on our photos girly" says Cat

"yes I remember along with all the Spanish comments from my family, although apparently my name is Victoria because of my very slight Roman heritage on my dads side, it's the name of the Roman goddess of victory, not as awesome as cat's names meaning but interesting all the same" says Tori

"hey pure and victory, maybe that's why we are able to help people so easily" says Cat as she laughs

"so that taken care of Annie wants to know what song you are planning on singing" says Carly

"oh one of Tori's favourites, unbreakable, why" says Cat

"oh ok I guess that makes sense, the tour started with that song so why not end it with it, I'll let her know" says Carly

 **1 and a half hours later**

"Oh mio Dio è la principessa Catarina, non posso credere che sia tornata finalmente" whispers the crowd as they bow when cat and Annie walk onto the stage

"what are they doing cat" asks Annie

"don't ask, this is why I didn't want to perform today, Alzati, non ti chiedo di inchinarti" says Cat as Annie just stares at her for a second as the crowd immediately stands up

"all I could make out was princess Catarina, is that your full name cat, Catarina?" says Annie

"my bloodline yes and yes that is my full name it means pure, most of Italy still considers me their lost princess, if you want to know the legends you can talk to the president or Carly" says Cat trusting Annie with her secret "Stiamo cantando in inglese ma registreremo questo concerto in modo che possa essere tradotto in seguito per coloro che non capiscono l'inglese" says Cat to the crowd as she motions to Annie to sing

 **1.5 hours later as kesha gets up to sing**

"E 'stato fantastico Catarina, so che non ti piace quel nome ma è il tuo nome, secondo le leggende potresti prendere il mio posto e regnare con il tuo amante ma posso dire che non lo faresti" says the president

"Conosco tua eccellenza, hai fatto bene alla tua gente che non vorrei rovinare" says Cat

"Quindi quando andiamo nel tuo ufficio" says Carly as cat now realizes that Carly heard every word

"after kesha is done Carly ok so start signing things now so she can hand them out, Catarina here is getting tense" says the president

"I thought you didn't know enough Italian to be fluent cat, you seem to be doing pretty well" says Tori

"I was speaking broken Italian tor, it wasn't fluent" says Cat

"seemed pretty fluent to me kitty" says Carly _I mean there were some words that were incorrectly used but for the most part it was almost impossible to tell_

"trust me it wasn't, ok if you compared me to my cousin you'd realize that I can't maintain Italian as well as she can, the longer the conversation the worse I get" says Cat

"ok cat you just have to sign your name, we only did 100 pictures this time" says Ashley

"they will use my autograph as a way to force the Royal family back into pertinence so Io non voglio" says Cat

"cat you have to it's part of the tour experience for our fans, Puoi garantire che non possono usare questo per costringerla a un ruolo che non vuole occupare" says Carly to both cat and the president

"yes I will Carly, they won't be able to force her into a role like Queen, although the government would love the Royal bloodline back here permanently they can't force cat to do so" says the president

"fine I'll sign thanks for that Carly" says Cat as she immediately starts signing

"ok while she signs I have to ask you something your excellency" says Annie

"ask away" says the president

"why do they seem to worship Cat" says Annie

"oh that, princess Catarina was a princess from 600 years ago she was murdered brutally before she could become queen, it is popular opinion here that cat is the reborn princess not just because of her name but her hair and how she looks in general, it is said that Catarina liked girls so cat being married to someone who's name literally means goddess of victory in Roman mythology just cements that belief" says the president

"oh that makes more sense, I can understand her tension but also why they listen to her without hesitation" says Annie

"done now let's go" says Cat

 **10 minutes later as they reach the presidents office**

"Catarina, ci dispiace, non sapevamo che fossi amico" says one of the mean adults to cat

"Quando lo hai fatto a Carly non lo ero, ma questo non giustifica il motivo per cui l'hai fatto" says Cat

"Siamo spiacenti di non sapere perché le piacciono sia i ragazzi che le ragazze, ma ora possiamo vedere che l'abbiamo ferita gravemente" says one of the other adults

"Hai disonorato la tua famiglia essendo maleducato e giudicante senza motivo ora ti chiedi scusa per Carly adesso" says Cat as both Carly and Sam are able to understand every word

"see Honor and respect are big deals in most families here, what cat just said garuntees they will basically have to tell their families what they did if they don't already know" says the president

"we are really sorry Carly, we didn't understand why you liked boys and girls, we see we hurt you now, we will be judged harshly for our actions by our families now that they will find out unless Catarina defends us" says the oldest adult in the group

"unfortunately I won't be doing so, if it was a one time thing then maybe but from how Steven told me you talked to her I don't believe this was your first time doing this, you need to take ownership of your actions not just for yourselves but for the future generations of Italy, do you really want to be known as the trio that shamed people just because of who they like" says Cat as she pulls tori over and squeezes her hand tight

"now you have to promise you won't do that again or Catarina here will be back to speak with you and she won't be so calm next time" says Sam

"we promise, if we slip we will tell the president right away so he can call her" says the oldest in the group

"now that this is over I'd like to start my honeymoon with Victoria please" says Cat

"go ahead we won't stop you, I suggest you check out the castle" says Carly

"why" says Cat

"just old drawings and pictures that may help you decide your future as well as question things" says the president

"ok fine, let's go check out my castle Victoria" says Cat

"your castle, I thought you said that it was given to your parents" says Tori slightly confused

"it was given to them because of me, it's at least four thousand years old and may hold some clues to my heritage that I need to find" says Cat as she pulls tori out of the office

"I'll have a driver take you there, it's a ways outside the city" says the president

"ok we will wait when we get down there" says Cat as they run to the entrance of the building

 **5 minutes later as the limo arrives**

"Catarina are you ready to head to the castle" says the limo driver

"yes let's go" says Cat excitedly

"get in then" says the limo driver

"ok" says Cat and Tori

 **20 minutes later as they arrive at the castle**

"that definitely isn't Italian in design, it looks more Scottish" says Tori

"well I mean legends says one of the princesses got married to a Scottish prince and they built the castle, it's at least 4000 years old after all" says Cat as they enter with a key her mom gave her at the wedding

"do you believe in dragons tor" says Cat a few minutes later as she stares at what is basically a picture of what appears to be a dragon

"I mean I've heard the rumors but I don't know what to think why" says Tori as she starts to walk over from where she was looking at pictures

"look at this drawing, it's too realistic to be fake right" says Cat

"… um either that is a really good fake or there are also dragon scales scattered everywhere" says Tori

"maybe we should bring Annie out here, she is apparently a history buff and studied mythology, according to Jess anyway" says Cat

"she has always been interested in mythology, I'll ask her" says Tori

 **6:25 pm – hey Annie we need some help deciphering some things here in the castle could you come up it's thirty minutes north of Rome - Victoria**

 **6:27 pm – only if I can stay the night, I assume there are some sort of mythical drawings or something, I heard about that castle during my time studying for my degree – Frannie**

 **6:30 pm – of course, if you bring the dinner cat and I will split it with you – Victoria**

 **6:31 pm – On my way, you are lucky I know the owner of a restaurant and can get a deal – Frannie**

"she's on her way cutie, in the mean time let's explore some more" Says Tori

"ok" says Cat

 **A/N yes I know I have a tendency to create cliff hangers but I wanted you on the edge of your seat, I was going to have the castle exploration in chapter 40 but I figured nah I'll tease them instead**


	40. Chapter 40 Italy royal castle check

**Chapter 40 castle check day 1**

"hey Annie thanks for coming, do these scales look like dragon scales to you" says Cat as Annie enters with 3 bags of food

"yes and no but they definitely aren't from any reptile I've seen either, way too big let's eat first I'm starving" says Annie

"what about this drawing" says Tori as she takes a bag and finds the table

"that is indeed a dragon, they disappeared thousands of years ago but Norway and northern Italy have been known to have sightings but never this far south, usually the farthest they are seen is 2 hours north from here but none have been reported in years" says Annie as they dig in and take in the awesome castle

"oh well we've seen multiple drawings like that one as well as scales all over the castle" says Tori a few minutes later

"this was the reported site where the alpha dragons lived, not just the general area but literally right where this castle sits, it's possible that is what killed Catrina all that time ago or was killed because she was protecting a dragon" says Annie

"is that really what they say about her death" asks cat shocked

"no only rumors but it happened 500 years ago to a couple in Norway, that one was confirmed because there was an actual skeleton left, there were drawings of a dragon skeleton that was way too detailed to be fake, but when it comes to Catarina no one was allowed access to this castle for 500 years so there was no way to confirm any theory but now its possible to verify that" says Annie

"and if dragons are still alive then what" asks Cat

"then we tell no one, part of my job is to get them to safety when I find them" says Annie _even though this is my first time actually working, my parents made fun of me for my beliefs if only they could see me now_

"how could they trust people who killed them" asks Tori

"it's a lot easier when someone like cat is here especially in this case where you basically look identical to Catarina the great and she was indeed protecting dragons" says Annie

"we found an entire pile of drawings if you want to look at them" says Cat

"lead the way" says Annie eagerly

"are all the drawings of dragons like the one by the door" says Annie a few minutes later

"we don't know that's why we called you here" says Tori as they finally reach the pile of drawings

"Woah these are amazing, this has to be the biggest collection of dragon drawings in history, most of these date back 4000 years but some date from the area when Catarina would have been around, some are even signed C.S.V" says Annie

"how can you tell how old they are" asks tori suspiciously

"by the type of paper used, what was Catarina's full name cat?" says Annie

"according to what my mom said and from what I've seen in here today it was Catarina Valentina, I can't tell what her middle name was from what I saw here or no one knows what it was so there's no record" says Cat

"how interesting, how close valentine and Valentina are is intriguing" says Annie

"my mom said it was changed after Catarina's death, supposedly to distance everyone from the tragedy of her death instead of accepting her death they abandoned her, only her brother refused to change it, wait wasn't the presidents wife's maiden name Valentina" says Cat

"that would explain how he said legends said that when Catarina returned that she would take his post, she'd be the one keeping certain truths and legends hidden, I only heard that one once before it was made out to be false, she'd be the one to talk to" says Carly as she walks in

"I told you to wait Carly" says Annie

"what I got bored waiting in your car, besides didn't you say you needed help sorting through the legends of this castle" says Carly

"where is Sam" asks Cat

"hanging out with Ashley and Jade probably giving them prank ideas as well as probably getting ideas for when we finally study when we get back if we can hold off that long" says Carly

"Cass and Robbie were in a similar situation before we left tensions were high between them but I fixed it, I wonder how they are doing" says Cat

"wow, now that you mention it I did notice they weren't as lovey together for a few weeks before we left, I heard from spencer that the hotel is doing awesomely under their command but wouldn't tell me what they did to do that, which has me concerned a little" says Carly

"what could they possibly do that would concern you Carly" says Tori

"I don't know but I had a hard decision to make to either leave spencer in command alone or bring Cassidy and Robbie into the fold, beck would have been my first choice but he was busy helping Jessica settle into her new place now let's get this going" says Carly

"you said there should be a secret corridor somewhere that takes us into the basement right, there would only be one reason that it would have to be hidden" says Annie

"yes it should be in the master bedroom somewhere, actually there are two reasons why it would be hidden, one is dragons two is it **was** where she was murdered by her close friend" says Carly

"are you certain that is where she was murdered Carly and how do you know all this" says Tori

"yes I'm certain, and I know because Mr. president took me out to lunch with his wife and I asked some questions regarding the legends and she confirmed a few things, like your bloodline and history as well as that Catarina definitely kept dragons and is one of the reasons your surnames don't match because it was changed after she was murdered by her princess friend Aimee after Catarina showed her the Dragons but also because she confessed her love for Aimee and Aimee couldn't do it" says Carly

"wait so she was killed because she loved someone and because she kept dragons safe" says Cat as tori finds the secret entrance to the basement

"oh, by the way I need blood samples from both of you for heritage checks" says Annie as they enter the basement

"cat I know you don't want to but you have to touch the eggs, you need a drop of your blood" says Carly as cat lightly swipes her finger along the sharp sword

"ok" says Cat

"what is that sword Carly" asks Tori

"I'll tell you later I don't want cat to freak out right now" whispers Carly

"ok we can do that tomorrow but we have to leave this room now, you must take those eggs to your friend in Norway or get them to your friend in some way, they aren't safe here" says Cat

"Ok I remember V always liked Belgium hot Coco, he has a connection if you wanted some" Says Annie

"real Belgium coco?" asks Cat excitedly

"yes kitty, only the best" says Annie

"how much fran for that coco?" asks Tori

"He gets a deal since he brings customers back every time so you get it half price, when he told me this I checked with the company and it is real, he is one of the only ones that does that so maybe $15 for a big container" says Annie wincing at the use of her real name or at least most of it

 **Meanwhile at the shay hotel**

"when are they coming back, I mean the hotel is doing better than ever but still I miss them" says Cassidy

"in a month they helped Carly get some form of closure in Italy and Tori's always wanted to visit there so they are spending a short honeymoon there" says Spencer

"oh ok, I guess I could always video call them but I miss cat and Tori's hugs" says Cassidy

 **Back to Italy 3 hours later**

"oh hey Cass how are you" says Cat as she accepts Cass's video chat request

"where are you, I thought you'd be at the castle" says Cassidy

"we were for six hours but we had no way to charge our devices so while we are here we get to stay as guests of his excellency, tori is talking to him and signing a request to bring power to the castle, we are opening it up as a museum but when we visit we get to stay in the master bedroom, why do you look bummed" says Cat out of breath

"you studied before I called you didn't you, I miss tori and your hugs, also Ashley and I were rarely far apart when ever we visited each other when we were younger but this is the longest we have been apart in two years" says Cassidy

"where is Robbie, also how am I never able to hide that from you, we will be back in 3 weeks don't worry but when the museum opens we have to come back for the grand opening, Carly won't be coming to it but it will be filmed for iCarly but none of them are going to be available for it so we need hosts and camera people, I was thinking you and Robbie, also how are beck and Jessica doing" says Cat as tori enters but just stands at the door

"he is running things today while I take a mental break today, it's literally easy to see you have that smile on your face that won't go away, everyone can tell but I'm the only one comfortable stating it so bluntly, I'll ask Robbie if he wants to, Jessica said you wanted to adopt but the tour happened so quickly that they never got to introduce them, man they are so adorable, well I have to go have a shower so unless you want to say anything else or watch me like a perv then I need to go" says Cassidy as tori's eyes light up

"just one last question Cass then you can go, have you and Robbie studied yet, also could you take a risky pic, we want to show you a few of our more tame ones, although I wouldn't object to watching you, I definitely wouldn't do it over video chat" says Cat as she says the last part sarcastically

"we have been going slow, I want him to feel comfortable but we definitely did **it** last night and man he is incredible, probably the best I've ever had, also ok, however **Tori** I know you baited her to say that last part" says Cassidy rolling her eyes

"oh I just planted the seed I never told her to do it or to say it sarcastically, she's getting pretty good at sarcasm don't you think" says Tori

"wait that was her sarcasm, wow I thought she was being serious, then as a tease here you go" says Cassidy as she quickly drops her towel then drops out of the chat

…..

"….. Why would she tease us, obviously I'm not as good at sarcasm as you say I am" says Cat frowning

"cutie you are really good but she was unprepared for it and you never used to use sarcasm so we tend to take you seriously, did you not see her eyebrows raise when she realized you were being sarcastic, she played it off well I admit, better than I thought she would" says Tori knowing that Cassidy was aware of her teaching Cat sarcasm

"not sure I believe that girly, maybe I should stop trying" says Cat still frowning as Tori's phone beeps

 **11:00 pm – you requested this, also I was recording my screen so I had something to Watch for the last 3 weeks, Cat really was good, Robbie and beck agreed she was pretty good – Cass S**

 **11:05 pm – wow I wasn't expecting you to actually do it, I understand, she doesn't think so she thought you teasing her was you still taking her sarcasm seriously – VictoriaV**

 **11:06 pm – neither was I actually, thanks just don't tell kitty, I guess she didn't notice my sarcasm either I knew she was being sarcastic but was trying to be funny, I guess I failed – Cass S**

"cutie look at this picture" says Tori as cats eyes widen

"I didn't think she'd do it, I know Ashley won't though, she definitely has some image issues, did she mention my sarcasm" says Cat

"yes but I want it to come from someone other than me, I don't want you to think I told her to say it, since when does Ashley have image issues, she was wearing a bikini yesterday" Says Tori

"ok, also do you not realize that she was trying to hide it, I did the same thing before I met you, I always tried to hide my issues, like when I implied that if I wasn't happy or sad all hell could break loose, it wasn't just a metaphor to explain my emotions tor and you should have realized that" says Cat _I won't tell her how I know Ashley has image issues though_

"yet another thing to add to the list of things that I didn't notice, why does this list keep getting longer" says Tori

"it's getting longer because you keep diving tor, you always ask the right questions at the right time, now you need to work on actively seeking out signs, just like you did with me" says Cat as she puts the laptop away

"let's get some sleep, you have to sign some papers tomorrow to turn the castle into a heritage site so it can be protected" says Tori as she cuddles into cat

"ok and make out session first please" says Cat

"you know where that leads and we really need to sleep" says Tori

"oh come on I can use cuffs if you want, besides everyone knows I like to sleep in on Fridays anyway" says Cat

"I guess I can't fault your logic there" says Tori

"No you really can't" says Cat

 **A:N/ ya ya I know a shorter chapter has become rare but hey I was running out of dialogue to use without someone interrupting so ya, let me know how you like my ideas here**


	41. Chapter 41 Cassandra's Arrival

**Chapter 41 Cassandra's arrival**

 **6 days Later**

"I wish I had powers like you guys" says Annie

"why it's a lot of responsibility fran" says Tori

"why must you keep calling me that Victoria" says Annie

"for the same reason you insist on calling me my real name, I accepted it so why haven't you, at least cat has a reason" says Tori

"actually, tor I don't have a good reason mostly just fear that I'd end up just like her, dead and lonely" says Cat

"oh kitty we will all die some day, we don't know that if she survived that you'd be here today, we can't control our lives or the past, all we can do is live in the current" Says Annie

"ok I see your point but why do you seem to refuse to believe what you said as truth, how can you give that advice if you don't believe it yourself" says Cat as she dumbfounds Annie

"I umm, I umm" says Annie lost for words

"first I need this answered Fran, do you like me as more than a friend, why do you hate being called Fran, did your dad mock you or something" says Tori concerned but serious

"I used to ya, why do you think I became your friend in the first place girly it wasn't just because I saw you were headed for darkness and pain, as for why I despise my name, it's not because of my dad for once, while he could be controlling he was also very concerned for me, it was my so called friends from NYC they kept telling me that Frannie was an old person's name and that I was weird but unlike with you I had no one to support me but my parents and they took the emotional pain away but left me to **find the pieces** so I would sing to quiet my mind and put them back together, usually while taking a shower" says Annie almost in tears

"why didn't you ever tell me Fran that you liked me, I would have been open to it, not even one kiss, that would have torn at you for years, I know my feelings for cat or at least the initial feelings at the beginning anyway did that to me until I couldn't hold it any more" says Tori

"because we were like the king and queen of defence back then I didn't want to change anything, when I finally saw you again I felt any feelings fade not just from me but from you as well, and I could see that you and cat were destined to be together, so I left you alone, yes it tore at me but it caused me to possibly see someone else but we only knew each other for one week before her parents forced her back to Italy, kinda ironic I guess" says Annie _remembering somehow that she looked basically identical to tori_

"what was her NAME" asks cat _I'm tired of her dodging everything I wish she'd be straight up honest_

"Cassandra Valentina" says Annie regretting mentioning her last name

"but the president's wife can't have kids" says Tori

"there is one other Valentina left tor, Jacob Valentina is her brother, he isn't well known but basically holds all the secrets to the family, I can't believe you'd keep this from us serenity" says Cat _I haven't heard my cousins name uttered in years_

"kitty I'm sorry I wasn't ready to admit I loved her and neither has she obviously as I haven't heard back from her since we got here, I thought she'd have heard the news about the tour" says Annie now crying as cat pulls out her phone

"cutie what are you doing…..." says Tori

"fixing things, it's what I seem to do well after all isn't it" says Cat

"you weren't lying you really can't fault her logic" says Annie still crying

 **10:08 am – I need a big favour, I need your brother to let Cassandra see Annie – Catarina**

 **10:15 am – he said she was upset, he really isn't good with the whole modern relationship thing, he may have hit her last night, I will see what I can do – Aurora**

 **10:20 am – he did what, oh my god, he'd be dead if I were his daughter, I assume he took her phone then, Annie thought she hated her – Catarina**

 **10:21 am – trust me he didn't leave unharmed she seems to have a real good left hook, also I may have yelled at him for an hour of two for it – Aurora**

 **10:22 am – please just get her here please as soon as you can – Catarina**

"Aurora is trying to get her here, apparently Jacob isn't that far off from where your father was, she was upset last night because he wouldn't give her phone back, he hit her but she has good aim and strength as apparently she hit him pretty well after that then Aurora yelled at him for at least 2 hours" says Cat

"let's get something to eat, I could let you kiss me once if cutie is ok with it, we need to wait for her reply anyway" says Tori as cat gives her the not a chance glare

"ok" says Annie

 **2 hours later**

 **12:00 pm – where is Frannie, it's Cassandra, I'm using aunt Aura's phone I want to see you guys but mostly her – Aurora**

 **12:01 pm – we are at the leaning tower eating lunch, you better get here quickly cousin she hasn't really stopped crying in an hour – Catarina**

 **12:02 pm – because of me cousin… I can't believe my dad let this happen, I heard on the radio that you are a star, how did you learn to control your anger – Aurora**

 **12:03 pm – no time to explain right now you need to get here fast, she won't hold up much longer – Catarina**

 **12:04 pm – yes cutie on my way be there in a few – Aurora**

 **10 minutes later**

"what is the presidents chopper doing here kitty" asks tori as she just realizes what cat did and smiles

"no time to explain I'll be right back" says Cat as she walks over to the chopper

"Ehi cugino dov'è lei" says Cassandra

"L'unico a fare una scena laggiù, dove altro" says Cat as she points in Annie's direction

"Stai migliorando, la zia ti ha insegnato" says Cassandra

"yes she has why" says Cat as she notices the bruises on her shoulder and face

"yes it hurt cousin but not now that I see her this bad" says Cassandra As they switch to English

"what was her nickname for you" asks cat

"we never got that far, my dad called me back for my mom's funeral, you Remember she was sick right" says Cassandra

"cancer right, wasn't it brain cancer" says Cat

"yes it progressed faster than predicted, she should have had two years left when she died" says Cassandra as they near Annie

"was anything left for me, I know she thought of me as a daughter whenever I visited" says Cat

"yes but my dad didn't want you to get it so he gave it to me, he really harbors a lot of anger with your mom, I'll show you later" says Cassandra as she puts a hand on Annie's shoulder

"Cassie is that you" says Annie as she stops crying

"yes why would you think I didn't like you, maybe I didn't make it obvious enough" says Cassandra as she stares Annie in the eyes

"Kiss me then show me I'm wrong" says Annie as she glances at tori for a second to see her upset

"I can see you have doubts tori, rest assured that I do really like fran here" says Cassandra

"no it's not that, not at all" says Tori as cat pulls her back away from the group

"do you like annie tor I need the truth now" says Cat

"I, I, I don't know, I mean I wanted to taste her lips lately but study wise I prefer what I know already works" says Tori

"Tor if you just told me that I may have let you kiss her, I was afraid it would be like what happened with me and jade before we got to Hawaii" says Cat as she motions for her cousin to walk over

"yes, what is it kitty" says Cassandra

"tor here has some feelings for Fran, not major but more like just kissing" says Cat

"so she just wants a taste of her lips then, no romantic feelings" Says Cassandra as she looks at tori for her answer

"not as far as I can tell, but she did have feelings for me at one point so I don't know if I'd be doing the right thing here" Says Tori

"I'll talk to her, ill see what she wants to do, I'll be right back" says Cassandra as she walks over to Annie

"she already said she'd kiss me but I could tell by cat's glare that she wouldn't allow it" says Annie

"Why do you think I walked over to them" says Cassandra

"so cat could explain the situation and cut me off as friends" says Annie

"not at all Fran, she knows how much you mean to Tor, she would never do that, tor has wanted to kiss you once ever since you came back into her life but since you admitted you used to have feelings for tor she is unsure what she should do, she is loyal to cat however, do you really think cat doesn't talk to me, we are first cousins after all" says Cassandra

"oh, I really was not aware you guys were that close, were you ever invited to her house" says Annie

"only once, right around the time I met you actually, two weeks prior she had me over for dinner to meet her girlfriend tori, then I went to meet a friend in new York, you know tor told me how you saved her all those years ago from those who bullied her, she didn't think you would remember her but from what cat tells me you never stopped thinking about her until you met me" Says Cassandra

"Yes I never forgot her and I've had made her mine if I had the courage" says Annie

"but you felt something change didn't you" says Cassandra

"yes but why does it matter" says Annie

"it maters because you said you let her go, yet I can still tell she has some power over you that you don't tell anyone, not even she knows, cat sees it and I know you do, what is it" says Cassandra

"her drive, her devotion to something greater than herself, I was a pawn for my dad all my life she knew that, but when she got me out of it I could see a flicker of love for me in her eyes, especially when she kept asking me to sing, I wouldn't consider that she has power over me, more like loyalty" says Annie

"but it's not loyalty if you let it control you, you have to let go of the past, you yourself said we have to live in the now, when you let it control you it becomes more than loyalty, it becomes crippling to not only yourself but others as well" says Cassandra

"she'd really let me kiss her wife" asks Annie

"as long as it doesn't become a make out session, she released you from your dad's grip, now you have to face everything you've held back all these years, but know if it goes too far I'm done and you will definitely have to deal with a furious cat and that's not something you want" says Cassandra

"tell her I'm nervous but ok, I know about cat and her anger but I also know Victoria's anger is basically twice as bad, she almost killed cat in Hawaii, when I was told what occurred through Sam I cried, not because I loved tori but because I knew I was one of the reasons she couldn't stop herself, she blames it on anger management routines being taught wrong but I can see in her eyes the guilt and pain I caused by not remaining in LA when my parents wanted to move to new York" says Annie crying as cat walks over

"Hun she already told you it wasn't your fault, so why hang onto it like that, it does you no good, she just showed me a few love songs she wrote from back then about you, she wanted you to have them for when Cassandra gets crowned princess of Italy" says Cat

"what did you just sneak in there at the end kitty, I don't believe you, why would you do that, you are the rightful heir not me" says Cassandra

"I don't have the resolve you do cousin plus since when is it right to rule a country you don't even really know the full history of, plus your dad hates me so why would I choose to stay here" says Cat

"how long have you known about her feelings for me" says Annie

"I knew she liked another girl but she stayed loyal to me so I didn't think anything of it until you came back around, then her actions started to make sense, her defiance to let me kiss Jade, her plans to save me, but your actions were more telling, you wanted to sing that song at the first concert with her and decided to nit pick at Ashley to try and get it then when tor shut you down you got all quiet, as well as how you'd look at her when you sang specific songs, now if it weren't for you she wouldn't be here, she said that to you before you went to talk to kesha, I could tell you just brushed it off, you taught her to fend for herself and because of that she was able to save me, all of her actions trace back to you, I may not know where I got my gifts from but you gave her the best possible gift, the gift of unconditional love, before we got together I could tell when the others judged me it was real but when she judged me it almost seemed like she was protecting herself, like she didn't want to get hurt **again,** you may not see everything the way I do but that doesn't mean you can't" says Cat as she hands the songs over to Annie

"she really wrote these songs about me, half the songs are about kissing, the other half don't even mention anything about love she really said these were all love songs about me" says Annie

"yes Hun she was confused at that time, getting mixed signals from you, sometimes being super friendly then suddenly distancing yourself emotionally whenever she was around" says Cat

"wow, also you realize she somehow has a knife in her hand and her eyes are closed right" says Annie as she takes everything in

"well that's one way to end a conversation, I have to take her home now, you need to clear a lot up with her soon, some fear lingers in her when she thinks about you, know that" says Cat as she runs to tori, gets a hold of the knife and they walk away

"sometimes I don't know what's going on in their heads, I seem to read you better than anyone I've known before" says Cassandra _I can't believe I let that slip, cats going to kill me_

"wait read me as in mind reading" asks Annie

"cat never was good at being subtle about it, she butts into conversations like ours without even hearing the whole conversation yet somehow always knows what people are talking about it, you can't tell her I told you about her powers ok, it's her one issue that has always been there, I'll just say that our family has been known to house some of the best psychics in the world, only the Vega's could compete with us but they stopped years and years ago so then so did we" says Cassandra

"hold on a second that would explain tori's odd behaviour In grade 5 and 7" says Annie

"indeed it would, now if you tell her I'll have to kill you or cat will kill me ok" says Cassandra as they part ways for the day

"hey I never got my kiss" says Annie

"you have a lot to figure out ok sweetie, I'd only distract you besides my dad would kill us both if he found out I brought a girl home, he's only starting to realize that I am who I am and he can't force me to change, I don't want to rush things anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, aurora promised I'd get a new phone tonight, give me your number and I'll video chat you tomorrow ok" says Cassandra

"ok if this is what I have to do then I'll do it" says Annie as she gives Cassandra her phone number

 **A/N this seemed like a good break off point here, google find the pieces if you don't already know that song on YouTube, shouldn't be hard to understand my reference**


	42. Chapter 42 Mistakes and Confusion

**Chapter 42**

 **2 days later with cat and tori**

"her lips were almost as soft as yours, unfortunately she was aggressive, I could tell she was enjoying it but I wasn't, she felt something which is what I was afraid would happen" says Tori

"I was there, you were enjoying it too but not as much, your actions after the kiss will change her, she will be afraid that you are scared of her now" says Cat

 **Meanwhile with Annie and Cassandra**

"she's afraid of me now" says Annie as she sits by Cassandra

"you went too fast she knows you felt something, she was definitely afraid that would happen, that's why she walked away the way she did, she knew she made a mistake" says Cassandra

"I wish Cassidy was here, she'd be able to help me sort this out, tori probably wants to leave now so she can head back to Hawaii and I wouldn't blame her" says Annie as Ashley and Jade walk up

"I may not be Cassidy but she taught me a few things, did you really kiss tori" says Ashley

"I'm mainly here because cat told me to be" says Jade

"how was your planning with Sam" says Cassandra

"well it went better than I thought, Carly wasn't too pleased though, she said she should have learned a few as well" says Jade as she sees Ashley blush

"you didn't, why would you expose yourselves like that" says Cassandra completely understanding what Jade means

"no time to explain Cassie we need Annie here to answer our questions" says Ashley

"I had cats blessing as long as it didn't turn into a make out session, I scared her, I could see it in her eyes" says Annie

"I saw regret not fear Fran" says Cassandra

"right you and your gift, I forgot" says Annie as she starts crying

"from what cat told me on my way here tori knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't resist the temptation of your beautiful lips" says Ashley

"ok so that's why I'm here it's the reverse of me and cat, she wants me to help you" says Jade

"what can you possibly help me with" says Annie sceptical of how she could possibly help her

"perspective, Cat kissed me before Tori announced that we were going to Hawaii, it affected cat the same way tori's kiss affected you but if I must say one good thing that happened, I was ready for Ashley because of that one kiss, I think you will be ready for Cassandra here because of your kiss with tori but first you need to talk about it with tori" says Jade as she kisses Ashley

"that's what I was afraid of, I don't do well with confrontation" says Annie

"why are you so confident it will be confrontational, I have known cat since she was little she tries to avoid conflict any chance she gets, as for tori she can be blunt as you well know but in this situation I don't think that she would do that, Cat told me tori was scared that she pushed you away as a friend, she said that tori didn't feel anything but she knows you did which is why she was afraid to ask for a kiss" says Cassandra

"oh so she is exactly where I am, maybe you could come with me Cassie I don't want to do it alone" says Annie

"of course, they went to the castle today to see if the electrical work had been done yet, apparently it had so they are still there, I'll fly you up there" says Cassandra

"wow ok let's go then" says Annie

 **45 minutes later at the castle**

"hey Cassie what brings you up here" says Cat

"Annie wanted to fix things, she wants to assure tori she is directing her feelings to me so they can stay friends" says Cassandra

"oh ok, I'd love to run but tor is definitely not in a great state so I'll stay to keep her calm" says Cat

"at least that means Cassie didn't lie to me about you avoiding conflict at all costs" says Annie as she walks up

"oh yea that, I really need to work on it, I suppose she told you quite a bit about me and my talents regarding mind abilities, tor just found out, I hope you had a good reason for telling Annie my biggest secret cousin" says Cat

"it kinda slipped out, when she connected the dots I was referring to my ability or lack of to tell what you are thinking sometimes but said I seem to read her the best, then she said it would explain tori's behavior in elementary school, Annie suspects tor has abilities like yours" says Cassandra

"as long as you didn't tell her on purpose, now that you mention it, it really does explain a lot, especially the behaviours that Asperger's doesn't explain, let's head in" says Cat

"hey Annie, why did you come here, I thought you'd have run away with Cassandra by now" says Tori not looking up

"I have thoughts about your abilities, after I tell you if you want me gone I'll leave and you never have to see me again" says Annie

"if that's what you want then that's what will happen" says Tori as she bursts into tears

"V I don't hate you, I was scared as well, I thought you'd be scared of me, I think you have powers like cat does, it would explain your rapid reaction to not having cat there then almost killing her, you were tapped into her feelings" says Annie

"I'll admit I was scared what you'd do, I could feel you as if you were right beside me, that is when I felt you had abilities like mine but it only happened that once so I pushed it off as a coincidence, it's the only reason I didn't break tor, I feel bad that I caused that incident it wasn't entirely Carly's fault" says Cat

"wait so that's why that one technique worked fine till that incident, now that you mention it I could feel your pain but I thought it was just because I knew you so well, my life makes sense now, also why we were able to help everyone we've helped, but if this is true then why did I want to kiss Annie" says Tori

"because I have no defence against it, because I liked you and you saved me from my dad so a spark was born anew, also it's Frannie" says Annie

"girly you sang that song with her three times during the time we were on tour, did you really think no bond would be created, she doesn't realize it but she has power as well but not as strong so it doesn't take much to overpower her abilities" says cat

"exactly I felt the connection between you two when I was at the concert, I lied to my dad saying it was my favorite band playing, well maybe not entirely a lie but he believed me so I was able to go as a special guest, I know cat saw me, I mean she waved to me and everything" says Cassandra

"I mean I was trying to get Annie to look and see you but she didn't even see who I was waving to, while I didn't realize it was that kind of connection, I knew you had a connection to Annie" says Cat

"wait so you are the cousin who cat was referring to when she was talking to the president at the concert" says Tori

"how did it take that long for you to connect the dots tor, does it make sense now, I've only spoken Italian to 3 people while we are here, all of them family in one way or another" Says Cat

"how could I have known that, I only met Cassandra once and you never spoke Italian once" Says Tori

"she has a fair point Hun, she couldn't have known all 3 of us were family considering she only met Aunt Aurora one week ago and you never called her or referred to her as your aunt or me as your cousin" says Cassandra as she looks at Annie as she looks confused by all this

"ok I'm sorry girly for leaving it out but I was unsure you'd understand the abilities and influence my family possesses, also I wasn't confident in my Italian verbal skills back when you first met Cassie, she agreed to only speak English in front of you, she did mutter in Italian though, how's kesha doing Jade" says Cat

"oh she got a ride back to Hawaii to get her plane yesterday, she said she'd tour with us anytime, she said it got her back to her roots and has her excited to get another album put out, she did mention maybe having us help her with a few songs" says Jade

"oh I wanted to give her a hug before she left but I guess I've been busy finding my family history, before you got here I found info on when my mom's side left Italy, it was 200 years ago, but they didn't go to America right away they stayed in England for 6 years" says Cat

"you completely glossed over most of what I said kitty" says Jade

"no I heard you, I can't wait, I just wanted fran to say something, I could tell she wanted to say something to tor" says Cat

"you read my mind again please don't do that it feels odd now that I know about it, thanks though" says Annie

"ok ok just say what you want to say" says Cat _I didn't do it on purpose but she was basically screaming it in her head that I happened to hear it_

"Victoria, I've always had feelings for you, I had just lost hope so I suppressed it, that's what you felt in that kiss, you are helping me move forward, just like you have for everyone else, my lock just requires a kiss apparently, similar to how Jade's did, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm now going to redirect those feelings towards Cassie, so I don't feel awkward around you ok" says Annie taking a breath

"wow ok that makes sense sort of coming from you, you could have said I kissed horribly and left it at that you know" says Tori as she smirks

"but your kiss was amazing, probably one of the best I've had in years, plus you know I'd never put you down like that girly, wait was that a joke" says Annie as they both burst out laughing

"well for once I had little to do with fixing this friendship" says Cat

"come on kitty when will you realize that you are probably the most powerful person in our family in 200 years, you influence situations you don't mean to but they usually turn out well because of you trying to remove your influence, I still can't believe you are handing the torch to me" says Cassandra

"well for one I don't purposely use my abilities, and secondly you deserve it, for once your dad will be forced to listen to you, plus you can still hand down the Catarina legacy and hopefully I can visit as the princess every now and then when you and fran eventually get married and need someone to hold the reins while you are gone" says Cat

"fair enough and I wouldn't go that far with me and Annie yet, technically we barely know each other we just know we like each other at this point" says Cassandra

"oh come on I know you've had dreams Cassie, you remember marrying someone who resembles Annie and you know it, you just never thought you'd end up on the throne during that time" says Cat as she actively uses her powers for once

"is that true Cassie do you really have those kinds of dreams" says Annie getting kinda excited

"you know that she had to actually search to find that right, I hid it pretty well but yes I do as recently as last night actually, I just don't know how she found it so fast especially when she had to break through my barrier to even start looking and she did it in mere seconds" says Cassandra

"wow let's hope your dreams come true then" says Annie

"oh by the way you can't live in the castle, it officially belongs to me and tor, I have something more suited to your tastes being built fifteen minutes north west from here right now" says Cat

"so when do I gain the title of princess then" asks Cassandra

"I have no doubt they are almost done writing up the proposal to present to the government, while aurora said they'd have preferred me as the face of the rebirth of the Royal family I insisted you be the face as your integrity is far superior to mine, so when do I get my last gift from your mom" says Cat

"wow that's high praise coming from you, I'm having aurora get it now from my room so you will have it tomorrow morning, its actually a two part gift, one is a letter the other is the real surprise, she had hoped to give it to you before she died when you offered to come back with me to Italy but by then it was too late" says Cassandra

 **A/N this will mark the second last written interaction between cat and Cassandra as she gets ready for the responsibility of becoming the figurehead for italy, Annie has a big decision in front of her, stay with Cassie or head back with tori for a few more months then return**


	43. Chapter 43 Cat's Sacrifice

**Chapter 43**

 **The next day at 8 am**

 **A/N this has a bit of conversation from Cassandra and her dad, I feel I have to mention that Cassandra was physically and emotionally abused by her father no sexual abuse occurred what so ever**

"dad you can't stop me, Cat was the heir and she passed the torch to me" says Cassandra

"so what you accepted the role so I'd have to listen to you" says Jacob

"you are lucky I won't be throwing you in jail for everything you've done to me dad, I know cat hates you but the main reason she isn't here now is because she's afraid of you, when she found out that you hurt me she wanted to kill you" says Cassandra

"I'm sorry I really am, how am I supposed to fix what I've caused" says Jacob

"for one you can apologize to her parents for disrespecting them for all these years, then if she is willing to be near you, you can apologize to her as well, given your past though I doubt she will believe you" says Cassandra

"I don't blame her, is she really that powerful with her gift" says Jacob

"yes she was able to get into my mind and find my dream where I marry Annie in seconds and you know how strong I am mentally" says Cassandra

"then she'd have no problem seeing through any of my lies, not that I'd want to lie to her given her anger towards me" says Jacob

"get out there and apologize to her parents I'm waiting" says Cassandra

"calm down Cassie ok, he knows about us does he" says Annie

"when you are here I'll always be calm, and after he caught us making out how could he not, aurora really ripped him a new one a few days ago, now with me headed for the throne he can't oppose me or hurt me, did your friend get those eggs" says Cassandra

"yes all but one, he said he couldn't take them all in one trip, tor got her cocoa, she's asking for one for Andre as well, speaking of where has he been I haven't seen him since the concert" says Annie as cat walks in

"he's the only one who took the offer to go sight seeing plus he and Sadie have been making up for lost time" says Cat as she runs over to both Annie and Cassie

"I thought you wanted to stay away from here" says Annie

"oh I did but tor has a fever and aunty aura is taking care of it, she said you stuck it to your dad" says Cat

"oh I certainly did, he asked how he could make it up to you and your mom, I said apologize to them, but I said given the tension and his lies over the years you likely wouldn't believe him, he said he doesn't blame you" says Cassandra

"wow and how did he handle the makeout session when he caught you two kissing, I imagine it was hilarious" says Cat

"oh it was believe me, the look on his face was totally worth getting undressed for, compromising yes but I doubt he'd ever have to guts to out me given how basically everyone accepts me and already knows anyway" says Cassandra

"you didn't actually do it that way did you" says Cat as her mouth drops

"yeah she did, I suggested that we both undress, I was nervous until she pressed her lips to mine, I saw her look away from my eyes for a second then deepened the kiss and lifted me to her bedroom, man is it ever big" says Annie

"wait it was your idea, that would have been my last guess" says Cat surprised

"hey I'd have done the same thing with my dad and was totally planning on it with tori if we had ever gotten together" says Annie

"wow I'm sorry about how that went by the way" says Cat

"no it's ok I doubt tori would have gone through with it anyway" says Annie

"don't do that to her, she is very imaginative when it comes to sex things" says Cat cringing actually saying the word

"wow I know you usually say study I wasn't expecting you to say it" says Annie

"it was her idea, she couldn't get it out of her head how wrong it felt having me say sex, she couldn't imagine someone looking so innocent saying things like that, same goes for making love" says Cat

"wow, is she ok with it now" asks Annie

"I'm sure she would be if I brought up the question but it's our cute thing to do now and I don't want to ruin anything" says Cat as tori suddenly appears behind her

"tori your feeling better" says Annie as cat whips around

"hey kitty, your aunt is a miracle worker, why didn't you tell me you were going to see Cassie, did you really say sex, it was my idea to say study but I mean it's hard not to call what we do sex, I mean even make love doesn't make sense any more, the reason I chose study was because-" says Tori as cat cuts her off

"I literally just told them why you chose study, so you really wouldn't mind calling it sex now" says Cat as she sees tori and Cassandra cringe a little

"I mean you literally still look so innocent, I'll allow it in private but not in public, I mean we have to keep somethings secret right" says Tori

"she has a point kitty, just because you two are basically going to be millionaires doesn't mean you have to follow their trends" says Carly as she walks up

"why are you here Carly" asks Cat

"the government unanimously passed the proposal to allow Cassie to become the first royal family member to represent Italy in over 200 years they want us there to capture the crowning ceremony, the whole family is welcome, your parents were flown in last night to be part of the ceremony" says Carly

"so I assume Sam is setting up the rigging with Freddie, so your dad gets to apologize in person to my parents, oh this will be interesting, they don't trust a word he says either" says Cat

"I'll make sure it's honest and factual don't worry" says Cassandra

"actually she is talking with your mom and dad so they are ready for the proceedings, I told her not to mention that Jacob would be there, it should make the public apology one he won't soon forget" says Carly

"fair enough they'd leave if they found out he'd be there, he kept secrets from them, like my emotional abuse, he always yelled at me for not being normal but thankfully I said he's lucky I'm not sending him to jail for the things he said and did to me and he realized he can't do that anymore or I really would throw him out to the wolves" says Cassandra

"well we should head over there now" says Carly

 **2 hours later after the broadcast**

"well that went better than expected, yes I'm referring to my dad's public apology I didn't think he'd do it in front of all the press that was there, I think he wants to apologize to you too now kitty" says Cassandra as her dad slowly approaches

"why now, why not do it while apologizing to my parents" asks cat

"because it's more than just me lying to you, I hated that you were the heir instead of Cassie, I also kept a few things from you when my wife died, more than what I gave to Cassie knowing she'd eventually give them to you" says Jacob

"why do I have a hard time trusting your word, you lied to my family for years so why now tell me the truth" says Cat

"see I told you she wouldn't believe you dad, show her mom's will she can't refute that" says Cassandra

"ok cat I know I've done some bad things in your eyes, my wife hated that I did that so she left you more than one gift to be given to you by Cassie when ever you visited but I stopped her because I was being selfish" says Jacob as he hands cat the will and testament of his wife

"Woah she really gave me that much, were you in on this carly did you know that I'd get this much" says Cat

"no I wasn't In on it but while I lived here Cassie helped me realize my feelings for Sam but she also revealed her dad's selfishness, that money will not be given to a charity ok I won't let you, however your mom and dad will be getting some of their own, flip to page 2" says Carly

"Woah why so much" says Cat

"my mom didn't like how my dad treated your family especially since they were all related, the castle was part one of mending things, his grandparents and their parents forced your family out of Italy, they figured that if the heirs family didn't live in Italy that they could rule Italy but the government said no they can't, while the government back then wasn't like what it was like today they still had morals when it came to the Royal family, so the Royal family was removed from power until the heir returned" says Cassandra

"is this true uncle" says Cat

"yes it's true, I wish it didn't happen that way but my dad told me a few lies when I was young that I believed about why your family left Italy, I wish I could change that but apparently Cassie has the power to do that now" says Jacob

"oh and here's your punishment for lying to my family about what you did to Cassandra, hurting her like that is wrong" says Cat as she brings a fist towards Jacobs stomach

"cat no stop this isn't the time" says Tori and Carly

"no guys its fine, it's better than her killing me for my atrocities" says Jacob as Carly and tori shrug

"I I can't do it, your apology stopped my anger but maybe I can kick you, tor please may I release my anger" says Cat as Jacob actually frowns

"hey its not my family he hurt it's yours so If you want to then go ahead just know that only two of us can hold you back" says Tori referring to Cassie and herself

"ok thanks" says Cat as she cartwheels then jumps towards Jacob kicking him in the chest

"wow ok now cat how is your anger" say tori

"fine right now but it could break out soon did you bring any tea with you when we got here from Japan" asks cat realizing she won't be able to stay calm for long now

"oh chiz she can't lock it back up and no I didn't kitty, do you have any Cassie" says Tori

"fruity tea like 4-5 fruit flavoured, yes I use it to keep me calm let's run back to my house so I can quickly make some" says Cassie reading cats mind

"oh man her eyes are already storming over, my kisses only keep it at bay and I can't kiss her the entire way back" says Tori

"use your connection to her to keep it at bay like you unwittingly did back before the concerts, just focus on her feelings, it will keep her calm" says Cassie as cat barely nods in agreement

 **5 minutes later as they arrive at Cassie's house**

"tor can you hold her for two more minutes while the tea is made, I know it's hard but can you do it" says Cassie as she sees cat trying to run from Tori's grip

"I think so yea, seems like she's more scared right now than anything anyway" says Tori as she kisses cat twice

"let me go, I said let me GO" says Cat a minute later

"you might want to hurry Cassie" says Tori as she hears cat faintly cry then struggle to get out again

"this must be her at full anger mode, which would be where she would have been during concert 2 and 3 when we had fifty million viewers if she didn't have that tea to drink" says Carly

"I've definitely never heard her like this, even when she punched Jade it was in layers first struggling then crying not mixed like this" says Tori as Cassie is wide eyed as she walks back

"Woah I've only seen her like this once when she was three, how are you restraining her right now, even I couldn't hold her back" says Cassandra

"I did what you said I focused on her feelings, do you have a way to get her out of it" says Tori

"cute kitty come to me, I love you, you need this tea do you think you can calm down" says Cassandra as cats eyes flicker for a moment but stay stormy

"set the tea down then try again Cassie, Hug her first then talk to her" says Annie trying one last ditch attempt before she has to get involved

"if tor releases cat she will hurt all of us, Fran you might need to get involved tori can't do it herself and neither can I" says Cassandra

"ok fine tor lay her down Cassie hold her legs, tor hold her arms" says Annie

"are you sure your plan will work Fran, I don't want her to go any farther down this path" says tori

"one she can't go any further without hurting herself, and two yes, I never told you all my degrees or how I met Cassie but we don't have time for explaining it ok just trust me this will bring her back" says Annie

"ok Cassie let's do what she says" says Tori as she gently lowers a struggling Cat to the floor

"ok tori I need you to focus on her mind, where is it right now, Cassie I need you to lay on her to hold her down she's really struggling to get out and call her cute kitty again, over and over again ok" says Annie

"ok, she seems calmer than on the way here but only when Cassie speaks" says Tori

"are you sure this seems an awful like our study session last night minus the cute kitty part but ok" says Cassie as she lays on top of cat and basically chants cute kitty over and over

"ok tor you might not Like this but I have to kiss her for a second on the cheek and you need to talk to her like you did when you saved Jade then kiss her on the lips ok" says Annie as she can already see cat calming down already but not fast enough

"as long as I get my kitty back it's fine" says Tori as she begins to see cat struggle even more

"dad run if she sees you she will hurt you for sure and us as well" says Cassandra as her dad sees what happened and runs out the door still in pain

"LET ME Go" screams cat as tori begins her calming talk again

"now kiss her, she should tire herself out in a few seconds anyway assuming she is that similar to Cassie's outbursts" says Annie

"Fran why did you have to say that right now" asks Cassandra pleadingly

"sorry but look her struggling is getting weaker, quick sit her up and give her the tea" says Annie as she stares into cats eyes and sees pain and regret

"the storms finally over, what caused that" asks Carly

"there is only one way she knew what my dad did to me, she read his mind, saw everything he did to me and lost it, thanks Fran for remembering how you helped me as I certainly didn't remember that" says Cassandra

"hey what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't remember saving your life once or twice" says Annie as she sees cat finally calm again

"what happened kitty, Cassie told us what she believed happened but we need to hear it from you, it was really scary" says Tori

"he let me in to his mind when I was unable to hit him and showed me everything he did to Cassie, what happened did I hurt anyone" says Cat as she drops her head

"luckily kitty, tor here is really good at keeping it at bay until we got here, remember what happened when you visited when you were three, and no you didn't hurt anyone we made sure of that right Annie" says Cassandra as Annie nods

"really tor you held me back, but how, when I was three years old even aurora couldn't hold me back only Cassie could but never for long" says Cat

"oh you know, I did what I could, I could tell it was going to be a bad one, Cassie suggested I tap into your feelings, it was an uncomfortable feeling" says Tori

"what did it feel like" asks cat

"like I couldn't breath, like I couldn't dive down at all, like I was sinking and there was nothing I could do" says Tori

"so you shipwrecked again and decided to dive, not the best idea girly, let's hope no one lets him do that again, or if he does let him suffer his fate" says Cat

"hey it wasn't my idea, but I did it for you, I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help you, I don't think Cassie could either" says Tori

"no I wouldn't, also having tapped into her feeling before when I went to visit you guys, I know it can sometimes be a dark place but that is what she deals with when she is in pain like that" says Cassandra

"oh I know, you don't have to tell me, brings me back to when I almost killed cat, I was not myself for sure" says Tori

"don't go back there tor, I'll explain it to them if they want, we have to make sure that everything is ready before we leave to head back to Hawaii" says Cat

"you promise to visit right Cassie" says Tori

"any chance I get, I'd only be able to visit for one if Fran stays here with me and makes my desires and dreams come true as well as if Carly comes and holds the fort" says Cassandra

"I'll talk with cat later but I'd love to stay with you" says Annie

"I don't know if I'd be able to do that, I have a hotel to run, unless Cass and Robbie will run it for me when I leave" says Carly

"Cass wanted to video chat me in the morning anyway so I'll ask" says Cat

 **A/N well that was a pretty good chapter, we got to learn more about cat, we learned about why tori broke back when she almost killed cat, this is a side of them I wasn't sure I wanted to tell so let me know what you think**


	44. Chapter 44 The Ashley Connection

**Chapter 44**

 **8 am the next day**

"hey kitty, your coming home tomorrow right" says Cassidy

"if everything doesn't fall apart yes, did you enjoy those pictures we sent you, you have never seen my cousin have you" says Cat

"I saw the broadcast, did you think you could hide this from us" says Cassidy

"hide what my heritage, I hid it because I didn't want to be treated like royalty, Cassandra on the other hand doesn't mind but her intentions are pure plus I don't know much about Italy's history besides my family history" says cat

"no not that, that Cassandra was your cousin, I had my suspicions that you had Italian royal heritage" says Cassidy

"I don't talk about my family much, speaking of how did you know Annie, I feel it's more than just a chance meeting, you aren't related to her are you" says Cat

"me related to Annie are you kidding have you heard me sing, no my mom has cousins close to sikowits though, I refuse to say how close" says Cassidy _is she really trying to make me tell her Ashley's connection, shit she can tell what I'm thinking how stupid could I be_

"ha ha" laughs cat randomly

"did you read my mind" asks Cassidy

"no I don't have that far of a reach Cass I did read Cassandra's though, she was thinking of jokes to tell me before we leave tomorrow" says Cat

"good, you said you had a request for me" says Cassidy changing the subject fast

"not me but Carly, come here Carly" says Cat

"shoot ok" says Cassidy as she quickly moves to Carly's desk

"hey Cass where is Robbie, I had a hopeful request for you guys" asks Carly

"he's doing some prep for when you get back also running a few things that have essentially been super successful and basically filled every room for the last three months" says Cassidy

"oh nothing illegal right" asks Carly

"God Carly little faith much, no nothing illegal, we wanted to run it by you when you got back tomorrow but since you have little faith in us I guess I can tell you now" says Cassidy

"I um I um, Cassandra asked me to handle royal duties whenever she wants to visit Cat and Tori so I was hoping you'd be able to run the hotel whenever I have to leave" says Carly ashamed she didn't trust Cassidy and Robbie

"its been fun, as long as it's not for seven months again next time I'll run it by Robbie when he gets back for his break, did you want me to tell you now or…." Says Cassidy

"….. No its ok" says Carly as she walks away and out of cat and Tori's room

"what did you guys do to fill up the hotel, I won't tell her you can trust me, she left the room" says Cat

"stand up comedy and talent nights 3 days a week, the winner each night would get one free dinner that week, don't worry we put a limit on how many times each person can win, twice is the limit per month, people have been coming in from around the world, we had to cut access to the honeymoon suites so we could move all your guys' stuff up there besides staff rooms of course they weren't reassigned rooms, we've made lots of money, spencer has been cooking again, he made his spaghetti last night, it sells out in minutes" says Cassidy

"wow that's insane, did you decide if you wanted to live on the same property as Ashley Jade tori and I, also Annie is in a relationship with Cassie so she won't be coming back with us, I wonder how tori will handle Fran not being there, who is Ashley related to, do we know who they are" says Cat

"yes but not close to your house, my mom bought the property next to yours, I was afraid this would come up, if you can't tell by how she acts then I won't tell you it's definitely not Ryder though in-case you went there" says Cassidy

"are you saying she is related to me, I don't have any other references to go off of" says Cat

"no not you though I see why you'd think that, she acts nothing like him so it may not be obvious at first, I will say that eh tho" says Cassidy as tori listens in and walks over into view

"trying to figure it out but I can't figure it out" says Cat

"she gave you a big obvious hint, a little stereotypical notion though, she has had some obvious moments where I could see it though" says Tori now knowing exactly who Cassidy is hinting at

"wait did you figure it out already tor, where in what she said was the hint" says Cat confused

"eh you know near the end eh well if you don't get it then I'm not allowed to tell you, he told me I wasn't allowed to" says Tori as she winks at Cassidy as she almost laughs

"I can't tell if you are mocking me or something else" says Cat

"I mean they are fifth cousins so realistically they could date but they definitely don't like each other that much at all but you have seen them in close proximity to each other once" says Cassidy

"so it's not beck that'd be too obvious, so it's either Robbie or Andre" says Cat as tori is on the verge of exploding of laughter

"I mean it's definitely not Robbie, imagine how gross that would be considering I'm going out with him as for Andre they were next to each other once but considering how she mocks him it isn't him either, who does that leave" says Cassidy

"wait but that does not make sense how could she be related to beck, on his moms side or dad's side" says Cat still confused

"think about what Jade said to you on your wedding day, I have to go now and relieve Robbie, let's hope he doesn't hate me for being late" says Cassidy as she disconnects from the video chat

"would Jade really have made that connection before me?" asks cat

"everyone but you made that connection the moment Jade and Ashes were back together and suddenly beck was talking to Jade again, it's a little sudden considering how bad their breakup was don't you think kitty" says Tori

"I mean yeah but I thought he was talking to Ashley, oh wow how didn't I realize that sooner" says Cat

"they hid it from you on purpose cutie, Jade's confrontational front started to disappear the week after Jade and Ashley got together, plus according to beck they only met once when they were three years old but each of them had a picture from that family reunion and for whatever reason beck brought it with him, after he did her hair ashes went to see him to thank him for the confidence boost and saw the picture" says Tori

"hey cat how are you this morning" asks Ashley

"beck is your tenth cousin…..., why hide it from me" says Cat

"I guess we weren't sure you'd understand, my family moved to Hawaii three years before his family moved to L.A, didn't we miss your birthday, wasn't it last month" says Ashley as Andre and Sadie walk up

"yes but I only turned 22 its not that big a deal" says Cat

"yes it is little red, why did you think it wasn't a big deal, isn't Cassandra a year older than you" says Andre

"actually she is two years older than cat, why are you here Andre" says Tori

"we have a surprise for cat, for finally allowing me to be with Andre here, also did you know Cassie's birthday was yesterday" says Sadie

"it's not a big deal because I don't need anything more than what I already have, also yes I knew, she got the best birthday present ever, I was planning it for three months" says Cat

"aww same here cutie" says Tori as she blushes hard

"wait so you always intended to give her the throne, I guess that would explain how it got passed so fast" says Sadie

"yes Sadie I did, I don't like being in the public eye like that, Cassie said her first action would be to petition for lower taxes on the poor and good health care for them as well, actually I only told the president about my plan when we got here, the government loves the Royal family" says Cat

"how would that even work who would pay for it, I guess that makes sense" says Sadie

"how would I know she has the plan not me" says Cat

"may we show you our surprise now" says Andre

"I guess" says Cat as Sadie leaves the room for a second then comes back with a painting

"is it really a nude painting of Sadie, why" says Tori in her best surprised voice

"we knew you had one done of tori and we thought you'd want the second of three done, besides Andre doesn't really like the art style but we knew you did" says Sadie

"um ok but why and who was the third, you said second of three done" says Cat

"um I'm not supposed to tell you I'll let Jade, ashes, Sam and Carly explain that one, aren't you wondering who commissioned the work" says Sadie

"probably Cassie, she knows I like his art style" says Cat

"nope someone closer to you than that" says Tori

"wait you did that but why" says Cat confused

"I wasn't exactly expecting them to go through with it, Cassie told me you liked his art so when you asked me to do some posing for an art piece I knew what it would be so I payed him to create four paintings, I only knew about Sadie actually doing the poses, there is enough money left over for you to do one if you wanted to" says Tori

"wait really, his art is expensive, what are the others doing with theirs" says Cat as she gets really excited

"Carly and Sam are keeping theirs, Jade and Ashley haven't decided if the are giving it to you yet" says Sadie

"he said as long as he could keep one for himself he'd love to do one for you for free but I insisted that he get payed for yours" says Tori

"I don't know if I want him to have a nude painting of me" says Cat

"neither does he, he said you could pick an outfit for the one he keeps, it would be in storage anyway, he doesn't display his work without the clients explicit permission which they can revoke at any time" says Tori

"wow um ok let's go now then" says Cat as she picks her pink and purple "wedding dress"

 **20 minutes later at the artists house**

"Sikowits what are you doing here" says Cat as Ashley is behind them

"where is my niece Cassidy, I saw the wedding by the way, hey ashes it's been too long" says Sikowits

"she's back in Hawaii, and yes it has been, you still "act" crazy?" says Ashley

"no geez, I didn't want tori to know Annie was informing me of things, I was to relay info back to her, why do you think I picked on you and cat so much tori" says Sikowits

"wait so she was having you spy on me, she did say she had connections to Hollywood Arts but I figured it would have been lane not you" says Tori

"oh don't think of it as spying on you, more like checking in how you are doing without her there, you know she had sent in her application along with a video of her and you singing when you guys were in grade 6, she had wanted both of you to go to H.A but then she had to move so lane and I kept in touch with her more so once you had to fill in for Trina, she was there you know at the big showcase, only about five rows behind you" says Sikowits

"I knew that her parents were there and I didn't realize it was her at the time, her hair was different" says Tori

"why do you think that was" asks Sikowits

"the cause of our friendship dying so fast by her parents obviously" says Tori

"do you remember her hair color, it's significant to her motivation" says Sikowits

"blonde with red streaks why, I don't understand what you mean" says Tori as Cat smirks knowingly

"it's actually quite simple girly, tap into my feelings and you may understand" says Cat as she pulls Annie's feelings into view

"wait so she dyed it blonde because of me" says Tori

"yes, as far as she told me anyway, she told me the red streaks represented her dead feelings for you but I assume you chose to do something to change that, otherwise she wouldn't have asked me to talk to you" says Sikowits

"that's not exactly why I asked you here crazy pants, not entirely false but not entirely true either" says Annie

"what are you doing here Annie, I thought you'd be spending time with Cassandra, let's bring everyone outside so cat can get her painting ok" says Tori as they exit the building

"Fran why are you here" asks Carly

"Cassie is writing her proposal to the government, I was bored, she called her brother in from France to hold the fort for two weeks, she wouldn't tell me why, just that he hates their father and that's why he moved to France" says Annie

"what was his name again, Jackson or something like that" asks tori

"I wanted to tell cat, she hasn't seen him in years, it's the only reason he's coming, and according to aurora yes, it is Jackson" says Annie

"do cat and him have some sort of bond or something" says Tori

"do you want the long or short answer" says Annie

"short for now, I can get the long version from cat later" says Tori

"he ran interference between her and Jacob, Cassandra always got hurt because of that but he knew cat couldn't hold her own against Jacob but Cassandra could back then, she refused to talk to Jackson for years because he chose to protect cat over her, this is the first time she has even attempted to call him since he left nine years ago" says Annie

"I assume she contacted him when we first got here but he didn't pick up, knowing her she would have just said hey call me back" says Carly

"yea something like that" says Annie

"so when does he get here, we may have to delay our flight a day or two" says Tori

"he actually just arrived and is headed here why" says Annie

"because she is doing a nude pose for her painting right now" says Tori

"oh shoot, ok well from what Cassie said he was eager to meet you, also from what aurora said Cassie once liked cat **that way** , just thought you should know" says Annie

"you know that would explain the whole cute kitty thing and how that was her go to, but did you see Cat's eyes flicker for a second when she first said it" says Tori

"I did, it was weirdly calming, almost like she's had to do it a few times before, I'd say she almost does better than you" says Carly

"I was too focused on the situation to notice but I did notice her stare at Cassie for a second when she said that but it wasn't enough to pull her out, she was apparently easier to release from that state back then, now the stage has turned and you have control" says Annie as Jackson walks up and cat walks out with her painting covered

"Hey threes how are you, it's been too long" says Jackson

"not bad, how about you Jack's, hey have you met my wife, hey girly is it ok if he knows your full name" says Cat

"hey Jackson, I'm Victoria, tori for short" says Tori

"hey Victoria, you did well choosing Cat, I bet you want to know why she calls me jack's, miss Vega" says Jackson

"how did you know my last name" asks tori

"it's simple really tor, the Vegas and my family have a history of competition, when he couldn't break through your mind to read your thoughts, he knew you were a Vega, also he probably saw the wedding online, I call him Jack's because he'd always hog the Jack's, Queen's and kings when we played cards" says cat

"I called her threes because she always "forgot" to ask for threes, six's and nines even though most of the time she'd have won the game if she had, I could tell cat and Cassie had an inside joke but could never tell what it was, so she is a Vega, you told me she wasn't when you and Cass called me last week" says Jackson

"can't take a joke huh Jack's, here I thought you knew me better than that boy" says Cat sarcastically

"wait what, I thought you were serious, man you must have taught her sarcasm tori" laughs Jackson

"yeah it started just before we left Hawaii for our tour, she has been getting better by the time we got here for our last concert she had to work on how she expressed her sarcasm, she made a few jokes in Japan, South Korea where we got to sing with k-pop girl bands, it was amazing, she didn't have any French jokes that weren't food related though" says Tori

"oh by the way I was at your concert in Paris, it blew me away how Jade was able to sing in French" says Jackson

"yeah then when we went to Spain we were able to sing in Spanish, the only places we couldn't sing the native language was South Korea, Norway, Finland and Italy, we got versed in the languages, we each learned one for the next five stops, Jade's was French, Cat and I learned Japanese, Annie was supposed to learn Italian and Finnish but couldn't complete the lessons in time and cat was unsure of her Italian at the time so she didn't sing in Italian but could speak it" says Tori

"Perché doveva dire che non ero sicuro del mio italiano" says Cat

"Cassie mi ha detto che hai parlato bene l'italiano quando hai parlato alla folla" says Jackson

"ok stop that cat, I know what you said by the way" says Tori

"well we better get ready to leave tomorrow, you will visit right Jack's" says Cat

"of course, my girlfriend has been itching to meet you guys, she was actually here at the concert in Italy, she may have been following you since France, she was in disguise of course" says Jackson

"wait so your girlfriend was in disguise, that could only mean she is famous, do we know her" says Cat intrigued

"yeah what's your point, you have definitely seen her before, if I remember correctly she is your favorite pop singer" says Jackson

"wait did she play Alex Russo in that one show" says Cat _I have two fav pop singers which one is he hinting at_

"quite possibly, she does have me call her Alex a lot especially in public" laughs Jackson

"would you just confirm if it's her or not" says Cat

"you know I like to tease you kitty, what is your take on this sir" says Jackson

"oh I know your reference Jackson, I loved that show, so did Cassidy" says Sikowits

"was I really the only one who didn't" asks Annie

"I watched it here and there but was too busy to watch all the way through" says Tori

"busy with what, I had to coax you out of your room every time I came over" says Annie

"dealing with the bullying, trying not to break and trying to figure you out, you always confused me and on top of that I had homework to do" says Tori as cat walks over and squeezes her hand

"ok I'm sorry, trust me I was in your situation in new York, I didn't like it at all, I'm sorry if my response hurt you" says Annie as she pulls Sikowits along with her away from the group

"why did she leave us and take Sikowits with her" says Cat seeing Annie bawling

"it may have to do with what she just said, before Annie moved to Hawaii she lived in new York city, while she was studying for one of her 6 degrees, she met Cassandra, Cassie was visiting after seeing you guys in LA to see one of her now ex friends and Annie happened to be in the vicinity to see Cassie knock him out, Annie pulled her aside and called an ambulance for both of them, it turned out that her ex friend had started calling her slurs, so she snapped, she also had a blood clot in her calf and Annie apparently noticed the twitch, Annie literally saved her life" says Jackson

"oh so she was remembering that time" says Cat

"yes, Sikowits also happened to be in new York on a teacher swap with Hollywood arts, how else do you think Annie knew you liked Cat, but he helped her figure some things out as well as teach Annie that method she used on you kitty, Cassie broke when she heard no charges were going to be filed, Annie kissed her suddenly and without warning, it shocked Cassie but she didn't kiss back not then anyway, she did kiss her before she had to leave to get back to Italy for our mom's funeral" says Jackson

"and you know this how" asks tori _things Annie has said during the tour are kinda making sense now and also why she was really excited for the last concert more than the others_

"because Cassandra told me herself at the funeral, the only other person who knows is Cassidy, Annie told me she was the only one she told" says Jackson

"that explains how Cass knew I had royal Italian heritage but not how she connected the dots" says Cat

"how have you not realized who I talked to when setting up the so called vacation and how Carly knew I was looking for a ring, it wasn't Carly it was the receptionist" says Tori

"was the receptionist Cass" asks Cat

"nope the first time was spencer, I had to go through the LA hotel to get the number, the second time was ashes actually where I actually got to set everything up, if you hadn't caught me talking to her I'd have to say I was pretty good at acting but by the time trina called it was Cass working the reception desk, ashes had just got promoted tho she refused to tell me how or if I had anything to do with it" says Tori

 **A/N I know a long one I had no choice if I didn't bring it up here it would have extended my ending even longer, hoping to end it on a clean chapter 60, also get ready for a certain someone's slightly disapproving parents to arrive out of the blue, if you did t watch the show then you won't know who I'm referencing but her name starts with a J and ends in an E**


	45. Chapter 45 Family Past

**Chapter 45 Heading Home**

 **10am**

"why aren't you talking to me this morning tor we are on the plane now so why won't you talk to me" asks cat upset

"… because you lied to me for years" says Tori

"I-I had my reasons tor, what did you want me to do put you at risk?, I may be royalty but that doesn't mean my family never got attacked tor" says Cat

"it's true tori we had threats of physical harm put against us mainly my aunt and my dad, cats mom was unknown to them so they didn't harm her, but when aunty aura married the president 5 years ago the threats stopped" says Cassandra

"yet another reason I kept it from you tor, we dealt with enough as it was I didn't want to lose you" says Cat almost in tears

"she wanted to tell you, she hated keeping this secret from you, she called me one day absolutely in tears asking me for advice, I said I couldn't do anything while my dad still had power over me, I suggested that she talk to Jackson, she said he won't answer her calls so I said fine, I told her that we had to wait till the threats stopped before we could announce our presence even to loved ones" says Cassandra

"tor just talk to her" says Ashley

"she told me that she had no more secrets from me after she put Carly and her uncle in the hospital but she lied to me" says Tori

"tori if I may say a word or two please" says Jack through Cats laptop

"I guess but I don't see this getting resolved" says Tori

"it was my intention to have her tell you then, but my sister got a call from someone that said that if cat revealed herself to anyone that she was part of the Royal Italian family that he would end her rule and that he had eyes on her, so I told cat to wait for the right time to tell you she didn't lie she was forced to keep this secret by someone who wanted her dead and didn't want the Royal family back in power even as a figurehead official" says Jack

"I had heard of threats on cat's life but didn't believe them, at the time cat was more of a threat to herself than to others, that's why you appointed me isn't it kitty" says Cassandra

"not entirely Cassie, I didn't care what they said they'd do, if they killed me then they'd be at risk, I know my dad knew who they were, he told me that if they killed me my brother would lose it and wouldn't rest until I was avenged and they knew that" says Cat

"s-so you protected me even before I met you officially" says Tori crying

"I had dreams tor, that I was dead by your side even as far back as when I was 5" says Cat

"cat you don't need to explain, I had dreams of Annie around then too but she was dead by someone else's side, it wasn't Cassie" Says Tori surprising everyone

"girly is that why you didn't want to kiss me when we did that play back then, you had denied your gifts true powers so you could blend in" asks Cat

"if I'm reading her correctly no cat that's not why, there was something she was missing and you were the key" says Ashley

"you are good ashes like really good, I'm sorry cat, I wanted to do more than just kiss you back then, I could barely control my thoughts before you kissed me and it only got worse after, it's like we were one person, I guess we both had things we couldn't risk telling each other" says Tori as they meet in the middle of the jet and hug as turbulence knocks them to the floor

"just like old times hey tor, remember when we were here last" says Cat

"where on the plane, how could I forget, Trina loved to make things awkward, I was literally naked coming into my room when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I could hear your breath quicken, I had thought I'd imagined it" says Tori

"funny joke tor, how quickly do you think Trina figured it out" laughs cat

"my guess is she never figured it out" says Jade

"really Jasmine really not now, I swear you are as bad as Sam, where are they by the way" says Ashley as Jade glares at her

"oh no she told me she figured it out long before even I did, she must have seen some sign that everyone else missed" says Tori

"did you just call Jade jasmine, Ashley tell me the truth" asks cat

"yes she did, I only told her because I love her, I didn't want anyone else to know, Jade is actually my middle name, jasmine is my first name" says Jade

"I had my suspicions Jade, one of your favourite teas is jasmine tea it's the only one that you hide from everyone, I can smell it, you bought some in Japan didn't you" says Cat as Jade's mouth drops

"oh I didn't want to freak you out hun but your parents called me last night, I don't know how they got my number but they are waiting for us at the house" says Ashley

"great what did they ask, were they angry when they found out you were a girl" says Jade

"basic questions, they wanted to know if I loved you, they noticed you took out your piercings, they said they could never get you to do it, I said it was her choice and that I didn't even ask you to do it, the next question they asked is if I was planning on marrying you" says Ashley

"… what did you say about the last one" asks Jade surprised that her parents were being nice

"this may not be the time to ask, I don't want to lose the ring….." says Ashley

"really you got a ring….." asks Jade

"just ask her already!" yells Cassidy through cats laptop

"why are you video chatting on the plane" asks Jade

"testing out the internet on the plane why, plus I may have helped ashes out a little bit and Cass wants to see it so ya" says Cat

"fair enough" says Jade

"will you… I can't do it" says Ashley feeling defeated

"why not" asks Jade

"I have doubts you'd say yes" says Ashley

"try me, besides you know I love you to the moon" says Jade

"no I can't" says Ashley as she moves away from Jade

"I told you tor, image issues, I can tell she fibbed about why she couldn't do it, she isn't sure about how she'd look in a dress" whispers cat just loud enough for Jade to hear but not Ashley

"can you help her out Cass" says jade

"I doubt she'd listen to me, wait you would marry her" says Cassidy

"I was planning on it" whispers Jade as she pulls out a ring box and opens it to show them

"that is a rare stone, you chose well, she has had issues with dresses for years, she thinks she looks bad, beck coming back around after all these years had helped" says Cassidy softly

"wait beck knows ashes" says Jade completely surprised

"sorry I thought you knew, they are fifth cousins like me and Ashley except they only met once at a family reunion, they both had pictures from that day, ask her to show it to you" says Cassidy

"so you and beck huh" says Jade

"it's not what you think we are cousins, we first met at a family reunion when we were three, until you guys showed up in Hawaii at the hotel I never thought I'd see him again like ever, do you want to know where the reunion was" says Ashley

"no I saw it was at Niagara falls, when we dated he showed me his copy, he said he didn't even know her name just that she lived in Hawaii, could I see yours" says Jade

"here, you know he recognized me right away, he showed me his picture and I cried, he had to ask Carly if I worked at the hotel, she said yes I did, Carly even said I still had my copy, needless to say we talked for hours that first day" says Ashley

"what happened you looked so happy here" says Jade

"I was but it was after that point that they refused to let me see my uncle, they said it was because he was weird, my self confidence dropped after that, he was really funny and apparently he still is" says Ashley

"Sikowits right, he definitely was funny" says Jade

"how could you tell" asks Ashley

"it's not hard both you and Cass have some things you do that are very very similar, it didn't take me even a day to notice" says Jade

"give me an example please, I don't see it" says Ashley

"in a minute I want to have you ask me again please" says Jade as she puts her hand on the box for a second

"I can't I don't look good in dresses" says Ashley

"than if you won't do it then I will, I think you'd look stunning in a dress, especially one that cat would pick out" says Jade as she pulls out the ring

"….. Are you serious" says Ashley

"will you marry me Ashley" says Jade

"um I don't know" says Ashley as cat looks at her almost in tears

"then I guess I'm dead then, I had thought you loved me enough to go this far but I guess not" cries Jade as she runs away from Ashley

"why did you do that, she loved you and now you broke her heart" says Cat as her eyes start storming over

"I wanted to be the one to ask her, I can't believe she had gotten a ring with my favorite stone" says Ashley as cat corners her

"and now she won't want to be near you and will probably destroy the ring, you don't know what you've done" says Cat pinning Ashley down

"ashes how could you, you said she was the one why does it matter who asks who" says Cassidy

"I know I don't usually butt into these things but if you want that ring you may want to stop her from flushing it, that ring is worth about ten thousand dollars alone" says Carly as Ashley just cries

"what does it matter now anyway she hates me now, I don't blame her I'm stupid and insensitive" cries Ashley

"for one cousin she just tried to call me but you aren't stupid you are a tad controlling yes but stupid and insensitive no, you need to adapt, I'll be back in a bit she called me again" says beck as he walks away from the group chat

 **Beck and Jade video chat**

"hey beck" says Jade

"hey jasmine, I heard it all, she thinks you hate her now, she had wanted to ask you, she can be that way sometimes, she had this planned from before you guys left for your tour, she had wanted to do it in Japan but got extremely nervous, please don't destroy the ring" says Beck

"why does she think I hate her was it what I said, japan would have been amazing, so how close are you to her" says jade

"I want to say no but yes it was how you said it, she knew you loved the culture, not that close, the only reason she even talks to me is because I know you, she asks for advice for basically everything" says beck as Jade puts the ring on so she can't destroy it

"oh, you know I had to get the ring custom made for her, it cost ten thousand dollars, I wondered why you were around her so much, makes sense I guess" says Jade through sobs

 **Back to Ashley**

"is she really crying" asks Ashley

"yes she is care to try and feel what she is feeling, I can show you if you want" says Cat

"I know what she is feeling, she hates me" says Ashley

"try again ashes" says Cat as she puts a hand to Ashley's head

"ow that hurts, ok ok stop I get it she's broken I understand how do I fix it" says Ashley

"I may have given her parents your number and explained everything, you just need to keep her happy please let her propose to you I promise the dress will fit your style" says Cat

"I figured it was you but I didn't want Jade to know that, Fran told me you can't fault your logic and she was right I can't" says Ashley

"ok Ash now she is unsure she still wants to marry you but she said she'd give it one last shot I told her about Japan, please don't hate me" says Beck

"thanks, and why would I hate you for that, it failed so it means nothing now, had my plan gone perfectly I'd have told her myself" says Ashley as Jade slowly walks up to them

"Japan really that's corny you know" says Jade

"oh I know, I was planning for a Pokémon ambush of the concert" says Ashley

"that would explain the pikachu's in the crowd" says Jade

"I can't believe you saw them l'm sorry, I thought they blended in, I had wanted it to be a surprise, so where do we go from here" asks Ashley hiding her face in her hair

"it's ok I loved Pokémon when I was younger, not that I let anyone know because I was supposed to be the tough girl, where do you want this to go" says Jade

"it's your choice Jade if you want to end it then go ahead I'll find some way to deal I guess" says Ashley

"not without me you won't" says Jade

"just someone ask already I'm dying of suspense" screams Cassidy

"this isn't a play Cass this is serious" says Cat as she ends the chat group

"what did you do that for cat she was helping me" says Ashley

"no she wasn't ashes she was pushing you too fast, if you aren't ready then we shouldn't force you" says Tori

"but I am ready I really need that push sometimes, right Cassie" says Ashley

"true enough, if cat hadn't pushed Fran then I'd not have realized our potential, and if cat hadn't pushed me to deal with my dad then I'd not here with Annie today I'd still be fearful of how he'd react" says Cassandra

"stop it, ok if you want her to help you then it has to be her alone no one else can be in the chat ok" says Cat

"beck was helping me I want him there too" says Jade

"fine but no one else, unless you want to wait thirty minutes so we can land" says Cat

"fine that works" says Ashley and Jade

 **40 minutes later at the house**

"ok this will be different" says Cat as they approach their house

"is someone here, there shouldn't have been two boats on one island" says Carly knowing full well what's coming

"well let's see our new home but first Jade or Ashley who is asking who" says Tori

"I gave Jade control of that so she is" says Ashley

"will you marry me Ashley, I'd be the happiest girl in the world" says Jade

"one more time Hun I couldn't hear you" says Ashley as beck and Cassidy walk around the house with camera's

"wait you did this on purpose didn't you" says Jade as she noticed beck with a camera

"the incident on the plane no, this yes I did, now can you please say it one more time" says Ashley smirking

"will you marry me Ashley Beth, I'd be the happiest girl in the world" says Jade using her middle name for emphasis

"I guess, just kidding of course I will miss jasmine Jade west, I'd be honoured to be your wife" says Ashley

"aww" says Cat

"you used my name on camera…. I like it" says Jade as her parents walk up slowly behind her

"jade, you may not want to talk to us but cat informed us of some things" Says Mr. West

"are you here to hurt my feelings again mom then you don't need to say a word, same goes for you dad, I'm finally happy, I hope you don't destroy it" says Jade

"no we are happy, we just wondered what happened between you and Beck" says Ms. West

"oh that, yeah, I was jealous of tori and cats relationship, beck and I fought a fair bit even before cat and tori became a thing I was getting tired of fighting, the breaks we took only delayed the inevitable final breakup, he is still a big part of my life and helped me see tori for who she was, not competition although she did like beck, she admits that much but when she had her chance she said no I can't do this, that is when I realized she considered me a friend, then shortly after she couldn't stop thinking about cat, in what capacity I'm not allowed to say, then she saved me from cats rage that I unleashed and everything else was history" says Jade as she puts the ring on Ashley's hand

"so you really like girls and boys" asks Mr. West noting the ring

"yes dad, Ashley had nothing to do with me removing my piercings, every single one gone, I got more comfortable with myself, you never even contacted me after high school, I thought I disappointed you, I was always trying to impress you and that I never saw how much I had changed myself, yes I still write plays, I'm actually in the middle of one right now thanks to tor and cat's lessons" says Jade as Sikowits and Ashley's parents show up as well now

"what is this a gathering of parents to embarrass us or something" asks Ashley

"you never told us you were dating a cute girl like Jade sweetheart" says Mr. Moore

"stop it your embarrassing her dad" says Ashley

"buttercup it's fine I wanted to meet them at some point anyway" says Jade

"what a fitting nickname, what do you call her sweetie" says Ms. Moore

"I-um don't have one other than jasmine but that is her real name not a nickname" says Ashley as everyone's parents show up

"what is this a coo or something" says Tori

"no Victoria we won this month's prize, Cassidy and spencer created a contest last month, every month had a theme, sadly we didn't get here in time to win last month's prize" says Holly Vega

"what was last months prize" asks Carly

"I'll let Cassidy explain" says Mr. West

"last month was dancing contests, the prize was free entry to the dance party, it was a fundraising party to make something special for Carly and Sam, this months was singing competitions, believe it or not Fran your parents showed up and almost won last months prize, this month's prize was a free concert featuring the moore family, with you guys as the special guests of course" says Cassidy

"how about me do I get to sing" says Selena Gomez

"um um I" says Cassidy as she faints

"so was that a yes or should I go" says Selena

"yes a million times yes" squeals Ashley

"so I guess you are a fan" says Selena

"we are yes I thought you'd go with my brother to Italy why are you here" asks Cassandra

"oh hey Cassie where's cat, I had a gift for her" says Selena

"Alex Russo?" says Cat 15 feet away from where she had been 2 minutes ago

"wow I haven't been called that in years, where are you sweetheart, also I'm not exactly liked in Italy much not sure why, to even get in I had to get the presidents approval, now I must find cat" says Selena as she jumps and somehow hovers in the air

"um how is that possible" asks Annie as cat slowly walks up to tori but still hides

"so I see I've found the one non fan in the group, ah there you are" says Selena

"cat go on you've wanted to meet her for years remember" says Tori

"yeah but it's scarier now that she's actually here" says Cat

"sweetie come on I have a gift for you, my boyfriend may have helped me a little" says Selena as cat reluctantly walks up to her

"what is it" says Cat as Selena lowers herself down to the beach

"gifts from the cast, it's actually supposed to be my set but you know me, I'll do just about anything for my fans, go on open it up" says Selena

"anything including a kiss" says Cat as she opens it up and has to quickly hand it to tori as she faints

"he said she liked me, on our first date he said she'd kill to meet me, I said not likely, at this point my songs suck and here I am calling myself Alex to relive the good old days" says Selena

"what happened" says Cassidy as she comes to

"not much cat fainted because of this" says Tori

"no way your really giving it to her, why" says Cassidy

"because she's more of a wizard than I'll ever be" says Selena

"what happened did I faint" asks cat as she wakes up

"yes but for a real good reason" says Cassidy

"kitty look at what she is giving you, their wands, you said you loved that show, now go claim your room then we have to go to the hotel for the concert" says Tori

"ok" says Cat as she runs into the house

"she really is adorable, you are truly lucky tori, I have something for you as well" says Selena

"indeed I am, what gift" says Tori

"let's go over here away from the group to talk" says Selena

"why…" asks tori

"it has significance in my family, its a family heirloom, see I don't want kids, it's passed down from mother to daughter, but since I can't have kids **now** , I want you to have it" says Selena as she hands tori a beautiful bracelet and necklace

"so you consider me your daughter, you aren't that much older than me, why me" says Tori

"we are connected more than you think, maybe more than you want to know but know that we are, Jackson will explain when Cassie heads back, if I am still around by then I'll explain" says Selena

"tell me now, what's happening" says Tori

"pop stars are disappearing its my job to find them, kesha helped me more than she should have, I just hope she is safe" says Selena

"so you're a spy" says Tori

"not exactly, when my best friend went missing I went searching for her, got shot in the process it's why I was in France to begin with they have the best trauma care" says Selena

"so you dating Jackson is that all a cover, is that why you don't call him boyfriend" says Tori

"it started out that way yes but I fell in love with him, and thanks to cats actions he's the only reason I am still alive, I don't call him boyfriend because he said I'd be safer if he didn't call me his girlfriend" says Selena

"what are the chances cat knows that and did it on purpose to save you, also you wouldn't be related to my dad's 3rd cousin James Gomez would you" says Tori as cat exits the house

"slim but not impossible, I have an uncle James, I can't believe there are fifteen pop stars here, it's a prime spot for an abduction" says Selena

"agent Gomez what are you doing let's go" says Mr Oliver in disguise

"I know that voice" says Tori

 **A/N 4000 words never thought I'd get there, didn't expect Selena Gomez huh, I was deciding between Selena and Victoria justice, I thought it'd be hilarious if Victoria Justice showed up, however she is one of the "missing artists" as is Ariana grande, question is who will solve the mystery Cat, Tori or Selena**


	46. Chapter 46 Traitor Captured

**Chapter 46 the capture**

 **5 minutes later**

"I know you do tori, it's not coincidence we are all here, your dad has been working to find the pop stars for years, we think they are being tortured for information as every year or so one returns acting as if no time has passed, unfortunately they aren't acting, which is when your dad got to Selena here before they did, she found five that were missing, including her close friend who didn't even remember her at all" says Mr Oliver

"well that explains why beck does not know where you work now, you aren't here for that concert are you" says Tori as cat looks terrified

"come here cat we need your help" says Selena

"it's the missing pop stars **again** isn't it, you need my help to find them, all I'll say is that you jumped labels just in time Alex" says cat

"you had a dream last night didn't you, that explains why you were pushing for me to talk to you on the plane" says Tori

"dream?" asks mr Oliver

"yes Mr Beck's dad, I have dreams, for the longest time I had dreams of me marrying tori but the past week have been nothing but nightmares, I know who it is, he's here or he will be soon, he will find a way in and take Demi, protect her at all costs, it's not random he can't do things randomly, he shot you Alex, it was supposed to be your friend then you but you got away" says Cat

"no way, boss we better cover her now like right now, I'll get more information but you need to get her out of there, he will shoot her if he has a chance" says Selena

"your my boss I'm not yours" says Mr. Oliver

"I know I just like to keep you on your toes" says Selena

"great ok let me know what you find out" says Mr. Oliver as he gets on his boat and heads to the hotel

"you know none of the serenity artists have gone missing" says Selena

"none of her artists have been attacked because I'm too powerful they dare not attack them, they did try once, you on the other hand would be a slave right now if you hadn't changed record labels" says Cat matter of factly

"seriously, no one knew of that how did you know" says Selena

"expect the unexpected hun, by the way he's the reason jess created her studio in the first place to get away from the corruption in the industry" says Cat

"she has been very open about poaching me lately, my producer seemed vehemently against it but said it was my choice, so you are saying it is my old record label that is doing this" says Selena

"shoot we need to get there now, they are unprepared for their method, plus maybe I can kick his ass for once" says Cat as they hurry into the boat and rush to the hotel

 **at the hotel**

"what is this about" says demi as she suddenly falls and hits her head

"Ryder stop NOW" says cat

"not you again, great the lesbian squad is here, wanna take them out boys" says Ryder

"not this time boy, Jade, Ashley now" says Cat as Jade and Ashley drop in on them

"going somewhere punk" says Ashley and Jade

"yea to your funeral" says Ryder as he foolishly turns towards them

"hey boy take on someone your own size" says Brady

"good to see you finally chose the right side sweet pea" says Sandy almost jokingly

"hey I have to pay for your birthday somehow don't I" says Brady

"what's going on" asks Tori

"what you really think Brady got caught that easily for no reason, unfortunately the people after demi were able to break them out, Ryder chose one side and Brady chose redemption" says Cat

"is he here Cat" asks Selena

"yes, in Carly's office, oh shitake Mushrooms, you got this Jade" says Cat

"yes we already called swat in, go save her" says Jade

 **5 minutes later in Carly's office**

"did you really think you'd be able to save yourself miss Carly, we already tied Sam up so she can't help you" says Mr. Carson

"no but if you kill me my friend miss cat will kill you without hesitation" says Carly weakly

"yeah right as if she'd stoop so low to be friends with you, by now we should have demi and there is nothing you can do" says Mr Carson

"think again boy" says Cat full storm

"great so I get to keep her calm right" says Tori

"no tor this is different, tap in and see for yourself" says Cassandra

"wow she actually is calm, but how she is full storm" says Tori confused

"you allow her to control it, having me here is just a bonus, she is now in full control of her storms" says Cassandra

"oh yea how is that Cat you are alone, I thought you'd be too scared to bring the Royal family back, apparently not" says Mr Carson

"my brother would kill you and you know it uncle, I'm not scared of you, I never have been, let her go or you die" says Cat as he tightens his grip

"uncle huh I thought you told tori about everything, why leave her out of it, if you want to save Carly, and the other artists, sacrifice yourself, give yourself to me and they go free" says Mr Carson as cat thinks of over

"you get me too then" says Tori full storm as well now

"I guess you can't have too many toys" says Mr Carson

"let her go first, let them leave so we can discuss terms" says Tori

"fine, hurry up and go already" says Mr Carson

"are you serious guys" says Carly as she only receives a wink in return then gets pulled out of there by Sandy

"so the terms, you become my slaves and I won't hurt anyone" says Mr Carson

"cat what's your counter offer" says Tori as cat gets closer to him eventually cornering him

"pain, excruciating pain" says Cat

"that's fair, I agree let him have it" says Tori as she motions for Cassandra to come in

"so he's behind it all huh, I thought he'd be tougher to pin down, what kind of pain kitty, emotional or physical" says Cassandra

"both, we need him to reveal where they are and If they were brainwashed or if they are still alive" says Cat

"I can't condone this sweetheart, even if he does deserve it, we need to arrest him first, otherwise we are no better than he is" says Selena as she arrives

"he has three of our cousins under his control, even his own daughter, who he assaulted regularly, he'd have gotten me too if it wasn't for Jack saving me when I was 5" says Cat as she trembles in anger

"ok, fine but if I say stop then you better stop" says Selena

"obviously" says Cat as all three put a hand on his head

"…. God that hurts, ok ok I'll talk" says James Carson a few minutes later

"ok stop we need him to tell us" says Selena as they drop their hands

"they are alive, under my studio, they are fine I was there yesterday, I don't starve my slaves I'm not that mean" says James Carson

"your daughter and our cousins" yells cat

"they are there I promise" says James

"ok I figured they were at your office, I called swat they are outside it now, order their release or you die right now uncle" says Cat as she hands a phone to him

"a little harsh don't you think kitty, we got him" says Tori

"guys release them now, you are surrounded,… I said let them go" says James into the phone

"they won't release them huh" says Cat as she pushes a button on her phone

"they thought I was lying, I assume you were on call with swat huh so they are dead now" says James Carson

"I don't know but since you didn't lie you get to live in prison for the rest of your life, I just got a picture of the artists, luckily they are fine, nothing your new therapist cousin can't fix tori" says Selena

"He told me he was headed to France but he called it a vacation" says Tori

"considering who he usually deals with, dealing with my mind is a vacation, you can only deal with the normal calls for so long before you need a good one" says Selena

"who does he usually deal with" asks tori

"take a guess you only get three chances" says Cat

"you?" asks tori

"unfortunately no" says Cat

"Jade" Asks tori

"not even close" says Cat

"hint" asks tori

"they are close to me" says Cat

"um demi" says Tori

"I wish but no, we aren't that close though I feel she will be more close now" says Cat smiling

"you used up your three guesses, you were hot with the first one though" says Selena

"how would you know" says Cat

"because Jackson told me all about you, because of him I was able to realize what gift to give you" says Selena _shit that basically gave it away I was having fun_

"your brother, you never mentioned that before when Jason was here" says Tori

"well I didn't know his name at the time, I wasn't his client, he lived in Pasadena and only came to LA to see two people, my brother and his cousin" says Cat

"he has a few cousins but I assume you mean me" says tori

"well no one else needed his help girly, oh look swat's here take him away guys, let's go enjoy the concert guys" says Cat as they walk down to the dining hall

"we got him guys you can relax, unless you want to go with those goons Ryder I expect an explanation" says Tori

"I didn't want to hurt cat, they hired me to see if she was a threat, I made the unfortunate assumption she wasn't, I'm really sorry, I don't deserve your respect I've done some horrible things to you guys, I won't ask for forgiveness, take me away guys" says Ryder

"no stop leave him here" says Cat surprising Ryder

"why he hurt you so bad kitty why leave him with us" says Tori

"because he isn't attacking us, plus I never got my revenge, you did but its my turn, take them guys leave Ryder" says Cat as they take the attackers outside

"are you sure about this kitty do you really think he isn't lying, I'll check on demi" says Tori

"yes I'm sure, if starwars taught me anything it's that everyone can be redeemed even if it's the first time ever" says Cat

"so you didn't watch it for the entertainment, you saw a lesson in all of it, makes sense" says Tori as she checks on demi

"gosh no, if I wanted to watch constant conflict I'd read my own mind if I could" says Cat

"jack you better get over here, she hit her head pretty hard" says Tori

"is she breathing" asks Jack

"barely but it's labored, Cat we need your help" says Tori

"not this time, I'm not that good yet, Annie your up, lay a hand on her head please" says Cat

"ok" says Annie excitedly as she lays a hand on demi's head

"ok now tori and jack there is a bed headed her way lay her on it, now Cassie kiss Annie as you lay your hand on demi's head as well, then say we love you demi" says Cat

"ok I don't see the point but ok" says Cassandra as demi suddenly coughs as she does what cat says

"now sit her up and hug her even you Selena" says Cat

"did we just save her" says Annie

"for The most part, Ryder you have an antidote yes, I mean that toxin could have killed her if they didn't help her" says Cat sternly

"yes I have an antidote but we weren't supposed to poison her, our instructions were to kill her without the toxin to force Selena to submit, as well as you, I didn't agree and did what I did" says Ryder as he hands it to jack

"why didn't you follow your orders, you like her don't you" says Cat

"I won't confirm anything to you, I did really like you though" says Ryder

"gross guess it's time for revenge, on your knees you disgust me Ryder, time for you to feel the pain you caused tori and I all these years, I won't hold back anything, you don't deserve restraint" says Cat as she lays a hand on Ryder's head

"….. Damn ok I'm sorry, how do I fix it" says Ryder in pain

"tell us the truth about why he tried to kill demi or I kill you" says Cat

"kitty no stop" says demi

"why he knowingly tried to kill you, you'd have died, I wouldn't have you as a friend anymore and I'd be really depressed" says cat as she focuses on Ryder again

"because he knew it was the only way to get Selena to give in, I love Selena very much but she's with Jack's now…." Says demi almost in tears

"demi stop right there, I didn't want to fall in love with him but I did, he protected me for three years, if it wasn't for cat I'd be dead and so would you, do you like Ryder…." Says Selena

"God no he's evil, even redeemed he scares me, if I said I liked him it was so he'd not kill me, he was involved In shooting Selena after all" says demi

"Carson always refused to be hands on so it doesn't surprise me one bit, it's the reason I left his record label" says Selena

"hey sweetie how are you" says Jess as she heads straight for cat

"I'm fine, I guess they didn't know you told me did they, this is Selena and demi, they were attacked, they need help" says Cat

"demi does not me, also Jess I accept the offer, if some of my sales goes to helping the other artists recover, it's not going to be cheap" says Selena

"not a chance, you need to get back on your feet yourself, you were shot at for God's sake, I can tell you aren't quite back to normal, my family has already offered to pay for the rehab and Italy has lifted bans on artists including you Alex it seems Jack's enacted his own plan once he took over last night" says Cat

"fine fine, what did you pay to get cats little group, I had heard a bidding war happened" says Selena causing demi to squirm

"just shy of 5 million, part of which went into the plane and the contract with pear, they have already made over 1.2 million on the tour kesha said she didn't want much of that money, she said the experience alone was payment enough" says Jess

"holy so just shy of 715,000 each, I wish I was that lucky" says demi

"what do you mean, i bought your contract for 1 million you get half up front for equipment the other half goes to your old producer, demi, Cat said you wanted to do a song with her for years" says Jess handing her a check

"wait no you didn't, how, I had signed a ten year contract 4 years ago, I was having trouble focusing these last two" says demi suddenly happy

"half a million for a struggling artist is a lot, they said you were having issues focusing on a single song, I figured cat could help, they wanted a quarter million but I said ok but here is more for the rights to her songs and a contract saying they agree not to sue you" says Jess

"wait so you now own my songs, great" says demi

"not exactly Dem, my legal team is writing a contract giving you the right to all your songs both the ones I bought and future" says Jess as demi's eyes sparkle

"aww thanks, who's idea was it" says demi

"mine, her legal team is working with everyone of her artists to give them more freedom over their music as long as it stays inside their genre, we were the first to sign such an agreement" says Cat as demi smiles

"oh kitty thank you, if my math is correct you have changed two of the most important fields in the world, did you see Trina's latest post on the slap" says demi

"wait you follow her, I know I never expected that" says Cat

"what post are you talking about" asks tori

"her and Sinjin went on a date last night, and no I don't but I check what she posts, I only follow four people, Cat, Tori, Jade and Carly, mainly so I can ship you guys on my posts, it's the only thing I use it for" says demi

"wait really, he had hit on her a few times but he was way more into jade" says Tori

"I told him that Trina wanted to know him better but I didn't think it would work this well" Says Jade

"did you read her post, she hated it at first but then he told a joke and she said it was hilarious, probably not as good as mine though" says Cat

"you can ask her yourself, I invited her down for the week" says Demi

"oh you'll regret that, she will probably make fun of your crush on Selena" Says Sam

"Does she really do that" asks Demi

"Well I had to buy my own house so what does that say about her, however the only way to get to her so she doesn't do it is to either yell at her like I often do or heart to heart like cat does, unfortunately it doesn't work that well or for very long" says Tori

"fun, she got a trip here immediately, what do I do" asks demi

"how did you ask her" asks Cat

"I said hey your sisters back from their tour, Selena has a gift for you" says demi

"you mentioned me, God dang it, she worships me, she's the reason I go by Alex in public" says Selena

"shitake mushrooms, why did you say sisters, Selena said we were tied somehow, Trina or Jason would know that connection, why did you call us sisters" says Tori

"it's how she referred to you and cat when she messaged me about the wedding, I'd have gone but one of my friends died the previous week" says demi

"what ever we will talk about this in the morning Dem, oh yes we will" says Cat

 **A/N 1 point to each person who gets the references there are two, it's saddening that in 15 chapters this story will be over so the chapter will probably be around 3000 to 4000 words each, getting too many ideas to keep them under 3000,however this is probably the longest fanfiction I've seen and its mine**


	47. Chapter 47 Forbidden Love

**Chapter 47 the forbidden love**

 **2 days later**

"Selena, I couldn't help but kiss you" says demi

"did Trina put you up to it" says Selena

"no why" says demi

"because she ships us, has for years plus she is standing right there just out of earshot" says Selena

"did cat put you up to this" says Carly

"what is that supposed to mean Carly" says demi

"because her and tori have been acting like Carmen, and you just said cats most common phrase" says Carly

"well they do love those movies and it allows them to swear without swearing" says Cassandra

"Cassie are you really headed back already, we had a pool party planned for your birthday tomorrow" says Carly sad all of a sudden

"unfortunately yes, Jackson doesn't like the power, plus I was only here at the request of Tori's dad anyway, plus Fran wants to see the castle cat had built for me, it was just finished yesterday, I'll video chat you tomorrow ok, Jackson is already on his way anyway" says Cassandra as she takes her bags out the front door

"Alex, we promise to keep in touch with you" says Annie as she walks out as well

"ok…" says Selena as she falls to the floor bleeding from the calf

"Trina get cat and tori NOW" yells demi trying to stop the bleeding

"right away demi" says Trina as she calls them

"what happened, was she shot again" says Cat noticing Carson's daughter smirking

"how'd you know but yes in the calf" says demi as she cries

"well for one Cally is standing right there smirking at you crying" says Tori

"then go get her" says Cat pissed off

"ok" says Tori

"hey let go of me she had it coming to her" says Cally

"nope not a chance, what did your father do to you Cally you used to be so nice" says Cat getting angry

"cat calm down help Alex I'll fix her" says Tori

"yeah right like you'd believe me anyway you idiot" says Cally to cat

"try me" says Tori as she puts a hand to Cally's head

"he said it was how I became a big girl, he said cat was an idiot and that she hated me, why am I telling you this you crazy mushroom" says Cally

"because if you don't tell me I'll have to call the cops on you, would you rather talk calmly or be thrown in jail" says Tori ignoring the mushroom comment

"Jai… I mean talk calmly, with my dad he was never calm with me so I don't know any other way than force, I wanted to be a doctor" says Cally

"good now I understand, you must be smart to want to be a doctor, just one question why did you shoot Selena, doctors can't shoot people hun" says Tori

"he called me from jail, he said Selena was framing him for the crime, wait so because he told me to shoot her I'll never be a doctor" says Cally now crying

"I have to report the shooting if Carly hasn't already, your dad probably wanted you in jail with him so he could manipulate you even more, you were his slave he knew you'd listen to him because of how he conditioned you, Cat can help you if they arrest you" says Tori as the cops arrive

"we got a call about a shooting" says the cop

"yes unfortunately this is the shooter, she's James Carson's daughter, he abused her both physically and sexually for years, he knew she'd do anything he said if it meant she wouldn't get hurt, he said Alex here was framing him for a crime he told her she committed, unfortunately she believed him" says Tori

"is this true miss Cally, he is a bastard abducting those pop artists just to get at Cat and Selena, yes we know she is Selena, she had to check in with us when she got here as she was a high risk target after she was shot in Japan, we sent her here for protection" says the cop

"yes he forced me to be scared of him, what she says is true, I didn't believe him but he still had someone watching me and was afraid he'd have them hurt me" cries Cally

"Selena are you ok, do you want to press charges" says the cop

"not against her, against her father" says Selena struggling to sit up

"what charges" says the cop

"sexual assault, abuse, molestation and attempted murder by proxy" says Selena

"only one applies to you, Cally would have to press the other charges" says the cop

"oh really you think she is afraid of her dad now wait till he hears she is pressing charges against him, Don't you realize she won't do it, she is afraid of him, he destroyed her she just wants to survive, she lived over eight years in fear, if you don't add those charges sir I will personally have you fired" yells Selena as Cally hides behind tori

"ok I see your point, I will let you know miss Gomez" says the cop noticing Cally's reaction to the yelling

"now go, add those charges and get out of here" says Selena

"right away" says the cop as he runs away to write down the charges

"you protected me, why I'm as guilty as my father, I pulled the trigger I did it not him" says Cally

"because you were scared, while cat was helping me she told me what he did to you every day, Cat had to deal with if for a week remember that, I was going to press charges until she explained everything" says Selena

"but I pulled the trigger, I should be punished, I didn't have to do it" says Cally

"but you did sweetie, you are seventeen capable of rational thought in normal circumstances but you were scared for your life, trust me if you want to be punished you will be but by Trina and jack" says Tori

"wait uncle jack is here" says Cally tensing up

"what did he tell you about him to make you tense up" says Cat

"he said he took you from him so he could hurt you himself" says Cally

"well he didn't, if he did trust me I wouldn't let him near you or me for that matter" says Cat as she supports Selena and they walk to Jack's room

"I'm sorry Selena I am really" says Cally

"I know now drop it ok it wasn't your fault" says Selena

"yes it was" says Cally

"I said drop it" says Selena sternly

"oh hey Cally what happened here" says Jack

"she shot Selena, I helped heal the wound but she needs antibiotics fast" says Cat

"your dads doing I assume, I feared he'd do this when I saw him walk out in cuffs, I wanted to save you too Cally but after I took cat from him he said he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I attempted to save you as well" says Jack

"shitake Mushrooms Jack's just arrived, demi hide and Alex stay here with Jack" says Cat as she runs to the door to greet him

"like I have a choice I can't walk" says Selena

"she wouldn't hear me now anyway, may I hide here" says demi

"kiss me one more time Dem, I liked the last one I don't want to have it be my last before my boyfriend gets here" says Selena

"sorry I can't, apparently Trina actually posted our last kiss" says demi as she hangs her head

 **At the front doors**

"hey kitty where is Alex, I need to speak to her about something Trina posted NOW" says Jackson

"for one it wasn't her choice, demi surprised her she really likes Selena and secondly Trina usually prints them out, you don't want to know how many pictures Trina has of me and tori" says Cat

"really it looked like she was enjoying it" says Jackson

"she said she did however she is now scared of your reaction, it's not like you didn't have signs warning you, even I could see them the moment I met her in person, her exact words were, I didn't want to fall in love with him but I did, the only reason it even came up was because of my stupid bat crazy uncle James, when he didn't get Selena in Japan he set up a plan to use demi to force her to comply" says Cat

"ok I see, did he use Cally to shoot her, is that why she isn't beside you" says Jack

"yes physical and sexual abuse hurts man she only complied with his demands because she was scared to the bone that if she didn't he'd find a way to hurt her from prison, they are both with Jack, I assume demi is as well, don't hurt them, I wouldn't want to hurt you, you know I can" say Cat

"well I was going to yell at her but if they are scared I won't" says Jackson

"they will probably flinch when I knock, thankfully tori handed the gun to Carly so they can't scare you, you know Cally wanted to be a doctor right, she is scared she won't ever be able to now" says Cat as she gets ready to knock

"aww Cally was always so nice, it's a shame James did that to her, she probably has PTSD from the abuse, knowing the field she could be a teacher but they'd never let a doctor do anything with patients if they have bad ptsd" says Jackson

"may we come in" says Cat

"we don't have a choice, so come on in" says demi

"what happened, also I was angry Alex but if you want to be with her now you can" says Jackson

"I um can't even walk away at your comment jack boy so no I refuse to choose between you two, you both mean so much to me" says Selena

"then I'll make it easy, bye" says demi as she leaves in tears

"did she really just do that, she saved my life today, I'd have probably died" says Selena as cat gets on her phone

"I'm calling tor she will bring demi back here" says Cat

"but she said if she couldn't have me then no one would have her" says Selena

"that's suicidal thoughts by the way sweetie not a good thing" says Jack

"I'm open to an open relationship to allow all of us to stay intact if she wants to" says Jackson

"hey jackyboy, I brought her back, gave her some perspective, she is scared after what happened with Ryder the other day, that's why she kissed Selena, she thought it was her last chance at true happiness" says Tori

"did Selena kiss back" asks Jackson

"hey don't turn this on me man" says Selena

"I want to hear it from demi, even though I basically already have my answer" says Jackson

"yes she did, I'm sorry if I caused you strife, Cat can you take me to my room please" says demi

"you aren't going to be alone not when you are contemplating suicide missy, you will stay here for now" says Cat

"but I don't want to be here around her anymore if I can't have her" says demi

"I understand, that's why I told Selena we could have an open relationship so you could be together, we'd share her, I can tell she is liking the idea but I need to hear from you If it's okay with you" says Jackson

"well you are eye candy, maybe some three way action could work.." says demi as Selena cuts her off

"not exactly an open relationship sweetie" says Selena

"what does it matter we both get what we want" says demi

"did tori suggest that, she is looking to actually have a kid not just adopting one or two, as is cat from what I hear" says Selena

"hey that was shared in confidence, you promised" says Tori hurt

"hey we all saw the ad, plus a few of my Italian friends were interested, they are donors so they could do it that way if you feel better" says Selena

"are they cute" asks cat

"very and very polite, they almost swayed me a few times" says Selena

"um we will think it over, we will let you know tomorrow" says Cat as she runs out of the room

"I'll take Cally for the night, when she gets like this she likes to be alone, she wasn't expecting that response, she's probably taking the ad down right now" says Tori

"aww, you guys with a baby of your own that is all your own would be adorable, I know cat really wanted kids not just adopting one" says demi

"I was going to ask how you know but you guys are friends so I assume she told you before telling me" says Tori

"she never had to say a word, you could just tell, whenever a baby was around she lit up like a Christmas tree, she asked me if I ever wanted to have a kid, I said yes definitely, she was more cryptic saying she wanted to but could never have one" says demi sneaking a look at Jackson

"because of the threats right, when they stopped she was way happier even though I never knew there were threats, she just suddenly became way happier" says Tori

"she never mentioned anything about threats but I am great friends with Cassie and she said the same thing but elaborated more on why" says demi

"that can be arranged Demi don't worry" smirks Jackson

"shoot he caught me glancing at him" says demi

"no I saw you imagining yourself with your own kid, although the glance helped" say Jackson

"well we better set Cally up a room, we will talk about this later" says Tori as she takes Cally to see Carly

 **5 minutes later in Carly's office**

"my dad did that right" says Cally to Carly

"she spoke too much today already, isn't she dangerous to have near Carly didn't she shoot Selena" says sam

"Samantha Puckett do you really think I'd bring her here is she was, her father sexually and physically abused her, beck is getting her a new phone and number James won't know, he manipulated her for years, don't take her actions today as her own, she wanted to be a doctor, anyway I'm here to get her a room" says Tori

"I'm sorry Cally I was being protective, I'm sorry for what he did to you, she is in pain because your dad choked her almost killing her, had Cat and tori not gotten us out of there I imagine she'd not be here right now" says Sam

"what rooms are available" asks Tori

"depending on time right now we only have honeymoon suites available" says Sam

"how about the one beside ours" says Tori

"you are lucky we have a discount on right now 25% off for the week, it's not supposed to apply to honeymoon suites but I'll waive it this once, you know Jack had called a cop after you left, he asked me to let you know" says sam

"we will take it, I have a feeling I know why" says Tori smiling

"so I won't be able to be a doctor when I get older then" says Cally

 **Meanwhile with Jack**

"ok so officer I need court papers allowing me to adopt Cally Carson, she needs a parent who loves her" says Jack

"wait you can do that" asks demi

"yes he can he is already an established member of the community and has links to cat who already established her as her 3rd cousin, I see no reason why it won't pass, at the very least james won't be able to touch her ever again" says the cop

"she can't be allowed to enter the foster care system, she is already fearful of basically her entire extended family, anyone else would exploit her" says Jack

"she will either go with Jack or us" says Selena

"only if she enters the foster system, if I get her she will be visiting you guys often, but demi no pulling her towards being bi, if she does then it has to be her choice, I can tell she is already heading that way because of her dad's abuse, tori is going to help her tonight" says Jack

"geez I would never, we may kiss in front of her but I'll always make sure to tell her it was our choice, a choice she can make if she wants I would never force her" says demi

"ok jack sign here, here and here, I'll set the court date for next week, Cat, tori and Cally will be required to show up as witnesses" says the cop as he takes the court papers with him

"yes sir we will be there, ill be back in a bit I want to tell tori about the court date" says Jack

"We will try and be civil jack, I'll make sure of that" says Jackson glaring at Demi

 **In Cally's room**

"hey tori I have some news, that may shock Cally, now as you know because of an accident twenty years ago I can't have kids, now given her situation, with endorsement from the rest of the family it has been decided that I will adopt her, I already filled out the forms, the court date is set for next week, you, cat and Cally have to attend" Says Jack

"that is totally something you would do, she's taking a nap, or at least she was until you got here" says Tori as cally wakes up

"did you say something about adopting me Jack" asks Cally

"yes the court date to decide your fate is next week, would you like to live with me" Says Jack

"I've dreamt of a better life I just never thought it's come, I'm having trouble figuring out what is truth and what are lies, my dad told me a lot about you, according to tori he was manipulating me, I trust her judgement, tori do you think I should" says Cally

"it's not up to me, its your life on the line, either live in fear of everyone or put your trust in someone who adores you" Says Tori

"but I need guidance, my dad was always controlling me, I've never made a choice before that didn't get me hurt" Says Cally as cat wanders in

"I thought I heard jack in here, and Cally, not that I'm telling you what to do, but what does your gut say, now that you actually know jack, do you really think he'd hurt you, the only reason I'm here today and not where you are is because of Jack, did my experience change me, yes it did quite a bit actually and I was only there for a week, I can only imagine what you had to go through, he couldn't save you because your dad threatened to kill you, his only daughter so because he wanted you to live he had to forget what your dad was going to do to you, it hurt him so much, he cried for a week and lost his job because he never showed up for that week, just thought I'd tell you why he is even willing to take on someone who probably won't trust him" says Cat

"I have a week to decide right, you're a doctor right jack?" says Cally

"well yes, but you shot Selena they may consider you a risk and deny my only hope to have a kid as nice as you are, yes I am a doctor, before my accident I was a well regarded doctor treating many kids like you and Cat helping them adjust, if I am to have cat and tori help me defend you I need to know if you trust me" says Jack

"I mean I want a better life than what I had, if I do, will you treat me fairly, and maybe teach me so I can become a doctor like you" says Cally

"well then I can see where she is headed with this can you tor" says Cat

"indeed I can, she has that sparkle in her eye like you do around me, I gave you the life you always wanted and you couldn't be happier, now jack is offering the same thing for her" Says Tori

"wait so tori helped you with your anger, I can't tell if that was a lie by my dad or not he always called you crazy Cat" Says Cally

"well he can't deny the news, you'd have seen it even if he didn't tell you, the news spread like wildfire, I was deemed the girl who changed the world by just about every news agency, tori was deemed to be the girl who will do anything for love, don't take this as meaning you have to like a girl to be happy, this is just my story, you need to find someone who loves you, again what does your gut say about Jack" says Cat knowing exactly what she is going for

"my gut.., I don't know if I can trust it, what about my heart can I trust it" says Cally

"what does it say, I trust my heart you should too" says Tori

"well…." Says Cally

"don't draw this out cally we need to know if you trust him so we can defend your actions against Selena, it will certainly come up" says Cat

"my heart says YES do it" says Cally as she hugs Jack

"well cally we need to get you some more rest" says Cat

"so I'm being watched and monitored, seems like you can't trust me" say Cally as Jack slowly backs away and leaves the room

"watched yes, you are learning that most if not everything your dad told you about your extended family was a lie, we don't want someone to exploit you like your dad did, we are trying to help you, protect you really, there are some mean people out there that would take advantage of you, especially since you can't tell the lies from the truth right now" Says Tori

"ok I'll head to bed then, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch I guess" say Cally

"ok see you then, we will be next door if you need anything" says Cat

"ok bye" Cries Cally

 **A/N Ok another chapter done, one step closer to the end, I wonder who will see any references to anything**


	48. Chapter 48 Dreams and a court date

**Chapter 48 Court Date**

 **7 days Later**

"did you notice Cally never left her room all week, I had to bring her lunch then wait there then take everything back with me, I didn't want her to have anything that she could use to hurt herself" says Cat

"yes, I noticed, however I saw her at her door a few times receiving something from Jack" says Selena

"Depression meds, he wouldn't be giving her anything else, plus he showed me before he gave them to her, I recognized them from when I took them" Says Cat

"we need to get her ready for her court appearance, I know they didn't request my appearance but I'm mostly going to support her" says Selena

"really you are there to support me, I thought the people my dad hired to stop it had requested your appearance" says Cally suddenly perkier than she had been all week

"meds?" asks Selena to cat

"nope those meds don't make her this happy they just keep depression at bay, this is all you" says Cat smiling

"your hiding something, you gave her something to perk her up to help Jack didn't you" says demi as she walks up

"If I did would you blame me, the problem is I did no such thing right Cally" says Cat

"just the meds jack gives me, just my depression pills and a book he wrote himself, he helped me, I need to be strong and hope my dad doesn't win" says Cally as everyone shows up to bring her to the boat

 **20 minutes later at the courthouse**

"I understand that James Carson has some representation here today, you won't be speaking today, if he wants to change my ruling at the end he can wait for his court date in two months, I understand that Selena is here in support of Cally, I will ask that she heads outside the courtroom so as not to give false hope, I will call you when I am ready ok" says the judge as Selena nods and limps outside

"ok jack why do you want to adopt a 17 year old girl whom you are related to" says the attorney

"well we wouldn't be here if I didn't care about her, when Cat was five she went for a visit to James' house to visit baby Cally and she didn't return that day, her parents got concerned and asked me, one of the only people James is afraid of to retrieve her unfortunately I was out of town on business for work so it took me a week to get there, Cat was naked and crying in the corner of the living room, her clothes scattered around her, there was Cally wide eyed and afraid, unfortunately I was recovering from a car accident I had been in the week before and couldn't take them both away from the situation so I grabbed cats clothes put them on her and got out of there" says Jack as Cally cries behind him

"did you try and go back for Cally" says the attorney

"yes he said he'd kill her without hesitation if I tried, so I left her there knowing what could happen to her, it tore at me, wondering how I should have gotten them both out of there the first time, now that I have a chance I'd like to show her she is loved" says Jack as the reps for James mouths drop

"did he not love Cally" asks the attorney

"if he did he didn't show it, as tori found out he sexually and physically abused her every day once she turned nine, she was tortured for nine years your honour, does that show love, I don't think it does neither did her relatives, they tried multiple times to get me to get her out of there, all he'd let me do is visit her, she rarely wore clothes when I visited, and was always hurt in some way or another, so no I don't believe he loved her" says Jack's

"is this true Cally did he visit you" asks the judge

"y-yes your Honour, but he never got close to me, Jack would ask questions about how I was doing, but when he asked about my bruises my dad always ended the visit, my dad said that Jack took cat from him and hurt her and that he wanted to do the same to me, I've come to realize that Jack loved me as a daughter, the daughter he'd never get because he can't have kids, he asked those questions because he was concerned" says Cally bursting into tears

"that's enough Cally you may sit down, I'm sorry if this is bringing up bad memories" says the judge

"ok now Jack do you think Cally regretted you not helping her get away from her father" says the attorney

"no she didn't, her dad lied to her about basically everything, he told her that cat hated her, in reality she missed her hugs, but Cat hated that place and refused to go with me, he caused cat pain that she had to deal with until tori came into her life, James cut her off from her family to the extent that he only allowed me to visit so I could see her in pain, causing me to stop going, do I regret not being there past her twelfth birthday, yes but he was using me to hurt her more" says Jack

"ok enough, now why did she shoot Selena, Cally do you want to explain, or should cat explain" says the judge

"I'll explain, she doesn't know the full story anyway" says Cally

"ok go ahead when you are ready sweetheart" says the judge

"ok so he called me from prison saying that Selena framed him for a crime she committed, if you know what I mean, he had someone watching me at all times, he said to shoot her in the leg so she can't walk anymore, I hung up in disbelief Selena was a singer why would she kidnap other artists, but the guy watching me handed me a gun, my dad knew I wanted to be a doctor to help people, so in fear I'd be hit if I didn't do what my dad said I went to the hotel where he was arrested and waited for my chance, my finger on the trigger, I didn't want to but I was scared out of my mind about what would happen if I didn't shoot, so I saw Cassandra and Annie leave and saw Selena walk out with them, I was inside with them, saw my chance and pulled the trigger, instantly regretting what I had just done, I dropped the gun, Tori picked it up and handed it to Sam who gave it to Carly" says Cally

"I assume the reason she isn't here is because she can barely speak because of what your dad did correct" says the attorney

"yes, she gave the gun to a cop, not that fingerprints will help prove I'm innocent though, I still feel like I should have shot myself instead of Selena" cries Cally

"this gun correct, the one registered to your dad" says the attorney

"yes, that's the one" says Cally as she looks away from the gun

"let me show you the evidence that Carly, Sam and Tori's fingerprints show up on the barrel of the gun not the handle or trigger proving Cally's story correct your honor" says the attorney

"ok I've seen enough, bring in Selena I want to speak to her next" says the judge as Selena walk in and up to the witness stand

"so Selena why not press charges against Cally she shot you" asks the attorney

"would you after hearing her story, I wanted to until cat told me what James did to her for that one week and how he did things to Cally as well, instead realising that Cally doesn't have the ability to stand up against her dad, I defended her and pressed charges against her father for what he's done to her, my boyfriend Jackson who is related to Cally said she used to be so nice" says Selena

"did she ever apologize to you" asks the attorney

"yes right after I defended her and pressed charges against her dad, she kept saying she should be punished, she kept apologizing any chance she got" says Selena

"isn't that a sign of mental health issues" says the attorney

"yes like PTSD among other trauma related issues sir, no disrespect your Honor but Cally needs a home where she can be loved where she can get through the memories and create new ones and maybe even study to be a doctor, now Jack already has her on antidepressants because of the incident, he is planning on getting a physical exam done as well as psych work done to determine meds, would it be bad if she was happy for once, he even asked her if she wanted to live with him and after some talk between her and cat and tori where they said what does your gut say, she said she doesn't trust her gut, what about my heart can I trust it she asked, tori said she does and after some thought she said she really wants to live with him, Cat and tori along with Ashley and Jade already have a house built to live with Jack because of issues they can explain if they want to, therapist recommended of course there are emergency buttons in every room, I spoke to the builder and he said he could have a new addition like cat and Tori's built within a month and a half so she'd have her own safe space to live, each building is connected by a big central kitchen where they will be eating meals together, what better environment for someone like Cally" says Selena

"no Selena I owe you respect, I underestimated how much you care about someone who shot you" says the judge

"to be fair if anyone else shot me my boyfriend would kill them, he cares about me a lot, what's your ruling" says Selena

"fair point Selena, also I couldn't have worded it any better, my official ruling is she gets to go home with jack but don't be surprised if I come to visit every so often, Cally's was an odd case but she needs help, if she needs anything Jack don't be shy give me a call" says the judge

"I will trust me Annabeth, you won't regret this" says jack

"wait you visit people you judged why" says Cally

"only the abuse victims' sweetheart, I like to check up on them, make sure they are doing ok, I'll be over in two days, you better learn your medical terms Cally I'll be asking you a few questions then ok" says Annabeth as she gets up and out to hug Cally

"ok" says Cally

"your dad will have a hard time fighting the evidence you gave us today, thanks by the way, I hope you are happy with Jack, find someone to love, doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl, don't let your dad chose your happiness for you" whispers Annabeth

"thanks, I can write it down for his trial, I don't want to see him ever again" says Cally

"not necessary, I always record my abuse victims' stories, especially when their parents are on trial like your dad, any objections to the ruling gentlemen, will Mr. Carson be appealing my ruling" says Annabeth

"no none, and if he does attempt to appeal the ruling it won't be us doing it for him, he's burned his last bridge, no other lawyers will represent him, we will be representing him at his trial but we won't be objecting to anything he wants to, Cally has shown us what a monster he had become, we apologize from our hearts for what he has done to her" says Jamison

"good thing I'm not the judge working his trial, or that admission would cause me to call a mistrial" says Annabeth

"we checked who was running this proceeding when we got the notice, we know you prefer to work abuse cases, why is beyond me but we knew you wouldn't be running his trial anyway because things said here would be inadmissible in that trial" says Jamison

"ok Cally you may go home now, remember what I said to you" says Annabeth as a they leave the courtroom happy

 **2 hours later**

"so I'll be living here with you Jack until my house is built" says Cally

"yes Hun, you can customize it any way you like" says Jack

"thanks jack…. I mean DAD" says cally

"you don't have to call me dad so quickly you know" says Jack

"yes I do, I'm making new memories, so who would be my mom" asks Cally to everyone

"well you already met my girlfriend" says Jack

"your dating Annabeth, does that mean she took it easy on you uncle" says Cat

"I didn't get to choose the judge, but no cat she keeps her personal life separate from her professional life, abuse cases are her only exception, her boss's understand and wish more judges were like her, I only wish she didn't work so much, if James appeals her decision she will refuse and hand it to another judge" says Jack

"for all cases not just Cally's" asks demi

"yes Dem every case, by the end regardless of the outcome as not all are as lucky as Cally she always hugs them, we only met three weeks ago and I had already planned to take James to court to get you out Cally, she said she can't help me, she said if she gets the case it's better if I only know you as a friend so she learned basic info about me that anyone would learn, now why are you here demi" says Jack

"letting you know you will be hosting a potluck tomorrow here, just friends and family, nothing big, I know you never got to cook Cally so guess who is coming back for five days" says demi

"I want to bake with cat, is it aunty aura, I only met her once when I was fifteen and it wasn't for more than ten minutes" says Cally

"we can ask but no it's Cassandra, she deemed it an emergency so Annie could take over her post, she wanted to be here this morning so she could be here to support you but her plane isn't exactly in prime condition so they had to fuel up twice along the way, she said she did bring something with her for you, she should be here in ten minutes" says demi

"do you really like girls demi, true or lies Selena is related to tori" says Cally

"yes what are you getting at and yes she is she is Tori's distant cousin, technically almost no blood relations she is that far removed" says demi regretting it immediately

"how do you deal with your feelings towards someone" says Cally

"oh you know like this" says demi as she bolts it out the door

"why did she leave, I had more questions" says Cally confused

"a little forward Cally, Dem is dating both Selena and Jackson, they have an open relationship, you aren't letting your dad control your emotions still are you" asks cat sternly

"did she think I meant her, and no I'm following my heart, I asked so I could know, I liked this girl Jenny but also this boy Jake in eighth grade, my dad could only make me fearful, my love was my own and he knew that, he respected me just enough to tell me the truth about that, I wish I knew them now, I **don't** even **know where they are** " says Cally

"we know a way don't we Carly" says Cat

"yes we do, maybe you do the talking though I'm only just getting my voice back, you know of ICarly right" says Carly

"yes I loved that webshow it was hilarious, my teachers let me watch it in class because they found out about my living situations and figured it would help keep me calm, why…" says Cally

"we have used it once to get people to think, maybe your friends watch ICarly" says Carly

"they said it was stupid when I asked them" says Cally

"…. Well maybe they watch it now cat and tori and the gang are on it regularly now" says Carly

"it's worth a shot isn't it" says Cat

"I guess I'm just a little camera shy, always have been" says Cally

"get Freddy in here Sam now, we are doing a short show today" says Carly

"right away honey" says Sam as she calls Freddy

 **2 hours later show time**

"hi everyone this is a short cast today the regular show will resume next week, we are looking for a Jenny and Jake who know this beautiful girl, she is having a hard time adjusting to her new life with her uncle, she needs her friends back" says Cat

"h-hi guys if you are watching this and watched the news they only scratched the surface of what my dad did to me, I know I never talked about it with you but I was always scared of what he'd do not just to me but to you guys as well, so if you are out there please get in contact with Sam or Freddy as soon as you can I miss you guys" says Cally

"oh we got chat requests from a jenny1312 and a Jake1901 that didn't take long should I accept" says Freddy

"please but verify its them first by asking them a question that I told them an answer to all those years ago" says cally

"that question would be what" says Cat

"what is my real middle name" whispered Cally as Cassandra shows up but stays outside

" ok Freddy Come here for a second so I can tell you the question you must ask" says Cat

"on my way" says Freddie

"what is Cally's real middle name" whispers cat

"got it" says Freddie

"ok their answer, do you want to read it they even said why you told everyone else it was, it seems that they are anxious to get back in touch" says Freddie

"say it loud and proud Freddie" says Cally as Cassandra enters slowly

"they said you told them it was Cassandra, they also said that you told everyone else it was Alex Russo" says Freddie as Selena walks in and immediately stops dead

"would they be willing to be picked up in the morning" says Cally

"They have to check with their parents, they said they love Hawaii" says Freddie

"ok end the webcast Freddie, we don't need to prolong her internet exposure right now" says Sam

"yes ma'am" says Freddie as he shuts it down

"not so bad huh Cal" says Cat

"it was nerve racking how do you deal with it" says Cally

"I'll tell you later, on a serious note is your middle name Cassandra for real or was that a test for them" says Cat

"it really is Cassandra but I have one more, my full name is Cally Cassandra Catarina Carson, or I guess its valentine now" say Cally

"your dad really did have something against us Italian royals didn't he, that explains why he hurt you" says Cassandra

"he hated that I wasn't accepted into the Royal family or at least that's what he told me" says Cally

"did you really lie to try and get friends Cally so much that you'd use my characters name to do it" says Selena

"I was desperate to hide away from my dad Selena, it didn't work anyway, Jenny and Jake were friends I had to settle for, they were outcasts like me.. " says Cally _should I tell them about the pot I wonder, no I won't, I cant_

"ok Cally I'll tell them, they may shame me but hey, you were right demi I did give her something this morning, I have medicinal pot, tori heard how it helped others with stress and suggested I try it, I asked Jack and he said yes I should, I never intended to give her any but she asked why I smelled weird yesterday, so I showed her my pot brownies, I only gave her a nibbles worth but she was much better, I told Jack not to give her her pills this morning so I could test something, when I gave her some this morning she said before we entered the court that she could actually think clearly, it's the only reason she was able to say the things she did in that court room" says Cat ready for the backlash

"you know I could tell something was different cat I just didn't know that was why" say Jade

"hey I know you smoke Hun I knew you wouldn't judge me I was more worried about Selena and demi because I hid it from them for a year" says Cat

"why would we judge you, I caught Selena just the other day, she said she does it in times of stress where she needs to think things through, she was unsure if she made the right choice about me, letting me in like she has, but I'm way better than I have been in years because she did" says demi

"Dem why, I didn't want anyone to know, I let you catch me, I knew something was up with cat a year ago, she hid and didn't text us for days at a time" says Selena

"that was a trying time for me and you know it Selena, Jess had just told me about the missing artists and I had tori to deal with, it was just after I hurt Jack and Carly that tori suggested it, I preferred brownies or fudge, Jack wrote a letter to the board and I got approved fast like 2 days" says Cat

"why didn't you share with me kitty" asks tori

"I didn't know you wanted to try it, Selena here is hiding a fact that you need to know tor, I won't force her to tell you though" Says Cat

"they just dropped out, I think their power went out, however I just received two emails from literally the most powerful people in both new York and Florida asking when they should be sending Jack and Jenny to see Cally, should I tell them as soon as they can" says Freddie

"that can't be right the Jake and Jenny I know live in Texas, atleast that's what they told me, I don't know anymore if I even wanted to see them" says Cally getting stressed

"here take a piece cal, it'll calm you down" says Cat as she hands a tiny piece of fudge to Cally

"that little piece can calm her down, I can't wait to see this" says Jade

"they sent pictures Cally, is this them with you at school" says Freddie

"yes that's me and that's them but they said they were from Texas this doesn't make sense, I'm going to Laydown, at this point just do what you want" says Cally as she walks outside and lays in the sand

"she doesn't look calm to me Cat" says Jade

"I gave her enough to calm her down, it's not instant Jade, smoking it is different, try a piece and see for yourself, her life probably feels like a lie right now, Freddie tell them to send Jake and Jenny right away, and that she is pretty bad right now" says Cat

"her words, do what you want means do what you want to **her** not bring them here, she said it once when I visited, it scared me that she was that broken, she is as strong willed as cat but James broke her in a matter of days" says Jack

"she said it to aunty as well, it freaked her out, she was afraid for weeks what he was doing to her, she wanted to kill him, we can't bring her back without them, they were her escape from her dad, they Will know things even if she never told them, if they paid attention" says Cassandra

"wow it takes a lot to freak aurora out I'd know I've tried, it's like she is giving up, did you see her just lay on her back, when she went out there she curled up on the sand, I told you Jade" says Cat

"maybe she didn't want to lay on her back at first, I'm not feeling a thing" says Jade

"no Jade you are wrong, she in times of stress will curl up, it's like giving yourself a hug, it usually takes an hour for her to calm down but the fudge worked it has only been ten minutes, I know because I'd check up on her every twenty minutes since she got her room, always in a ball that girl, never fully calm because of what James did to her" says Jack

"now that she is calm I'm taking her to bed" says Cat

"um cat wording, you might want to be careful how you say things now" says Tori

"to sleep geez get your minds out of the gutter, can't trust you to believe I'm actually doing something nice for someone who is suffering, geez it's literally who I am" says Cat

"she has a point though cat, wouldn't want to make tori jealous for nothing would you" says demi

"ok ok I'm sorry I'll try better next time ok, she need rest" says Cat as she walks out to Cally

"Cal you need some rest, let me take you to the spare room ok" says cat

"yes cat, you know my dad never once hugged me or kissed me on the cheek, I'd kill to find out what someone who cares, what their hugs and kiss feels like" says Cally

"fine ill hug you but I won't kiss you on the lips, I could tell that's what you really want from me right now" says cat as she hugs and kisses Cally on the cheek

"let's head up now ok, I'll tuck you in then be back and sleep with you for the night ok" says Cat as she passes tori who gives her a wtf look

"ok now I'll be back in a few minutes ok I just need to talk to tori to explain a few things then I'll be back up here" says Cat as she tucks Cally in

"ok" says Cally as cat walks downstairs

"what was that for" says Tori

"what the hug and kiss, James never once hugged her or showed any sign of affection towards her She said she wondered what a compassionate person's hugs and kiss felt like, so I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, if you don't trust me then I'll leave you alone because I won't leave her feeling unloved, jack can only do so much I actually want to help, do you" says Cat her eyes filled with anger

"you said she can control it" says tori

"she can you done messed u need to show her you trust her or we are all doomed" says Cassandra

"ok sorry cat ok it's just what you said then I saw you hug and kiss her I'm sorry" says Tori

"it was a misunderstanding cat ok when you get like this all it needs is one tiny spark and your done" says Jade as she stares at cat

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me, she wanted a kiss on the lips, I told her I'd kiss her on the cheek and that's it" says Cat

"she's playing with fire right now, did she actually say lips" says Jack

"no but she couldn't hide the question from her face, she's inexperienced in asking for things, we saved her, of course she'd feel a connection but she doesn't know what to do with it, I told her no and what I'd be doing" says Cat

"if you can keep her contained than fine" says Jack as Jade smirks

 **A/N 4.7k words why can't I keep these under 4,000, either they are shorter because I have no more issues with that chapter or I have too many in the next, either way I hope you enjoyed**


	49. Chapter 49 Jade's big Mistake

**Chapter 49 jade messed up**

 **The next morning at 5 am**

"tor wake up" says Cat

"it's only 5 am, did Cal do something" says Tori still half asleep

"not exactly, she seemed drugged, did jade come in last night, she was the only one who thought I was giving Cal too little brownie" says Cat as she pushes the emergency button

"what is it" asks Jack through the intercom

"get jade up now, I think she drugged Cally" yells Cat

"ok now I'm definitely up, lets lock Cal's door for now while we go have a word with Jasmine, I doubt ashes knows she did that, jade is about to regret everything she has ever done to us" says Tori as they walk down to the kitchen

"jade tell me the truth, what did you do to Cally" Says Jack

"I didn't do anything Cat's the one with the fudge and brownies laced with pot" says Jade

"jasmine west, for one I keep it locked away in our room, Cal has no access to it unless I give her some, the guest room door was unlocked when we fell asleep, it was locked when we woke up, Cal hates being closed in, which didn't help the situation" says Cat furious

"plus jade you loved to mess with me back in highschool, if you don't fess up we will tell Ashley" says Tori

"tell me about what" asks Ashley

"it would appear that Jade here decided on her own that I wasn't giving Cal enough pot brownie so she gave her more of her stuff then locked the guest room door, I was still in there, because of what jade did Cal tried to rip my pyjamas this morning, I didn't have my key so I had to break the door to get out" says Cat as jades eyes widen

"you did what, you better not have, you know what here's your ring, I love pranks but this is too far, when you get your priorities straight let me know" says Ashley as she storms out the door

"look what you did cat" says Jade not even attempting to go after Ashley

"what I did, sometimes jade I wish I killed you back then, you don't own up to anything when you are in the wrong" says Cat as she runs out too

"you better hope Cally isn't going to kill you, cat and I were helping her, as was jack, Ashley tried to help but cal pushed her away , you know cal actually liked your jokes, I don't know why we even offered this stupid plan to you, we were trying to help but it seems you don't care about anyone but yourself" says Tori as she shakes her head and leaves

"tori i-" says jade as cal pushes her to the floor

"I trusted you, I know cat would never do this to me" says Cally in a drug induced rage

"ok I made a mistake but my life is full of mistakes, my parents until we got back from Italy never took interest in me not really, I did tons of things to try and get their attention, none worked, I deserve what you are about to do to me" says Jade as Cally hesitates

"I don't want to hurt you but from what I heard tori say this isn't the first time so I won't hold back idiot" says Cally as she punches jade in the face stomps her hand and twists her arm

"cally what did you just do" asks Jack

"she deserved it, she is a selfish mushroom who doesn't care about me or anyone else, I was wrong to trust her" says Cally as she runs outside and lays by the trash bins

"cat won't be helping you this time, even if she wanted to I wouldn't let her, you dug your grave now you have to find a way to get yourself out, she was doing so good, I don't know why beck ever trusted you" says Jack leaving jade alone to realize exactly what she has done

 **5:10 am – beck I need help I messed up bad – JadeW**

 **5:11 am – at 5 in the morning, you didn't do anything to Cally did you -BeOl**

 **5:13 am – I wasn't thinking, I ate too much of cat's brownie too fast and got high – JadeW**

 **5:14 am – sorry I won't help you, you went too far this time, you need to turn yourself in, you need to take responsibility for your actions, for real this time – BeOl**

 **5:15 am – you will tell them where I am right – JadeW**

 **5:20 am – only if they ask, you need to think over your actions, if they don't ask by lunch, I will tell them don't expect a fast response though – BeOl**

"hey I need to be picked up, I need to be taught a lesson" says Jade to the cops on her phone

"what did you do, we need to write it down" asks a lady cop

"just bring cuffs I'll explain on the way" says Jade

"ok we will be there in ten" says the lady cop

"I'll be waiting outside" says jade as she hangs up

"I wish I wasn't so stupid, maybe I should just find a way to get cally to charge me, I'll be lonely but maybe I deserve to be unhappy, maybe I don't deserve love" says Jade to herself as she walks out and waits to be picked up

 **4 hours later**

"hey where's jade, I was harsh this morning, wait is that her phone" says Ashley

"yes that is her phone, you had every right to be angry at her, why" says Tori

"it says the last call was to the cops at 5:25 this morning" says Ashley

"it wasn't me I did my damage and left her, I was laying by the trash bins for two hours, I saw the cops come pick her up, she looked back and said I'm sorry" says Cally

"do you believe she called on herself, it's not like her to do that" says Tori

"according to her texts with beck she had one of your brownies cat, she must usually have a high tolerance but she said she ate it to fast and got high, she can usually smoke two or three joints without even changing much at all, she can get a little annoying yes but never this bad" says Ashley

"No, she didn't, it explains everything, I'm still getting used to dose amounts, I thought she'd realize you have to eat it slowly, a piece the size I gave her usually lasts me two days" says Cat

"I also heard her say she wanted to find a way to have me charge her, she said maybe I don't deserve love" says Cally

"we are bailing her out let's go, we can punish her ourselves" says Jack

"I'm staying here jack, she hurt my feelings, broke my trust then wanted me to charge her, I got my revenge I refuse to be manipulated like that" says Cally

"I'm requesting cassie here to watch you, maybe give you some perspective, cat told me you wanted a kiss on the lips, she can read your mind you know, you crossed a line, I'm surprised she is even talking to you right now" says Jack

"oh, yeah I forgot, my mind has been a jumble, I couldn't remember if it was a lie or not" says Cally ashamed

"cal it definitely wasn't a lie you have abilities too you just have to find them, Cat can help you find them, you have to promise me no more of those thoughts towards her, you are hard enough to deal with right now, we don't need more problems especially not with tori, she can easily punch you into next week literally, she just chooses not to, by the look on her face last night she is ready to defend cat at any cost or end us all, just a thought cat made the mistake of not being there for her, instead decided to end the tension between her and Carly, tori lost it because she could feel cats pain but personally I think you fueled her as well and didn't even notice, Cassie counters tori and tori counters cat, they could each render the other powerless, although there is no one to counter Cassie, unfortunately its not cat" says Jack as Cassie arrives

"Jade goof up again, you said I'm watching Cally" says Cassie

"unfortunately, remember that pot brownie cat gave her, and yes, she needs some perspective, she is jumbled right now, she may have indicated in her mind that she wanted cat to kiss her on the lips" says Jack

"we all have powers, who is your counter and she didn't eat it too fast did she" says Cassie

"she doesn't realize she has powers, she doesn't even use them but somehow keeps me focused at work, yes she did, the ensuing event caused Cally to no longer trust Jade, she did a good job, apparently our words to her this morning about said incident caused her to reflect, she called the cops on herself, I countered James, I obviously didn't do a great job did I" says Jack as he walks away to the boat with the others

"wait Sam or Carly" asks Cassandra

"your guess is as good as mine I have to go now Cassie" says Jack _how does she not feel it_

"ok calcite time to work on things" says Cassie slowly as she nears Cally

"why are you talking weird, why call me calcite" says Cally

"if I only knew, one sec I'll be right back" says Cassandra

"I'm fine now, I guess I found my counter, question is who counters her, I was surprised how calm she is around cat, maybe that's a clue" says Cassandra to herself

"are you ok" asks Cally concerned

"yes, I know something about you that might scare you so I'll wait for cat to get back, in the meantime you need to calm your thoughts, you are very strong but unfortunately maybe too strong for me alone, I'm calling beck, Sam and Cassidy over to help me ok" says Cassandra

"ok atleast they understand me" says Cally

 **15 minutes later**

"hey Cassie how are you" asks Cassidy as Cassie pulls her aside

"I have things to talk about with Cass for a minute we will be right in guys" says Cassandra

"what is so important you had to pull me aside for" says Cassidy

"remember in Italy how I said I had no counter for my abilities, well I just found her, even scarier she is cats sister who was long thought to be dead, it explains James' obsession with them when they were younger" says Cassandra

"yes I remember you think it's Cally, that must be scary for you, definitely yes it would" says Cassidy

"I called her calcite, that's what I called cats little sister, before she went missing that is, unfortunately I'm not strong enough to let her take a blood test, she literally slows my speech, I actually have to actively work against it, she does not trust me enough, if I can get a blood sample and she ends up being cats sister we could add a kidnapping charge to it unless he raped cats mom and she just gave him the baby out of disgust, still it wasn't his right to take her then do that to her" says Cassandra

"maybe we don't have to, hypnotize her, ask her to remember her toddler years, ask her if anyone looks familiar to her" says Cassidy

"I'm not strong enough to even talk normally around her unless cats here, she's that strong, plus I'm not trained and neither is anyone else so no, if we are to do this we need to do it right, no tricks, with her mind as jumbled as it is right now because of Jade's stunt while high she could easily flip and see me as a threat" says Cassandra

"let's walk in slowly, let's hope she doesn't do that" says Cassidy

"I guess you only got to the door, I'll try and calm her down, cal you froze Cassie, release her pretty please" says Cassidy as Cassandra gets pulled in and hits her head

"cal stop open your eyes" says Selena as Cally does so Cassandra fly's into the wall

"I I'm sorry I was just doing what Cassie said, I was trying to calm my mind, did I injure her" says Cally

"not visibly but she is out cold however, that's not good, can you focus on her heart and lungs for a second" asks Beck

"ok but how will that help" says Cally as she complies

"it will ok, now lay her on the floor gently now hug her, you overpowered her easily, you need to reign in your thoughts ok" says Beck

"great I'm out cold, but I can still think, huh, CAAAT HELP, GET BACK HERE NOW" think yells Cassandra

 **Meanwhile at the police station**

"cat what's wrong, I know I made a mistake but you don't have to ignore me all the time" says Jade

"I'm not, something feel different, Jack do you feel Cassie's energy at all, I felt it a few minutes ago but now nothing, you don't think" says cat

"now that you mention it no I don't, but I think I know why, did anyone else hear Cassie scream for help" says Jack

"yes, shitake Mushrooms we have to get back there **NOW** , Jade you are coming home right now but don't think you are off the hook just yet" says Cat

"I never am I always seem to jump right back on, I wish I knew why" says Jade

"maybe you can have Cally kill you, apparently she knocked Cassie out in seconds, not even I could overpower Cassie for long enough to do anything like this, I've tried" says Tori

"you feel it too girly, that first part was sarcasm right" says Cat

"yes it's oddly familiar, similar to yours but it's fading so either someone is restraining her now or she is trying to kill herself, it was more of an off handed joke, Jade needs more reflection so I gave her some fuel" says Tori

"so not the way to do it, I told you how to do that the right way and that wasn't it" says cat

 **20 minutes later back at the house**

"ok why can't we enter the doors are open why can't we move" says Tori

"I can, stay there I'll be back" says Cat as she breaks the energy keeping her in place

"Selena let her go, she can't control her abilities, she is Cassie's counter that's how she was able to do what she has, I didn't think she was that strong or that she'd overwhelm Cassie, let her go Now, Cally calm down take a piece of brownie" says Cat as Selena drops Cally

"Cally how did you overpower Cassie" asks cat

"it started when she asked me to calm my mind, she called me calcite the first words she spoke sounded like she was in slow motion, I didn't mean to knock her out cold" says Cally crying

"is she breathing beck" asks Cat _calcite huh interesting_

"barely what do I do" says beck

"she said she had a small crush on you when she was here last, give her a kiss, it should overpower Cally" says Cat

"like on the lips or what" asks beck

"I'm sure Jessica will understand, if she doesn't ill explain it to her, yes on the lips boy now get to it" says Cat as everyone is unfrozen

"I'm trusting you here" says beck as he kisses Cassie on the lips

"get away from me beck geez what was that for, wait I was out cold, um how is this possible cat" says Cassandra

"Cally is time freezing people, without much effort I might add Cassie we must figure this out now, I've been the only one to do it before but even I have to concentrate considerable amounts of my energy for it to even work let alone maintain it, ok cal we are going to run you through an exercise to find your true powers, as well as why Cassie called you calcite that was my younger sisters nickname before she went missing just months after she was born, everyone said she was dead" says Cat

"I didn't even really say it, Cally's energy told me to say it, like it was a revelation of hers or something that she hasn't yet realized, I didn't even realize I'd said it until she asked why call me calcite" says Cassandra as she takes cats hand then Cally's and cat does the same

 **20 minutes later**

"that pretty much explains why you called her my younger sisters nickname but no revelations on her powers, they must still be in turmoil after what James did to her for nine years, he wanted to turn her into a weapon, and Jack not to make you cry but you should have saved her not me all those years ago, I'd have found some way to control him" says Cat

"so she is Tasha" asks Jack as he gets flung into a wall

"don't say that Name, he used it as her trigger for him turning her into his personal death machine, I'm pretty sure he had no plans to stop raping her, he used fear as the bullets so when he was ready he could rob a bank if he wanted to and they'd not be able to move" says Cat

"that explains a lot, unfortunately her friends just arrived on the island, we can't have her unhinged" says Jack

"l have a feeling this isn't the first time she has frozen people, I believe they asked her about her bruises once and they were flung 20 feet backwards, I think she is more afraid of what this meeting of old friends will do to her than they are, I asked Jenny's parents as well as Jake's parents some questions, they have sheltered people like Cally for years, just like my family protected dragons, on a side note Jenny can't seem to hide her feelings from her mom, when they first moved from LA to new York she said I don't want to move I want to be with my girlfriend, and again when ever they visited family in LA, I want to visit my girlfriend….. I mean Cally, Jake on the other hand said nothing, either out of fear he'd be made fun of or something else entirely, I can say they are strong against her mentally not power wise but probably the only ones who can be around her and not be thrown around like a ragdoll besides me" Says Cat quietly

"where is calcite, I want to see her now" asks Jenny

"how do you know that name" asks cat

"she loved crystals, calcite was her favorite and she was my diamond…. I mean friend" says Jenny

"interesting, learn to be more subtle, I spoke to your parents Jenny they told me you were obsessed with Cally, why is that" says Cat tilting her head

"I like her like her is that a problem, I can see your wife back there staring at you so I know you aren't against the idea Catarina Vega, unlike my parents, I just wish she had told us who she liked, she said she liked one of us but she wouldn't tell us who, as if we'd fight, Jake and I went out for a few years, things didn't work out but we stayed friends for her, we never thought we'd ever see her again" says Jenny

"is that so do you even know my wife's name, I could tell you right now if she was ready for your hug Jenny unfortunately she is asking for Jake first" says Cat as tori waves Jake in

"so she does like me, why doesn't she want to see me first then, I almost died when ICarly went live and there she was asking for us, she got me hooked on it, is Carly here" says Jenny

"even if I did confirm that she did Jenny she is afraid she will hurt you the most, I know you asked about her bruises once and she flung you guys 20 feet" says Cat as Jake walks out

"well she likes you congrats have fun, just know what you are getting into" says Jake as he sits on the beach

"is that why she wanted us here, to finally tell us that she likes me" asks Jenny

"no she needs you guys here on Hawaii, her ex-dad aka my douchebag uncle abused her every day, she gave you the middle name test to see if anyone else found out, she needed someone she can count on more than just family someone she loves beyond doubt, unfortunately she is deathly afraid you don't like her, don't hurt her please" says Cat as she ushers Jenny in

"how could I" says Jenny

"don't ask questions you don't want answers to Jenny, choose your words carefully" says Tori as she guides Jenny through an invisible maze

"Jake didn't have to do this so why do I" says Jenny

"she loves you she needs your help, this is her time maze, every time someone enters everyone outside is frozen, she is guiding me, she will freeze me too once you get to her so please after she tells you what she wants to say please ask her to unfreeze everyone, it's actually quite painful, here we g—" says Tori as she reaches Cally and is frozen

"Jenny I didn't think you'd come, everyone is frozen, you like me right, if you don't you can leave, I seem destined for a life of pain" says Cally as Jenny kisses her for a second

"that answer your question, now hurry up tell me what you need to already and unfreeze everyone" says Jenny

"you know what it can wait till later, I'm satisfied, one more kiss, they never stop talking I like the silence" says Cally

"fine then unfreeze everyone or I really will leave forever" says Jenny as she kisses Cally and all of a sudden she hears cheering

"well then now that she's obviously happy, we need to talk Jenny" says jack

"what about" asks Jenny

"your feelings, let's walk over away from Cally for minute or two" says Jack

"I like her is that a problem, I almost died when I saw her on the webcast asking for us, I was sure she was dead because of her father" says Jenny

"so she told you stuff, did she tell Jake" says Jack

"no she didn't tell Jake, she told me about the abuse and what he said about her entire family, including you, I assume this is where you think my feelings come from, you think I like her wounded and that I think I can somehow fix her" says Jenny getting agitated

"that should have been your first clue then that she told you and not her only other friend as well, unfortunately she is my daughter now so I have to cover my ass, if that is where these feelings come from then they will fade and she will be hurt, I need to know where those feelings started" says Jack

"I liked her for years before she even tried to make friends, I was unsure how she'd react given how her father treated her, out of pain I said to my mom I need away from her, I immediately regretted that, I refused to make friends in new York, only ever talking to Jake online and trying to find Cally" says Jenny

"that has a familiar ring to it, I'm glad the feelings run deeper than just her pain, she is very powerful, Cat says you are strong willed and after what you said I believe you, you need to move to here, she needs you so bad" says Jack

"I Think Freddie warned my mom because she sent me with a month worth of clothes some cash and a job interview or two" says Jenny

"oh yeah where is this job interview exactly" smirks Jack

"you already know don't you, you just want to hear me say it" says Jenny

"I know where one was because I asked for it, the other however I didn't set up" says Jack

"at the hospital as a nurse, I could be a big help there they said, the other was to help her" says Jenny

"who says you can't work two jobs, Jackie she's right here do you think she'd be a good fit in our ward at the hospital" says Jack

"actually yes she has the right demeanor to deal with patients, I'd hire her if I were you, your ward needs help tori just isn't enough and cat refuses to work with patients, reminds her too much of her brother she said" says Jackie

"wait hold on your ward, you said you couldn't practice as a hospital doctor anymore" says Cat confused

"technically im not, it's a new ward the charity set up, I'm a head of a whole ward, I supervise my ward, I have no patient contact unless they ask for it, I have to do lots of paperwork approving treatments and tests" says Jack

"how long ago did this start uncle, what is the pay for artists wanting to do mini concerts for the hospital" says Cat

"just before the tour, remember me asking you If you wanted to work for me, if you are referring to just you then fifteen per hour, if you mean two or more then it's negotiable" says Jack

"let's talk then uncle" says Cat smiling at Jade

"sure since Jackie's here she can help" says Jack

 **A/N interesting story what do you think about Jade and her actions, was she in the wrong, did she handle it correctly by calling the cops on herself, the hint was there in her dream in that chapter, beck not helping her was a surprise to her just an fyi**


	50. Chapter 50 Jade on the hook

**Chapter 50 Jade's repayment**

 **5 hours later : 6pm**

"do you think cal will accept this as repayment for what Jade has done" says Cat looking at jade

"jade come here, we have to discuss things" says Jack

"remember that whole not off the hook thing, this is your chance to get off it for good but you need to ask cal if she is ok with this arrangement, you will get fifteen an hour you get to sing to the oncology ward as well as for Jack's ward or as the hospital knows it the Sara ward where people like Cally get treated when they get sick, some may have cancer but it's mostly mental illness if you help the nurses then you get extra credit towards extra food, we made a deal with the police where you get your pot license back but you can't smoke at the hospital and when you are home you will be only smoking around me, tori hasn't tried it yet you kind of freaked her out so now she doesn't want to try it right now, also I called jenny's parents that unknown number you called was her because that's how she knew to send money, clothes and ask jack for the interview, did you not think we'd find out, Jenny thinks it was Freddie" says Cat

"I like it I'll talk to her now, I figured you'd find out eventually when they'd call you to check in on her" says Jade as she walks over to Cally slowly

"what do you want Jade if you want to say something just say it" says Cally

"I've got a plan to gain your trust but I want you to know that I called Jenny's mom to get her clothes, money and the interviews which I heard went awesome" says Jade nervously

"wait a second you allowed Jenny to be here so she could live here to help me even if we don't date" says Cally as she stares at jade

"yes I um did it from jail, not that Jenny's parents needed to know that, they didn't leave new York till seven am, i only told Freddie my plan, I didn't know you liked my jokes, I had to hear it from tori, barely anyone likes my jokes, what is it about my jokes that you like" says Jade

"was that your plan to gain my trust, connect with me because it didn't work, I appreciate the gesture of getting Jenny a job but it's not enough to repair what you did to me, that hurt, I assume it wasn't your first time making that mistake but you did it anyway" says Cally

"no it wasn't, Cat and Jack got me a job with the hospital I'm restricted to where and when I can smoke, I get to sing but that doesn't mean I get to enjoy it, I wanted to give you my paycheck as a start, I get fifteen an hour so if I work six hours a day everyday that's six hundred and thirty dollars, every week, I'm broke so this is a gesture, the whole Jenny thing was a way to get you to trust me but obviously you probably think I'm selfish and don't deserve your trust, what's the point of trying to help if I can't help, that's why I can't help you like cat can, I relate to you but I can't compare my experiences to yours I'm afraid I'll say something wrong" says Jade avoiding eye contact

"….. I um, I'll think about it ok" says Cally as she walks outside in tears

"what did you say to her" says Tori

"ask her yourself, I don't deserve her trust and you know it, you said it yourself I only think about myself, at this point I feel Ashley and I are done anyway maybe I'll just move back to the hotel or maybe end everything and go back to LA, no one trusts me here anyway" says Jade

"if only cat hadn't given you that pot brownie huh" says Tori

"forget it, tell cat I'm done, I'm not worth saving" says Jade as she heads outside to the trash bins and jumps in

"did she just throw herself away, she was excited when she went to talk to Cally she did a full one-eighty" says Cat

"Cally ran out in tears, I asked her what she said, she said she doesn't deserve to be trusted, that no-one trusts her here, oh and she said forget it and to tell you she's done and that she isn't worth saving" says Tori

"she must have offered cally something more than what we set out, I'll talk to Cally and figure this out" says Cat as she walks over to Cally

"What do you want Cat, I'm not in the best of moods, first Jenny decides to live in the hotel, I think dad had something to do with that I think he scared her or something then Jade reveals it was her who set jenny up to be able to financially move here then she said she wanted to give me her first paycheck just to start, I was emotional as it was , jade pushed me over the edge, all I could say was I'll think about it, I could tell by her jumping in the trash can that I obviously didn't handle it too well" says Cally

"that last part was partly Tori's doing, she was concerned jade had made you cry on purpose, the part of the conversation you need to hear was "forget it, I'm done I'm not worth saving" Says Cat

"she really said that, should I talk to her" cries Cally

"no I'll do it, I have to talk to tori, then ill speak to Jade then I'll deal with my uncle" says Cat

"oh ok" says Cally as she sits by the water

"Well I found out what jade offered but I think Ashley needs to talk to Jade, she doesn't realize that Jade set jenny up so she could live here, the clothes, money and interviews were all Jade's idea, I guess she wanted to keep it a secret until they got here but everything went downhill" says Cat

"I'll talk to Ashley, she's in her room crying, what did she offer" says Tori

"You heard about her singing at the hospital right, well she hasn't even started yet obviously and she had already offered her first paycheck to Cal just to start, she didn't mention anything but I could tell that her offer made Cal feel like she was being payed to trust her" says Cat as Jade gets out of the bin and runs into a wall

"she's trying to kill herself, however I think someone is helping her, she never made it to the actual wall, it's only a matter of time before she just gets in the boat and leaves into the shadows, walk by her and say "I'm talking to Ashley" it should be enough to calm her down enough that she will realize that she may get a second chance" says Cat a few minutes later

"ok if you say so" says Tori as she walks over near jade

"I'm talking to Ashley" says Tori

"Tori no stop, i- I don't deserve her" says Jade

"that's not up to you now is it, she's in there crying and you are attempting to kill yourself, nice offer to Cal by the way, unfortunately you may have to get creative she thought you were trying to buy her trust, maybe try something more her style, what would you give Ashley or cat when they are hurting" says Tori

"how do I think of something more creative, I'm not good at it like you, cat I'd give a ring pop, depending on the situation I'd either avoid Ashes or cuddle her, I'm not close enough to Cally to do either" says Jade

"how about a song, you always do better explaining things in a song" says Tori

"i would but I'm definitely not in the mood to write a song or perform it, not even sure getting Ashes back would help right now" says Jade

"I have to go talk to Ashley, just try your best ok, either way you won't be leaving the property to do anything but work until cat and I are certain you are feeling better, legally we should have left you at the Station cat was certain she could help you, if you don't want her help then I'd be glad to tell her that you have to go back there, I could call myself, they'd probably put you in a mental hospital" says Tori

"ok ok I'll try, no guarantees though" says Jade

 **10 minutes later with Ashley**

"she needs you, the best she could offer Cal her first paycheck, first she jumped in the trash bin then got out later and attempted to run into the wall" says Tori

"she won't even talk to me, I've tried she just acts like I never existed and not even there at all" says Ashley

"what you said this morning didn't help, she's the reason jenny can even live here, she called jenny's mom and set everything up, the money, clothes and interviews were her way to show Cal she cared then the stupid pot brownie incident ruined everything, she doesn't talk to you because she feels she doesn't deserve you, you gave her ring back and everything, she was keeping her plan for Cal a secret up to the point she was ready to give Freddie all the credit, apparently only he knew, she isn't all bad" says Tori

"so she knows your speaking to me huh" says Ashley

"yes when she said that she doesn't deserve you I said that it wasn't up to her, you know cat and jack got her a job singing at the hospital, she had thought offering her first paycheck was a creative way to earn Cal's trust, needless to say it didn't work" says Tori

"I heard , they asked for my input, I told them it probably wouldn't matter anyway, six hundred and thirty right" says Ashley

"from what cat told me yes somewhere around there why" says tori

"unfortunately it also happens to be when she usually smokes, six thirty in the morning and six thirty at night with maybe one or two during the day, ahh patterns don't ya hate'em, also you should probably take that knife away with you, I had lunch and left it there staring at it wondering if it was even worth it, Cat fixed us last time and it only lasted this long, what are our chances of surviving if we can't trust each other, I should use my ring huh" says Ashley as Jade sneaks a peak around the corner

"jade I'll talk to you in a minute, we are having a private chat, go to the kitchen ok" says Tori

"I just wanted to know if I was sleeping here or the guest room or in the water" says Jade hiding her face

"only the two options provide me a way to do anything ever again so firstly I haven't decided where you are sleeping you could be sleeping in Jack's building for all I care right now but don't you dare think about drowning yourself, your too cute to do that to yourself jasmine, I can't be happy if your dead Hun, even if everything ended for us right now, I'd still probably kill myself if you do, so please don't, I've already destroyed my favorite swimsuit I don't need to lose anything else" says Ashley

"wait the one from…." Says Jade on the verge of crying

"yes I know it was expensive but I wanted to destroy anything of mine that you got for me, your lucky I didn't rip that painting of us to shreds" says Ashley

"that cost half my japan budget, now I'm broke and will never be able to replace it now, it was discontinued and the last one in stock in all of Japan" says Jade as Ashley starts bawling

"what was your japan budget, like five hundred dollars" says Tori

"try seven thousand, the other half went to costumes for the concert" says Jade

"why so much, I spent one thousand max so did cat" says Tori

"because it was a rare Pokémon swimsuit, she loves Pokémon, I thought she was going to explode when I gave it to her" says Jade

"was it official Pokémon brand" says Tori

"would you pay for something like that if it was a knock off brand tor, not than any of that matters anymore anyway, it's not like I haven't completely destroyed Ashes or anything" says Jade as she leaves and heads to the kitchen to smoke with cat

"I didn't know it was the last one, now I really want to die, hand me that knife tori NOW" screams Ashley

"nope sorry, would it make it easier on you if she killed herself, I doubt it, don't make her life harder she just needs time plus cat happens to know someone who works high up in the Pokémon world, I'll have her give them a call, just because it's discontinued doesn't mean they won't give her the plans for it, at one point she created one for them, which swimsuit was it" asks tori taking the knife with her to the door

"it was weird because pikachu isn't usually that color, it was purple pikachu both top and bottom" says Ashley as Tori literally chokes on her breath

"that was the one she created, she got like five hundred thousand for the rights to the design, it sold faster than they could create them, they literally gave her the one she created back when the run was over, it was literally my size, not cat's, I'll see what she can do for you" says Tori

"um wait so when I wore it in Italy she knew it was her design" says Ashley tiredly

"she mentioned you wore a pikachu bikini but she didn't say it was her design, she does not like to boast like that, she says boasting isn't right, fangirling however is fine and she said she definitely did that when she saw it" says Tori

"stay with me till I fall asleep, I don't sleep alone I can't for some reason, it's like my mind keeps going and refuses to take a break" says Ashley

"fine but you need to find some panties to wear I'm not staying on your bed if you are half naked Ashley" says Tori

"fine fine they are in the left dresser, bottom drawer, for obvious reasons that seem to not matter now anyway" says Ashley

"I don't need to know how you guys study geez now it's all I'll be able to think about tonight, you are horrible you know that" says Tori

"I know it's my best quality she said, again not that it matters now anyway she hates me" says Ashley

 **Meanwhile with Jack approximately 8:30 pm**

"Tell me why you forced Jenny to bunk at the hotel, was it so you can torture Cally emotionally because that's almost worse than what James did, I said almost, it's still pretty bad even if that wasn't your intention" says Cat storm in her eyes

"it was better, she hasn't started yet, it was less money for fuel for the boat, my ward isn't doing well lots of patients only tori and two other nurses to handle the entire ward, I couldn't afford the extra gas" says Jack scared shitless

"you really think I would not chip in for the extra ten dollars worth of gas each way if it meant Cally would actually be happy, Carly texted me saying that Jenny was balling her eyes out two hours ago, I wonder why that could be, Cally didn't accept Jade's offer, despite her offering her entire first paycheck to her, hmm something isn't adding up Jack, why **allow** them to find each other then forcibly separate them, you really don't know how to parent do you, the absolute ONLY reason Jenny is even here is because of Jade setting up the play for you and you even messed that up, maybe you should transfer custody to me Jack" says Cat still full storm

"I didn't want to bug you about it, I thought I had a way to allow her to stay here but I was denied by my boss, also if you want to try go right ahead, maybe you can get through to her, atleast then I may have enough extra funds to bring Jenny here for good, I had to work from home while Sandy was visiting because she needed the breathing exercises step two and three lessons, I could barely afford hiring Jenny as it is, the hospital sees this as a failed exercise and won't give me more funding to work at home, I had thought Cally would be easier than this" says Jack

"for one PTSD sufferers aren't easy to get through to, you haven't tried to connect to her emotions have you, two I can volunteer at the hospital on a weekly basis every other day would be best especially if I have to help Cally by myself with no help Jack, that's why I recommended Jenny help her so you'd have help, damn it jack sometimes I just want to break your arm, Jenny better be here tomorrow after her first shift or I will break your arm" says Cat still furious

"I'll do my best cat ok, Jade starts tomorrow at seven am ok, I'd have started her at ten but my boss says seven, they wanted her there at six am, I said it's her first job in a year and she had always started at eight, a small fib on my part but I got her some five am smoke time so she may like that" says jack

"I heard Jack I'll be there, a little sad but hey I'll be there, what ward do I start in tomorrow, plus cat you know that bikini the purple pikachu, Ashes may have destroyed it in her emotional state, if she doesn't like me anymore she should have destroyed the less expensive painting, she loved that bikini it cost me thirty five hundred American dollars you know" says Jade suddenly sad

"I created that one, tori already asked me to check if they have any more in her size, if they don't I can create my own for her" says Cat

"oncology ward, and jade it looks like we should have worked together, would have saved Cally a lot of pain" says Jack

"cat walk me out for a quick smoke, I'm not in the mood but I need it right now, and ok jack I'll see you there" says Jade

"cat I expect you there on Wednesday to start that gives you one day with Cally to start off ok" says Jack

"ok uncle, of course Jade thanks for sticking to the deal I know you are in pain" says Cat

 **A/N yay shorter this time, question is who was helping Jade from running into that darned wall, realistically it wouldn't be Cally she does not trust Jade right now, Ashley technically has no abilities like that, Cat was busy, so was tori, and Jack did not know it was happening, who does that leave**


	51. chapter 51 Jade learns lessons

**Chapter 51 first day of work**

 **6am**

"morning Jack glad to see you back at work, I assume Cally is better" says his boss

"no she isn't, she was actually worse this morning, would you be ok if you were abused for nine years after just over a week unofficially in my care, I'm good but not that good, if I was allowed more funding maybe she would be, unfortunately I don't so you know" says Jack a little annoyed

"jack where do I start today" asks Jade

"You are Jade correct and this must be Jenny, you will be starting in Sara's ward this morning, we had you in oncology but unfortunately there is a flu going around that ward for some reason this week, not sure how but Sara's ward is fine, must be all those filtered air vents" says Tasha

"aww I swear those kids never once got a break, the charity offered to filter the whole hospital but guess who said no, wish you had them now huh, it wouldn't have stopped it but it would have made it manageable" says Jack

"hey I'm your boss mister, be careful what you say, but if you could ask them maybe they'd be willing to filter the hospital" says Tasha

"if they wanted to it'd be for the kids not because you asked, they didn't even have to offer, you shot them down, don't burn bridges Tasha, I know you don't like me but we are both doctors here, let the past be the past ok, I'm only here because the charity wanted me to be, I'd gladly move to a better hospital if I could" says Jack

"ok fine just ask them ok I don't want to have to shut down the hospital" says Tasha

"I'll see what I can do, I can take your bluntness but you better be nothing but nice to Jenny and Jade here, no snide remarks at all or they stay in my ward, when is the concert, I hear Jenny sings a bit but that's not why she is here Jade on the other hand that is the reason she is here" says Jack

"you got it jack, when is Tori getting here, the concert is at noon in the cafeteria, she has some time to meet some of the patients learn their favourite songs and maybe sing a few for them if they want" says Tasha

"she pulled Cally and cat out of bed this morning so they could visit the big island, check out the shops and stuff, Cat volunteered to do every other day on a week by week basis so she can spend some time with her cousin" says Jack

"that's fair I hear Jenny had to move to the hotel, but now that you are here go ahead welcome her into your home, those funds are free now" says Tasha

"wait that's why you said I had to move to the hotel, I told Cally it was your fault, I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want us together" says Jenny

"I'm going to ignore that statement, I'll see you girls at noon" says Tasha as tori runs to meet them

"let's get going guys, tori you have a lot to teach her, have fun jade" says Jack as he heads straight for his office

"isn't he going to be there, I thought I'd be learning from him" asks Jenny confused

"who do you think taught me, as a department head technically he is only supposed to supervise, now on to our first patient, she loves singing Jade, I usually have to sing once a day with her, it keeps her happy, she has PTSD, unsurprisingly she trusts me because I indulge in her request for songs, Tasha doesn't agree but she said she can't argue with the results" says Tori as they approach room one

"who are they, I don't know them, I don't want to know them" says Jane hiding under her sheets

"jane remember Cally, this here is Jenny, remember Cally talked about her yesterday, you can trust her, this is Jade she can sing for you if you like" says tori

"can she sing Disney songs, so that's Jenny, she's prettier than Cally said she was" says Jane

"she said I was pretty, Awwww" says Jenny

"she wouldn't stop talking about you, you make her extremely happy, she's really lucky to have you" says Jane

"well I'm only here because Jade set me up good" says Jenny

"aww how nice of her" says Jane

"how many meds is she on tor" asks Jade nervously

"it's ok Jade she was on seven but since I started singing to her she dropped down to needing three, compassion can sometimes be stronger than medications, unfortunately these last three are here to stay" says Tori

"can you sing Jenny, Cally said you could, could you sing a song Jade please" says Jane

"I can but I'm not confident I'm that great" says Jenny

"what song Hun" says Jade

"umm little mermaid maybe" says Jane

"I'll try, I haven't sang that in years" says Jade as she starts to sing

"you know Jade is taking this placement really well" says Jenny

"there is a reason I brought you guys here first, she connected with Cally almost immediately, Cally felt comfortable telling her things about her past, including you, if you want to connect with Cally, Jane is where you need to be, open up sing a little, ask some questions maybe learn a thing or two in the process, Jane talks to people she trusts and only who she trusts, by having me introduce you she tries to trust you as well because she knows I wouldn't put her in danger" says Tori

"but how do I talk with her aren't I supposed to visit and check up on every patient" says Jenny

"just be yourself, let the patients choose, once Jack gets word that certain patients like you better than the others he will assign you to certain rooms, just don't play favourites, don't check on one patient more than any other unless they need the attention because of some sort of issue like sweating a lot, that's a sign of overheating, we keep every room the same temperature so no one should be overheating" says Tori as code blue blasts over the intercom

"we have to go now, well let's see what you got girls, code blue means medical emergency" says Tori as she gets everyone out and follows the other nurses

"what happened, does this happen often" says Jenny

"enough, we wish it'd happen less, my pager says room 15A, that's this way" says Tori

"should I really be here for this" says Jade as they reach room 15A

"great Harriet isn't doing well, Jenny come with me, do as I do" says Tori

"get out of here tori, she's too strong for you" says nurse 1

"hey Harriet what happened, calm down ok, tell me what happened, why did you attack them, did they say something" says Tori as Harriet suddenly stops fighting

"get out guys, I'll talk at lunch ok" says Tori to nurse 1 and 2

"whatever" says the nurses as they walk away

"I asked if Cally was coming in today, she said she'd see me today, she wanted to hear my story, they said she wasn't coming back" says Harriet

"they don't know her schedule, Cat starts tomorrow, Cally was here for tests, she probably thought they'd have taken longer, cats bringing her tomorrow ok" says Tori

"cat is bringing Cally to work, why" says Jenny

"to get her to socialize, Harriet has issues with trust, she trusts Cally, Cally only talks to Jane and Harriet" says Tori

"she obviously doesn't trust those nurses" says Jade

"yeah Jack only keeps them because they are good at their job, not a single patient likes them" says Tori

"you want me to sing Hun, I can if you want, I'm a friend of Cally" says Jenny

"Jenny no" says Tori

"she talked about you, you know, she said you helped her through a lot, if you want to could you sing me a lullaby" says Harriet

"Woah um… that was interesting, Harriet barely trusts me, this is big, I have a feeling that she will be getting paid a lot more in the coming months, head back to Jane and continue singing" says Tori to jade

"ok let me know when lunch is, I have a feeling Jane likes my singing, I may be there a while" says Jade smiling

"I will come get you ok geez, honestly it doesn't surprise me, ask her some questions, and apply them to your relationship with Ashley, Cat told me she is getting material for that bikini for her" says Tori as she ushers Jade out of the room

"um tori what lullaby does Harriet like, she won't tell me" says jenny

"she loves the classic lullabies, you said you weren't confident you were great" says Tori

"I'm not but I'm trying because she trusts Cally, I have to try something, I have a soft and quiet voice, seemingly quiet enough that I can sing in a library and they can't hear me" says Jenny

"does Cally know you sing, Carly said you sang pretty well when she tried to get you to open up, Carly is an awesome judge, impartial, she refuses to sugar coat things" says Tori

"oh okay, I think she may have overheard me once singing a love song I wrote for her, but I stopped when I noticed her watching me from the other end of the aisle we were in" says jenny

"Harriet loves soft singing, she has sensitive hearing, which is why I never yell, like those other two do" says Tori

 **9 hours later**

"we're home Cally, that was a quick ten hour shift, Jade you were supposed to be there for an extra hour what are you doing home already" says Tori as Jenny puts up her coat

"Jenny, you're here" says Cally as she runs to hug her

"they let me go after lunch, they said they had to discuss my pay or something, I hope they aren't giving me less" says jade

"I heard they were atleast doubling it" says Jenny

"they were still talking when we left, I didn't think they had that budget left, usually they don't negotiate single artists, this is a big change for the big boss, they even mentioned a pay increase for you Jenny, apparently Harriet loved your singing, by the way, Jane couldn't get enough of yours jade, Jack won't let her cut your pay" says Tori

"I've only worked there one day, how is that possible" says Jenny

"impressions mean everything there, some of the patients you made smile today well they never smile like ever, jack immediately took notice, he told me he wasn't surprised but was definitely impressed, he said he would fire nurse 1 in a month, I was told to tell you because you'd get her pay, because of her knowledge she gets almost as much as he does, but she lacks compassion for them" says Tori

"Jade wrote us a song Jen, I love it, it's about love and renewal of life and finding old friends" squeals Cally

"you never squeal, I assume you trust Jade now then" says Cat

"I wouldn't go that far but she is well on her way, she can keep her first paycheck, helping people is a good start, how was singing little mermaid Jade" says Cally

"you gave her that idea huh, I enjoyed it I loved seeing her smile" says Jade

"well she told me that she loved the more down to earth movies, I said if someone named Jade ends up talking to you to suggest a song to ask for the little mermaid, it just happened to be her favorite Disney movie" says Cally winking at Cat

"you say that as if you couldn't tell by the way she talks, she could probably rival Disney in movie magic, her jokes are hilarious" says Jade

"hold on you got her to tell jokes, that's big for her, she may just request you more often jade" says Tori

"I'd definitely do it she made my day, and gave me the idea for the song" says Jade

"where's dad, he said he'd be home in time for dinner, it's almost five" says Cally as Tori's phone goes off

"he said he needs me to come pick him up, for whatever reason he has some big news and wants to tell me first, I'll be back, no parties while I'm gone Jade and no tricks" says Tori as she gets her coat, keys and boots

"I'm pretty sure I've learned my lesson this time I'm in a great mood anyway, Cat can always stop me if I mess up, can you get me a water kitty" says Jade

"I can yes, did you want one" says Cat sarcastically

"yes please" laughs Jade

 **45 minutes later**

"you requested me sir" says Tori not noticing cat wiz by her

"I did indeed, Jade has a big surprise coming her way, fifty an hour, she gets to spend an hour break once a day which she can use to smoke as long as she has someone with her and isn't on hospital property when she does smoke, Jenny is amazing, everyone loves her, she was supposed to stay in my ward as my nurse but Tasha inquired about having her train people, the oncology ward is usually pretty good but man some nurses need work, I'm pretty sure n1 and 2 set off Harriet on purpose, I had told them to tell her that Cally would be in tomorrow" says jack

"Woah that's unheard of, I'm pretty sure Cally would love to be there for that" says Tori

"we better head back" says Jack

"Tasha must consider that you can't teach people who don't want to learn" says Tori as cat appears out of nowhere

"I thought you were with Cally at home" says Jack

"I was, we went home at one for lunch we brought home, she enjoyed her outing very much but she wanted a nap, so when you and Jenny came home I gave Jade a list of stuff she needs to do and that I'd be in touch with her often but I needed to get some stuff, I'm getting groceries tomorrow after work, Cally is excited to help me out with groceries but more importantly she is excited to see everyone at the hospital tomorrow, she wants to meet someone new she wants to expand her friends list" says Cat

"cat are you sure that's a good idea, taking her to the hospital everyday you go, you risk her getting hurt" says Jack

"if you don't want her to become the person you and I and Jenny know she can be then fine I won't take her to the hospital but don't expect me to help you when she breaks, she's doing so well, life is full of risk Jack we all know that, how would Cally react if she found out you are forcing her to stay home with no one to watch her while I'm at work" says Cat nostrils flaring

"she is yes but bringing her to a hospital, where sick people stay" says Jack

"relax we are staying in your ward for now, but she said she wanted to visit the oncology ward and meet some kids who have faced death, looked it in the eye and said no not yet, she is happy right now, without pain there is no joy uncle" says Cat

"she has a point jack, where would cat and I be if we didn't feel pain, we certainly wouldn't be as strong as we are now" says Tori

"you are the voice of reason tori" says Jack

"Let's get going , this is what I had to pick up, they found one in stock, apparently the one jade got Ashley was part of their special edition run, I explained the situation, they said they could either refund her the money or sign the design rights back over into my possession, clearly they sent the replacement special edition one, it happens to be one I signed actually part of the original run, there were only four I signed, online they sell for one hundred thousand to start, the highest I've seen is half million, but also this" says Cat wiggling a large envelope

"woah, and I'm assuming Cally asked for some fabric or something, wait is that Bibble, why one small bag and one big bag" says Tori

"the small bag is mine the bigger bag Ashley asked me to pick up for Cass, since I got together with you tor sweetie I've been better it's like you flipped a switch, see small bag not even opened" says cat dramatically dangling the bag upside down

"fair point cat, ok lets go show Ashley" says Tori

 **10 minutes later back at the house**

"hey jenny, making yourself at home huh" says Cat before jack calls her back outside

"how could I not in this chair, Carly just dropped it off, it's sooo comfy I could fall asleep" says Jenny

"in your underwear really Jenny, Jade did you even tell them not in the kitchen" says Tori

"I told them five times, Jenny said I wasn't in charge" says Jade

"did she tell you Jenny five times to keep your pants on" says Tori clearly upset

"y-yes" says Jenny

"it was my idea tori, blame me" says Cally

"my room NOW Jenny, if I decide to tell cat, cal she won't be impressed, she was hyped to take you grocery shopping tomorrow, knowing her she will probably leave you at home in the guest room door locked, you know I'm the calm one between cat and I, are you really taking the blame, you aren't even undressed" says Tori as she sees Cally faulter

"I um…. No I'm not…" says Cally

"Jenny room now, Jack had some impressive news for you, I unfortunately don't think you are ready for it not now after that, Cally head to Jade and Ashley's spare room" says Tori as Jenny runs up to the guest room and she follows

"may I explain Victoria" says Jenny

"not right now, you are free to tell Jack why you will be moving back to the hotel when I'm done, he may even slap you, seriously no pants Jenny, you should know better, you forget that Cally doesn't understand right and wrong when it comes to that stuff, she was sexually assaulted by James for nine God damn years, she thinks everything tame is ok right now she doesn't understand privacy because her father never gave her any, I thought you were better than this, those patients look up to you, Tasha inquired about you teaching the other nurses about compassion and respect, but given what happened just now, you are far from ready, expect a yelling from Jack trust me he will" says Tori furious

"it's just that she asked, I'm probably going to be fired huh" says jenny

"I've certainly lost faith ya, I'm sure Jack will half heartedly try and talk me out of making you resign, Tasha won't have a choice but to fire you, she had so many plans for you, all dashed because you did not think for a second, hey maybe we shouldn't do this in the kitchen area, Jade will be in charge of you until I say otherwise, if it weren't for Cally's requirement for you to be here I'd pack your stuff up right now and get you on a plane right back to new york" says Tori as she locks the door and closes it behind her

 **Cat and Cally talk**

"why cal why didn't you listen to Jade, I told you she was in charge" says Cat upset

"I don't know, I guess I got caught up in her love" says Cally

"so you were making out in the kitchen as well, we haven't even talked about that stuff yet sweetie, you need to do that stuff in private where no one can walk in on you, I have no choice but to revoke privileges, you won't be going to the hospital tomorrow with me, no helping with groceries either" says Cat

"but mom I-I oh never mind, now I see why Jade smoked so much" says Cally

"that may be so however cal that doesn't mean you can do that, you realize if we tell Jack what you guys almost made it to that Jenny may lose her job at the hospital, technically you are still their patient that's what Jenny's main role is right now, if you did it in the guest room we wouldn't have had an issue, but nurses and doctors aren't supposed to have relationships with patients, Jack and his boss already ignored information that you two are together, this would be grounds for her to be sent back to new York, she'd probably be charged some sort of doctor crime, tori hasn't told Jack yet she's waiting for my response, I need you to tell me that you will be more careful, it's not just you at risk, if you get caught by Jack in common areas then his hands are tied he will be forced to fire Jenny, is that what you want" says Cat

"I want Jenny to stay here, but my dad said privacy doesn't exist" says Cally

"ok cal forget what James told you about everything, if you have a question about love go to Jade or Ashley, tori or me, I was so excited for tomorrow, Jade said Harriet was hoping to see you today, tori said I'd bring you tomorrow, now I have to tell her that might not happen anymore, if you want to learn you must dive, consider yourself shipwrecked on an island, you need to survive, so you need to find yourself, your mind is the ocean you are a diver learning about yourself for the first time, on a side note there is a cheat sheet to Jack that I happen to possess, unfortunately you will have to show him your love for Jenny, no telling what he will say, you need to confess your actions, he knows of this loophole but if he truly cares about you he will let you use it anyway" says Cat

"let's do it" says Cally as cat gets up and grabs her arm and nods

"uncle we have a problem" says Cat

"oh yea you don't say like maybe two people not obeying Jade while we were gone, I mean look at this mess" says Jack shaking his head

"dad I'm sorry, I love Jenny, I made out with her in the kitchen, I don't want Jenny to get fired, I'm really sorry right mom" says Cally as Jack looks at cat

"teaching her manipulation already huh Catarina, alright if you want to show your love for Jenny and don't care about privacy, tori go get Jenny, I want to see the kiss" says Jack as cat winces

"why dad" says Cally

"I told you why cal, you don't have a choice, it's either kiss in front of jack or Jenny gets fired, you have to buy his silence somehow, is it legal, not really but neither is a personal relationship between patients and medical staff" says Cat

"calcite what's going on, tori said we have to kiss in front of your dad, isn't that wrong on so many levels" says Jenny

"unfortunately it's how I have to save your job, he wants to see the kiss, nurses and patients aren't supposed to date, Cat told me you already let it slip that we were together, if he tells the hospital you'd have to move back to new York, but I need you here for support emotionally not just romantically" says cally

"I didn't, oh wait damn I did, she said she'd ignore the statement though" says Jenny

"mentions of a relationship we can choose to ignore or not it's up to the individual department staffer, what Jenny failed to realize is one she has a witness who told her to stop many times, two this house has cameras for security reasons, it's how I confirmed cats worries in the first place that morning, I could delete the footage if I choose but unfortunately as of yet I have no such reason, I'd be forced to fire you Jenny, it's a loss to the hospital but I don't have a choice" says Jack

"it's a kiss infront of him or your fired Jenny, your choice" says Tori

"I'm not kissing in front of jack, I guess I'll pack my stuff and move back to new York, my parents had such high hopes for me here but I guess I can tell them I'll always be a failure" says Jenny

"you had no problem making out in front of me Jenny why so shy now" says Jade

"I have dad problems ok, he thinks I'm still in a relationship with Jake, he refuses to believe I liked both Jake and Cally" says jenny

"wait a second Jade you got an email ten minutes ago, you contacted her mom didn't you, you noticed something and it caused you to ask, why else would you ask such a question that way, the most obvious answer is that you saw her hesitate kissing in front of you" says Tori

"yes ok, I care about Jenny and Cally ok, I wanted to know if her father ever hit her while she was kissing a girl, the answer was yes he did several times, every time he caught her kissing a girl he slapped her hard, apparently Jenny just decided to kiss at their house instead of at her dads, make sense now Jack" says Jade

"ok Jenny, you are safe for now, this exact situation got me fired thirty years ago at that exact hospital, luckily this time she actually has a reason to keep you on board, she has so much to lose right now, legally I'm required to report the incident, I'll call you and her to my office to talk, I'll schedule a time near the end of the month for the talk because you are my charge and she is busy most of the month anyway, however I'll be putting you on cleaning duty for now, no patient contact, it sucks because they all love you however I have to show some control over my employees, atleast on the surface itll look like you have been punished, however here you will be fine on one condition no farther than making out and only in your private room unless cat gives the go ahead, Cally needs some restraint training first" says Jack

"thanks jack I owe you big time, if you need anything let me know" says Jenny

"if only I was evil I'd have a way but luckily I'm not James" says Jack chucking quietly

"he'd have done that" says Tori understanding exactly what jack meant

"yup he's done it to basically every girl I brought back, even if we were strictly friends, he'd say ooh you brought me another toy thanks, he'd pay them off so they don't ruin his business, I could hear the screams, I still can, he forced me to watch once, raping me was one thing, not seeing my friends being raped was another but forcing me to watch was too much, I contemplated killing him many times over the years" says Cally

"wait a second, do you still talk to these people" asks Jade

"on and off why, they feel sorry for me, they put it behind them plus it was five years ago, my best friend was the one he made me watch, she killed herself shortly afterwards, left a note in my locker saying I'm sorry, I'm not like you I can't deal" says Cally

"we need their names, James will pay for this once and for all, unfortunately you need to write down every detail of what happened and give it to the court, we can attend the court from here" says Jade

"why" says Cally not totally off the idea

"because he might take your allegations and say they are the delusions of a mentally ill kid, but others statements can't be said as so, we have a lot to do Cally, I need a few days off jack would your boss be ok with that" says Jade

"given that what you are doing is exposing him as what he is, she hates his guts, she adores Cally so I'll ask her, chances are slim that she'll say no" says Jack

 **A/N what is Jade doing and is it legal, small reference to undisclosed desires here**


	52. chapter 52 trial pain and lessons

**Chapter 52 the reckoning for James**

 **2 months later**

"ok Cally you set us up for video chat, now say what you need to tell the court" says the prosecutor _both sides knew this was coming_ _eventually_

"ok first I'd like to thank you for having me here" says Cally

"damn I thought she'd be too scared to testify" says James

"unfortunately for you dad I have a great group of friends that saved me, oh and you've been replaced by someone who actually cares about me" says Cally

"continue Cally, you told us you had recorded statements from your friends stating what he did to them?" says the prosecutor

"I'll play them in a moment, I couldn't get one statement because she's dead, his actions drove her to suicide, he made me watch as he raped my best friend, I have the note she left me for evidence headed your way right now, now for the statements" says Cally as she presses play and the audience listens in disgust as details are told

 **15 minutes later just after the videos**

"ok Cally anything else" says the prosecutor

"yes one more thing, he made me shoot Selena because he lied to me my whole life, he scared me, he hit me, all of this is already in evidence, however he tried to get me thrown in jail, I now have severe PTSD, anyone touches me and I flinch, only a few people talk to me where I don't cower in fear, he did that to me he did everything to me, I guess I have to go, thanks for listening to me, I eagerly wait for the long awaited ruling" says Cally as she ends the chat

 **2 hours later**

"Cally they reached a verdict, they wanted us to know before the public" says Jade waking over towards her as she flinches at her touch

"oh yeah, what is it, did he get away with it again" bawls Cally

"not this time, the judge said it only took ten minutes to reach a guilty on all counts verdict, that's extremely rare" says Jade

"I doubt my friends statements helped at all, he's too powerful to be that scared of me" says Cally

"did you not hear what he said when you started talking, he knew you knew he was there, he said damn I thought she'd be too scared to testify, he was definitely afraid, he knew he was done as soon as those videos played, the prosecutor asked after the trial what swayed them, can you guess what they said" says Jade

"probably audience reactions" says Cally doubting herself

"stop being down ok it was the courage of his daughter to say no more and to bring 10 people with her, they read the note in court, the judge said he could audibly hear James swear multiple times, when asked why he swore at that note he broke and said he didn't think you would do that, he said that hurting your best friend was a strategic move to keep you quiet, by that statement he admitted what he did and everyone knew the biggest person in music is done and you saved hundreds of people, he said there are more than who spoke today that refused to talk because they listened to him, he tried to say Selena was one of them, well well speak of the devil, what are you doing here Selena, I thought you'd be gone by now with demi and Jackson" says Jade

"I just wanted to say that one I'm pregnant I wanted to name her Cally because you were so strong for so many years, and he did rape me once, that's why I left, he has a grudge against me, if he gets to me somehow someway after my baby is born and I can't take care of her, we decided that Jackson would take one and take him to safety in Italy, demi would take care of me, but she didn't exactly want kids, not if one of us can't take care of them, we wondered if you'd take that Honor Cally" says Selena

"wait so you are having twins" says Cally crying

"yes both are technically Italian royalty, so would you" says Selena

"if it comes to that yes I will, let's hope it doesn't" says Cally

"will you flinch if I give you a hug" asks Selena

"unfortunately as I work through things with cat and things come to light it only gets worse, Cat says things like this get worse before they get better, Jade literally brought me good news and she rested her hand on my shoulder and I almost had a panic attack thinking it was him, so yes I probably will, doesn't mean I don't want a hug though, she says you never gave her that kiss" says Cally

"I thought it was part of the skit we were playing for everyone else to rush them to the hotel as fast as we could, it did seem out of place, but she never brought it up again" says Selena as she hugs Cally

"well someone didn't flinch" says Cat surprised

"not to Selena but I did to Jade, you need to talk to jack, his boss still hasn't talked to Jenny, she stayed in Ashley's and Jade's spare room last night, for two months she has been getting more distant, probably in fear of what Tasha is going to say, she hasn't been to work all week, now I'm afraid that I've lost her and that if she touches me anywhere now I'm going to slap her or punch her, she's been avoiding me all week, inside when I go out and walks outside when I walk in without even a glance at me" says Cally as Tasha walks off the boat

"that's why Tasha is here, she doesn't realize how distant Jenny has become, but she was not as enthusiastic in her last night of training others, Tasha noticed, then she didn't even come to work, she got board approval to allow the relationship, let's hope it's still what Jenny wants" says Cat

"where is Jenny, I have great news for her" says Tasha

"hiding from me, ever since tori caught her with her pants off two months ago she has become more distant, I'm afraid I've lost her, she won't even talk to me anymore" cries Cally

"that's not good, I wanted to wait till after the trial and the verdict so you guys would be clear headed, I guess I made a mistake, I've made many over the years, my mom even more so breaking jack and I up then killing any chance of him working anywhere in a hospital anywhere, I've moved on and so has he however because of what my mom did and how Jack handled it, I didn't like him, my mom is the reason why he can't have kids" says Tasha

"Tasha stop, they don't need to hear all that, it turned out that it was just what I needed Jenny is in Jade's spare room, not speaking or anything, she reversed the knob so I can't unlock it, Jade has a key though, you need to get through to her, Cally can't get any healing if she isn't there, she only got this far because of her" says Jack

"I'll be right back" says Tasha as she heads up to the guest room

"go away jack I'm not coming out" says Jenny

"it's me Jenny open up, we need to talk" says Tasha as the door suddenly opens

"she's changed, she flinches every time I attempt to hold her hand every time I hug her she flinches, I can't do anything without her flinching" says Jenny

"think about it for a second remember how Jane would do the same thing when you'd hug her, Jane didn't supress it like Cally has, you've helped her realize that her pain is ok but she needs to deal with it and she can't do it without you, the flinches are showing you that she feels that pain, Selena asked if she'd flinch if she hugged her, she explained things, and said yes I probably will but that doesn't mean I don't want the hugs, you can apply the same things to you, she has been avoiding cat for three days for treatment, she feels like she's lost you, she said that you've been distant since tori caught you in the kitchen two months ago, what she's going through she needs you, you can't keep doing this Jenny, flip the situation would she avoid you if you needed her" says Tasha

"Jane did flinch but I could understand that, I never thought I should compare them, I treat everyone differently based on how they feel, I thought she had changed and was avoiding me" says Jenny

"no Jenny she wasn't avoiding you, you avoided her, she doesn't like being alone, she doesn't even really like the beach because she never got to go to one, so why would she go onto the beach where you were if she wasn't trying to be near you, she was trying to say I need help Jenny help me why won't you help me" says Tasha

"oh I didn't know, she has gone out there before by herself" says jenny

"yes when she needed to think and figure things out because everyone but you was trying to help her, she felt crowded so she'd go out there to be alone, Cat would record this and keep me informed, the thing she doesn't know how to say is I need my space right now, you can help her with that, you do so well with Jane and Harriet, better than me, better than tori even, they miss you and Cally misses you, you need to come down to the kitchen and whenever she flinches you need to say it's alright I'm here" says Tasha

"I'll try" says Jenny as Tasha picks her up

"I'm not dressed Tasha stop I can walk you know" says Jenny a few seconds later

"get pyjamas on then and get down there, if you aren't down in three minutes then I'll go back up and carry you down" says Tasha as she heads back down

"is she coming down" asks cat

"you would make a great therapist cat I swear, Cally has come so far since I met her, yes she's getting dressed, don't you want to know what I told her" says Tasha

"nope, unless she tells me herself, I'll just be glad to see her out of that room, it doesn't matter what you said, I can tell you didn't yell, but I do know you told her about Jane and Harriet" says Cat

"I mentioned them yes but only to prove a point, hey Cally she was scared of your flinching every time she tried to get close to you" says Tasha

"everyone was, I thought her getting to know Jane would help her understand" says Cally

"she treats all the patients differently, that's what makes her so likeable at the hospital, she didn't realize she could compare Jane to you, she thought she wasn't supposed to do that so she didn't" says Tasha as Jenny walks down slowly not looking at anyone

"Jenny talk to me" says Cally

"I'm sorry" cries Jenny

"I thought you would learn from Jane, I know tori said you should apply things from Jane to me on your first day, why didn't you" says Cally

"I didn't want to change you, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help you" says Jenny

"I have severe PTSD thanks to James, that doesn't mean I can't work through it, Cat showed me that, yes I've suppressed it for years Jenny but that's why it's so bad, I really need your hugs, with them I know I can get through the day, tori said Jane misses the hugs too, we all have something that stops us, why do you think I've always wanted to be a doctor Jenny I've told you this before, I want to know if you remember" says Cally

"wow that was way back, it may take me a few minutes to figure it out" says Jenny as she sings **that** love song

"I can tell you are a few weeks behind, I loved that song by the way" says Cally

"wait this is that love song, wow its amazing" says Jade

"I know it rivals yours, she never sang it to me though, but I followed her a few times into the library and caught her singing it" says Cally

"that's what I'm doing now calcite, man now I lost my train of thought" says Jenny as she starts over

"let's give her a few minutes while we make your lunch Cally, eggs, cheese and jam right" says Cat playfully

"no no it's eggs cheese and bread you mushroom" says Cally sarcastically

"right eggs, cheese, bread and Mushrooms got it" says Cat as Cally laughs

"wait was it that week when you brought nothing for lunch and you asked if you could have my sandwich and I winked" says Jenny

"no that was something else I don't want to say out loud" says Cally

"wait a second you never say anything sarcastically do you, that story has something to do with mushroom doesn't it" says Jenny

"I mean it is what I say instead of swearing however if you had been paying attention to cats words, she's been throwing hints" says Cally

"I was paying attention, I remember that day well" says Jake

"good afternoon good sir, would you like a egg, cheese and jam sandwich" says Cat laughing

"sure why not" says Jake winking at cat

"I don't remember, I thought I did" says Jenny

"think about it for one second did you hear the conversation between cat and I regarding my lunch, it's actually a skit version of a conversation we've had back in high school" says Cally

"how can Jake remember but not me" says Jenny

"well you did dump me, you were afraid that Cally didn't like you so you got her a calcite crystal, gave it to her homeroom teacher then skipped school that day, that conversation happened later that week" says Jake

"wait I don't remember skipping school" says Jenny

"you definitely did it was a Monday Hun, Cally told me the whole thing, she still has that crystal, maybe if I got it for you you'd remember" says Cat as she runs up to her room to get it

"it does have to do something with Mushrooms though right" says Jenny

"sort of, Jake wasn't even my friend till later that month, I definitely loved calling him a funny mushroom" says Cally

"here it is Jenny, hold it maybe you'll remember" says Cat

"I remember that crystal, I had spent my months allowance on it, oh damn, you wanted to be the light in the world that had gone out, I remember that conversation now, that comment definitely wasn't meant to be funny, Cat was playing me right" says Jenny

"yes she was how'd she do" says Cally

"I thought she did pretty well, the funniest thing about that day was when you took her Mushrooms comment seriously and made the sandwich, then she promptly had you remake it without mushrooms because she doesn't like how they taste" says Jake

"I never understood where you calling people mushrooms came from" says Jenny

"it's a coping method actually, I thought what would be the most outrageous thing I could possibly call someone instead of swearing at them" says Cally

"so what is for lunch for real then" says Jake

"hotel luncheon actually, Jess had it prepared for the trial so everyone could watch you be so strong, watching James swear and curse was pretty funny actually" says Carly as she hugs Cally

"I'm sorry I flinched" says Cally

"it's ok, I'm here for you" says Jenny as Tasha winks

"Awww come give me a kiss" says Cally

"what if I bite your lip" says Jenny

"then I have to bite your ear" says Cally

"ok I guess a kiss it is" laughs Jenny as she kisses Cally

"let's get going, people aren't going to hug you unless you say it's ok, alright" says Ashley

"hey free hugs are free hugs, I'll take what I can get" says Cally

"will they be ok if she flinches" asks Jenny

"let's deal with it as it comes ok jen, I don't want people to be afraid to hug me, they already watched the trial so they know all about why I flinch" says Cally

"they will be fine, they were requested to ask for hugs anyway because of the flinching, Cally told me she does better when she is asked ahead of time anyway" says Cat

 **15 minutes later at the hotel**

"ok this place looks dramatically different" says Jade

"we kinda went overboard Jade, we wanted it to look like a vintage movie theatre" says Ashley

"looks like it's themed in my colors, what does the trial have to do with me" says jade

"oh I don't know maybe this article that came out last month, it says Jade West finds link between unsolved assault cases links them to James Carson case" says Sam

"Ooh how'd they possibly make that connection, is the first question asked in that article, care to answer that jade" says Carly

"I never talked to anyone but the prosecutor to get warrants for things" says Jade

"what kind of warrants" asks Annabeth

"not warrants sorry, I don't remember what they are called but it was so we were allowed to use their statements in court" says Jade

"ahh yes, not the easiest request to get from a judge for a case like that because they weren't there to give consent in person, how'd you pull it off" says Annabeth

"mass video conference?" says Jade

"Hmm, that's never been done before, interesting tactic, sorry by the way about your friend cally, you've had to deal with that pain for how long" says Annabeth

"five years, thanks Anna it's been tough and weighed hard on me, but it's finally over, I'd like to think she's thanking me for finally getting her the justice she deserves" says Cally

"wait so he did that when you were twelve" says Carly

"he would do it anytime I brought over a friend, or would call me home and force me to bring them with me, some of them technically knew what he did to my past friends but knew he'd do it to me if I didn't bring someone home, those friends didn't testify because they didn't care anymore but were ecstatic to hear he was finally being charged" says Cally

"how long did it go on for though" says Spencer

"two years before I finally said no and didn't bring any friends over, it was around the time I met Jenny and Jake that I said no I'm not subjecting my friends to this anymore" says Cally

"he pulled you out in the middle of ninth grade, jake and I cried for weeks, we'd only known you since eighth grade, yet it felt like we lost a great friend we'd known for eight years" says Jenny

"the abuse had been going on nine years strong, I was tired, frustrated and annoyed, so behind his back I informed Jess, under the code name Silly Slide, he never figured it out, I know because I said to let his plan play out, I told her that if she informed the cops too soon he'd absolutely destroy me with the abuse and they needed an inside person" says Cally

"wait is that what the whole tour was about" says Tori to Cat

"I won't confirm or deny girly" says Cat

"unfortunately you just did kitty" says Jess

"Jess you put cat as our inside agent" says Cally

"I had multiple Cally including Selena and one who kept tabs on you" says Jess

"Beyoncé yes I know, my dad refrained from attempting to abduct the big artists, he was stupid to assume I wasn't in contact with someone outside his control, just because I was scared of him doesn't mean I didn't leak information, the funny thing is, as sad as it makes me, I was free to leak more info because as he got more artists, he almost forgot me, abusing me once a day to keep my fear in place instead of dozens per day, like I said it still makes me upset that I loved the free time away from him" says Cally

"so contacting beyonce wasn't just to get andre's song back" says Tori

"no tor I initiated contact before I had heard of jess's contact with Cally, when I asked for her number jess hadn't told me yet, I heard the day before the wedding tor, hence why I had private calls, it was also why I was actually video chatting on the plane, I wanted to know how much time we had" says Cat to Tori

"it's normal to be conflicted when you were in that situation Cally, you pushed through it and survived, not everyone can say that" says Cat to Cally

"I know my best friend didn't make it, it's hard enough living without her smile as it is, stop reminding me please, unless you want a punch to the face" says Cally getting agitated

"calm down calcite, she meant in general, she wasn't attempting to bring her up at all, were you cat" says Jenny as she gives Cally a hug

"I um, I'm sorry, Carly you might want to take care of those cameras headed our way" says Cat

"got it, how'd they even get in" says Carly as she heads towards the camera people

"I'm sorry Cally, I definitely didn't want it to come across that way I was trying to be reassuring but then I saw them" says Cat pointing to people with guns

"what's going on here, why are you here" says Carly

"we wanted to speak to Cally and Selena" says the camera operators as Steven walks up

"is there a problem here, escort those people with guns out now, while I talk to these gentlemen" says Steven to some army personnel

"yes sir" says jasmine Stevens and about half a dozen troops

"ummm no not at all we were just leaving actually" says the main camera operator

"then get out of here before I learn why you were really here, Carson agents" says Steven as they run out if there pretty fast

"why do you have the army here dad" says Carly

"don't you realize they were here to kill Cally and Selena for James Carson, a crowded hotel dining area would have been the perfect place for it, knowing his type I prepared for this" says Steven

"wait so you just saved their lives, selena is pregnant, did you save them because of the assassin group darkness wants them dead" says Carly

"how do you know about darkness" says Steven

"you need to work on your secure access to the army database dad it's not exactly secured, you may want to fix that now like right now" says Carly

"you sure you've got this now" says Steven

"you think Jamie would leave me unprotected dad, his daughter literally is always right beside me" says Carly

"ahh so you are corporal Stevens, I have to go but it was nice meeting you" says Steven

"you too sir, you are a legend, enjoy you retirement please, I hope to be as good as my dad is someday" says jasmine Stevens

"at ease soldier, I'm fine for now, Sam should be here In a minute" says Carly as Sam punches someone near Selena

"what was that" asks Jasmine Stevens

"it looked like someone was hurting Selena and Sam saved her" says Carly as Sam drags one of the guys with a gun outside

"Sam just saved me, holy Mushrooms that was crazy, we need this place swept for more people with guns" says Selena

"ok guys party over unfortunately, Cat tori green coat check ok" says Carly over the speakers

"green coat check what does that mean" says Jess

"code for get Cally the hell out of here Selena was almost shot, Sam probably disarmed him or it would be a red coat check meaning armed personnel in the building get her out of here" says Cat as they all run out to their boat to head home

 **A/N if you were worried this took a turn for the worst, well you aren't wrong but the last chapters are calmer, as much as I'd love to kill off Selena to create another star wars reference, I obviously haven't done that have I**


	53. Chapter 53 Hard Lessons

**Chapter 53 hard week**

 **7 days later**

"hey Cally I just heard from the prison" says Tori

"oh yeah what'd they say" says Cally clinging to Jenny

"I don't think you are ready for it, as much as he has done to you he **was** still your dad" says Tori

"he was dead to me when my best friend killed herself, just tell me you mean stupid mushroom" says Cally afraid

"that last part was her fear talking, she's afraid he's killed someone in prison and she's the reason why, maybe tell me and I'll tell her" says Jenny

"ok, someone killed him in her name for her, some prisoner's can watch tv and saw the trial, the man was completely upset, apparently he had a daughter in the music industry, someone who knew Cally personally, his daughter is someone Cally hasn't told us about, but I've definitely seen her around, she was at the banquet at the hotel actually, I know you saw her, she had on a shimmering dress" whispers tori

"ok, Cally dear, you never mentioned that you knew the girl in the shimmering dress, she gave you a hug but you never introduced her to us" says Jenny

"what does this have to do with the prison, she didn't want me to, besides it's the first time I've seen her in five years, I was just happy to see her" says Cally

"her dad is in prison for attacking James five years ago, she's one of the friends who didn't testify isn't she" says Tori

"ok so what does this have to do with James, tell me" says Cally clearly angry

"he killed James in your name, he saw the trial, wondered why she didn't testify, called her and asked why, then stabbed James with a knife" says Tori

"no no, she wouldn't do that she promised it'd be me who kills him" says Cally clearly not doing well

"I kept my promise sweetheart, I told him that I didn't want him dead, I wanted him to suffer in prison, he insisted that he would do anything for Cally, I said no dad she doesn't want this, he's been in there for four years my dad has, for getting my revenge, by the time I decided I wanted to testify it was too late, my story would have warmed hearts for why I let him abuse me three times" says Natasha "Skywalker" Devon

"you liked me, didn't you, miss shywalker, you were the first and last one abused by him besides me not a single friend did that for me" says Cally

"as if I'd ever admit that Hun, and it's Skywalker not shywalker, get it right for once you crazy puff ball" says Natasha

"puff ball" asks Jenny

"it's a type of mushroom, and hey I always did it on purpose my sweet little mushroom" says Cally jokingly

"it's getting weird in here I need some air" says Jenny as she gets up and leaves the room

"what's up with her, you're in love with her aren't you, you really are a crazy mushroom, you wouldn't be able to handle me anyway" says Natasha

"she loved me first, she was the one who searched for me for three years, I first fell in love with her singing, this was just before we became friends, then her bad sarcasm detection skills always made me laugh, if it weren't for my dad, I'd have told her I liked her sooner" says Cally

"I'll talk to her, I'll be right back miss mushroom queen" says Natasha

"go away, I don't want to talk to you" says Jenny

"show me that singing voice she fell in love with, she seems really happy with you, it's all I've ever wanted for her you know, true happiness is rare these days" says Natasha

"I won't sing for someone who wants my sweet diamond like that, I just won't" says Jenny

"oh please she knew where to find me, if she wanted me she'd have done so two years ago, she made her choice she chose you, I was the only one her dad let her visit, she wouldn't stop talking about you, every visit would be about you I never got a single word in, and if I did it would be hi and bye, though I didn't think you would be so pretty, Call me petty but I swore by the things she recalled, you would be average in hotness but nope I was way way off" says Natasha

"why does she call you shywalker, you said it was Skywalker" says Jenny

"it's a little inside joke, I'm a star wars mega fan, watched all the movies, bought all the merch twice, the whole shy part was because I had a tendency to hug her way too long, but whenever it was brought up, I'd say what do you mean, I did no such thing" says Natasha

"wait so she knew you were being sarcastic, how long have you two been friends" says Jenny

"yes she knew, and since second grade, but I was forced to switch schools for eighth grade to be away from her father, didn't stop me though, I still went over multiple times to see her, I was numb by that point, I no longer cared what he did to me as long as Cally was safe, I never told my dad it was the right thing to do, kill James, that is, he would have been out today if he hadn't killed James" cries Natasha

"we will work something out ok, considering what James did to you, we need to get your dad out, the court never heard your story, your dads actions will make sense" says Jenny

"he doesn't listen to me anyway, I lost him years ago, he isn't the same anyway, before James he never got angry at me, besides the prison is hailing him a hero, he was the best father I could have asked for but now I do everything I can to get away from him, this last action just destroyed my trust in him completely" says Natasha

"wait, don't you work at the hospital miss Devon" says Cat as she walks up

"yeah everyone considered me a one hit wonder anyway, so I figured why not become a nurse, I'm working there part time while I get through med school" says Natasha

"wow, you know Cally wanted to become a doctor, unfortunately med school freaks her out, how long do you have left, maybe you could teach her some things" says Cat

"wait aren't you still in high school, aren't you 18" says Jenny

"yes Jennifer I should be, however I boosted my way through, I don't like it but the school considered me a prodigy, they had me do four years of high school in two years, it wasn't easy but I barely made it, I wanted to make friends my age, not be rushed through high school, but apparently I didn't have any say in the matter, so I work in oncology, it's not an easy job, dealing with cancer but they love me being there, and cat I have one year left, I'd be honoured to teach cal but only if Jennifer is ok with it" says Natasha

"wait did Cally know you worked in oncology, she wanted to go So bad, I was nervous about letting her go there" says Cat

"if you saw me I know she did, I waved a few times, however no I never told her what area of medicine I work in, unfortunately each ward has its own color lab coat and dress code, so it wouldn't have been long before she realized I wasn't just a normal doctor" says Natasha as Tasha walks up

"Natasha, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week one of…." says Tasha as Natasha cuts her off

"why do you feel the constant need to tell me when one of my patients dies, do you really think I'm blind, like I don't notice they aren't there, I just wish you'd lay off me for once aunt Tasha, sometimes I wish I'd chosen a different field of medicine or just became a stupid lab tech" screams Natasha as Cally runs out

"why didn't you tell me you were an oncologist, did you think I'd be afraid, did you think I'd be upset that you don't sing for a living" cries Cally

"no, I just didn't want you to know because I wasn't even sure myself I'd made the right choice, my patients never make it, or if they do they get transferred to a different doctor because I haven't finished med school yet, then Tasha here feels the need to remind me every time one of my patients dies, like I don't notice" says Natasha

"we both know that's not why she does that, don't we Natasha" says Tori

"then I quit, if she does it for that reason I'm done, I don't care anymore, I've dealt with enough pain myself, I don't need more" says Natasha

"you never speak to me, those calls were the only times I ever heard your voice, what was I supposed to do not take that chance, I know you think I should have done something about your mom's heart attack last year, there was nothing we could do, we tried everything, Jack came up with a great idea but by then it was too late, you know that" says Tasha

"think about how you say things to me next time then, you said and I quote "there was nothing I could do" what does it matter anymore" says Natasha as she runs to the boat

"Hannah wait" says Cally as she runs towards Natasha

"did she really just say Hannah" says Cat

"yes, it's Natasha's middle name, ironically she was born in Montana, but she hates that show, it's even more ironic that Natasha lives a public life and a private one, her mom wanted to name her Hannah, her dad said no" says Tasha

"don't call me that name I hate it" says Natasha

"I'll talk to Tasha ok, do you really want to become a lab tech, it helps no one, you don't get to see the patients, you don't get to make them laugh, it's just a sad depressing job" says Cally

"I can't make them laugh, I'm not funny, it's the only job where someone like me fits in" says Natasha

"I won't stop you but I must say that I enjoyed seeing you again, even if I never will again because you decided to hide your pretty face for the rest of your life, I could teach you to be funny" says Cally

"thanks but no thanks, I haven't gotten a raise in two years, yet Jade and Jenny got a raise after their first day" says Natasha

"don't Hide in the shadows sweetie it's no fun, trust me I know" says Cally

"it's ok Cally, I'm done, I'm burnt out, I need a change in pace, I'll stick to school for now" says Natasha as she leaves on the boat without even a hug

"couldn't change her mind huh" says Tasha

"she's hard headed like you, of course I couldn't, she just wants to focus on school for now" says Cally

"the school told me she was falling behind, they won't let her in tomorrow unless she has a job in the field, they suggested I switch her to Sara's ward but that's a choice she has to make, I'm not one to force her, not after what she's been through" says Tasha

"that has a familiar ring to it" says Jack

"yes I know, it's you through and through, she wanted me to transfer her to lab technician, how could I do that, she inspired the rest of the staff in the oncology ward to do better, we were second in the country only being out done by P.P.T.H out in new Jersey, the only reason we even transferred patients away from her is because she insisted on having five patients at a time, we could see she was being worn down, when she was sad the entire ward could feel it, so they requested they take some of her patients away so she could rest for a few hours every so often" says Tasha

"guess I'm sending her that audio clip" says Cat

"you recorded me, if it weren't for your kind heart and good intentions, I'd have to fire you" says Tasha

 **2 days later at the hospital**

"hey Tasha, I was wondering if I could have my job back, they wouldn't let me in at school unless I had a job in the field" says Natasha

"your lab tech job, we've already filled your oncology job, Cat took it reluctantly" says Tasha

"I um I oh never mind, what about Sara's ward, do they have an opening available" says Natasha

"Jenny is swamped but no they don't, jack filled them up as soon as they became available" says Tasha

"then where can I work, I need a job to complete my schooling" says Natasha

"I have a conference in France I have to go to, tori is filling in for Jack, head surgeon or my job is available for a few weeks" says Tasha

"I never liked surgery, so I don't have a choice" says Natasha

"it's not easy, however Cally is the one who organized the conference and Jackson agreed to host it in Paris, mental health in sexual assault victims is the title of the conference, concern grew after the trial that doctors can't do enough to help people like her, she will be making a virtual appearance, she was hoping you would too, she wants you to get James off your chest now that he's gone you have no reason to not speak out, she was hoping you'd take my position some day and I agreed, consider this a test, if you pass, the school said they'd pass you early with full marks, I'd also step down and you could run the hospital if you wanted to" says Tasha

"I accept, would Cally be running the hospital with me while your gone" asks Natasha

"she said it was your choice, she said if you requested her assistance, you'd have to teach her" says Tasha

"call the meeting then auntie" says Natasha

"ok department heads to the meeting room now, I have an announcement before I head off to France for that conference" says Tasha through the intercom then they book it to the meeting room

"ok what is up Tasha" says Tori and cat as they run in last

"ok everyone meet your interim boss Natasha, I know the oncology head is familiar with her but the rest of you may not be, her med school made a deal with me, if she passes my test according to you guys then she graduates and I step down and she takes my place" says Tasha

"hello everyone, you may know me as the sparky girl in oncology but Cally knows I'm more than that, yes I know I'm only 18, but I am going to shake things up, Tori, you will stay in your ward but Jenny is taking your place for now, Jason Vega glad to see you here, you and cat are heading up the psych ward, it's been bad for years it needs help bad, Ashley what are you doing here, do you work here now" says Natasha

"yes I transferred last week, Carly said it's a better fit for me" says Ashley

"ok then Ashley you will head up oncology, did I miss anyone, oh yeah the old ward heads will be my advisors till Tasha gets back" says Natasha

"interesting, we may actually get bumped up a few spots overall with her as leader" says the old oncology head

"what about me, what do I get to do" says Cally

"something very few people with PTSD get to do, learn from doctors in the field" says Natasha

"so you won't be teaching me then" says Cally

"no I will but you must choose three other doctors to learn from as well" says Natasha

"what so we are teachers now" says a nicu doctor

"no, think of it as more a learning experience on both sides, oh by the way Cally, you are co-boss, no real power but the ICU, oncology and psych ward report directly to you, but only I can give them orders" says Natasha

"welcome aboard Cally" says oncology and ICU ward heads

"I choose nicu any doctor really, oncology and Jason Vega" says Cally

"ok Ashley you get to figure out which doctor in your ward will be teaching Cally, I know nicu isn't fond of people with PTSD in your ward but she's here to learn so as your boss you don't have a choice" says Natasha

"I'll take her on in nicu" says Sara Western

"good choice, now let's get to work people" says Natasha as everyone scrambles to get out and back to work

"interesting choices, you know we are twenty fifth on the leaderboard and slipping fast right, P.P.T.H is second, I hope you know what you are doing, I look forward to seeing you when I get back" says Tasha as she and Jack leave the hospital

"ok so currently we are ranked tenth in nicu, and fifth in ICU, let's see if we can whip them into shape" says Natasha to cally

"indeed" says Cally

 **7 hours later back at home**

"liking your new home huh Cally" says Jenny as Natasha walks in

"interesting first day, let's see where it takes us" says Natasha

"like it, I love it, I stayed in nicu today, Sara is nice, she asked some questions about me, avoiding anything related to James, said I didn't have to respond right away, she wanted to know If I liked little kids, I said of course I do, I'd have chosen Sara's ward if I didn't, besides the babies are so cute" says Cally

"Jane and Harriet miss you, could they come visit you at lunch tomorrow" says Natasha

"of course, Sara wants me to do another day of nicu so I may be busy though, I'll be in contact with Jenny tomorrow about it, apparently a few of the babies love me" says Cally smiling for the first time in months

"that's what I like to see, if you feel like you are having a bad day let the department head know, you will have an half an hour to figure it out, if it's really bad let me know ok, I'll let you stay in Sara's ward with tori and Jenny ok, no kissing on duty, hugs only ok" says Natasha

"got it, feeling bad let department head know, if really bad then let you know, no kissing at work, got it" says Cally absolutely beaming

"she is doing well, I checked in on her at lunch and for the first time in a month she didn't flinch when me or any of the male doctors came near her" says Jenny

"the main bathrooms are out of toilet paper again" says Tori

"yes I know, a shipment is going to be there in the morning" says Natasha

"ok worst day ever, yes I mean ever" says Cat as she walks in

"what happened, did Jason fight with you today" says Tori

"no he's great, that department is terrible, nothing is organized, doctors all over the place and it's incredibly underfunded" says Cat

"how much do you think it would require to sufficiently fund it on top of it's current funding" says Natasha

"I don't know maybe fifty grand, Jason did an evaluation, he said training everyone shouldn't cost much if he can bring in Jamie Stevens and his army therapist daughter, the equipment is outdated by ten years, it's unsafe for use, the only department with worse equipment is the clinic" says Cat

"I'll see what we can do, I'll schedule a meeting with the budget committee, how long would the extended budget need to be for, the more I know the more I can pitch how it will boost our ratings" says Natasha

"why inquire when you can be given extra funds, cassie and Jackson were fundraising last week, they raised two and a half million" says Annie

"what are you doing here Fran" asks Tori

"to hand Natasha a check" says Annie

"does Tasha know about this" says Natasha

"obviously the conference started six hours ago, its why I'm here, she signed the transfer of funds as I landed, she didn't even know until the conference started that Jackson had a surprise" says Annie

"how is that Jackson and Cassie always have a surprise" says Cat

"they are always fundraising, this time it was about underfunded hospitals around the world, this just happens to be one of them, there were three in Australia that got one million each, the donators were required to choose their hospital of choice, two in Mexico got half a million each and three in Africa got five million each" says Annie

"wait so you raised nineteen million in one week" says Cat

"oh did I say a week, I meant four days" says Annie as everyone but Tori falls silent

"why am I not surprised, how long till we get it" says Tori

"tomorrow, get ready, is P.P.T.H really competing with you, they are a teaching hospital, they just got the newest equipment last year" says Annie

"seems like it, they aren't competing for equipment, their ER doctor Cameron said that they don't want us affecting their insurance costs for their patients, I told them we are just looking out for our patients and that we aren't planning to hurt their rating" says Natasha

"what did they say back" asks Tori

"she said get ready to fight" says Natasha

"I heard stories about her, caring doctor, gets competitive easily though, she probably heard about our funding" says Cat

"I'll be happy if we get to rank five across the hospital, I don't want to mess with her" says Natasha

"um did I just get a call from her, oh no it was a email from her, how'd she get my email" says Tori

"hospital website obviously, what does it say" says Cally

"it says, sorry for that cameron isn't herself, she lost a long time friend last week, she gets unsettled in these times and heard about the fundraiser, good luck, she may pop by to apologize in person, and to apply for an ER position, she quit yesterday after she sent you that, she said she needs therapy and two of the best doctors are in Hawaii right now, again sorry for that, sincerely P.P.T.H" says Tori

"does she mean me and Jason" asks cat

"you aren't certified yet kitty, I just got certified last month to work on patients officially, Jenny just took the test today" says Tori

"everyone has to recertify this week, except you and Jenny, the certificates were a year out of date" says Natasha

"oh great another email" says Tori

"what does it say" says Cat

"it says on plane expect me next week, requesting interview by cat valentine and Jenny Zenia" says Tori confused

 **A/N couldn't resist adding Allison Cameron to this towards the end, your choices are chase, House or Cuddy, if you know the show well its actually quite easy, Remy shows up as well soon no one else from house does though just the two**


	54. Chapter 54 Cameron's arrival

**Chapter 54 Cameron**

 **2 days later in Paris**

"hi, I know I'm not supposed to be here but I wanted to talk to Tasha for a minute" says Allison Cameron

"ok I know you sent emails, are you here to apologize" says Tasha

"yes but I was hopeful you'd hire me, I need therapy I lost my long time friend Chase in a car crash last week, I wasn't myself" says Allison

"I'm not currently in charge and if everything goes well I won't be in just over two weeks Natasha will be" says Tasha

"she's only eighteen, how could you put her in charge of the whole hospital while your gone" says Allison taken aback

"she has been through a lot, you saw the Carson trial right" says Tasha

"yeah the whole country was watching, was that really his daughter" says Allison

"yes it was, Natasha was her friend, she saved Cally three times from her abusive father by giving herself to him instead, after her mom died, I made sure she had mandatory therapy, anyone who went through something like that and came out stronger, and worked in the oncology department for three years, is ready, I heard you requested an interview, bold move, you'd have to do three interviews, one with each department then one with Natasha" says Tasha

"ok I'll head there now, I just hope Natasha takes it easy on me after those emails" says Allison

"I can't guarantee any such outcome" says Tasha as Allison runs out of there and back to the airport

 **5 days later in Hawaii**

"your late Miss ally Cameron, Natasha does not take kindly to people who don't stick by their word" says Cally

"wait your Cally, I'm sorry, I stopped by the conference apologize to Tasha" says Allison

"what took you so long girl, I've been here two days" says Remy

"not even going to ask" says Allison as Cally leads them to the conference room for the interview

"are you here for a job too Rem" asks Allison two minutes later

"you said you wouldn't ask so I'm just going to kiss ya" says Remy Hadley as they are greeted by Jenny

"hi Allison and Remy, I still can't believe you quit that hospital to come here" says Jenny as she let's them in

"hello Allison, your late, not a good start, as you have no doubt noticed the clinic got a makeover recently, new equipment as well as did our psych ward they were ten years out of date and severely under maintained, now I want that apology, I'll ask some questions then talk with my colleagues" says Natasha

"look I'm sorry, I was under stress, my long time friend and once my boyfriend, well he died In a car crash last week, I came here to get away, no money after the plane fare, I can't go back not now" says Allison in tears

"calm down ally, it's ok, I'm here for ya" says Remy piquing Jenny's interest

"if it's ok boss I'd like to ask a question" says Jenny

"go ahead Jennifer" says Natasha knowing exactly the question being asked

"ok Cameron, I noticed how Remy comforted you, that's not how colleagues comfort each other as far as I know" says Jenny as ally bites her lip

"guess I should just go, I've had three hospitals in new Jersey reject me for that, why would here be any different" says Allison as she stands up

"look it's ok, we are probably the best hospital for that Hell cat and tori are married, Jenny is dating Cally, we are no stranger to that kind of thing, we just need to confirm you two are indeed a thing if both of you are to work here" says Natasha

"I don't understand, I quit my job in new Jersey, I haven't even applied here yet, although hearing that it sounds awesome" says Remy

"your old boss sent your resume here to us yesterday, quite impressive" says Jenny as Cat enters

"sorry tori needed help with Jane, Cally was supposed to be there right now" says Cat

"Jane has PTSD right, it's the only thing that explains that routine and why I heard singing on my way in" says Allison

"yes as does Cally here" says Cat

"answer the question Allison" says Natasha as Cameron bites her lip again

"yes and no, ally Is still in the closet, in secret we have been together two years, chase caught us on a date one day two weeks ago and gave us his blessing" says Remy

"may I ask how he knew it was a date" asks cat

"I was wearing a fancy dress, my standard date attire, here's a picture if you want proof" says Cameron as she shows Cat her phone

"wow stunning, yeah definitely not a friends dinner attire" says Cat

"well now that it's confirmed, it will stay with us until we get HR approval later today" says Natasha

"so I got the job" says Allison extremely excited

"you both did, just a fair warning we may rotate you from the ER a few times a week, while I'm managing the hospital I like to rotate employees in and out of different departments so they are constantly learning" says Natasha as she shows Remy one of two resumes

"damn it he knew, look ally" says Remy

"you thought he didn't, he was as obvious as he could possibly be without actually sitting in our house while we make out" says Allison

"who Wilson or house" says Remy

"house rem, God are you that oblivious" chuckles Allison

"I held hope you meant Wilson, do we get to choose the departments we can rotate to or is it random" says Remy shaking her head

"it's your choice, random includes the clinic for a full day, we require one hour per day which tends to be one to three patients" says Cat

"hmm one hour per day or randomly have to take a full shift, what do you think Rem" says Allison

"I chose ICU, what ever department Jenny currently runs and clinic" says Remy

"wait you'd actually choose clinic for a day, I choose nicu, ICU and psych ward" says Allison as Remy laughs

"intresting choices Allison, Remy I currently run Sara's department, funded by Sara's charity last year, usually run by Jack valentine, and briefly by tori Vega" says Jenny

"what can I say I can't stay away from needy patients If I had a fourth choice I'd have picked oncology as well" says Allison

"we do have a vacant spot that needs filling In oncology because of my running the hospital, if we payed you overtime would you be willing to work oncology tonight" says Natasha

"so suddenly, would I get a half day tomorrow if I did" says Allison

"Remy 1 hour clinic right now ok, we got some new equipment and wanted your opinion" says Natasha as cat whispers something

"yes boss" says Remy as she leaves without a hug

"why did you not hug her, and yes Allison we would give you the morning off to either relax at the beach or something" says Jenny

"I don't hug her at work, I wink but I don't initiate physical contact, I keep things professional" says Allison

"we are a little more relaxed right now, you can hug her for now, we have to wait for HR to get back to us" says Cat

"no I don't need her, I need therapy, where is your therapist at" says Allison getting frustrated

"in the psych ward obviously, he's training the doctors there, I helped Cally, I'll let him know you need an assessment however I'm more than able ally" says Cat

"but I um oh never mind I'm just not in the best of moods, can I take a nap in the lounge for now" says Allison

"hold on you said you didn't need her as in Remy right, you aren't using her are you, being bi myself, openly so at that, I can tell you love her but now I'm doubting that" says Natasha

"I um… no I don't think so, great now you have confused my emotions" says Allison

"no they aren't, we need to make sure before you see her next that you won't break, I noted it during the interview, your thoughts were everywhere but your feelings were smack dab on her, do you love her Allison like can't be away from her love" says Cat

"she followed me here what does that say" says Allison

"it says tons about Remy loving you but nothing about you, your actions don't match up with your feelings Allison" says Cat

"I asked her to move with me, she said no, so I left feeling worse than ever, I felt dead ok, I slipped, I hurt myself something I told myself I wouldn't do, I swore I wouldn't fall In love with her because she had commitment issues and so do I" says Allison bawling now

"oh Allison, is that why you hurt so much when chase died, did you think it was your fault" says Tori as she walks in

"is Jane furious" asks Cally quietly

"well she tired herself out, you lost her trust, you went back five months Cally, it's not your fault, Natasha should have known to let you go when cat came in, unfortunately she is closing back up, she won't even talk to me now, I think only one person could possibly fix this, may I borrow Allison for an hour or so" says Tori

"if you think it will work then yes" says Natasha as she motions for Allison to leave with tori

"tori yes I do feel responsible but I also know Jane, she was transferred four years ago from my old work, she closed everything up so we can't see in didn't she" says Allison a few minutes later

"yes she did obviously, can you sing" says Tori

"like Johnny cash probably, he was one of her favourite singers, so I'd visit once a week after I finished my shift and played some songs for her, I have a speaker if you can play one for her" says Allison chuckling at the memories

"let's give it a shot" says Tori as she cues up a song

"hit play now" says Allison as she puts the speaker up against the glass window

"I hear footsteps, oh there she is" says Tori as Jane waves Allison in

"I'll be out in a bit we have some catching up to do" says Allison

"I'll come get you in an hour ok, you need some sleep you look like you haven't slept in weeks" says Tori

"probably because I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages, not since I left Remy in new Jersey two months ago, I only went back for his funeral, Remy didn't show up, I'll be waiting for you in an hour" says Allison as she walks in the door

"Allison you came for me" says Jane

"I actually work here now, I want you to know it wasn't me or Remy who sent you here" says Allison

"where is chase, I heard Remy's laugh" says Jane as Allison crumbles

"maybe I shouldn't have done this, he died Jane, a car crash last week, I wasn't even in the state except for one date with Remy, we didn't even talk at all we just ate, I feel responsible for his death, I wasn't anywhere near him" says Allison

"get up here, you need a nap" says Jane as Cally looks in

"ok, it wasn't Cally's fault, Natasha had her in there for my interview today" says Allison as she gets in the bed

"I know, I was upset she did not show but I heard you talking on your way in" says Jane as Allison falls asleep

"you never do that Jane why her" says Cat quietly as she walks in

"she's an old friend, she needed the nap, she used to work at where I was before I was here, she'd bring Johnny cash Cd's plus she always hugged my in her sleep" says Jane

"wake her up at eight pm ok, her oncology shift starts then ok" says Cat

"ok Will do misty" says Jane

 **3 days later**

"your doing way better Allison, what happened" asks Remy

"Jane happened, she's here Remy, you need a nap you haven't slept in days, go see her, room one in Sara's ward" says Allison smiling

"I don't have a break yet, not one long enough anyway" says Remy

"just do it Remy, I'll let Natasha know why you aren't working, she understands in these situations" says Cat

"um ok I guess" says Remy as she heads to room one

"haven't slept huh" says Jane

"not a wink, I'm so tired I could sleep anywhere" says Remy

"you working here with no sleep why?" asks Jane

"trying to rent one of the shay hotel rooms until we can find a house, but the cheapest room is two hundred a night" says Remy noticing a new bed in here

"the extra bed is for when I have company like you who need a rest, I'm not always this cheery you know" says Jane

"how are you doing today" says Remy as she crawls in the bed

"not bad but I've been better, getting flinchy again, Cat and tori have stayed here once" says Jane as Natasha walks in

"you've worked a lot Rem, you can choose to stay here every night or Cassidy can put you in a hotel room" says Natasha

"can't afford hotel room ye-" says Remy as she falls asleep

"Awww she's adorable when she sleeps, no wonder ally won't stop talking about her" says Jane

"you really ok with this" asks Natasha seriously

"they are my friends from back in new Jersey, of course I'm ok with it, when I was transferred here four years ago, I never thought I'd hear another Johnny cash song ever" says Jane

"who was your doctor there Remy or Cameron" says Natasha

"chase, but ally would come up after her shift as a friend and play Johnny cash songs for an hour, I don't think she was getting payed for that" cries Jane

"how do you know Remy" says Natasha

"she's Ally's girlfriend, I was the only person they told" says Jane

"did you like one of them is that why you were told" asks Natasha

"no, they are adorable, is there another reason, I told Remy once that I thought her and ally would be cute together, she blushed, she said she did too but ally doesn't like her that way" says Jane

"then what, I'm assuming Remy still thought that on that date before chase died" says Natasha

"then one day they both came up and said they owe everything to me, Remy asked ally on a date and ally said hell yeah, then I got transferred here out of the blue, I never got to hear how that date went" says Jane

"stop talking, trying to slee-" says Remy falling asleep again

"I'm going to talk to Allison, you get some sleep as well" says Natasha

"we'll see, watching her sleep is the most entertaining thing in the world, she acts as if ally is sleeping with her" says jane as Natasha chuckles and leaves

 **1 hour later**

"ally I've looked everywhere for you" says Natasha

"you never thought to check the lounge, I'm sipping my tea, taking my break" says Allison bluntly

"Jane told me about how you'd bring Cd's to her and how it calmed her down, she knows you didn't get payed for it, were you there every day after work, see when she got here, no one could figure out how to calm her down, it was only tori who figured out that singing worked that we realized what went wrong, she can sing too you know" says Natasha

"I bet she also told you that we owed her everything, it's true you know the whole Remy adoring me thing, I liked her too but I was afraid of how people would react especially her boss Greg, he loved to tease her for being bi, then she asked me out and the rest is history, yes I know she can sing, she filled the entire room, Remy and I were worried what would happen to her after she was transferred, we didn't know where she was being taken to, I think they didn't want us to know" says Allison

"you require payment for your kindness, your old work never payed you for it" says Natasha

"you can offer but unless it's on my paycheck or in my contract to be nice to patients off work then I don't need it" says Allison

"that can easily be arranged Cameron, don't think you can fool me, now how often were you there and over what period of time" says Natasha

"one hour every day, the cd thing didn't happen till a few months after she got there, I only realized that singing worked because of Remy, I hugged Remy one day because she was upset about a patient dying, then she willingly walks by jane's room, she knew I visited her every day, she was singing happy songs, now Jane was uncooperative since she got there but when she heard Remy sing she wouldn't do a thing, she'd just listen intently, the night staff never knew how I did it but after that she was easy to work with, after that I had Remy come and sing to her while I visited, she enjoyed seeing Jane smile, it was over two years" says Allison

"so at thirty five an hour" says Natasha

"fifty one thousand before tax deductions, I've done the math, like I said I was happy to do it" says Allison

"what about Remy did she do the same" says Natasha

"no, she wanted to, she is an awesome artist, the people she was in a relationship with during her time at the hospital didn't understand why she chose med school instead of her art, but I knew why, her art was an escape, somewhere she could go where emotions don't bother her, being a doctor was her dream, she used to cut herself before she realized art does the same thing for her" says Allison as Remy shows up still tired

"hey rem what's up" says Allison

"your late, your blood test remember" says Remy

"Jane snuggle with you did she" says Allison smirking

"yeah it was adorable" says Remy smiling

"what blood test" asks Cally as she walks in for her break

"they're looking for stress markers, they think that chases death is driving me suicidal" says Allison

"it kinda has, this is the first break I've actually seen you take for longer than five minutes, you've basically worked three days straight with only a few hours sleep total" says Cally

"you've watched me for three days" yells Allison

"yes, I was concerned, don't yell at me please, it sets me off" says Cally

"sorry, glad you were concerned, Jane helped me realize that even if I was there, I'd have been like her, helpless, probably would have been diagnosed with PTSD myself" says Allison

"Cally call in a nurse, we are doing that blood draw now, then Allison, you and Remy are to head to cats spare room in their house and take a day off tomorrow, but Allison, I do have a favour to asks for when you get back, Selena wants to have her babies here but our maternity ward isn't great, she's still four months away but I'd like it if we are ready" says Natasha as the nurse runs in with everything

"ok Allison, don't flinch now" says Cally sarcastically

"with Rem here not likely" says a wincing Allison

"damn it ally, not at work" says Remy

"ok it's done, you need blood work too Rem remember" says Allison

"damn you Allison Cameron you know I don't like tests" says Remy as she attempts to get out of the lounge

"ok what's the real reason you quit and left new jersey, it obviously wasn't because you wanted a new outlook" says Cat

"I wanted her tested for Huntingtons, her mom had it, she hasn't shown any signs yet, realistically it should have started last year" says Allison

"Cameron I'm going to kill you, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone" says Remy

"how can I keep that promise if I truly care about you, I want to know if my time with you is ticking away, I want to be with you forever, I want to know how long I have before I completely fall apart because you die" bawls Allison

"easy you tell no one, I want to be treated like anyone else, I don't want to be treated like some dying person" says Remy

"something tells me you already had the test and it was negative but you don't believe it" says Cat staring at Remy

"and if I did so what that doesn't mean she has to know" says Remy angry

"do you not love me anymore or something Remy, maybe I should just go then, if you hate me that much, I'll be back tomorrow to pack my stuff" says Allison as she leaves

"I….. Do love you though" cries Remy

"you messed up Remy, how do you plan to fix it, she was worried how she'd handle the news rem, did you already take the test" says Cat sitting Remy down

"I don't think I can fix it, it was negative somehow, I was afraid it would somehow be positive this time" says Remy breaking down in tears

"looks like we are both staying here tonight, let's get that blood test done now ok" says Cat

"ok" says Remy through sobs

"nurse come draw blood, test it right away, let us know as soon as you know" says Cat as the nurse gets the blood drawn

 **5 hours later**

"the results miss cat, she should be proud" says the nurse handing cat the report

"negative, that's good thanks, I'll let her know" says Cat

"well" says Remy

"it's negative, let's put this on her locker ok, she will probably cry, and try and find you, you stay here I'll do it ok" says Cat

"no I have to go with you, I'm afraid of what I'd do without her around" says Remy attempting to stand

"your ankle what happened it was fine yesterday" says Cat

"I wasn't thinking this morning, kicked a light post, as long as I was walking on it, it was fine" says Remy

"tori Remy requires help" says Tori into her earpiece

"ok on my way" replies Tori

"do you really think it will work" says Remy

"oh boy I hope so" Says Cat as Tori runs in

"what's up" says Tori

"her test was negative, even though the test was negative when she had it done last time, she was worried it would be positive somehow, she kicked a light post this morning , hurt her ankle, she is afraid to be alone, I need to put the test result on Ally's locker so she see's it when she comes in, in the morning she will see it and try and find Remy, I hope" says Cat

"ok, I'll stay with Remy you go do that" says Tori

 **The next morning**

"has anyone seen Remy this morning" Says Allison holding the test result

"not this morning no" says Ashley

"have you checked the psych ward, she was pretty upset when you left, cat said Remy loves you more than you could ever know" asks Natasha

"yes I have, she has a tendency for self harm, wait did you say cat said, I asked her this morning she said she didn't know, do you think she lied" says Allison

"I know she did, her little payback for what you did to Remy last night, her last test said negative as well but she was worried that somehow it would be positive this time" says Natasha

"but that's not how it works" says Allison

"doesn't matter would you not worry the same thing in her position" says Ashley

"yeah I guess, so you know where she is" says Allison desperately

"she's everywhere and nowhere, hiding perfectly in plain sight, you obviously haven't looked hard enough" says Cat

"you lied to me, you said you didn't know where she is" says Allison

"I didn't lie to you on purpose ally, she made me promise not to tell you, although since you seem to have suffered sufficiently, I will tell you she has always been in view of you" says Cat

"having fun yet ally" says Tori

"no I'm confused and annoyed, where is she" says Allison

"Well you aren't as good at hide and seek as you used to be then Miss perfection" says Remy

"Remy seriously, how couldn't I find you" says Allison

"easy I hid in plain sight like my stupid ex-boss used to, remember, did you really not learn how to avoid people, did he never teach you that" says Remy

"yeah but I ignored it, I was always good at finding him though, so I don't understand how I couldn't find you" says Allison

"easy did you forget how mischievous I can be, he only made me better at it, you never check the stalls in the girls bathroom, you never even checked the lounge, and you never checked with Jane" says Remy smiling

"smart, I'm sorry for last night, I was worried you didn't like me anymore" says Allison

"Never Ally, all relationships faulter sometimes" says Remy

"did you want a hug" asks Allison

"don't I always" says Remy

"not really no" says Allison

"fine, fine yes I want a hug" says Remy

"ok" says Allison as she hugs Remy

 **A/N was planning a slightly different relationship between Allison and Remy and Jane but I think it worked pretty well this way, what did you think**


	55. Chapter 55 Mistakes and Renewal

**Chapter 55 renewal**

 **2 weeks later 6 am**

"Tasha how are you, have you met Remy" says Tori

"not terrible, I just wish the conference wasn't three weeks long, did Natasha pass, no I haven't is she a good doctor" says Tasha

"morning Tasha, have you read the leaderboard lately" says Natasha excitedly

"no I have not, I hope I'm pleasantly surprised" says Tasha

"hey Tasha" says Remy as she shakes Tasha's hand

"she seems polite at least" says Tasha

"I quit my job in new Jersey to be here, also Allison as well" says Remy

"wait they quit P.P.T.H to be here" says Tasha surprised

"well we are the only other hospital that is ok with their relationship, they were turned down everywhere else they tried because Remy could not hide her feelings for Allison from them" says Natasha

"hopefully this is the last time I'll have to say this but welcome aboard Remy" says Tasha

"don't you want to know what I've done with the department schedules" says Natasha

"well I know you well enough to assume that you threw out mine" says Tasha

"yup she did, not what I'm used to at all but it's working well" says Remy as Allison walks up

"well I guess I better find out your new system then" says Tasha

"it's a rotating system, each doctor has their main department but is required to pick three others that they will be assigned randomly throughout the week, today happens to be rotation day, Allison is ER by default but today she is in nicu, three days from now it rotates again and she may be in either ICU or the psych ward, it keeps doctors aware and learning, also keeps it from getting boring because it changes every week, it's never in the same order this time next week Allison could be in the psych ward doing a shift" says Natasha

"let's go look at the leaderboard then, I want the department heads in here as well to see if you passed" says Tasha

"already got them waiting" says Natasha

 **10 minutes later**

"um are these correct, how could we be eighth across the board, we were twenty fifth 3 weeks ago" says Tasha

"all I know is the patients are happier as well, the new equipment is all digital with a failsafe system to rule out false positives, and is uploaded directly to a department database, it was pretty messy until Remy got here, she is incredibly nerdy and had us organized in a matter of hours, I then submit the database info to the leaderboard each day, Remy wanted to automate it, I said later, it obviously hasn't been done because we forgot yesterdays upload, either way it works well, it's now an efficient well oiled machine" says Natasha

"hey I'm not nerdy, I just really love computers" says Remy

"that's what nerdy means in this instance hun" says Allison

"ok so department heads, what's your verdict, I'll stand on one side of the room and Natasha will stand on the other, the person with the most department heads wins" says Tasha

"your on" says Natasha

"ok who will it be guys" says Tasha as almost everyone moved to Natasha side

"why stay over there still, it's clear I've lost guys" says Tasha

"we aren't certain she can keep this up, she can't make a guarantee either she only just turned nineteen" says the nicu and ER department heads

"then advise me, I'm open to suggestions" says Natasha

"really, wow ok, if we become your advisors do we get to stay department heads or would we get a pay raise and new offices" says the ER department head

"raises and new offices obviously, Allison would you like the position of ER head, who wants nicu" says Natasha

"I'll take nicu" says Sara

"I'd be honoured, do I get a pay raise and my own office as well as a result" says Allison

"great Sara enjoy your new office, Allison you are already one of the top paid employees here, we'll see about the office, hey Remy what are your thoughts on all this" says Natasha

"do I get to keep my job if no one agrees with me, I can be very vocal about things, not everyone agrees" says Remy

"I can't guarantee that Allison would even let me fire you now" says Natasha as Allison chuckles

"it depends on her mood, she's pretty up beat right now, I'll let you know in thirty minutes" says Allison

"I think you did well, unfortunately there is always room for improvement" says Remy

"in what way do I need to improve little miss" says Natasha

"age, I find it hard not to laugh sometimes, like two weeks ago, it wasn't my best moment but I couldn't help but hold in my laughter" says Remy

"if I could I would do you have a time machine that I can use" says Natasha as everyone bursts out laughing

"what happened, should I be concerned" says Tasha

"you realize cat recorded it for you right, besides you resigned remember that was the deal, I pass and you step down, I'm definitely keeping Cally as my right hand" says Natasha

"what happened to your right hand that I need to be it" says Cally

"you are my right hand girl, jenny is my left hand, without everything you've done we would not be here" says Natasha

"what did she do" says Tasha

"obviously cat and tori were critical however what Cally did was check all the equipment have it tested and if it needed to be replaced she had someone replace it, she isn't yet at the point where she is allowed to do it herself yet" says Allison

"well doctor Cameron, it was a pleasure to meet you, I'm fifty eight, and I get to enjoy my life for the first time in 25 years" says Tasha

"what about me" asks Cally

"of course sweetie you have come so far, however there are somethings that you need to work on, but I'm no longer in a position to tell you" says Tasha

"tell me" says Cally

"you could say please you know" says Tasha as she leaves the room

"ok everyone back to work, I have to talk to Cally" says Natasha as everyone leaves

"calcite geez calm down, mood check" says Natasha as Allison stays and watches

"I'm just going to miss her, she was one of my contacts when my dad had me on lockdown, she was one of the only ones I could talk to at the time" says Cally

"Allison speak or get to work" says Natasha

"sweetheart you don't need to think like that now, Remy and I would love to hear your story, what department is she in today" says Allison

"nicu why" says Natasha

"do you not remember I'm in that department today, I'd gladly watch her today" says Allison

"would you like to Cally, Sara isn't feeling the best today, she is headed home for the day" says Natasha

"umm i don't know I haven't worked with her yet, I'm afraid she will set me off" says Cally

"I'll get going then, I guess if you can't trust me, you know Jane wanted to see you today, if you don't want to help me, then go see her" says Allison crying as she walks out of the room

"Cally, Allison is the one who helped Jane at the last hospital she was at, she's the one who figured out singing and songs work to keep her calm, plus who do you trust on the team" says Natasha

"oh, I trust cat" says Cally

"hey cat a word for a minute please" says Natasha into her ear com

"I'll be right there" replies Cat

"how can cat help, she only met Allison twice" says Cally

"cal she chose ER for a reason, oddly enough tori picked clinic, they are both headed to those departments now, Remy happens to be in the clinic today" says Natasha as cat walks in

"yeah what's going on, I was almost to the ER" says Cat distractedly

"Sara isn't feeling well, Allison offered as she happens to be in nicu today, calcite here has rejected her because she is afraid Allison will set her off" says Natasha

"ok Cally Cassandra Catarina Valentine, you go and apologize to her right now, she is fun to work with, if you don't apologize and don't get to work you can't be payed can you, you probably hurt her feelings, she may seem tough but trust me she is very soft and gets hurt very easily, remember the situation two weeks ago" says Cat as Cally winced at the use of her full name

"I um I'm sorry can you take me there now?" says Cally

"you don't have to be so harsh cat" says Natasha

"if only this was the first time I've had to do this, she didn't want to work with Sara either and look how that turned out, they are best friends now" says Cat

"is that true Cally, did she have to force you to even work with Sara" says Natasha

"if you haven't noticed I don't make friends easily, I tend to push them away, so yes she had to push me" says Cally

"go with cat to nicu, apologize to ally ok, she did look hurt" says Natasha

"ok Hannah I will" says Cally as Natasha shakes her head

"let's go, you owe me cal, I'm late now, I couldn't even clock in" says Cat as they leave and head to nicu

"oh I'm sorry" says Cally

"sometimes I wish you were more careful when you say thinks like that to people like Allison, you don't always realize it hurts them because James caused you so much pain that what you give doesn't seem like anything to you" says Cat as they arrive at nicu

"oh" says Cally

"hey Allison time to get to work" says Cat as they find Allison pouting near the door

"why is she here, she doesn't trust me" says Allison

"look I'm sorry, James caused me so much pain I don't think about how what I say affects others" bawls Cally

"she apologizing for real here cat" asks Allison

"yes, I told her how you act tough, reminded her about two weeks ago and how easily hurt you were" says Cat

"thanks, I wish I didn't have to act, I wish it could be for real, sometimes I don't like being soft" says Allison

"being soft is what makes you, well you, if you aren't soft Allison then you are someone else who doesn't belong in the hospital here, you and Remy like Natasha tend to uplift people" says Cat

"ready to work Cally, it's a long day today, meds need replacing for all the babies, everything needs changing" says Allison

"yes, can I hug you first" says Cally

"promise you won't flinch" says Allison jokingly

"nope that's one thing I can't promise I won't do" says Cally as she hugs Allison

"back to the ER I go, I just lost thirty minutes of pay because of Cally, that's thirty minutes I can't get back" says Cat

"Hannah and I will talk about it" says Allison as cat runs back to the ER

 **2 days later**

"ok, I hate to do this but there is a flu going around so who wants to run the clinic today, I'm stuck in my office for meetings" says Natasha

"I'll do it" says Cat

"ok" says Natasha

"do I get to pick who is under me today" says Cat

"you can yes who do you choose" says Natasha

"Allison, Remy and Jenny" says Cat

"Awww I always disliked clinic but now I have to do it for a whole shift" says Allison

"emergency situation, bonuses are waiting and ready, the best clinic doctor gets a bigger bonus, no competition though, just be yourself" says Cat

"really" asks Allison suddenly excited

"I wouldn't have let her say that if I didn't, Cat gets one for volunteering, she is hosting a party tonight and wanted the extra money" says Natasha

"wait so do Remy and I get to come" says Allison

"duh, don't you keep up with birthdays Allison" says Cat

"wait she never said anything about her birthday, like ever" says Allison

"I wonder why that is, maybe because she didn't have the best childhood experience, so she doesn't see the need to tell people" says Cat

"you promised kitty, you play a dangerous game, I guess there is no reason to hide it anymore, since I'm not dying, hint it has already technically passed" says Remy

"was it today Rem" says Allison

"maybe, you have to wait till later to find out, I'm mischievous remember, I could easily be lying to you, who's to say I even liked you at all" says Remy

"because you can't hide it from me, you never could ever, always trying to get me involved in house's games even if I had a full plate and chase was free" says Allison

"yet you always gave in anyway" says Remy

"I wonder if that means I've always liked you, oh wait I don't have to wonder because I know" says Allison as they all head to the Clinic

 **At the party 6 hours later**

"wow this looks amazing, how did you know I liked beach parties cat" says Remy

"I do my research Remy" says Cat

"so you asked Foreman then" says Remy

"I did Rem, Cat asked me, I didn't know it was for a birthday party though" says Allison

"sneaky kitty, smart choice, will there be drinks" says Remy

"Jade is taking requests for drinks ya" says Cat

"ooh she sings awesome, will Ashley be singing tonight" says Remy

"no she has a throat thing she won't tell me why, although Jade can be sneaky, they may have studied last night, man they are loud" says Cat

"you guys are worse you know, better hope I don't prank anyone tonight" says Jade

"ooh pranks, I'll take one of those please" says Remy

"wasn't expecting you here Robbie, where is Cass" says Tori

"getting changed, she decided to have fun, rare bikini and everything" says Robbie

"Remy it's not a drink …. You know what coming right up" says Jade smiling

"oh no what did I just do" says Remy

"you are in for some major headaches tomorrow morning Remy, her drinks are strong as it is, even for Jack if he was here, he stayed at work to monitor things" says Cat

"I handle my drinks well" says Remy

"she really does" says Allison as Jade brings Remy her drink

"woah what is in this" says Remy wincing

"just my standard drink Remy enjoy it" says Jade

"can you tell what's in it cat, it's strong" says Remy

"nothing bad, strawberry juice, tequila, some whiskey, and maybe a few other things, you have to taste it to know" says Cat

"I guess I walked into this didn't I" says Remy as she takes a sip then looks at Allison

"indeed you did Remy, indeed you did, you asked for it now you have to drink it" says jade

"man it's really good not as bad as I thought, here take a sip ally" says Remy as she gives Allison a sip

"woah, wait how did you get it to taste like strawberry and apples Jade" says Allison

"if you want one just ask, I play jokes all the time" says Jade

"so this isn't a prank drink, you actually make this all the time" says Remy

"indeed, Ashley usually has me make it for her once a week, made you think for a second after you tasted it didn't it" says Jade

"yeah it wasn't as bad as I was expecting, wait is that a garlic after taste" says Remy

"maybe, maybe not, I don't reveal my secrets Remy, you'd have to get me drunk to do that, and I'm not drinking tonight unfortunately, I'm the bar tender and I take it very seriously" says Jade

"can I get a peach version please" says Cat

"coming right up kitty" says Jade as she winks at cat

"you can't hold your alcohol cat, you never could, why drink tonight" says Tori as cat pulls her aside

"did you not see Jade wink, did you not think I'd have a plan" says Cat

"wait it's non-alcoholic isn't it" says Tori

"oh no it is but it's her weaker variant, the peaches tone it down making it easier to handle for me" says Cat

"wow is she making me one too" says Tori

"you have to request it" says Cat

 **20 minutes later**

"ok why can't I walk straight, I can usually go a whole night of drinking and be fine" says Remy

"I told you her drinks were strong, you shouldn't have ordered that second one so fast Remy, you need to sit down" says Cat

"ok fine but why aren't you having trouble" says Remy as she sits down

"I ordered the peach drinks for a reason Remy, you want one Allison" says Cat winking at her

"sure I've only had one drink and I'm fine, hey Jade can I get a peach drink like cats" says Allison

"coming right up, hey Cass you look adorable, could you take this to Allison please" says Jade handing Cassidy a drink

"of course, is this your plan to pranks Remy, make her think she's lost her touch, I know these aren't as strong as remy's was" says Cassidy

"maybe she is definitely not understanding much about how cat can or can't handle drinks, Cat's already had two" says Jade as Cassidy brings the drink to Allison

"thanks Cass, you look stunning in that swimsuit, really shows off your curves" says Allison

"oh I know, you notice Robbie" says Cassidy

"ahh getting him ready for some action huh" says Allison

"maybe, maybe I'm just teasing him" says Cassidy

"you aren't that cruel Cass" says Ashley

"decided to come down huh" says Cassidy

"indeed, nice choice of swimsuit, I'm sure Robbie is just drooling away" says Ashley

"oh please, he's probably bragging to everyone how hot I look, I'm not even that hot" says Cassidy

"objectively Cass you are smoking on your bad days, to say you don't look absolutely amazing is selling yourself short" says Tori

"I want to hear it from them, they don't know me, I want their honest opinions" says Cassidy

"I don't want to say something that will get me yelled at later, besides I'm drunk" says Remy

"you look gorgeous Cassidy, absolutely stunning" says Allison

"please tell me Remy I want to hear it, I'm aware your drunk I don't care" says Cassidy

"f-fine, I'd probably take you home" says Remy

"explain, it doesn't make sense to me" says Cassidy

"well she took me home, make sense now Cassidy" says Allison

"ok now I'm embarrassed, I'm just going to keep delivering drinks and keep my mouth shut now" says Cassidy as she blushes hard and walks away

"nice one Cameron, not sure I'd have had the guts" says Tori

"Remy opened the door, not me, she's usually a lot more private about that stuff, hey Cassidy I need another drink please" says Allison

"coming up" says Cassidy

"really what is she afraid we will learn, we basically know everything we need to anyway, hey Jade make Remy a peach drink please" says Cat

"coming right up" says Jade as she hands three drinks to Cassidy

"eh she still has some secrets from me, cutting Jade's fun huh" says Allison as Cassidy arrives

"not from me, I may have abilities, I can read minds, for instance you want to kiss Cassidy" says Cat

"I'm drunk and in that swimsuit can you blame me wait are you saying that you could find her secrets and tell me" says Allison as she takes her glass

"I could however I try not to influence people into giving the information, however she was thinking about getting you a r-…" says Cat as Remy trips her

"don't you dare do that again, also these drinks are weak, pathetic" says Remy

"miss Remy Hadley do you want to be punched, Cat will destroy you in seconds, apologize Now" yells Jade

"not a chance she can't take me down" says Remy

"wanna bet, I could take three of Jade's signature drinks Remy, I chose not to, you couldn't even take two" says Cat as she grabs Remy's arm and flips her

"lucky shot" says Remy

"no, it's called don't insult me or I will destroy you, even if it is your birthday Remy, you insult me and any friendship is dead" says Cat as she walks away

"she's not kidding Remy, back off, if she breaks, we are all at risk especially because she is going for one of Jade's signature drinks now, all it will take is one mistake and we will all be in danger even me" says Tori

"can't you hold her back" says Allison

"Remy opened the door, I won't stop cat, and cats not the issue right now miss Cameron Remy is, Cat can control her rage but will always check with me if she wants to release it, and she just shot me that look that she does, Remy you haven't seen even half of her rage" says Tori

"t-that's a joke r-right" says Remy scared

"nope we have all been burned at least once, beck could calm her down but he chose not to attend tonight" says Tori as cat comes running at Remy

"cat stop now, if you don't then you are lost" says beck suddenly showing up

"why she insulted me and my favorite drink" says Cat furious

"don't make me pull you away, I will slap you if I have to, one mistake does not mean you get to let your anger loose, besides did tori say it was ok to" says Beck

"no but I'm angry, she said she wouldn't stop me it's the same as giving me permission" says Cat staring at beck

"no cat it's not I shook my head no as in not now, I told Remy I wouldn't stop you but you didn't listen to me say no, bed now, think about what you almost did and when you are ready to apologize then you can come back down, otherwise you can stay there for the night" says Tori as cat walks inside and up to bed

"is she a child or something, that's a child's punishment" says Allison

"no but I should have stopped her drink requests sooner, I had to punch through, beck stopped her before she choked Remy, yes that is what she was going to do missy, she likes a running start" says Tori

"I have a feeling she won't be down tonight, she's probably mortified that she broke like that, but we know alcohol weakens her power to stop it, you should have stopped her at one tori" says beck

" I know beck but she was fine until Remy triggered her, she was laughing ten minutes ago, Remy insulted her peach drink, that last one did not even have any alcohol in it, Jade made sure she was cut off at two alcoholic drinks, unfortunately she snuck in a third it would seem, sneaky" says Tori

"so her breaking was my fault, I need to apologize, she probably won't want to go work at the hospital anymore either" says Remy

"not tonight, she needs to figure this out herself, you can't leave the house now that you know her secret and by proxy Cally's as well" says Tori

"wait so why did she attempt to attack us" says Allison

"the whole Valentine/Valentina family is very strong they hid it for years, Cally is actually cats sister who was long thought to be dead after she was kidnapped a few months after she was born" says Tori

"does cat know that connection, how long ago did she learn to control it" says Allison

"yes Cassandra figured it out by accident, see no one was able to counter Cassandra then Cally came around and the first thing she said to Cally was calcite you need to work on things" says Tori

"the word calcite is key isn't it, does Cally know her true identity" says Allison

"yes calcite is what Cassandra called cats baby sister, no Cally doesn't, not officially anyway, neither Jack or cat have any interest in telling her, she has been through enough, you can't tell cat or jack I told you that or Jack will kill me" says tori

"but those suppressed memories are there, she will ask someone if she hasn't already, it will bug her in her dreams, I think cat is protecting Cally from harm, it's good, she won't be able to be used again but if she finds out by herself if she remembers her real name only to find out she is legally dead to everyone under her real name, how do you think she will react tori" says Allison

"wait did anyone else see Cally down by the drinks before cat ran at me, I know I did, I just didn't realize that maybe she snuck a drink and maybe it crushed cat pulling the remaining control she had from her, I started it yes but if Cally is what you say she is then she could be unintentionally hurting cat" says Remy

"cat is one of the only ones actually able to keep Cally reigned in, all cat has to do is hug her and boom calm Cally even on her worst days here it doesn't take much to reign Cally in for cat, it's not that, seeing her down here sure that could trigger cat as she was told to stay in her room on her computer for the night and that someone would bring her food, but Cally isn't able to overpower cat , trust me she has tried" says Tori

"yes I saw her too, she definitely had a drink glass in her hand, I couldn't see if jade gave it to her or not" says Allison

 **A/N Natasha runs the hospital, a conflict was bound to happen, the internal conflict was there, read between the lines and you will see it or not that's up to you all I can say is that it was there between cat and Cally especially and as we learned today between cally and Allison and by proxy Remy as well**


	56. Chapter 56 apologies and memories

**Chapter 56 apologies in order**

 **The next morning 8 am**

"how am I supposed to apologize if I don't even remember what I said, I just know I did say something" says Remy

"she was going to tell me a secret of yours that I didn't want to know anyway, she can read minds, you said never do that again, but what probably set her off is you saying that her peach drink was weak and then you said pathetic, I don't know if she thought you meant her or the drink but it really set her off" says Allison

"was it about a ring, I told her, she didn't have to read my mind to figure that out, I guess drunk me wanted to keep it a secret or something, I had wanted her opinion, guess I'll never get that will I" says Remy

"you didn't let her finish her sentence the last letter was an r so ring would make sense, wait a proposal ring or promise ring" says Allison

"depends ally, would you even agree to either, I don't want to do it now, maybe I'll never do it, not after what I've done last night" says Remy

"I've already said I wanted to be with you forever, I thought that kind of thing freaked you out and that's why you haven't done it yet" says Allison as tori and cat walk down into view

"she's not speaking to me today and Cally isn't in her room, or any of the other spare rooms" says Tori

"she's already up, not in the best of moods, she tried to drown herself twenty minutes ago, I pulled her out, she's in the trash bin over there" says Remy

"you think she's remembering don't you" says Tori

"it would explain the drink in her hand last night, Jade said it wasn't alcoholic but she told Cally it was because she was pestering her for a drink, it would also explain why cat broke last night, and why she isn't talking to you, bring it up, I'll get Cally out, I'm pretty good at calming people down with my singing apparently" says Remy as tori walks back over to cat

"cat did Cally bring up her old name, Remy and Allison think that's what finally made you snap" says Tori

"yes, she asked who Tanisha was, I didn't answer, she asked again, I slapped her and told her to go to her room" bawls cat

"oh cat, she tried to drown herself this morning, she can't yet control her abilities, she was remembering her life before James, what little of it she had, she probably believes you don't care about that life" says Tori

"I don't, what's done is done, I want to help her but she was only three months old and Cassandra adored her the most, I envied her, what was I supposed to do, all I care about is that she is safe, Jack was the one who said no to telling her the truth, I wanted to so bad, I really did, I wish I could tell her without crying, Jack is still adamant that she isn't to know" cries Cat

"what isn't Cally to know" asks Jenny as she walks up

"nothing, if we tell you, you will tell her, Jack said she isn't to know" says Cat

"she has nightmares you know, two nights ago it was about someone named Tanisha, Cally said that name was familiar to her but she didn't know why, so if that's what this is about then you need to tell me" says Jenny

"trust me I wanted to months ago but Jack said no, I could force him to say yes but I can't and I won't" says Cat still sobbing

"is it her real name, because she's known for years that Cally was not her actual first name she just didn't know what it was" says Jenny

"cat calm down, Jade told me what happened last night, it is time to tell her, we have to do it slowly" says Jack as Remy brings Cally to them

"let go, I hate her" says Cally

"I'm done helping her, have fun jack" says Cat as she runs away crying

"Cally you just hurt your sister's feelings, we didn't feel it was the right time to tell you who you really are, Cat wanted to so bad, see she's always wanted a sister, after James kidnapped you, we thought you were dead, we had no evidence that you were even cats sister until Cassandra called you calcite, it hit us by surprise Cally, but until James didn't have control of you through fear we had no choice but to not tell you" says Jack

"you lied to ME, SHE lied to me, and here I thought I could trust you" screams Cally

"trust me Cally it broke her heart not to tell you, she'd come into my office at work everyday and would ask can we tell her now, I'd say that Cally wasn't ready to know, Cat and tori really did fight me on it but I had the whole family on my side saying you weren't ready yet" says Jack

"so Cassie said I wasn't ready yet, what about Jackson" says Cally

"he and Cassie were on the edge, ultimately they said she needs to control her abilities first and foremost because of what James did, fear isn't easy to overcome Cally, especially not when it was forced on you like what he did" says Tori

"so I am part of the Royal family after all, and I hurt cats feelings, I really didn't mean to, but she slapped me last night, I was confused and upset this morning" says Cally

"do you want to know your full name Cally, your real one" says Jack

"I'm not sure, I guess we've gone this far, there is no going back now" says Cally

"Tanisha Marie Valentina" says Tori

"you said I was cats sister not Cassie's" says Cally

"you are but every few generations the mother has a choice to pass on the name, she chose you instead of Cat, no I don't mean cats mom" says Jack

"wait so aurora chose me, is that why she visited me when I was under James control, to see if it was really me" says Cally

"I'd love to say no sweetie but yes that's is why I did" says Aurora

"auntie, wait where is Cassie and Annie, I thought you'd have brought them with you" says Cally

"they are here, Cassie can't talk around you remember, you need Cat's help to temper it, atleast until you can control it yourself, you need to apologize to her and bring her back here before Cassie can officially welcome you into the family" says Aurora

"she won't let me find her, I can't even feel her here" says Cally

"think, what has cat done in times of stress, where does she go, I can feel her but it's faint she's hiding herself from you because of what you said Cally, you really hurt her bad" says Tori _she knows cat goes to the roof to smoke or eat her brownies_

"oh my God is she on the roof" says Remy looking up

"yeah that's not good, it's now or never Cally" says Jack

"no sister stop, I need your hugs" says Cally as cat takes a step back onto the roof

"you hate me, why do you care if I'm dead" yells cat

"because I'm your sister, and tori would kill me, look I'm sorry I was confused and upset, I couldn't make sense of my dreams" says Cally as cat sits down

"what the hell sister what are you doing, how are you doing it and wh-" says Cat as she is suddenly frozen in place

"did you just freeze her, and only her" says Jack confused

"she's controlling it, and in turn stopped cat from jumping, so I was wrong jack, we should have told her sooner" says Aurora

"yes I froze her so she couldn't jump, but it wasn't me who caused her to sit down, and I know tori can't do it alone, it had to be three people to overpower her that easily, it was only because that opening existed that I could even freeze her in the first place, and yes Jack hearing those words helped me control it, Cassie go get her now" says Cally as cat suddenly unfreezes

"damn that hurt" exclaims cat

"yes Hun" says Cassie slowly once again

"how did she even get up to the roof" says Aurora

"there are doors to it in every offshoot except mine, there is also a ladder, I was told it was a fire escape route" says Cally

"Cassie can't bring her down by herself, not when cat is like this" says Aurora looking at Jack

"Cassie overpowers tori and in turn cat as well, she won't need much, I could do it but I'm sleepy" says Cally as she drops to the sand beach

"well she over exerted herself, now what, she could be asleep for hours" says Jack as Jackson walks up with Selena and demi

"no she didn't, she froze herself, she's breaking free of james' hold that's why she did it, she told me after the trial that when she was ready she would freeze herself and only one of us could break her from it with a kiss" says Jackson

"what is this a family reunion or something" says Tori

"no not exactly tori, Cat wasn't meant to be the true heir, but since she passed the rights she gained away Cally does not have to deal with it either, when Tanisha first went missing I had to pick cat to be the heir instead, but it didn't transfer the last name because I still held hope she was alive, but after eight years that hope faded" says Aurora

"well cats not coming down, she wants Cally to come up, but I see that's not happening, did she freeze herself, so now one of us has to kiss her right" says Cassandra

"indeed sister, one of us has to yes, she did tell me it wasn't limited to family, but that only one will unlock her heart and truly save her, I think I know who it is" says Jackson glancing at Jenny

"wait you think it's me, but how" says Jenny

"your connection to her of course sweetie, although it could also be Remy or Allison, they do have a connection to her that they failed to mention" says Tori

"what do you mean, Remy do you know what she is talking about" says Allison

"unfortunately yes, she's referring to that conference three years ago held by James, I noticed she was acting strange but I didn't think anything of it until I got here and suddenly I realized it was the same person, she looked at me with regret when I first showed up at the hospital, but at that conference she looked like she was pleading me to take her away back with me to the next conference in France that was happening three weeks later, I can't explain it but that's what it felt like, who was in France that would have taken her to safety" says Remy

"I was in France at that conference Remy, I was a guest speaker, I was speaking about the lack of compassion in half the doctors there, they had records of treating mental patients like they were nothing, you said nothing, I remember your face, you were shocked" says Cassandra

"well ya my boss at the time could be brash and seemingly do things that aren't right to do but he always did it for the patient, I couldn't imagine doctors just neglecting patients" says Remy

"house right, yeah he is an odd duck, he actually was the one who invited me to the conference, yet he never went there himself, he must have sent you but never said anything about meeting me, on a side note does anyone know how Cally time freezes people" says Cassandra

"her pain Cassie she uses her pain to amplify her ability, that's why it hurts when she freezes everyone, this time cat got the full brunt of it, she probably showed cat who will save her" says Jenny

"I'll get her down" says Tori as she walks inside and up to the roof

"go away tori, I need to talk to Cally not you" says Cat curled in a ball

"kitty she already time froze herself, she isn't coming up, did she show you who brings her out of it" says Tori

"R A J that's what she showed me I don't understand what it meant" says Cat

"ummmm wow, it's the first letter of three names Remy, Allison and Jenny, Jackson said that one of us had to kiss her to save her, why three people though" says Tori

"the J could also be Jade or Jackson you know, she showed me how they need to stand with J kissing her but R has to speak from her heart, and A has to cry, not sure why crying is needed haven't we cried enough already" says Cat

" **pure heart** cat crying shows pure heart, that is what she showed me three days ago" says Tori

"let's head down, she's wearing dress isn't she, if she is and R really is Remy then she may feel uncomfortable sitting at cally's feet, this whole situation is crazy" says Cat

"when isn't something weird going on with your family cat" says Tori as they start heading back down

"fair enough I guess I'm just used to it" says Cat

"well who saves her" asks Remy

"Remy you need to sit at her feet and speak from your heart to Allison, Allison you need to hold Remy's and Cally's hand at the same time, Jenny you have to kiss Cally on the lips for one minute" says Cat

"why one minute" says Jenny

"how would I know Jennifer, she's your girlfriend, she may be my sister but she needs you to heal her" says Cat

"wait right side or left cat" says Aurora

"Allison on right Jenny on left why" says Cat

"it's a purity ritual, Allison has to cry right, if yes, then she's completely ridding herself of james' influence, why it's all non family members is beyond me" Says Aurora

"yes she has to cry, as if she's lost someone, they have to be genuine tears, she actually showed me that as well, the influence needs to be pure, Remy and Allison's love, Cally views it as pure, tori and I are as well however she describes it as we'd try and rescue her without saving her, and Jenny, boy their connection is very strong, she doesn't want to involve family because she said that his influence could possibly jump to one of us instead of being destroyed, she is protecting us" says Cat

"she really is your sister you know, always trying to protect everyone, even if it hurts her, she will do anything for family, Cally didn't have a true family, hence why James had to induce fear, he was always creepy, I'll never know why my sister married him, she didn't last long before she was tortured, she killed herself by drowning, that would explain Cally having a natural fear of water, even without his influence" says Aurora

"let's get going guys, she's losing hope" says Cat as everyone takes their spot

"Allison, I don't want to marry you like society wants, I want a royal banquet as our wedding, I've always seen myself as a princess, I love you Allison Cameron" says Remy

"I could arrange that Rem" says Cassandra

"really rem you are a princess to me, you don't have to pretend, I love you too" cries Allison absolutely drenched in tears

"Cally I can't lose you I love you so much, I would be lost without you, I can't survive this cruel world without you Cally" says Jenny

"now Jenny NOW" yells Cat as Jenny kisses Cally

"thirty seconds, I sure hope she is right" says Tori

"stop now" says Cat as everyone backs away

"how long till she's back" says Remy

"Jenny she said it wasn't good enough, she needs more passion" says Cat

"more, I gave her everything I can muster" says Jenny

"just do it, hug her as well, she just said French kiss her, ok not an image I needed Cally" says Cat kinda grossed out

"but I'm not good at French kissing" says Jenny

"she says otherwise, do it now before we have to start over" says Cat as Jenny kisses Cally again

"ok Jenny that was way better" says Cally sitting up

"I um, did that last kiss work or did you just want Jack to see me French you" says Jenny

"don't trust me, if I told cat I needed another kiss then I needed another kiss, miss cute hair and miss cute smile" says Cally

"Ok that was cute and all but now I need a new shirt, mine is completely drenched in tears" says Allison

"I have a robe you can borrow while we wash your all clothes, unfortunately it's not just your shirt that is soaked" says Tori

"Damn it I didn't even notice, you have panties as well then" says Allison

"unfortunately no I don't share my panties, however you and Remy can stay in our spare room and talk more, or whatever you want just don't make a mess or too much noise" says Tori

"no promises" says Remy

"ok stop giving us images we don't want , one downside to having a secure house is every single room has a security camera or two, we will delete the footage if you go that route" says Jade

"delete it, no if we go that route we want a copy, Remy makes me happy and she just committed herself to me for the rest of my life, I'm actually quite excited, yes in that way" says Allison

"did you not just hear us say we don't want those images Allison, although as creepy as it may seem jade I wouldn't say no to saving the footage either" says Ashley

"how is it that I knew you'd say that" says Jade

"because you are sneaky and do the same for cat and tori, wait did I just say that out loud" says Ashley

"I'm sorry you do what jade, please tell me I heard that wrong Jade" says Cat

"unfortunately, someone can't control their mouth when they are horn-happy, I guess someone enjoyed jenny and Cally Frenching" says Jade

"yeah I'm also not the only one missy, I'm not stupid jade, wait are they really kissing again" says Ashley

"hey you guys were busy, cat had to know I'd change slightly after that ritual, I used to be afraid to kiss anyone in public" says Cally

"yeah guys, didn't you know she'd change, for once I don't regret anything" says Jenny smiling

"yes I did Cally, I also know that the ritual doesn't just purify the target, it purifies everyone involved" says Cat sternly

"wait so she didn't just do it for herself, sounds familiar" says Cassandra

"yeah I wonder, oh wait me" says Cat

"so, she helped us all do you think she was creating conflict on purpose" says Remy

"it's possible, she was learning to control her powers, if she saw a crack she'd push it open further, you notice how she only targeted certain people, had she ever attacked Cat before someone else, or tori, everything was a means to an end" says Jack

"there was the whole incident today where she said she hated her" says Remy

"no I caused it, I opened that door" says Cat

"oh so she knew what she was doing, she was acting then" says Allison

"no Allison she wasn't acting, the flinching was real, her actions were real, she planned her dad's downfall yes but that doesn't mean that she would intentionally create conflict Jack, she wouldn't hurt people" says Cat

"it's ok cat I can explain, ally I wanted to be free from him, he was killed yes but he was still there in my dreams controlling me from the grave, I had to do something, I didn't want to use you and Remy but you guys were an easy choice, I'd have chosen someone else if I could, my ptsd is real Ally, the whole flinching was real, I had panic attacks whenever someone would come up behind me without saying anything, jade and Ashley had a nasty habit of startling me" says Cally

"we are sorry about that Cally, Jade has a perverse sense of humor but rises to the occasion where it counts" says Ashley

"she was intent on making sure he went down , she refused to give up, ok just don't scare me ok, just because I'm doing better doesn't mean my PTSD is gone completely, I'll probably still flinch, the memories can still haunt me but he can't hurt me anymore, I'm just happy that my family didn't force their way in" says Cally

"and deal with cat not a chance" says Jack

"not a chance in hell I'd do that" says Cassandra

"I respect cat, if she said no then I'd listen" says Aurora

"if you hadn't warned me I'd definitely intervene, I was also the one who told people that you weren't sleeping" says Jackson

"fair enough I did say I was sleepy" says Cally

"was it you that made me sit down Cally" asks cat

"that would be our fault cat" says Jackson

"all three of you forced me to sit down, but how" says Cat tilting her head

"could you not feel the pressure pushing you down slowly, tori was struggling with us, we created an opening so Cally could freeze you, tori called us last night and explained the situation and we decided it was time for Cally to know her true self, if she uses her real name is up to her now" says Jackson

"Cally was so focused on me I thought it was her, by the way Cally nice strategy calling me sister to make me do double take, it won't work again, it was the shock value that did it" says Cat

"you said sister back, don't tell me you didn't enjoy calling me sister, you know you always treated me like a sister, Cassie and Jackson treated me like cousins, I know the difference you know" says Cally

"I did actually, you know before I was frozen and everything, how long have you had suspicions that I was your sister" says Cat

"years but I barely knew you, you'd appeared in a few dreams calling me sister, you helped me way back then, you probably didn't even know" says Cally

"beach scenes right and two forest situations" says Cat smiling

"um actually yeah, how'd you know" says Cally surprised

"since i couldn't visit you, I've been trying to get to you that way for eight years" says Cat

"it started four years ago, you created a queue or something because it's happened every night since it started, though sometimes Cassie or Tori would show up giving me advice on how to best James and you'd argue with them says Cally

"yeah Cassie and I wanted to pull you out a few times, but we could never get anywhere near the house, we were hit with severe pain in our legs half way to our hips" says Cat

"it wasn't halfway up, stop being PG cat it was at our hips, she doesn't like saying it, neither do I actually, you know what we mean though right, is that Jessica, aww those kids are adorable" says Cassandra

"they aren't hers tori and I signed the papers last week but we did not have the time to come get them" says Cat

"say hello to Jenna, Kyle and Erin, these are the people who adopted you guys, go on hug them guys" says Jessica

"aww Jenna and Erin are adorable" says Jade

"Jade you requested two kids didn't you" says jessica

"yeah two weeks ago, I didn't think the paperwork would be ready to sign yet" says Jade

"wait you actually decided to adopt Jade, you know tori, on the day of our wedding day dreamed about how adorable you'd be with your own kids" says Cat

"they haven't hugged you yet, they are staring at Cally, hug whoever you want kiddos, but Tori and cat are your moms ok" says Jessica as they run and hug Cally

"ok guys careful don't hurt me" says Cally

"wait is that beck holding two kids back" says Jade in shock

"we were unsure if you'd be good parents for these two but Carly and Natasha said they'd watch you, Natasha will be living in the guest room for two weeks, they are basically sisters, only three of the five kids here today qualified for Asperger's, the other two are normal, they are easy to deal with after the first week, they work well with each other" says Jessica

"ok Ashley you ready to meet our adopted kids" says Jade excitedly

"I guess, where are they going to live, we don't have that much space" says Ashley

"bring them over Hun" says Jessica

"yes sweetie" says Beck as the kids are brought over

"meet jasmine and Cassidy" says Jessica

"oh this will be fun when Cassidy comes over later today" laughs Ashley

"are you guys our moms" asks jasmine immediately hiding her face

"yes we are, you excited to meet us are you" says Jade

"we just want to be loved, we've been at that orphanage with Erin, Kyle and Jenna for three years, we were beginning to think we never would be loved" says Cassidy

"you will be here, jasmine doesn't say much does she" says Ashley

"no I'm normal she isn't, Kyle is the other normal one" says Cassidy bluntly

"well we have a dinner planned so we have to go" says Beck

 **A/N well we finally got to meet the kids it's obviously been a busy ten months for them, as for the time freezing imagine being surrounded by pain but it isn't yours and you can't escape from it, Cally used it to her advantage a few times, although now she won't be able to make it As strong and she knows that**


	57. Chapter 57 Hidden Meanings

**Chapter 57**

 **3.5 months later**

"how have you been Cally" says Selena

"not bad, you have like a week left right" says Cally happily

"there about ya, I heard that Cat is your sister" says Selena

"yeah I kinda have dreams about it, have for four years" says Cally

"why didn't you tell anyone" says Selena as demi walks up

"I wasn't sure who I could trust, plus I was still under James' thumb, I knew if I told him he'd destroy me, because as far as he was concerned I was his property" says Cally

"well you can talk about it now so you must be doing better, who are those girls walking towards you" says demi

"a little at a time demi, there is this purity ritual that I had force performed on me, it's a Valentina special" says Cally as she looks behind her

"why have a ritual performed on you" asks demi

"wait Jackson told me about it once, wasn't it to push out negative influence and calm the mind, but James is dead" says Selena

"he may be yes however, have you ever had a feeling someone was standing behind you only to turn around and no one is there" says Cally looking behind her again

"yeah could you get to the point please and explain who those girls are and why they stopped when they saw us" says demi

"well james hurt me so much that hypothetically he imprinted himself on to me so I'd never be free, it can't be proven scientifically however I'm calmer and I don't freak out as much, that's Remy Hadley and Allison Cameron, they may want your autographs, but are too nervous to ask" says Cally as cat walks up

"hey sister, hey Selena and demi, Remy and Allison wanted your autograph but are a tad bit scared you will refuse, considering you guys don't exactly sing anymore, you did post yesterday you were starting again though care to explain" says Cat

"we stopped because his goons last orders were if we can't be controlled then we were to be silenced, Cassandra took care of them real fast, but we were nervous that there may be more but none have attempted in two months so we are back in action, record ready to put out and everything, we have a few copies here with us if they wanted one, bring em on over" Says Selena

"ok guys come on they are ok with it" says Cat as Remy lags behind Allison

"are you just doing this out of kindness or is it something else" asks Allison as she gets to the group

"you assume mistrust that fast Allison wow, what killed your Thunder, I heard from House that you used to be extremely caring, his excuse for talking to us is he knows where you work and wanted to show you he cares" says demi

"you met house, what did he want" says Remy annoyed

"we were there visiting a friend and for Selena's last check up, he stopped by, said it was an honour and to give Remy this, he said you forgot it in the office on your last day" says demi showing a diamond

"I um don't know how he found that considering it had nothing to do with his meds or differential unless I'm the differential here" says Remy

"what is it for" says Allison

"Cally gave it to me at that conference, I don't know why" says Remy

"oh my God I remember that one, you hugged me, my dad never did that so I thought I had to pay for it" says Cally

"but a real diamond why" says Remy

"because it was the one possession my dad let me keep that was valuable, it's worth half a million dollars by the way probably more now" says Cally

"so you payed me a half million dollars because you thought you had to, cute I had it appraised by the way, it's worth three million as of two years ago" says Remy as Allison's mouth drops

"w-what, three million and you forgot it" says Allison

"I thought I had it Allison, I'm surprised he cared enough to give it back, the appraisal guy had no idea where I got it, he said there are only two this pure in the entire world right now" says Remy

"when he saw it he remembered how happy you were when you returned from that conference because you got a diamond, he told me it wasn't right for him to have it, it should go back to you" says demi

"ok enough about that, now about those autographs, why give them to us, are you coming back to singing or something" says Remy sceptical

"Jess cleared us to give away two albums as well, they are our latest album, yet unreleased to the public for two more months would you like one each" says Selena as Allison's eyes glow with happiness

"umm I don't know, it doesn't seem right, you loose money on each one you don't sell" says Remy

"how about a deal to be in the process, you review our songs and we pay you with free albums each cycle" says Demi as Allison looks ready to explode

"please Remy they are my favourite artists right now, I'd kill to get to be a part of it all" squeals Allison

"what do you think Cally, Cat should I seal that deal" says Remy creating suspense for Allison

"hmmm I don't know, could you listen to five love songs next cycle" says Cally absolutely making Allison explode in tears

"stop tormenting Allison, I heard the songs last week, Jess expects to make an easy few million on this album alone, I agree with her, I say do it" says Cat as Allison faints

"Cally I need your opinion before I decide" says Remy

"you love tormenting ally don't you, you do it so often I'm surprised you are still together Remy" says Cally as she dangles Remy in the air with her mind as Allison comes to

"ok ok I'll do it, just don't drop me on my head please" says Remy scared as Allison almost laughs

"as If Remy I may not like your decisions all the time but that doesn't mean that I'd hurt you, make better choices and no tormenting Allison anymore" says Cally as Natasha walks up slowly

"I promise" says Remy

"hey sometimes a nice torment every now and then is nice, Remy just hasn't found the balance, what's up Natasha is it Jane or Harriet" asks Allison

"Jane, we stabilized her" says Natasha

"what happened with Jane" asks Cally concerned

"she broke, Cally she went after a nurse yesterday" says Natasha

"no, no, no not now" cries Cally

"not now what sister, what do you know about this" says Cat afraid

"she's giving up, she has no desire to control her outbursts anymore, she's trying to get forced to move to a secure facility" bawls Cally

"we have to go see her now" says Cat

"that's why I'm here, we have some new techniques that have been shown to help reduce the severity and loss of control of the outbursts, she won't let us help her" says Natasha

"who showed you these techniques" asks cat suspicious

"Jamie Stevens, he has done research for months using cat and Tori's techniques and they have been proven to help PTSD patients" says Natasha

"wouldn't be the first time Natasha" says Tori as they all get into the boat

 **15 minutes later at the hospital**

"Cally no I'm done suffering, no more experiments" says Jane

"let us try something, you know I'm better than I was right, let us try and help you, I refuse to give up on you Jane" says Cally

"yeah but that's just what you show the world, he's still controlling you right" says Jane

"nope, the thing I want to try on you will help you, if it doesn't work than you can do whatever you want, if you don't care about our friendship then I'll just go then" says Cally crying as she walks out of the room

"Cally wait" says Jane

"she believed that you'd stay strong Jane, she believed that you helped her open up, you definitely helped me and Remy, now she probably won't want to come in here again Jane, we'll be back tomorrow if we can convince her to come back" says Allison sternly

"would it really have helped me, without changing who I am" asks Jane

"Cally changed a little but it was for the better, she's actually making friends as opposed to pushing them away, at the core she is still the same Cally she was five years ago but now she is more open and comfortable, aside from Jenny and Harriet she spent three weeks fighting for you, figuring out how to help you with little sleep" says Cat

"oh, I guess she did seem better, I'm just tired of fighting myself all the time, I'm tired of the flinching, I'm tired of being stuck in the hospital, my uncle wondered if I'd ever be able to come back home again" says jane

"we have to go, we will hopefully be able to get her back in here ok Jane, in the meantime no fighting nurses, it only breaks Cally again, Jenny is helping her stay strong but your resistance isn't helping her heal what we did not get three and a half months ago, she really bawled when she heard you fought a nurse yesterday, don't give up hun" says Remy smiling weakly as everyone leaves

"I um never thought she'd ever get better Remy, I thought she enjoyed my stories" says Jane

"she does enjoy them but she knows that if you let them rule your life then you are lost, she grappled with a lot these past three months jane, helping herself so she could help you" says Remy as she leaves as well

"bring her back tomorrow" cries Jane

"no promises Jane" says Cat

 **Back at the house**

"she gave up, she doesn't want my help then I guess she is lost, she doesn't believe she is worth saving" says Cally

"I don't know she seemed pretty upset at your words, did you use your powers calcite" says Cat

"no if she agreed I'd have asked Allison and Remy to purify her like they did me" says Cally as Jenny walks up still in scrubs

"Jane is heartbroken, she wants to try, but she only wants you, Allison, Remy and cat there, she begged me to get you back there" says Jenny

"I'm not going back to see her, if she wants to be healed then she has to be here and tell me in person to my face, Natasha can give her a pass if you ask, but I'm not going back in her room again" says Cally

"any responsible person wouldn't do that Cally and you know that, plus her PTSD is bad and she is scared of outside she won't leave the hospital grounds" says Cat

"I don't care I'm not going back to see her that's final" says Cally as she heads to her room

"well what do we do, Jane wants to try so bad now, Cally won't listen to anyone now like this" says Jenny

"I know, she put her foot down, I'm proud of her for that, see if Natasha will grant that request Jenny, two days from now we will if approved heal Jane" says Cat as Jenny nods and heads back to the hospital

 **2 days later**

"no I don't want to leave" says Jane

"you want to be better, you hurt Cally's feelings she refuses to come in for her shifts because she knows you are here, her request was if you want to be better you have to go outside and to her house" says Jenny

"only if I get a guarantee it will help me" says Jane

"you want a guarantee Jane, you have little faith in your friend then, there are no guarantees in life Jane, trust however is key, when she was healed she trusted we'd comply, we did and she is almost PTSD free, at the very least its less than it was, she can actually sleep, she can actually hug people now without flinching, she is getting better" says Cat sternly

"oh, ok fine I'll go, you have to transfer Me on a gurney, I twisted my ankle yesterday and can't walk right now" says Jane

"ok then, Jenny go get a gurney" says Cat

 **Meanwhile at the house**

"I doubt she will leave the hospital, she's too engrained in her inability to do things" says Cally

"well cat just sent a picture, she apparently twisted her ankle yesterday, but she is indeed on her way" says Cassandra

"interesting, please prepare the ground, whatever you do" says Cally

"you already blessed it last time, all I can do is request the purity remain a little longer, what's strange is that even after over three months the ground where you were when you were healed is pure white but the sand around it is yellow" says Cassandra

"is that not normal" asks Cally genuinely

"definitely not, usually it reverts back in minutes after the ritual is completed, something about you is actually causing the purity to course through the island itself through that point, I've never seen it before, at this point all you'd have to do is stand on that with Jane and hug her and she'd be healed completely, probably take the PTSD with it" says Cassandra

"so I created a nexus of healing…." Says Cally confused

"something like that yes, it will call injured people to it but without you it can't do anything, I doubt Aurora has seen this in action, only you and cat are powerful enough to do something like this" says Cassandra

"no I definitely haven't, nothing like this has occurred in the past few hundred years according to Jacob, no one has been powerful enough to do it, am I to understand something is about to happen with it" says Aurora

"yup, Cally is about to heal her PTSD friend jane" says Tori

"oh man" says Aurora

…...

"something is calling me" says Jane

"yup, it's calling me too but only to direct you, trust in us Jane, it's about to get weird" says Cat as they dock on the island

"ok its telling me to walk to it" says Jane

"ok let's unbuckle you then" says cat as she releases Jane

"thanks" says Jane as she runs to the white spot then gets frozen

"did you do that Cally" asks tori

"nope, it's calling me now, it says I have to kiss her, great I hope Jenny understands" says Cally as she starts walking towards the nexus

"this is about to get interesting fast" says Aurora

"why" says Tori

"because I am feeling she didn't just come here to be healed, she has developed a crush on Cally, although not a true crush it's still going to cause issues" says Aurora

"she doesn't like girls, I've asked her a few times" says Tori

"let's just see what happens shall we" says Aurora as Cally walks in to the nexus

"um why is a blinding light coming from the sand" says Tori

"no time to answer, get into the house or we will be blown twenty feet away" says Aurora

 **Meanwhile in the nexus**

"Cally why chose to heal me, I'm worthless, I'm trash" says Jane

"because I see you doing great things, we need to hug, then I have to kiss you on the lips" says Cally

"but Jenny she will hate me, just go" says Jane

"unfortunately once started it has to be completely finished, and you are not one to talk about hate Jane, she will understand" says Cally as she hugs Jane

"does it have to be on the lips Cally" says Jane

"unfortunately it's the most effective method, are you trying to say that you like me" says Cally

"no I envy you, I'm afraid I will love you after the kiss, I'm afraid I will cause you and Jenny pain" says Jane

"that's the PTSD talking Jane, now kiss me already so we can get out of here" says Cally as she kisses Jane

"Woah that was insane, what just happened" says Tori

"power of the mind tori, her ability created a powerful nexus of healing when she was healed three months ago, one of that power hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, seems my gut made the right decision, she is attached to Cally in some way but not the way I thought" says Aurora

"in what way are they connected then" asks Jenny

"envy Jenny, she envies your relationship with Cally, she loved someone back in her hometown but never said anything, you got your chance but she never will, or so the thinks, her uncle called the hospital yesterday, her friend wanted her to move home, she said she can't" says Cat

"what caused her PTSD do you know" says Jenny

"I can help with that, ever wonder why her parents don't call her, that's why she was even at PPTH, she was the lone survivor in that car, a car crash killed them, her brother blames her without any evidence mind you, though he did try and apologize when he realized the car crash caused her PTSD, she pushed him away, she told me he accused her of causing the crash and he hated her, he didn't deserve to be forgiven" says Allison as Cally and Jane walk over slowly

"oh God, why did I have to ask" says Jenny wide eyed

"you care about people Jenny, like me you can't not care, you saw the symptoms but couldn't find the cause, careful or you will become a doctor of diagnostics, I joke house is completely unique" says Allison

"her brother, oh my God he was here last week, he wanted to cry when I said that she didn't want to see him" says Jenny

"you don't think that's who she loved do you" says Cassandra

"God no they couldn't stand each other as it was the crash was just the final straw, what did he actually expect to happen when you accuse someone with PTSD of intentionally killing their parents, oh my God is that him" says Allison

"yup that's him" says Cat shaking her head as Cally and Jane reach them

"what's going on who is that" says Cally

"my mean brother, he blamed me for my parents death in that car crash, as if I didn't feel bad enough after I survived instead of them" says Jane as her brother runs over

"Jane I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but that guy you like asked about you yesterday, he wanted to know how you were, I said I don't know she refuses to talk to me" says Jimmy

"as if he'd inquire about me he was always the cool guy who avoided talking to nerdy girls unless it benefits them" says Jane

"he told me about that, he said he tried calling the hospital many times but because he wasn't family they didn't let him through, he loves you Jane, you remember that one time you snuck a Valentine's card in his locker, he kept it, he framed it for God's sake, have you forgotten the stupid social norms thing, he wanted to approach you but was afraid he'd be laughed at, he adored you, he loved how you weren't afraid to show off your smarts, also the baggy clothes made him laugh" says Jimmy

"so what if he loved me, he should have told you, knowing you'd tell me, when it came to matters of the heart we never had secrets brother, I told you about if one of my friends liked you and you told me if one of your friends liked me" says Jane

"ok Jane you were just healed calm down it will take some getting used to, to return to normal you need time, so Jimmy did he tell you about his feeling for Jane" says Cally defending Jane

"yes and no, when he came over it was obvious he was intrigued by Jane but when I asked him about it he'd laugh it off, before the car crash he'd avoid the question, but after the crash he'd constantly inquire about how she was feeling, I told him I blame her for the crash, trust me he set me straight right away" says Jimmy

"how did he set you straight brother" says Jane sceptically

"yelling, saying how someone as adorable as you wouldn't do that, I said it's entirely possible you did, he said no I don't believe you actually think your sister would do that, he said you blame her for not saving them, I cried because I had already yelled at you and you said forget about me then" says Jimmy

"was he right, did you blame me for not being able to save them, I was thirteen brother, you should have blamed yourself, you were sixteen, how did you expect me to save them" says Jane not looking at her brother

"is me not standing here pleading for forgiveness good enough for you sister, yes he was right, I don't even think I could have saved them" says Jimmy

"a hug and a kiss would be a good start brother, I want to hear from him that he likes me, before you ask guys even at thirteen I was a genius at computers and he is a year older than me, football player and everything, you can imagine why I liked him" says Jane

"he's here, I told him to stay on the boat until I got the ok" says Jimmy

"fine bring him here" says Jane kinda excited to see him

"great, hey bro she said ok get over here" says Jimmy as he hugs his sister

"ok bro calm down, I may be better but that doesn't mean my PTSD is gone, it's going to take a while" says Jane pushing away from Jimmy

"Jane I thought you were gone for sure" says Jim

"so my brother tells me you like me, I need to hear it from you, he hurt my feelings so I have a hard time trusting him at the moment" says Jane with a hint of anger in her voice

"I adore you, the school hierarchy kept me from showing you, he cried you know, when he realized he messed up he knew he burned that bridge, he keeps telling me you were right to push him away, I said he should try and reconnect, try and rebuild that bridge, I can see the tension between you guys, he also has the stress of having to deal with hurting you, he went to see a therapist last year" says Jim

"God he is cute" says Allison

"focus girl, your taken remember" says Remy

"so what he's eye candy, I had no idea she liked him, he came by one time to see her, unfortunately hospital rules stated only family could visit unless ok'd by the patient and she was in no condition to ok anything at the time" says Allison

"yeah I remember you, you looked sad when you had to turn me away, I figured it was hospital policy" says Jim

"yeah she mentioned you came but I wasn't the best mentally, I didn't think I could trust her, then she started visiting me after her work, Johnny cash Cd's every day" says Jane smiling

"oh wow I had you pegged as a country girl, he's your favorite isn't he" says Jim

"did you tell him brother" says Jane

"as if sister, you kept to yourself, never listened to music through speakers, so unless you told me, hell Jim had to tell me you sang, how could I have known" says Jimmy

"I swear I told you about Johnny cash the day before the crash brother, how did you hear me sing Jim and where" says jane

"at school, it's was cute, it was during lunch one day, I found you hiding outside, if I didn't hear you I'd not have even known you were there, you have an amazing voice, singing country, but you also sang some pop" says Jim as Jane blushes

"well kiss me then boy, show me you love me, words are great but actions speak volumes" says Jane

"you asked for it" says Jim as he picks up Jane and kisses her

"wow, I bet that's not something she thought she'd do ever" says Cat as Jim let's her down

"I um" says Jane smiling blankly

"hey pretty boy you stunned her, good work" says Allison

"I guess I did should I give her a minute" says Jim

"polite too damn she got a good one" says Tori

"that was incredibly interesting Jim, you felt something right" says Jane

"it'd have been a make out session if we were alone Janie, didn't you once write a love song for class that had someone's name in it" says Jim smirking

"ok enough, may we join you for dinner guys" says Jane blushing

"of course Jane" says Cat

"are you guys awesome cooks" says Jim noticing Jimmy happy

"are we, Cat is awesome especially at deserts, I have a few Spanish specialties, tonight's dinner is cats spaghetti and her famous meatballs, it has some sort of filling in it, it's to die for" says Tori

"sounds awesome especially the meatballs, Jimmy loves meatballs if I remember" says Jane

"after all these years you still remember that and you only made them for me once" says Jimmy

"hey you literally ate them all remember brother" says Jane

"yeah I didn't exactly help, I didn't say thank you either" says Jimmy

"is supper ready, I can smell it" says Jane ignoring jimmy's comment

"indeed, the pasta Jade made with my recipe, and my meatballs have been in the slow cooker all day" says Cat as they walk in

 **A/N interesting chapter to say the least, had to differentiate it from her own healing but the same requirements apply to jane's healing that applied to Cally's btw** **Jim has a whole foot on Jane height wise and there is an actual physical connection to Johnny cash in one of my characters, let's see if you can figure out who Jimmy doesn't really need much of an explanation unless you want it**


	58. Chapter 58 Hospital visit and Revelation

**Chapter 58**

 **1.5 weeks later**

"hey Harriet, I'm healed what a miracle huh, not one hundred percent but at least eighty, still better than fifty percent, down to one medication, Jenny said she'd help you heal if you were more open to her, she cares about people like us, she sees the symptoms but if she can't find the cause it puzzles her, she rivals Allison, you remember Allison from ppth right" says Jane

"yeah I remember her was her hair blonde or brunette" says Harriet

"both, Remy liked your smile remember that, she'd always make you laugh just to make you happy" says Jane

"is Remy here, are they both here Jenny said they were" says Harriet

"yes Remy is on right now would you like me to get her, later this week I'm headed home, unless Jim finds a job here" says Jane

"yes please other than Jenny and jade, Remy was the only one who makes me laugh" says Harriet

"ok" says Jane as she pushes a button on her ear comm

"yes what is it Jane, are you ok, does your friend need my help" says Remy through the comm

"something like that Remy, she remembers you" says Jane as she hears Remy swear in the comm

"she should not be long Harriet" says Jane

"she gave the best hugs you know" says Harriet as Remy appears and her jaw drops

"come in Remy" says Jane

"Harriet, but how, I thought they transferred you to France" says Remy dumbfounded

"no they transferred me here instead, apparently they didn't have room for me at the time in France, I wondered why Jane said Remy a few times when she was allowed to visit, I need a hug" says Harriet

"oh Hun I missed your laugh so much, you know Cally right, well I met her at a conference in Florida held by James Carson, she gave me a diamond worth over three million because she thought she was supposed to pay for hugs because her father never hugged her" says Remy

"yes I know Cally, is she in today we were supposed to play some chess at lunch, she hadn't been here all week, three million huh, yup sounds like her to me, her stories were insane, especially since she felt comfortable telling me when we had just met" says Harriet

"yeah she's scheduled for psych ward today, I will let Natasha and jack know you have requested her for lunch buddy today, who knows she may switch over to here for the day, Jenny has the day off so she's off buying something for cally" says Remy

"oh if she's busy then maybe you and I could catch up maybe make me laugh a few times" says Harriet

"I'd love that sweetie, would you like to know what she's getting Cally" asks Jane

"no I don't" says Harriet

"why, do you not like love or something" asks Jane upset

"no I do but sometimes I wish I had someone of my own to love me" says Harriet

"your in a hospital, people care sweetie, we are weeding out those who don't" says Remy

"stay Jane, stay in Hawaii, I have nothing to go home to, my family left me, they hate me, it feels like everyone I trust abandoned me at some point or another" says Harriet as Jim walks in

"hey Jim, how's my brother doing, Harriet wants me to stay in Hawaii" says Jane

"he's great, he's writing down his feelings, oddly he likes you more than a sister, but he said you put that boundary up a long time ago so he won't push it, I think he likes Sara from nicu" says Jim

"yes I know why do you think I didn't talk to him when he attempted to visit, he professed it to me before the crash it's why I was in the car, I said bro that's gross, I like someone else and I barely tolerate you, you only make it worse, you never answered the question about Hawaii" says Jane

"right I applied for work at the hotel but also here at the hospital, Natasha said she needed some cooks to help change up the food menu here while staying within guidelines" says Jim

"well if what cat says about Carly is true then I have no doubt you will get hired here, same goes for Natasha, she seems to think about the patients first, apparently they are up to spot four on the leaderboard with ppth falling seven spots and holding, I wonder if Allison and Remy had anything to do with the high ratings" says Jane

"we definitely did Jane, but things were getting tense there as it was, management changes, doctors were layed off so cost would be lower, not that I want that hospital to fail but it wasn't exactly fun working there when the noose was tightening" says Remy

"so you were layed off, you didn't quit" says Jane

"no I was given the choice to wait or quit so they don't get that satisfaction, I chose quit, more happiness to spread around that way" says Remy

"what about Allison was she layed off" says Harriet

"no they needed her the most, no one was more equipped to run the ER than she was, but she wanted to quit, it wasn't fun for her to not be able to see me at lunch everyday, she truly does love me Jane, I can't thank you enough, oh looks like cat just got called into Natasha's office, that never happens I wonder why she was called in" says Remy hinting to Jane

 **Meanwhile in Natasha's office**

"I assume you know why I called you in today cat" says Natasha

"not exactly, everyone loves me, does it have to do with Jane" says Cat a little scared

"it's not about your work, it's about Jim, I heard you guys had invited them to dinner just over a week ago, I need info on his character for the file, I'm looking to hire him, I'd do it myself but I figured since you are good at analyzing people now, that I'd ask your opinion of him" says Natasha

"oh, yeah he was very kind, offered to do the dishes, even brought a desert from home, frozen, it looked store bought but Jimmy confirmed it was home made when he saw what it was, and oh my God one of the best deserts I've ever tasted besides my own and that's saying something, I'd almost say it was restaurant quality" says Cat

"do you think he'd be a good fit out front or in the back cooking" says Natasha

"him in the back all the time, no, no split it half and half" says Cat

"are Jane and Jim together, I need to know" says Natasha

"not officially, they wanted to wait a bit before announcing it, jane's PTSD is still hanging around but she's doing way better" says Cat

"some sort of healing nexus right, tori mentioned it once this week, did it really work, some of your patients could use it" says Natasha

"it requires pure hearts, of which the world is lacking, it usually requires kissing the target, whoever that may be, but Aurora said it is based on the healers love, if they like boys then it's one thing but it varies depending on who the healer is and who the patient is, Cally has an open heart she's bi so she really is the optimal healer" says Cat

"would it work on more than PTSD patients, could you be a healer too, what about me" says Natasha

"yes to all three questions, it's universal, but unfortunately this one was opened by her healing and requests her only and seems to encompass the entire island, we've Received reports of acts of kindness from people who are usually not very kind, it's passively helping more people" says Cat

"Woah do you think Harriet would want to be healed" says Natasha

"I don't know, her family hates her because of who she is, they hurt her ability to trust, before she was transferred here, Allison said she was way more trusting and less combative, she wanted to be an artist she was excited that she was being transferred to France but her parents forced ppth to transfer her here" says Cat

"Allison tell you all this" says Natasha

"no not all of it, she opened up to me about it but Jane had most of the information because they were transferred here a year apart, Jane was supposed to be transferred to Canada somewhere" says Cat

"so back to Jim can you call him in please" says Natasha

"yes boss" says Cat as she pushes a button on her ear com

"yes cat what is it" says Remy

"is Jim still with Jane in room 15A" says Cat

"as far as I know yes, one of the other patients needed my help so I had to leave I will let Jane know" says Remy

"let her know he is to be here as soon as he can" says Cat

"yes girly" says Remy

 **Back with Jane**

"Jane I love you so much" says Jim

"sorry one second Jim, Natasha requested Jim now ok thanks Remy" says Jane as she puts her phone away

"so our art session cut short huh, another time then Harriet hopefully I get the job" says Jim

"they want you there now, so scurry off boy Natasha frowns upon being late" says Jane as Jim boots it out of there

 **Back with Natasha**

"what's taking him so long" says Natasha

"let's talk about how Remy was the only one not told that Harriet was being treated here while we wait" says Cat sternly

"it was Tasha's order not mine, I'm still new, her parents disowned her, they told me that if anyone from her old hospital shows up to not tell them about her" says Natasha

"they disowned her that means they don't love her, so why do they care about who knows she's here, have they forgotten that doctors talk, that's how Allison found out" says Cat

"they don't care, especially after Carson records folded after he was found guilty, they had strong connections to him" says Natasha

"are they being charged" says Cat as Jim arrives

"we are in the process, jane has inquired about neglect charges, emotional distress they caused will be brought up as well, the prosecutor is the same one who ran the Carson trial, she is up for the job" says Natasha

"sorry, am I interrupting, was that about Harriet, she is so nice it's amazing how Remy makes her laugh, did you know she wanted to be an artist" says Jim

"no not at all Jim, welcome yes it was about Harriet, cat inquired about why Remy wasn't notified that she was here, Cally told me yesterday, I've inquired about having her teach art here" says Natasha

"Oh so why am I here" Says Jim

"contract negotiation" says Tori as she walks in

"wait so I got the job" asks Jim

"not quite, cat believes you are good for two roles, therefore you will work here on a trial basis" says Natasha

"for how long, Tori do you know what the other job is please don't let it be dishwasher" says Jim

"two weeks, no I don't know exactly what it is, you love baking right" says Tori

"yes Natasha said she wanted to spice up the menus for the patients, that's why I applied, I applied at the hotel too" says Jim

"I know she told me, we came to an agreement, you work for both of us but Cat is your boss, everyone loved her natural baking" says Natasha

"wait what" says Cat

"wait cat you mastered natural fresh ingredient baking, none of the bakeries I worked at have mastered it" says Jim

"yes Jim boy, I have a cache of recipes, your desert last week blew me away, only being topped by my own baking, I'd have sworn it was restaurant quality food" says Cat

"I'd love to try one of your deserts, I guess you are my boss now, will you teach me" says Jim

"I could but you need pass my baking test, I'll give you one recipe to try, Carly has you booked far a honeymoon suite, it has two beds in case Jane is uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as you, you can adjust my recipe slightly but it has to be awesome or I can't teach you, also natural ingredients only" says Cat

"yeah she still has nightmares, she refuses to undress at night so she can be comfortable, I understand why she does it because I asked gently one day, she's nervous, unsure I could hold back if I saw her in only her underwear, but I told her I was in the same situation five years ago when I tried to date someone else, I said she was in control, if she wasn't ready than neither am I, she thanked me with a kiss and snuggled up to me, she loves the control, deciding on what we do and when, something she's never had before" says Jim

"Raspberry crumble bars cat, it's a complicated recipe, hard to get perfect, it's the perfect test" says Tori

"I agree girly, swing by my house on your way to the hotel Jim and I'll give it to ya" says Cat

"got it, Jane loves music and loves my baking apparently" says Jim

"I could tell, just one question I've been meaning to ask, not to be mean but why did you like her in the first place" says Tori

"smart, cute, doesn't follow society's normal way of doing things, oh and her singing is heavenly, one of the rules that stopped me from asking her out was the school's rule about dating, as it said no dating below your grade level, stupid rule if you ask me" says Jim

"the loophole there would have been she could date you but you couldn't date her, yeah that is extremely stupid and makes no sense at all" says Cat as Remy and Jane enter

"what is it Jane" says Natasha

"I just wanted a hug incase he didn't get the job" says Jane as she hugs Jim

"little faith sweetie, he actually has two jobs, and cat is his boss" says Tori

"…. Wait what, but Carly isn't here" says Jane

"not physically however video chat is a thing Jane, if cat loved his deserts I can't wait to taste them" says Carly as Natasha spins her monitor around so she can see

"oh, so how much does he get paid" says Jane curious

"a possible maximum of 60 dollars an hour for both jobs total" says Natasha

"so thirty an hour each, not bad, when does he start" says Jane

"he has to prove he can master making my desert with all natural ingredients first, as far as I can tell I'm the only one who has mastered that art, I'm interested to teach him, he has to make Cass's favourite desert Raspberry crumble bars, she will be the judge tonight" says Cat

"challenge accepted" says Jane

 **7 hours later**

"hey Cass, we are here to have you judge my skill, the desert in question is raspberry crumble bars, I hope you enjoy it" says Jim

"first I need to know where you got fresh flour, sugar and oats" says Cassidy

"I know a guy who has a store here, he owns his own mills, I hope I've impressed you, Cat said I could tweak it slightly so I did" says Jim as Jane hides her face

"let me have a piece then" says Cassidy

"here you go" says Jim as he hands here a piece

"do you think she will like it, Cat said your training depends on it" says Jane

"I don't know, my tweaks were kinda unusual especially for a crumble bar" says jim

"Woah what is that after taste, I love it" says Cassidy as Carly comes up to them

"a chef never tells, I want your honest opinion, I don't want my ingredient choice to change anything" says Jim

"let me have a taste, spencer makes some pretty crazy dishes, I could probably figure out that ingredient" says Carly as she takes a bar

"well do you recognize it Carly" says Cassidy

"yes, never would have thought to put it in a crumble bar, it works well with the Raspberries, I approve" says Carly

"well then welcome to the job Jim, now what was that ingredient" says Cassidy

"sorry spencer made me promise not to tell although you have had it before" says Jim

"are you really going to make me beg" begs Cassidy

"if you want to know ask Carly or Spencer, Jane and I need some alone time to talk about our future" says Jim as they head to their room

"Carly please tell me" says Cassidy

"cat used some on your first date with Robbie in that crumble bar, she even told you what it was although Jim tweaked it even more so it had more of a punch factor obviously" says Carly

"cinnamon? it didn't taste like cinnamon though" says Cassidy

"not quite cinnamon, maybe a pinch however it's darker than you'd expect a raspberry crumble bar should be don't you think, dark and rich in flavour" says Carly basically giving it away

"yeah it is darker than I was expecting, did he use chocolate" Says Cassidy intrigued

"on the right track missy but not quite, it was a natural baking test remember" says Carly as she takes the remaining crumble bars with her

"you never take any treats with you, so either you are in on it or its an ingredient you love" says Cassidy as Jade walks up and takes one from Carly

"hey this is pretty good, Cat sent me to inquire how it went, and when you'd come over tonight for a gaming session" says Jade

"was almost done work when they showed up, I'll have to have Jim make me more of those bars, Carly took the rest, I can't understand why" says Cassidy

"you can't taste the pure cocoa, she loves cocoa, wouldn't expect it to be used in conjunction with cinnamon though, I think he was trying to impress you, not because he likes you but because he respects you" says Jade

"I couldn't place what the chocolate flavour was coming from, he apparently knows a guy who owns his own flour, sugar and oat mill here in Hawaii" says Cassidy

"I wonder if cat knows that, she's been annoyed that she has to buy flour from the store, there has to be a reason he told you, I mean you probably asked but it's not like he was obligated to answer" says Jade as tori walks up

"what is taking you guys so long, we were supposed to start ten minutes ago" says Tori

"sorry I got held back for a few extra minutes tori, let's go now by the way tori, Jim knows a guy who has a flour, sugar and oat mill here on the island" says Cassidy as they walk out the main doors for home

"wait seriously, did he give a name" says Tori

"no, he also refused to tell me that there was pure cocoa and cinnamon on top of the recipe cat gave him, Carly literally took the rest of the batch" says Cassidy as they reach the boat

"to be fair cat is secretive as well when it comes to her deserts, I'll let her know he has a connection here, as his boss she can request names, she's hoping to make the job all natural food, she has a contract set for a group event to be held at the hotel, some allergies need to be accounted for" says Tori

"oh ok" says Cassidy

 **The next day**

"morning Jim, welcome aboard, now I need to know who your contact is for the fresh flour, sugar and oats and stuff" says Cat

"morning boss, the funny thing is Ashley and Cassidy know him, she was too interested in wanting to know the ingredient I used, cocoa and cinnamon, I didn't tell her because I had to promise spencer, I wouldn't tell her because spencer gets it freshly made, he wouldn't tell me where but he directed me to him, he sells it cheaper if you buy bulk, he also gets fresh fruit and nuts, the first thing he asked was if I knew Ashley and Cassidy" says Jim

"cocoa and cinnamon nice move, is this guy part of their family or something, or a former love interest of Ashley or Cassidy" says Cat

"former love interest of Cassidy, not him but his younger brother, Cassidy would often visit his brother there often, less so since Robbie started dating her but she had been there once since to get some sugar, apparently his brother still loves her but understands she's finally found the one as he put it, he's happy for her" says Jim

"does he know she's bi, Cassidy told Robbie about the first guy she dated after finally deciding that dating girls are too unpredictable for her, she left it at that and didn't elaborate on names or anything" says Cat

"yes she actually outed herself so fast on that one, or so he says anyway" says Jim as Cassidy walks up

"what are you guys talking about that involves me" says Cassidy as she glares at Cat

"your connection to the Mill guy, aka his little brother" says Jim bluntly as tori walks in

"no you didn't, are you serious, did he sell me out, if he did he's dead" says Cassidy clearly upset

"what no, his big brother however asked if I knew you guys, right off the bat he said things he told me not to tell you" says Jim defensively

"relax Cassidy would you like some more crumble bars, Carly put them in the fridge in the kitchen, why do you think Jim didn't mention his name, he heard the relationship ended on foul terms, his brother was impressed however that you still went there to buy stuff especially given what happened" says Cat

"yes please" says Cassidy as she sits down

"ok Carly she wants one" says Cat as Jason walks in

"Jim made this batch fresh this morning, they're all yours" says Carly

"Really, why" says Cassidy suspiciously

"Robbie asked me to, jane requested some baked goods anyway" says Jim

"hey Cat, your brother is on his way here" says Jason

"but he's not allowed to leave L.A, how is this possible" says Cat

"ever wonder how his issues started kitty" says Jason

"no, I never had a reason to" says Cat

"he can elaborate more when he gets here but all I have to say is one name Tanisha" says Jason

"oh my God" says Tori eyes wide

"am I missing something what does my brother have to do with Cally" says Cat

"he tried to save her after Jack saved you, apparently he knew her real identity all this time, James was crazy, he told your brother that if he didn't leave right away he'd kill Tanisha and find a way to destroy you cat, he also said if he told anyone who Cally was that he would kill you, so you can see how that would destroy him" says Jason

"oh my God, I um… have to go home to cry now" says Cat as she runs home

"aren't you going with her tori, she shouldn't be alone" says Jason

"Cally's home, she told me he attempted to tell her that Cally was alive but she yelled at him saying to let it go and that she was gone, maybe Cally will answer some leftover questions" says Tori

 **A/N what a bombshell for cat, her brother was trying to protect his sisters all these years, could you live with that knowledge and not go crazy, I probably wouldn't last a week, how about you guys**


	59. Chapter 59 Pain of the Past

**Chapter 59**

 **A/N these last 2 chapters are 7k words as a parting gift**

 **2 weeks later 7 am**

"I thought my brother was supposed to be here thirteen days ago Jason" says Cat angry

"he was, apparently his passport didn't allow him on the plane because of his diagnosed issues, he called me yesterday so I could vouch for him, I've worked some high profile cases these last three years, including the president's daughter and Selena and Demi so when I told them to let him on they immediately let him on, he should be here in a few hours" says Jason

"you can just tell the airport to let someone on just like that, something doesn't seem right about that" Says Cat eyeing Jason

"purely political power, I don't like to flex it but I had to in this case, he hasn't seen Cally in so long, he begged me" says Jason

"still, it doesn't seem right, I can only imagine he wants to see her, unfortunately she may react badly because he is a link to James, it does not matter that he tried to save her, get ready to restrain her if you need to" says Cat

 **1 hour later** **at the airport**

"hey tori" says Benjamin

"your looking good boy, never thought I'd see you almost normal, or not eating your hair" says Tori

"honestly me neither, how is Tanisha doing" says Benjamin

"one she doesn't like that name so just call her Cally, she's doing great otherwise, still flinching every now and then and the occasional nightmare, be careful around her, she remembers you from when James controlled her" says Tori

"where are we meeting my sisters" says Benjamin

"at our house, you have to pass over the white patch of sand, she created a healing nexus, it has literally changed Hawaii random acts of kindness popping up everywhere" says Tori as they head out of the airport

"wait she created a permanent healing nexus damn, how do her and cat get along" says Benjamin

"not bad, Cally has her days where she is a tad angry at cat but mostly they equal each other out, when cat is in one of her moods I back away and Cally steps in and talks to her, when Cat finally found out the secret James forced you to keep she was not the best but Cally said that you didn't have a choice, never calling you by name, always saying he or brother, I then asked if she knew your name, she said duh of course, I just resent him, Cat walked away at that comment, they haven't talked in a few days" says Tori as they get in the boat

"that guilt weighed heavy on me, she doesn't realize that, I had my chance, he left me alone with her for a minute one time, I could have gotten her out, but that's what he wanted me to do, so I hugged her and left" says Benjamin

"how old was she" says Tori

"eight and a half" says Benjamin

"well no wonder she resents you, not that I'm blaming you, it seemed like it was a stressful situation" says Tori as they arrive at the dock by their house

"get out of here you ass" says Cally

"Cally don't make me send you to your room, he's here to make peace" says Jack

"I'm not talking to him" says Cally as she runs inside

"what did you do to piss her off ben" says Jack

"tried to follow your footsteps, I tried to get her out of there, he gave me a chance, unfortunately he also told me that if I tried, he'd try and hurt cat so instead of getting her out I hugged her and left, she was eight and a half for god sake, he told me her real name, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone or he'd kill her and hurt cat" says Benjamin

"wow, no wonder you had issue's, how did Jason know" says Jack as cat walks up

"Kitty what's new" says Benjamin

"nothing worth talking about, Jason told me everything about what you went through, I'm sorry for yelling at you back then" cries Cat as Cally sees her crying

"Cally come talk NOW, ben needs to tell you something" says Tori

"fine but I'm not talking to him" says Cally as she walks over

"Cally, I'm sorry James threatened to hurt you and cat, you if I tried to tell anyone you were still alive and he threatened to kill cat if I tried to save you, I couldn't trade one life for another, if you can't forgive me for that then fine" says Benjamin

"he said what…" cries Cally

"he forced him to choose between me and you, Cally it's time to stop letting James control how you view us, ben's action choosing to save us both instead of choosing one of us, it changed him to the point that he wasn't the same person anymore, now he's back and asking for forgiveness, we owe it to our brother, he had a hard choice sister, being here is even harder because he knows you hate him for not saving you, yet here he is" says Cat

"I'm sorry ben, I just, I'm sorry" bawls Cally

"I understand sister, a hug would do wonders" says Benjamin as Cally just stares at him

"Stunned Cally, he wants a hug, he doesn't even want an apology" says Tori

"but he needs an apology, I resented him all these years because of lies, I thought he'd have saved me, I thought he had a choice, I didn't realize he forced ben to choose between me and cat" says Cally as Benjamin just stares

"So no hugs, fine, I didn't expect any but I'm staying for a few days while I figure out where I go from here" says Benjamin

"Benjamin no I just feel bad, I'm not ready to give you a hug I need to find out what was real and what was lies in this situation, give me a day please brother" says Cally

"Wow you actually said my name, since when do you say my name, I'll be at the hospital for an evaluation, I'll be staying at the hotel so you know where to find me if you want to talk" says Benjamin as he walks away

"no stay here, if you want a hug then come get one, I said I wasn't ready to give you one, I never said I didn't want one" cries Cally

"leave him sister, he'll come around eventually, besides Jenny is asking for you, you need to eat" says Cat

"I'm not eating until he hugs me, he needs to learn that I can't figure this out on my own, does he even know the life I had to live before you got me out sister, it wasn't fun by any means" cries Cally

"brother get back here, your evaluation isn't till tomorrow night, she is refusing to eat until she gets your hug" says Cat as Benjamin turns around

"really Tanisha, you're better than this, do you really want me to stay here" says Benjamin

"all she cares about is that you show her some love, James assaulted her for nine years, she has Jenny now but family Is different she was isolated and manipulated for those nine years, plus she can force you to stay here with her abilities if you want" says Cat

"so could you kitty, so why don't you force me to stay" says Benjamin

"because it's not right you stupid mushroom, we can force you yes but I want it to be your choice, you need to help me understand things, I don't want you to feel like you have to talk to me, maybe I'm not worth the effort to hug is that it, so be it, do whatever you want to me I don't care anymore" says Cally as she runs over to the trash bins

"that last part was James right, how often does she use it" says Benjamin

"as far as I know only three times now, once to jack freaking him out, once to aurora, she was completely afraid of what James was doing to Cally, and once to us here a few months ago" says Cat

"he broke her that way then, maybe I'm here to fix it, I'll be right back" says Benjamin as he walks over to Cally

"be careful" says Cat

"go away you asshole, why am I worth talking to now" says Cally

"I know what he did to you Tanisha, I need to help you" says Benjamin

"oh yea do you know he'd do it every day for an hour multiple times a day, I hate myself, I hate him and I want to hurt you for not saving me, you're an ass" says Cally

"unfortunately, I did know that sister, you know what if you want to play that game then I demand you give me a hug, I'm not being polite anymore" says Benjamin

"no, I won't hug you, what's happening why am I getting up" says Cally confused

"you forget we all have powers Tanisha, you want to play name games then have fun dealing with my guilt" says Benjamin as he hugs Cally

"no, no no no, why" says Cally as she falls

"what did you just do brother" says Cat

"showed her my guilt, I've lived with it so long it felt normal, I was almost starting to believe that she was really dead, it seems I wasn't far off sister" says Benjamin

"why, what is your plan" says Cat fuming

"relax kitty, she'll be up in a few minutes, I needed to show her what he was doing to me by forcing me to choose her or you, words only go so far and she wasn't having any of it" says Benjamin

"this better not reverse her healing ben" says Jack

"you really think I'd do it if I knew it'd reverse her progress, little faith uncle geez she was right you are bossy" says Benjamin

"when did she call me bossy" says Jack

"she didn't verbally because she knew you'd hear it" says Benjamin as jasmine and Jade walk out

"oh hey Ben, what's up, what happened to Cally" says Jade

"bring all the kids out, she will need to be surrounded by little kids who adore her when she wakes up" says Benjamin

"ok, jasmine sweetie go hug auntie cat while I get everyone else ok" says Jade as she runs inside

"auntie cat, since when Jade" says Cat

"this sounds awfully like a ritual Ben, what did you do" says Cat

"you'll see sister, have some faith I know what I'm doing" says Benjamin

"fine, kids come here Cally needs hugs" says Cat

"yes mom" says Erin

"Cally wake up, pwease" says Jenna as Cally wakes up

"Ben what happened here, why are they here, look I'm sorry ok" says Cally

"hug her kiddos" says Benjamin

"oh my this feels awesome" says Cally as she gets hugs from the kids

"ok ok kids let her up, she needs to talk to Ben for a bit" says Jade

"no no they need to hear this too" says Cally

"I don't know sister, Ben did that without my approval, you need to talk to us first" says Cat as she pulls the kids off Cally

"fine, I'll talk to you later kids, go play in the sand" says Cally

"what did you see sister" says Benjamin

"you were chained, as was I, you were guiding me to break them so we'd both be free" says Cally

"what time did this occur" says Benjamin hiding his answer behind his back so cat can see

"if I had to guess five and a half years ago, wait you knew her" cries Cally

"yes, she was very cute, very smart, it's shame I couldn't help her, I tried three times to tell her that suicide isn't the way to go, her response was I love her but he destroyed me I don't have a choice, she loved you a lot" says Benjamin

"she said she loved me…" says Cally surprised

"yes, undoubtedly, she told me how much she loved you, she hoped her actions would drive you to destroy him" says Benjamin

"how much did she love her" asks Jenny

"a lot, she said you knew her since second grade just like Natasha" says Benjamin

"yes her and Natasha were friends first, when she killed herself Natasha stepped up to defend me, Natasha knew about her having feelings for me, she let it slip once in the hospital at lunch when I was feeling down, she said she swore on her life that she wouldn't tell me but she said it was time I knew but she never said how much she loved me" says Cally

"that wasn't a normal ritual was it brother" says Cat

"no it wasn't, the purity ritual is great while powerful it doesn't cleanse the body of the influence it just destroys the grip on the individual, you kitty did it one way, I showed you the other way just now" says Benjamin

"hug brother" says Cally as she walks toward him

"only If you hug me first" says Benjamin

"sure brother, you deserve it" says Cally

"who are you" says Jenny as Cally hugs her brother

"a better me, I'm finally free, the chains have been broken" says Cally

"so no more PTSD" asks Jenny

"it wont be completely gone Jennifer, I'll probably still have nightmares because I had to endure things, but it won't cause me to lash out anymore so that's a plus, who are those people coming here now" says Cally

"Sandy what's up, who are these people here with you, um Allison why are you here as well" says Cat

"Cally has a surprise we want her permission to give it to her, Allison has it for her" says Sandy

"who got me the surprise, if it's Money then forget it" says Cally

"it's better than money, and if we told you who got it it'd ruin the surprise don't you think" says Sandy

"what's better than money" says Jack intrigued

"you had something to do with this didn't you dad" says Cally

"did you forget your turning eighteen tomorrow, unfortunately this wasn't my doing, I had nothing to do with it" says Jack

"ok go ahead guys" says Cally as cat winks at Sandy

….

"I saw that sister, Allison's poker face sucks" says Cally

"hey she didn't wink at me…. Shitake Mushrooms I just confirmed pre knowledge" says Allison

"yeah you need to work on that, I didn't actually see her wink, Cat isn't that sneaky I figured she was planning something for my birthday" says Cally

"just go ahead Sandy the jig is up" says Cat

"Cassandra set this up not Cat, she was just the middle lady to set up times, Allison give her the surprise" says Sandy as Allison presents the gift

"wait that's the actual crown, it's not supposed to leave Italy" says Jack

"not exactly Jack, it's a custom one, almost identical except for one difference, take a closer look uncle" says Cassandra

"but why Cassie" says Cally

"you were the original heir to the throne, Cat got Catarina's looks but you got her spunk according to my dad anyway, when you were presumed dead the responsibility fell to cat, of which she handed to me the first chance she got, honestly it was a great choice because my petition passed after three weeks and Italy's economy is doing awesome, France has already requested information on our plan and how we did it so they can do the same, multiple other countries are poised to ask the same thing" says Cassandra

"I don't see the difference in the Crown" says Jack

"obviously you don't recognize your stones uncle, what is Cassandra's nickname for Cally" says Cat

"wait calcite really, but it's blue and green" says Cally wide eyed

"yes Cally, calcite can come in a few colors, there may be a few high purity diamonds in there as well" says Cassandra

"how pure are the diamonds" says Cally

"I'm legally not allowed to say, they are that pure, auntie aurora has a gift for you as well, her and the president are coming tomorrow" says Cassandra

"really, so who is that there" says Cally

"don't recognize me sweetie" says Lady Gaga

"should I" says Cally

"oh Tanisha, not really, you were basically under a rock for six of those nine years, this is Lady Gaga, Selena and demi are hard at work right now but will be here tomorrow for your birthday" says Benjamin

"I want a hug, the music industry was ripped apart from what James did, your part in it was amazing, toppling him that easy, only three of us knew exactly what he was like, me, kesha and Jess, governments around the world are requesting medals of Honor for you, let's just say Natasha and Carly have been busy sorting mail for you this past week" says Lady Gaga

"wait seriously" asks Cally as she hugs Lady Gaga

"yes calcite, it's going to take years for a lot of artists to trust anyone like that again, Hawaii is holding center's on all islands right now, his actions drove a stake between artists and producers, however they do trust you, when I announced that you were my cousin, let's just say this sack of mail is only a fraction of the mail you got, music producers everywhere want you to interview them so their artists can trust them, artists everywhere consider you an angel, all genres even the dark ones, they all consider you a miracle to have survived everything he did to you and still stand strong" says Cassandra

"they don't worship me do they" says Cally

"no, they revere you, they hope to be like you one day, there was one however that said they do, can you guess who that was" says Cassandra

"Natasha right" says Cally

"how'd you know" says Natasha

"because I know you, your one hit song was about me I could tell" says Cally

"is this true Natasha" says Lady Gaga

"yes, if you play it backwards you can hear my true message" says Natasha

"wait you hid a message in that song, where I never heard it" says Lady Gaga

"hold on you listened to my song…." Says Natasha

"yes tash I did, I loved it, my producer loved it" says Lady Gaga

"anyone else listen to it that I should know about" says Natasha

"oh you know, the whole world knows you are Cally's friend, Canada wants some songs, Japan, Australia and many more including Italy want songs, even if you sell them to Jess so she can distribute them, artists are begging for templates, also there are sites devoted to decoding that song" says Lady Gaga

"ok I may write a few, what have these sites concluded" says Natasha intrigued

"they figured out who Cally was in it, or so they hope, they found love references, oh and the name Benjamin, how'd he get in there" says Tori

"names please" says Natasha

"Talya, Hannah oh and Benjamin can only be heard if the song is played at quarter speed backwards" says Cassandra

"ok so I may have told your friend your real name, and how you are my sister, but I said she can only tell one person before she kills herself, her response was Hannah, I said fine but she is not to be allowed to tell anyone she said she would make that clear" says Benjamin

"ok so a lot of people got that link, there were two times in that eight minute song where I stop singing and say wait no this is wrong, it's backwards, in the context of the song it was referring to my feelings towards boys not lining up with society at the time, if you play that song backwards from start to finish I literally say Benjamin, Cally and Catarina, it wasn't your normal reverse play, it had to be put in after the fact so it would only show up when played backwards for everyone all at different speeds quarter, one third and full speed reverse, Benjamin was at quarter speed, Cally was at one third and Cat was at full speed, however if you attempted to play it in an audio analyzer it would say it was a corrupt file, a small hint to the music industry that I hate the corruption, and in a audio spectral analyzer it showed a picture of Cally as wonder woman, all these were added on purpose" says Natasha

"so you were with serenity records then" asks Cat

"yes, I only put out one song, oh and tori have you ever played unbreakable backwards" says Natasha

"no why, did she release it or something" says Tori

"yes a whole album last week in cooperation with Selena and demi why, did you think she wouldn't, her fans loved it, they apparently believed there was a hidden message, when she handed the cd to me she said no it's wrong it's backwards, literally a quote from my song, so I played her songs backwards, it's more standard reverse play, no where as sophisticated as my reverse play however hidden among a bunch of gibberish is literally I'll always love you Victoria, she said to play your original recording as well, she said she didn't alter a single thing" says Natasha

"let me go get it then and let's hear it for ourselves" says Tori as she runs inside to get it

"did it really say that Hannah" says Cally

"no joke yes it did clear as day, she did however say she removed one part from the reverse play on the released version that is on the original" says Natasha as tori walks walk out wide eyed

"what is it tori" asks Natasha

"we never kissed but she says on top of the part you said "I love your kisses" I don't understand how or what she meant" says Tori

"play it then so I can hear it" says Annie

"wait why don't you tell them then, you wrote that song I was mostly the singer" says Tori as she hits play

"umm holy shitake Mushrooms there was more than just that one line, you filled the entire song with messages for her, how was she supposed to know she should have played it backwards" says Cat

"I kept telling her to record it, Jack was my doctor for a while in NYC, one of my degrees is in audio manipulation, I loved music, played most of my favorite songs backwards in grade three before I officially became V's friend, oh by the way cat you have buckets of Italian in you, more than shows, according to the blood tests I had done, tori you have Spanish, French and Belgian and twenty-five percent Italian with a few other less important countries making up the rest" says Annie

"hold on you knew Jack back then" says Cat

"indeed kitty I did, also doesn't the music make more sense going backwards, sounds better to me even ignoring the messages" Says Annie

"let's hear the song on the release version" says Tori suspicious

"ok here you go" says Annie as she presses play

…..

"wait you reversed the music, why" says Cally

"because I had to, everyone would have heard those personal messages I left for her so I left one in, I didn't want to but considering she knows Natasha's song originally had more in it she did the same with mine" says Annie

"she didn't tell you what was in the outtakes for the reverse play did she" says Natasha mortified

"if I say yes would you kill me" says Annie

"yes" says Natasha glaring at Annie

"she did, she made me swear not to tell anyone what was in those outtakes though, you can try, I've taken on worse" says Annie

"seriously Tash don't even try, when I told the public that Cally was my cousin my dad attempted to slap me, he got one in before Annie twisted his arm and forced him on the ground and in a choke hold, not tight enough to hurt him but enough to get the point across" says Cassandra

"what he said next I won't repeat however let's just say it was a slur towards me because I loved Cassie and because of my hair color" says Annie

"I apologize Annie ok, I didn't realize the connection, I-" says Jacob

"shut up uncle, I've had enough of your homophobic attitude, you think Annie was harsh, your in a world of pain now" says Cat as she grabs his arm hard

"cat I'm sorry" says Jacob immediately regretting everything

"no you aren't, you say you are but then you consistently contradict your apologies with slurs, I've had enough" says Cat as she sends Jacob 10 feet away

"cat stop" says Annie

"no, he wants to cause pain then he will Receive pain in return, he needs to learn its not ok" says Cat fuming

"back away guys, let her deal with it" says Tori as Jacob comes running at cat

"you want to play that game huh, let's play" says Jacob as he attempts to push Cat

"uncle I swear I'll kill you, stop now" yells Cally

"damn ok, you want to try Cally, your stronger than all of us" says Cat smiling

"yup, get ready for some real pain uncle" says Cally as she lays a hand on his head

"… ok ok stop" says Jacob wincing in pain

"no, not until I can guarantee that your apology is sincere, I'd heal you but you don't seem to care about that, you are just like James" says Cally

"Woah how'd I never make that connection" says Cassandra amazed

"ok ok I'm sorry, I mean it this time, what are you going to do to me" says Jacob crying

"tell me your sorry NOW" says Cassandra

"I'm sorry" says Jacob shocked at the comparison to James

"I don't believe you dad" says Cassandra as Cats parents show up

"Tanisha stop NOW, I swear I will ground you" says Ms Valentine

"m-mom…" says Cally as she lifts her hand and falls completely frozen

"not this again" says Jenny

"this is different, it's not her doing it it's cat" says Tori

"care to explain kitty, why was she causing her uncle pain" says Mr Valentine

"when Cassie announced she was Cally's cousin Jacob attempted to slap her, Annie stopped him then he called them both a homophobic slur, I intervened here then Cally wanted him to learn his lesson" says Cat

"he said what, you'd do that to your own daughter Jacob, you are stupid, Cat unfreeze Cally, I can't believe I believed your apology, you really aren't worth the Valentina name" says Ms Valentine

"I'm sorry sister I really am, don't hurt me" says Jacob fearful

"sister" says Tori

"I said the Italian came from my mom's side tor" says Cat

"yes tori, I'm not the valentine in the family" says Mr Valentine

"I wanted cat and Cally to be Valentine's so I explained it to him and he understood and agreed" says Ms Valentine

"now what do you want to do with him honey" says Mr Valentine

"let's heal him, Cally, Cassie you need to go in with him, Cat you will heal him" says Ms Valentine

"nope not getting near him" says Cally

"tori then" says Ms Valentine

"nope, once that nexus is activated no one can leave it, he's shown us he doesn't care about our feelings, he could easily hurt us causing us to break" says Tori

"if he is to be healed it has to be by people who he can't exert power over, so none of us, sorry aunt, he's too far gone that way" says Cassandra as Jenna and Erin walk over to him

"no get away from him Jenna" says Cat

"he's just misunderstood mom, let us help him" says Erin

"Jacob are you controlling them" says Cat sternly

"as if why would I manipulate little kids I've never seen before to defend me" says Jacob

"oh I wonder where we got that idea dad" says Cassandra

"that's different you are my daughter" says Jacob

"not any better, that's actually worse brother" says Aurora

"besides Jack is the only one willing to stand up to you so if our daughters think they can help then let them" says Tori

"tori are you sure about this" says Cat concerned

"yes cutie I am, trust me they can handle him" says Tori

"if you say so, go ahead girls show him what you need to show him, just one question why do you say he's misunderstood" says Cat

"he never got enough hugs when he was little" says Jasmine

"how on earth could she possibly know that" says Aurora shocked

"so it's true" asks Cat

"yes, Jacob was the weird one in the family, the only thing our dad trusted him with was the family secrets" says Aurora

"so we can hewp him then" says Jenna

"go ahead, show him who's boss" says Aurora

"OK!" says Jenna as she drags Jacob to the nexus

"let's go jazy, she will need our help" says Erin as she pulls jasmine to the nexus as well

 **In the nexus**

"now you listen here boy, if you need hugs you can ask you know" says Jenna as she stares at Jacob

"ok so may I have a hug" says Jacob carefully

"not yet, first why lash out at your family" says Erin glaring at Jacob

"I guess my dad had issues, I kept my frustrations in, I couldn't hold it anymore, I didn't want to hurt them, Annie is amazing with Cassie, she's grown so much" says Jacob

"ok, but you lashed out at Annie not Cassie" says Jasmine

"I know, my actions have made them question my actions or if what I say is true, I wish I could reverse everything but I can't, I can't take back what I said even though I wish I could, they obviously don't trust me enough to accept my apologies, I don't blame them" says Jacob

"are you afraid of us" asks Jenna

"possibly why" says Jacob

"you should be, especially me and here's why" says Jenna as Jacob suddenly gets flipped around

"so you have a gift" asks Jacob definitely afraid

"yes, you treat them badly and you will answer to me, you understand mister" says Jenna

"y-yes Jenna" says Jacob

"ok now we hug" says Jasmine

"indeed sister" says Jenna winking

"so can I get that hug yet" asks Jacob

"sure" says Jenna as Jacob gets flipped upside down and hugged

…

"um Jenna what was that" says Cat as Tori smirks

"what you didn't know she had a gift, huh interesting, Jenna sweetheart why not tell Cat" says Tori

"because you give the best hugs, Cat would try and protect me, I love you both but I trusted you with that info mom" says Jenna hiding her face

"how does she know all this, how did you figure it out Victoria, how did it come up" says Jack

"it was on one of my days off, we were having lunch and suddenly I was floating an inch off my chair, Jenna was the only one looking at me, so I asked her about it, she's completely aware of what she does, when I asked what she's staring at me for she said so you can float silly, clearly this isn't the first time she's done it" says Tori as cat looks to be frustrated

"don't be mad mom, I was having fun, she knew that, I didn't want you keeping me home away from friends, I didn't want you to worry" cries Jenna

"then show me Jenna hun" says Cat

"ok you need to lay down but before you do I need a hug" says Jenna almost in tears

"sweetie it's ok, I'm sorry, who else can do what you do" says Cat as she hugs Jenna

"Jasmine can, Erin can move certain things she isn't that strong yet" says Jenna as she hides behind Tori

"jenna you promised" says Jasmine as she stares at Tori

"Jazy no stop, you can't hurt my mom, I won't let you" says Erin as she tackles Jasmine to the sand

"it's ok Erin, let her up, it's Jenna she wants anyway, Jasmine come here" says Tori

"but mom she was going to launch you" says Erin

"doesn't matter let her up now please" says Tori sternly

"yes mom" says Erin

"mom I need help" says Jasmine

"just do what auntie Victoria says ok Jazy" says Jade

"ok I guess" says Jasmine as she hides her face as she walks over to tori

"having trouble controlling it sweetie, talk to me" says Tori sincerely

"sometimes ya, my old mom always yelled at me for it, you won't yell will you" says Jasmine

"no I won't, neither will your new mom's, isn't that right Jade" says Tori

"nope, we may raise our voice from time to time but we won't yell at you Jazy, we love you and Cass" says Jade

"you show me your gift Jazy, Jenna can show cat ok, then we can help you master it ok" says Tori

"ok" says Jasmine as she lifts tori off the ground with her hands at her side

"woah, hey Cally care to see this" says Tori as Cally walks up

"woah um you realize you are twenty-five feet in the air right" says Cally

"yes I realize that Cally, you have some teaching to do, ok Jazy bring me down slowly" says Tori as she plummets

"woah Jasmine you almost killed her" says Cally as she catches tori

"I'm sorry auntie, your heavier on the way down" says Jasmine

"it's ok, I thought that might happen that's why I called Cally over, she has gifts similar to yours, she can help you right Cally" says Tori

"yes I will help you, I enjoy teaching, hey Natasha can Harriet come to my party, I want to help her" says Cally

"ok Jenna you want to show me now" says Cat

"depends Calcite, she has been kinda reluctant lately to even come out of her room let alone leave hospital grounds" says Natasha

"Harriet?" says Cassidy West

"does that name mean something to you Cass" says Natasha

"yes she's my aunt, my old mom said she was crazy" says Cassidy west

"well she isn't the best, I'll let her know you want to see her, you do right" says Natasha

"yes I'd love to, has she done anything lately" asks Cassidy West

"she means art" says Jenna

"slowly ya, she hasn't had anything to paint since Jane left the hospital" says Natasha

"oh well would she paint me" asks Cassidy West

"um well Remy just notified me she isn't in her room right now and we should see if she comes here, Cassidy call for her please" says Tori

"wait so she isn't in the hospital either, shoot, I'll be back in a bit" says Natasha as she immediately gets on a boat

"what happened" says Cassidy west

"nothing good, she hasn't really been herself since Jane got better" says Jade as Jane walks up

"what was that about Harriet" says Jane

"she's MIA, when you last spoke with her last week how did she seem" says Cally

"damn, she was doing so well too, up until she got a call from her sister, she went crazy" says Jane

"what did she say" says Cally

"apparently they love messing with her, she would go on about how she would never see her niece again because she is dead, obviously that isn't the case as she is right here" says Jane giving Cassidy a big hug

"oh my God, they wanted Harriet to kill herself so they wouldn't have to deal with her anymore" says Tori as Cassidy starts crying

"wait is she in that boat" says Jack

"auntie…" says Cassidy West

"calm down Cassidy, ok" says Jane as she walks her to the dock

"Cassidy…" says Harriet as they arrive

"Welcome to the family" says Jade

"me but why" says Harriet as Natasha shows up behind her

"because I love you auntie, nothing my mom said would change that" says Cassidy West

"ok that still doesn't explain why she said you were dead" says Harriet

"maybe I can explain that" says the prosecutor

"Molly how, did you know what they were doing to Harriet" says Jack

"unfortunately yes I knew the mind games they played on her but I used it to my advantage, I got a warrant to tap their phones, I caught the whole conversation, I also had the adoption papers that Jade and Ashley signed, her parents tried to say you were unstable and your word can't be trusted, the court didn't believe them so they induced it, boy they will enjoy that prison time" says Molly

"wait so they are in jail" says Harriet

"yes, you were awarded half a million dollars by the state for emotional distress and other things that they caused, now hug your niece Hun" says Molly as Harriet stares in disbelief

"but who did that, I mean they hated me so I don't care anymore about it but who set the stage" says Harriet

"I did, with Cally and Jade's help of course, I hated seeing you suffer, you were my friend for one year before the crash, then the crash happened and you were there for me, I know your parents tried to say that you caused the crash, but your sister was always there for you, defending you then she was manipulated to work against you, she contacted me trying to apologize, I said it was up to you to accept or deny her apology, she will be here tomorrow with an few guards, she wasn't convicted, she actually turned against your parents, revealing everything" says Jane

"wait so she never wanted to give away Cassidy, she told me she never wanted kids" says Harriet

"she handed Cassidy over to Sara's Charity as fast as she could, she didn't want her to live in that mess, she adored Cass but she's only here because your parents forced her to have a kid so they'd have a way to manipulate her" says Jessica as she walks up with beck

"um guys, help please" says Cat getting dizzy

"shoot, Jazy go help Jenna NOW" says Jane

"What am I suppose to do jane" says Jasmine

"Cat's about to either puke or faint, if you cant do it then CASSANDRA!" says Jane

"yes, shitake mushrooms ok, Jenny stop now, she probably doesn't realize how high she is" says Cassandra

"someone help me al-" says Cat as she passes out

"I can't stop, I tried" cries Jenna

"ok then, Jazy get over here NOW" says Cassandra

"yes, you need to be lifted up don't you, so you can stop her" says Jasmine

"yes, I know you don't lower people so well but I can slow us down I just cant get up there, she's already unconcious she can't take much more" says Cassandra

"….. ok I'll do my best" says Jasmine

"Let me help" says Erin

"ok fine, erin slow Cat down, jazy lift me up, Dad I hate to rely on you but I need your help too" says Cassandra as she slowly rises up

"you actually want my help, woah ok what do you need me to do" says Jacob as he looks up

"catch Cat and slow her down, she's already out of it, completely blacked out so she can't slow her fall" says Cassandra as she reaches Cat

"Right away Cassandie" says Jacob as he literally freezes Cat

"I said slow her down Jackass not freeze her" says Cassandra as she pushes cat downwards

"Now what Cassie" says Jasmine as Jacob grabs Cat

"Aim for the water" says Cassandra as she is flung into the water

"did I just kill her…" Cries Jasmine

"not likely, she has survived worse although considering how hard she hit the water she might need help" says Jacob

"help her jackass" says Tori as she walks out

"right" says Jacob as he runs out to get her

"I thought I killed her, she hit the water so fast" cries jasmine

"like Jacob said she has survived worse, you need to work on some things sweetie, Cally can help you and Jenna" says Tori as Jacob carries Cassandra out of the water

"that technique needs some work jazy, damn my back hurts" says Cassandra

"cat still not up yet Jack" says Tori

"no she got hit pretty hard by the speed of Jenna spinning her in the air, honestly I'm surprised she lasted that long, she shouldn't have let Jenna show Cat her gift the fact that Cat couldn't stop spinning herself says a lot about how powerful Jenna is, she needs restraint training" says Jack

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean for it to go that fast" bawls Jenna

"give her a hug sweetheart, it's her only way to survive" says Jack

"but I didn't mean to, ok" cries Jenna as she hugs Cat

"wh-what happened" says Cat weakly

"Jenna is powerful, she unfortunately lost control and you blacked out" says Tori

"sweetie, it's ok, stop crying, it's not your fault, I asked you to show me, you could have said no I'm not ready, but you wanted to impress me" says Cat

"I'm sorry mom" cries Jenna

"sister you need some rest" says Erin as she walks Jenna to the house

 **A/N wow some crazy shit just went down, no Jenna and jasmine don't have identical gifts, just some overlap, Erin on the other hand likes practical jokes, also yes Jenna and Erin are based off of real people, however their abilities are not**


	60. Chapter 60 Near Death Experiences

Chapter 60 near death experiences

The next day 5 am

"where is Harriet" asks Megan

"sleeping, wait who are you guys" says Jade answering the door

"we are her sisters, I fled as fast as I could however Megan wasn't as lucky, she was trapped for four years, we want to apologize" says Melissa

"go to the hotel, and come back at nine, I'm not waking her up, she's enjoying quality time with her niece" says Jade

"Cassidy…." Says Megan

"yes now go, Cassidy doesn't trust you now so go or I will call the cops" says Jade as she picks up her phone

"ok sorry to bug you, just happy she made it to a family who loves her, I wish I could hug her, anyway let her know we were here, I'm sorry if I woke you" says Megan as they drop their heads as they head to the boat

"God why would they think she'd be up at five" says Jade to herself

4 hours later

"yes Jade they are twins, Melissa left us to fend for ourselves when my parents tried to get her pregnant, I don't blame her, were they here at five this morning" says Harriet

"yes, they should be back soon" says Jade as she hears the doorbell

"what is it" asks Harriet

"a note, it says sorry for the pain, we won't be back, I'm sorry Harriet for hurting you, hey get back here" says Jade walking out the door

"sorry they just told me to deliver the message" says the delivery girl

"I want to see them!, I don't care about the past" says Harriet

"I'll pass that along if they are still there" says the delivery girl

"… they left me… again, Jenna said someone was here this morning to say goodbyes" says Harriet tearing up

"hey we have friends in the police force, I'll have cat put an alert out for them" says Jade

2 hours later

"is that a boat with two people in cuffs headed this way" says Jack

"yeah" says Cat wide eyed

"why, Harriet's out back bawling her eyes out" says Jade As the boat docks

"you requested these two Catarina, they broke into a store shortly before you called, it was a knife store" says the officer

"we were paying for our actions against our sister, we were done, we didn't think she'd care anymore" says Melissa

"auntie!" squeals Cassidy as she sees Melissa

"is she really happy to see me" says Melissa

"yes, she was outback trying to keep your sister from crying, thanks again officer, I'll take it from here" says Cat as the officer nods and leaves

"your keeping us here…. Why" says Megan

"because Megan, even though she was upset she thought you had come to mend bridges not say goodbye, her exact words are they left me again, she understood what you had to go through, Jessica from Sara's charity is actually a friend of ours" says Tori as she walks up

"wait Catarina as in the girl with gifts" says Melissa

"so you've heard of me then" says Cat disapprovingly

"y-yes, don't hurt us" says Megan

"unfortunately, I made a promise I wouldn't, however my daughter Jenna has no such promise, sweetie do your thing" says Cat

"yes mom" says Jenna as Megan gets flung into the water

"wait she's adopted right" says Melissa scared

"I try not to disclose that to people but yes all three of our kids are, we had decided when tor and I got married that we'd adopt kids who were considered outcasts weither that be because of handicaps or mental issues like autism, it didn't matter to us, we just wanted people to love" says Cat

"very nice, I wish I had the confidence to do that" says Melissa as Jenna drags Megan out of the water

"you didn't kill her did you" says Melissa

"no she's just in shock, she's already said she deserved that" says Jenna as Harriet walks into the kitchen

"Harriet…..." says Megan as Harriet just walks away

"and here I thought she wanted to see us, that's why you had us arrested isn't it Jade" Says Melissa

"she does, unfortunately she has people telling her things, Erin and jasmine among them, Erin, Jasmine get out here Now" says Jade as jasmine comes running

"yes mom, eri is in the bathroom, Jenna was the one telling Harriet things not us, we tried to stop her" says Jasmine

"is this true Jenna" says Tori sternly

"y-yes mom, Jazy especially, Casy was torn, she wanted to have her know but didn't think it was time so she let us do what we wanted" says Jenna hiding her face

"I admire her courage, what exactly did you tell her" says Melissa

"stories of pain, not just mine but Megan's as well, your connection to Carly back in Italy" says Jenna

"sorry what, how did you know that, I don't even think Carly remembers that" says Melissa

"says who missy" says Carly as she walks up

"Carly, girl how have you been" says Melissa

"I've been worse, how were your travels hiding from your parents" says Carly

"care to explain Melissa" says Megan

"sorry I thought I told you, I spent six months in Italy, visiting the sights, Carly saw me and immediately asked if I was avoiding someone as she had seen me multiple times looking worried, I said yes my parents have someone following me, she said she had connections and could hide me if I wanted, I said sure, I've never felt safer in my life, by the way where is Sam" says Melissa

"taking a nap, she will be here for the party" says Carly

"Auntie get out here NOW" says Cassidy in a commanding tone

"I'm not talking to them, they tried to kill themselves, I had just wanted a hug from them, I know Mel knew where I was when I arrived in Hawaii, Natasha said she had tried to visit once" says Harriet angrily

"then listen sister, we were trying to make things even so you wouldn't have to suffer, just knowing that Jade adopted Cassidy was enough to show us we weren't worthy of a pardon from you for our actions" says Megan

"mom seriously you know there is more to it than that, I can always get Jenna to force it out of you" says Cassidy west

"Cass come on do you really want me to tell her everything" says Megan

"Melissa fled to save her life, if anything she should stay and you should go" says Harriet bitterly

"auntie no, if cal has taught me anything since Jade took me in as her daughter it's that no one deserves the cold shoulder, especially not family that suffered as you did if not worse" says Cassidy as Cally walks up and smiles

"glad you took that lesson to heart sweetie" says Cally

"ok if she's so strong then let her find it and explain it to you sister because you don't seem to understand how hard it was for me to say mean words to you" says Megan as she just walks away

"I'll be back, she needs to blow off some steam, she adored you little sister, we both did" says Melissa as she runs after Megan

"auntie Cal is that true" says Jenna

"they aren't the easiest people to read, they protected themselves or something but as far as I can tell yes, hey Erin you got anything from them" says Cally

"lots of pain and regret, more from Meg but Mel definitely seems afraid of Harriet right now" says Erin concerned

"I felt it too, they just want to be forgiven Harriet, they were just trying to protect themselves back then, can't you forgive them Harriet" says Tori as Megan comes back

"look I'm sorry sister, what would be a compromise you'd be willing to make so we can put what our parents did behind us" says Megan

"seriously sister, we just want to mend bridges, this morning we didn't think we were worth the forgiveness, we thought you hated us because of what we had to do to survive, me abandoning you and meg saying what she said, we hurt you and we need to fix it, what can we do, we're begging her sister" says Melissa as Harriet just bawls

"is that happy crying or sad crying" asks Megan

"both mom, she was worried you hated her, she thought she'd never hear you voices again" says Cassidy West

"well what do you think Cassy, should I accept" says Harriet still crying

"Its up to you auntie, though I'd want you to live here on the island so I could come visit, them too" says Cassidy as Carly smiles

"we have no where to live, we can't even afford groceries after the family accounts were frozen, we have absolutely no money" says Melissa

"I was awarded half a million dollars by the state, if you give me a hug maybe I'll invite you to Cally's party and maybe talk to Molly about getting you some money as well" says Harriet as Melissa just stares at Megan

"Molly doesn't like us" says Megan

"then you obviously didn't tell her everything did you" says Cally as she picks up her phone

"please no, we don't want anyone to get in trouble, what are the cops going to say, I mean we committed a crime this morning, they won't trust us" says Melissa

"they may not trust you but I called them ten minutes ago to open a case to look into everything your parents did to you and Megan, plus Victoria's brother is on his way to assess you guys, he assured me that it will have to be extensive, lasting several days but given what they forced you to do to Harriet here, I don't see this case taking too long to go in your favour" says Jack

"who asked for the investigation into our lives, now their torment will never be gone" says Melissa

"I did they already started this morning it's one of the things I called them for, I'm a light sleeper" says Cat proudly as Jason and the cops arrive

"we will let Jason do his thing, now cat may I have a word please" says the chief

"of course what's up" says Cat as they move away from the group

"it didn't take long to find wrongdoings by their parents, including doctor payoffs for pregnancy tests, Melissa never had any money when she went around the world hiding from them, any money spent that was claimed to be Melissa spending it was either her father or the person they hired to kill her, it all tracks" says the chief

"so she was a target then, any tapes of them as kids" says Cat scared of the answer

"unfortunately yes to both, we contacted the fbi who said that all three are owed five million dollars each because the videos were behind a paywall, surprisingly it was owned by the mom, they are in the process of fighting the fbi for it but they are losing, we had Remy hack in and help us, boy those videos are crazy scary more abuse than I've ever seen, Melissa was featured the most, ending the video usually black and blue and screaming, I have a feeling she hides those memories, it's a strong case, should be done in three days" says the chief

"they don't need to appear do they" says Cally as she walks up

"do you fill her in on everything " says the chief

"she wouldn't be here right now if I didn't sir, you remember her don't you" says Cat

"of course the whole department knows her, we are deeply sorry for what you had to endure miss Cally, and Catarina no they don't, Jason's evaluation will be enough to prove the harm and stuff they endured, can you bring Melissa over please I need to speak with her for a moment" says the chief

"right away, Mel he needs to talk to you for a moment" says Cat as they walk away out of earshot

"yes sir what is it" says Melissa

"we found tapes mostly of you online on a site owned by your mother" says the chief

"your going to destroy them all right" says Melissa

"we will do our best, you knew about them" says the chief

"yes unfortunately I did our parents exploited us for money, apparently the Valentina's kept an eye out for me, both Jackson and Cassandra once notified of my presence hid me from the public eye and kept me safe, both said how they knew about the site and how sad it was that we were exploited both meg and I volunteered to appear to keep Harriet out of them, unfortunately that obviously didn't work to well did it" says Melissa

"actually meg appeared more often than Harriet even after you disappeared so she at least kept that end of the deal, the last video was just over four years ago, it looked like Megan was pregnant" says the chief as Cassidy hides behind a tree nearby

"sweetheart come here it's ok" says Melissa

"is this her, Meg's daughter that is" says the chief

"who are you and why are you talking to auntie Mel" says Cassidy

"yes she is but she didn't want her growing up in that environment so she handed her over to Sara's charity the first chance she got, she won't talk to you unless you say your name, she need to know she can trust you" says Melissa

"I'm a police chief, I worked with Cat to bring Cally's dad down, he was as bad as your grandparents, I'm Alex, what's your name" says Alexander

"I don't tell people my name unless mom says it's ok, so you are helping them, what about what happened today, are they going away for that" says Cassidy in tears

"your uncle Jack sorted that out, given the situation sweetheart no they won't be taken away, looks like people are arriving for the party, we will do everything we can for you and Meg ok, let cat know we will keep her in the loop ok, you as well if you want" says Alex as he heads to his boat with the other officer

"ok, yes please" yells Melissa

10 minutes later

"hello everyone, we'd like you to meet Harriet and her two sisters, they've been through a lot so don't poke at them please" says Cat

"hi, my name is Melissa, some circles may know me as the black and blue girl, but that aspect of my life is gone, Megan and I did everything we could to protect our little sister" says Melissa starting to cry

"hi my name is Megan, Mel here said everything that needs to be said, I'm just happy for Harriet that she had so many friends and that my daughter found a loving home" says Megan

"hey Mel how are ya" says Selena

"Woah you know her Mel, she's my idol, never thought I'd ever see her this close" says Megan

"I helped shield her in France two years ago after Cassandra shot Jackson a quick warning about Mel's arrival and the situation, otherwise Jackson and Cassie never spoke to each other unless absolutely necessary, when they find people in danger, they do anything they can" says Selena

"hey Selena where's the kiddos" says Cally

"on their way calcite, we got here at two this morning, they needed some sleep, Jackson is bringing them" says Selena

"you have kids awwww" says Megan

"come give me a hug" says Selena

"ok….. Are you sure it's ok" asks Megan

"I wouldn't have asked for a hug if it wasn't sweetie" says Selena

"just do it already meg" says Melissa as Megan slowly hugs Selena

"hey meg how you doing today" says demi surprising Megan

"care to explain this Megan!" says Melissa

"I wasn't expecting her to be here today, she got me out last year, it seemed that there was a whole pop star disappearing thing happening, not sure why but she seemed afraid for her life, she saw me walking in the shadows and dragged me to her house, ironically getting me out of having to go home for a few months, so I helped her hide in plain sight, but stated that eventually my parents would get a hold of me and force me home, the last time I was even home was to see my uncle, that was a mistake, they forced me to call the hospital, but any other time I wasn't home I was with demi" says Megan

"yes sweetie you were so scared, it looked like you were ready to run into a busy street and get hit by a car, trust me I've been there" says demi

"really you have" says Melissa

"of course, I was battling feelings of love and regret towards Selena, lucky for me she had an open boyfriend who agreed to let me in, I was afraid that it'd never be, I contemplated leaving a note to be sent to her after my death, I was depressed for years and my music suffered because of it, I was basically living in the shadows of the music industry" says demi

"you really thought that people forgot about you" says Cat

"yes, my albums didn't sell, physically or digitally" says demi

"you obviously haven't seen an article written about you around that time then written by none other than my brother, he was not in the best space back then however this article was the best thing I've ever seen him write" says Cat beaming

"is this true Benjamin" says demi sceptically

"yes, your music may have been depressing for others but for me it showed me that others deal with it too, Cat really pushed it home though, she had self-worth issues among others but as soon as her and tori started dating, like magic they suddenly became insignificant, I was ecstatic that she was happy, I know she's proud of me but you helped me through it, I'd have her buy every album from you I could get" says Benjamin

"and look how far we have come, thanks for that Ben you just made my day" says demi

"looks like everyone else is arriving wait a second why are some army generals here" says Jack

"an Honor ceremony for cally's action in taking her father down, she was even nominated for a Nobel piece prize, we don't think she will get it though, ICarly has a camera set up at the meeting taking place at the army airfield so we can see it later, world governments are heaping praise on Cally for her bravery, demanding she be given medals, apparently the government saw no point in arguing with them" says Tori

"where is Cally Valentine, the president is requesting her appearance here now" says one of the army generals

"Woah the president himself is requesting her appearance that's huge" says Cat

"oh and you too Catarina" says the same army general

"great, tori can you go get her please, she's probably still in her room" says Cat as she follows the general

"may I know in advance what's going on here" says Cat a few minutes later

"only because you have clearance agent CVV, she's being given awards by every country for her bravery" says the general

"how do you know I'm an agent sir if I may ask" says Cat

"you really think you could keep anything like that from Steven, plus legally you are closer to the president than even the Secret service, it's our job to protect those agents, we were scolded for not protecting Selena as it was" says the general

"wow ok, so how long is this award ceremony going to take, it's her birthday today and we all had plans, also was Selena's code name Stargate" says Cat

"you obviously know it was, now stop prying, Cally is on her way over" says the general

"she never said it was when she talked to me she referred to herself as either Alex or ASG never Stargate" says Cat as Cally gets here and the general just nods

"how long is this going to take sir" asks Cally politely

"maybe thirty minutes, hard to say" says the general as they get in his vehicle

"you know everyone is spooked that the army is here" says Cally

"yes we know unfortunately it was unavoidable, this event is going to set the stage for the future, we were flown in special, we have a plan to avoid public panic" says the general

"your all high ranking officers aren't you" questions Cally

"Cally stop, your getting into confidential territory" says Cat glaring at Cally

"cat no it's ok, she is getting to the limits but I will answer it, yes Cally, there will be a lot of high-ranking officers there" says the general

"will I have to shake their hand" says Cally catching on to what's happening

"they'd like you to yes, however if you are nervous, I can tell them as such you deserve such respect" says the general as they arrive at their destination

"ok" says Cally feeling better as they exit the vehicle

"miss Cally, glad to finally meet you" says the president

"why didn't you address my sister, are you hiding something from me" says Cally

"that's Confidential missy, I'd tell you if I could" says the president as he leads them to the podium

"How could you not addressing my sister be confidential" says Cally

"she won't drop it sir trust me, she will force it out of us one way or another" says Cat glaring at Cally

"ok fine I'll drop it for now but I want an explanation later sister" says Cally not noticing Selena arriving behind her

"we are agents sweetie, Cat enrolled three years ago, I took missions for her because she was in a bind with tori and wasn't allowed to blow her cover" says Selena

"so everything you did sister was to protect us" says Cally

"we'll discuss it later, it's not the time to tell you anything can't you see we are holding back everything" says Cat sternly

"ok welcome to the first international medal of Honor ceremony, I'd like to introduce Cally Valentine, she by herself set her father to burn, it was a year long journey but she stayed strong despite the fear he instilled in Her" says the general as everyone claps

Meanwhile back at home

"ok guys I've been told it just started, and that she is nervous" says Carly

"how could you possibly know unless you have insider knowledge of the event, it obviously isn't your dad, he went to Italy last night and he isn't in any army core or anything he made that clear" says Tori

"you know the whole shitake mushroom thing cat and occasionally Selena do right" says Carly

"yes but that's a movie line" says Tori

"unfortunately not in this case, damn shitake mushrooms, I'm not supposed to tell you" says Carly

"did you do that on purpose as a hint or were you given orders" says Tori half jokingly

"let's put it this way, don't you think it's odd that both Selena and demi know Megan and Mel yet have never mentioned them, and cat is friends with Selena and demi" says Carly

"your trying to tell us something without saying it aren't you, are you saying that it's not a coincidence that they know each other" says Tori as Carly nods

"do you know what she's referring to Jack" says Jade smirking

"yes Jade, you really aren't good at connecting the dots are you Victoria" says Jack

"obviously not, wait is she a spy" says Tori confused

"yes and no, I'm not allowed to confirm anything in public, she made me swear" says Jack

"then I'll confirm it for you Jack, yes she is tori, has been for three years, you obviously know that Selena is a spy" says Steven Shay

"so she had to hide this from me, why" says Tori

"simply put she was protecting you, if you knew then you'd be a target as well, her knowledge of things has saved the president a few times in LA, does her worried outbursts make sense now tori" says Carly

"your referring to just before we came to Hawaii aren't you" says Tori

"yes, she does really love you, it's not an act" says demi

"how would you know this" says Tori

"because she refused to talk business with me always gushing about you nonstop, it was hard to deal with especially when we had a deadline, she said she'd be absolutely broken without you" says demi

"broken how" asks tori

"broken emotionally and mentally, she was offered-…" says demi as Carly cuts her off

"they are on their way back now, hurry up and get everything ready" says Carly as everyone scrambles

"she was offered the job many times while she was at Hollywood Arts, she refused until her dreams were met, three years ago they asked again, and she said yes" says demi as she gets the streamers set up

"she confided in you that much" says Tori getting the balloons set up

"yes Selena and Carly too, damn" Says demi

"what" asks Tori

"their vehicle was shot at they are headed here faster because Natasha just arrived and she always has equipment on her" says demi

"oh God, Cally, please let them be safe" cries tori as she runs inside

"you had to tell her about the shooting huh" says Carly

"I didn't mean to, let's hope Selena is ok, her vehicle was shot at too" says demi as the army arrives

"what's the damage sir" says Steven

"two wounded zero dead" says the general

"who was wounded" says Carly seriously

"cat and Stargate, nothing serious thanks to Cally, she's very strong, she said she heard the bullets headed for them and tried to stop them all, but two got through, there were twenty bullets recovered on the ground" says the general

"well NATASHA get over here now" says Steven

"yes sir, oh God, that's not good, both shoulder injuries general" says Natasha running over

"yes, thanks to Cally here only two bullets made it through and they slowed down as well" says the general as a loud pop resounds through the area

"No one is celebrating my birthday until those guys are caught, you understand" says Cally full storm

"yes Cally we understand" says demi as everyone runs away

"well go find them Mr. big shot" says Cally

"hey my job was to protect you and cat" says the general

"and now I'm changing your orders, go find those idiots before I break" says Cally as she launches herself onto the roof

"she got twenty-seven medals, she deserves two more for saving these two" says the general

"I wouldn't go that far, there is nerve and muscle damage, looks like any further music they do will be limited" says Natasha

"so those people just destroyed their careers" says the general

"essentially yes, there is a way to combat it however it isn't easy, they were targeted on purpose" says Natasha

"I had received intel that they were going to be targeted that's why the army was supposed to be here, you were supposed to bring them back safely, my boss won't be happy about this" says Carly

"wait your telling your boss about this" says the general

"of course, get ready for a lashing or two" says Carly

"well I've got to go find those idiots" says the general running away

"your really going to tell the DOD about this, that's going a little far don't you think" says jack

"wouldn't you Jack, they were shot at and our birthday plans for Cally were shattered because they probably fled the area by now" says Carly

"No I would not Carly, you have little faith in the army don't you, what birthday plans did you have for her" says Jack

"we were going to take her to go see the new starwars movie that just came out, she won't be in the mood to accept anything now" says Carly

"with who you said WE" says Tori as she walks out

"it was Sam and I's idea but we were going to invite everyone to come, that won't happen now I guess, there goes an easy two grand" says Carly

"wait you already bought the tickets" says Cat

"of course cat, I basically rented out the theater for the night, it wasn't cheap, now that I actually have some money, why is it that when I can afford something my plans always get dashed, it's not fair" says Carly in tears

"Cally get down here NOW" says Cat

"NO!, they haven't found your shooters yet" says Cally

"it's not optional sister, that's an order" says Cat

"since when do you give me orders sister" says Cally

"since I've been holding back my frustrations with you, now get down here now before I force you to" says Cat forcefully

"nope not going to happen and you can't make me" says Cally

"maybe I can't but I know someone who can, Jenna have fun" says Cat almost laughing

"I don't want to hurt you auntie but you know I can" says Jenna angrily

"ok where did she learn that" says Cally

"take a guess sweetheart, now get down before I add jazy to the mix" says Jade

"ok ok you made your point" says Cally as she jumps to her open window

"you thinks she will come out" says Selena

"she only fears two people more than she did James, my brother and Tori, though she knows not to mess with Jenna and jasmine together" says Cat

"are they really powerful enough to overpower her" says Carly

"no not even together but they sure can scare even the best trained therapists, Jason included, they are a lot like Jade that way, when they get angry for any reason you want to be as far away as possible, unless you stop them in their tracks like tori and I usually do" says Cat

"she's taking too long mom, want me to go get her" says Jasmine

"no sweetie just give her a minute and help Selena up" says Jade as jasmine helps Selena

3 pm

"we found them, they won't say who they work for" says the general

"seriously boys, what happened to you that you'd act out like this" says Steven sternly

"you know them sir" says the general

"yes, they were in a squad when I was in the army, not my squad but they were pretty good soldiers if I remember correctly" says Steven

"we were one of the best then we got dishonorably discharged for something we didn't even do and the general on that base knew full well we didn't do it, we were told that those vehicles contained the people who accused us, we didn't know they were hero's" says one of the shooters

"do you feel any remorse gentleman, you basically destroyed the musical careers of the best singers I've ever heard, they have nerve damage, if it wasn't for cally's actions they'd have both been killed" says Steven

"we were given info by the black and blue girls parent's you know the one in those videos" says the other shooter

"the name is Melissa gentleman, they really used that asshole nickname to refer to me" says Melissa

"yes they did, we are sorry we didn't know, we were obviously lied to we realize that now" says the first shooter

"Never repeat that again you got it" says Melissa getting in his face

"yes ma'am" says the first shooter

"let's educate them, shall I" says Steven as Cally walks over slowly

"no hurting them dad I mean it" says Carly as she nods

"as if Carls, besides you'd outrank even me if I was still in the army" says Steven as he walks the shooters over there

"sister, Carly had a plan for tonight but she doesn't think you would accept it now because we got hurt" says Cat

"she's right I wouldn't, the only way I'd agree to go anywhere is if you promised to stay in wheelchairs for a week starting now, the injury may not be to the legs but I don't want to lose either of you" says Cally

"so your afraid for their lives that they will hurt themselves farther, maybe these will help" says Steven presenting wheelchairs and brackets

"these aren't normal bracelets are they" says Tori

"no, they are tracking bracelets, you know spy stuff, and by the looks of it pretty high quality too" says Cat

"ok so Carly what was your plan" inquires Cally

"what's your favorite movie franchise" says Carly

"depends on what's playing I don't really have a true favorite" says Cally

"since when lady puffball, one of the reasons your best friend thought you would work so well is because you and her, as well as me all liked the same movies" says Natasha

"seriously, ok fine I did yes but that franchise hasn't put out a movie in years" says Cally

"that's all about to change today If you agree to go" says Natasha

"ok I'll go, but only because I don't want to hurt Carly's feelings" says Cally as they get in the boat

2.5 hours later

"it was ok, I've seen better" says Natasha

"are you kidding Shywalker it was amazing" says Cally

"you really liked it Cal" says Carly

"loved it, thanks Carly" says Cally

"Carly and I had this planned for months Natasha the least you could do is appreciate our effort" says Sam

"did I imply I didn't appreciate the effort and cost, if I did I'm sorry, I loved that you went through the process to make Cally smile, I just wasn't that impressed by the movie" says Natasha

"fair enough, so spy's huh" says Sam

"yes Sam four of us are spies, can you guess who" says Jack

"well I already know Carly is a spy, Cat as well, the other two would probably be demi and Selena correct, however there is someone undercover here, I can tell mainly because they don't speak much despite being asked questions frequently" says Sam smirking

"you would be correct on every point however can you pinpoint who the undercover agent is, you get two tries" says Cat smirking

"Cassandra" says Sam

"I wish Samantha, unfortunately cat's definitely the better spy, I mean she hid it for almost four years" says Cassandra

"I'd guess me if I didn't know better, I guess Allison" says Sam

"not quite Sammy, if I was a spy then he'd never have died" says Cameron

"well you used up your guesses, guess I get to take you down then" says Remy half jokingly

"wait so you're the undercover agent, never would have guessed that" says Tori

"maybe maybe not, who would know, if I am then what would my mission have been" says Remy snidely

"cat or Carly would know, your mission was obviously to protect ally" says Same confidently

"your right I would know Sam, but that wasn't her mission they wanted ally first, she refused on patient confidentiality reasons if she was caught" says Cat

"they wanted her for her tech talents, which was made even better on her holiday in Hawaii two years ago by none other than Ashley" says Demi

"so you aren't a field agent then Remy" says Sam

"no unfortunately not, although given what happened today even if it was a misunderstanding it makes me happy that I was way under the radar" says Remy

"hold on you had a vacation in Hawaii rem, without me….." says Allison

"PPTH considered it a vacation because I wasn't working for them during that time, when I came back I quit remember" says Remy

"ok what's your point" says Allison

"my point is that they hired Ashes to teach me about ethical hacking and stuff, it wasn't easy, it was harder to learn than stuff in med school, it was hard to understand where unethical hacking ends and ethical hacking starts" says Remy

"hold on since when do you work with computers ashes" questions Jade

"what did you think my job at the hotel was exactly" laughs Ashley

"I don't know your cooking is amazing so it could have been a few things" says Jade

"I started at the bottom as a concierge, I was the one who booked you guys at the hotel, then by the time you got here I was the head of the tech department of the hotel, lending out tech as needed, but now I get to help people at the hospital" says Ashley smiling

"hey what's up guys" says Sinjin as he walks up

"where is Trina" says Tori

"on her way, she got something for Cally and she can't carry it herself so she's getting someone to drop it off" says Singin

"Wow she actually has changed, normally her gifts are small and usually involve a favor she needs help with" says Tori

"funny you should mention that" says Sinjin as Trina arrives

"oh my god Cally you look amazing" says Trina

"who are you exactly" says Cally

"Tori's Sister… did they not mention me" says Trina looking at tori

"as if I'd mention the sister that constantly asked for favors without giving anything in return, this gift for her better not have any strings attached" says Tori

"oh right that's fair, I was going to have her give me a hug and maybe talk a little, oh did you hear about that Nobel peace prize winner" says Trina

"no….." says Tori

"well she is a famous Scientist, she refused the award, she said someone else deserved it" says Trina

"Who…" says Cally

"well for some reason it was delivered to Your parents house Cat" says Trina

"hold on a minute are you saying what I think your saying" says Cat

"no it wasn't addressed to you kitty, it was however addressed to Cally" says Trina as Someone walks up

"hello agents" says Carmena

"hello boss what's the honor, you rarely talk to us as a group" says Remy

"why hello A.R, congrats on the Mel Case, death sentence and everything, with Mel and Meg in the mix they couldn't rebut anything, you've got a nice payday coming or would you prefer it be directed somewhere else" says Carmena

"so are they getting their money too" says Remy seriously

"wait didn't you deliver that note this morning" says Jade

"I am not a delivery girl, I don't recall ever being here before" says Carmena

"so you definitely don't know me then" says Jade

"your friends with my agents, of course I know you, however I've totally never seen you before" says Carmena

"I think you are hiding something" says Melissa

"hey Melissa, I'm a spy I'm always hiding something" says Carmena

"even from your agents" asks Cat

"sometimes yes but not from you no" says Carmena

"so why are you here Boss" says Carly pressing record

"to deliver Something to Cally personally, you deserve this sweetie" says Carmena presenting the nobel piece prize

"your kidding this is a joke right" says Cally

"nope it's the real thing that scientist posted her reasoning this morning for not accepting it and why you deserved it" says Carmena

"wait so I'm actually respected…" says Cally not noticing Carly recording this

"obviously sweetie, I can't hold it all day, I do have other things to discuss" says Carmena as Carly stops recording

"one question that has me puzzled is how we got here, how I got the job at the hospital without even trying and how my old boss got my resume and knew where to send it" says Remy

"your looking for someone who played the long con, only two people are capable, take a guess" says Carmena

"Selena and tori?..." says Remy

"not even close" says Tori

"for one I was the only one who had heard stories about your awesome work and dedication, ally's as well, unfortunately it wasn't me" says Cat

"ok so it was Carly but how did you hear our stories" asks Remy

"did you not realize I was your go between, I helped plan your missions from time to time, deciding which ones are a higher priority for you" says Cat

"so the whole Mel case was your idea" says Remy

"no Jane asked me if I knew anyone who could help, I said yes but she does not live here" says Cat

"let me explain please, ok so I have a few friends in new jersey, they heard about the crash, they witnessed ally raging for no apparent reason after his death, even her getting angry at Remy" says Carly

"is house one of them" says Remy rolling her eyes

"no but Wilson is, that friend Selena and demi went to see was one of his patients, she was one of their dear friends" says Carly

"ok so my resume explanation please" says Remy

"my friends were worried about you guys, after ally went to go see Tasha I asked if she had someone who she worked well with" says Carly

"go on" says Remy

"they said yes but she quit three months ago, I said get her here asap and get her resume to me" says Carly

"so how long have you been planning to meet me" says Allison

"I didn't, Cat was fascinated by your conviction, she helped you did she not" says Carly

"so it was a tag team effort then, thanks guys we are happier here than we were there, free to show our love and find old friends" says Remy smiling

"my question of who delivered that note was never answered" says Jade

"another tag team, Sam's sister and Carmena here" says Carly

"she delivered the note while Carmena stood there waiting for you to come out" says Sam

"are you sure" says Jade

"you think I'd let her lie, the whole idea was to get Mel and Meg out of their situation" says Carly

"so Trina where is my gift, I am one you don't want to cross" says Cally

"I know, this whole discussion was a distraction for the most part so you wouldn't notice them bring it up from behind the house, turn around" says Trina

"I'm sorry your joking right" says Cally shocked

"I may not be the best person in the world, but as tori knows I'm always there when I'm really needed" says Trina

"how much did that cost sister" says Tori

"enough, needless to say I couldn't afford groceries yesterday" says Trina

"no blackmail or strings attached correct" says Cat

"and have to deal with you not a chance" says Trina

"how big is this TV" asks Jack

"eighty inches, I included a speaker system high end and everything, Sinjin helped, I love him for it" says Trina

"do you love him because he helped you get a great gift or the other kind of love" says Cally

"the latter, he's quite funny, he's weird but once I got past that I adored him, well we have a dinner to go to so bye" says Trina ready to leave

"not without a hug you aren't, thanks Trina, still getting used to the respect and loving thing" says Cally as she hugs Trina

"anytime hun, you deserved it, now I really have to go, we have reservations in forty-five minutes" says Trina

"Wow Trin, I'm proud of you come give me a hug then you can go" says Tori

"fine" says Trina as she hugs Tori

"you better not mess this up" whispers tori as she sends Trina on her way

 **A/N aww it's officially over, well I had fun writing it I hope everyone enjoyed reading it**

 **By the way the whole ch 12-14 arc where Carly is in the hospital, the reason she wasn't mad waiting 5 hours is because she chatted up natasha**


End file.
